Chaotic: Creatures in human world
by Starart132
Summary: The Chaotic warrior divide into 2 team. One of them must rescue Perim from the M'arrillian while the second one must fight the DNA warriors, humans combine with the DNA of the creatures. With the help of the Cothica, the 2 teams might succeed in their mission. Some parring will appear. Boy x Boy, Boy x Girl, etc. Closes for Oc until the sequel. I'll slow the update for now.
1. Prologue: Meet Vinta

AC: This is a new story I've been thinking for a while about when creatures appear in the human world. The scanner has other options and I add a new type of card ability to help them. Hope you like it and please review if you can.

**Summary: **An ordinary day turns into a strange day when he meets a creature of Perim. With Vinta, he'll repel the creatures of Perim that try to invade the earth with the help of other creatures. But why are they appearing on earth at the first place?

* * *

**Chaotic: Creatures in human world**

**Prologue: Meet Vinta**

"Come on dear wake up or you'll be late for school again!" Says a voice.

"Coming mom!" Says his son.

He's waking up and put his clothes and prepares himself for breakfast. His name is Guy, who's 15 years old. He's a teenager with long ginger hair. He has peach skin and blue eyes. He's wearing a blue t-shirt and red short. He's also a good chaotic player game. He's good at improvising strategy with his favorite tribes; mipedian.

After his breakfast he runs to his bus and sit at his usual spot. Then his best friend sits next to him.

"Hi Guy!" Says his friend.

"Hi Alexander!" Says Guy.

"Call me Alex...How many times do I have to say that?" Says his friend.

Alexander is a great friend to Guy and the same age. He has dark skin, dark short hair and brown eyes. He wears a red t-shirt and blue jeans. One thinks about Alexander that causes him some problem with other students, except Guy, is the fact that he's homosexual openly and don't deny it. He's already having a boyfriend name Carlos. He's also a good chaotic player and always knows about new stuff. His favorite tribe; danian.

"Did you hear that today, they sell a new type of chaotic cards?" Asks Alex.

"No...What type of card?" Asks Guy.

"Enhancement card. You can use them to boost the creature's physical abilities and hide some of their weakness. You can make them stronger, faster, smarter, etc." Explains Alexander. "But it's only temporarily."

"We're totally buying this after school." Says Guy with a smile.

"Yeah. Too bad we can't do a quick jump." Says Alexander.

* * *

**After school**

"The day past way to slow." Complains Alexander.

"At least we can enter in the shop and pay those new cards." Says Guy.

"If they still have some." Says Alex.

They enter in the shop and move to the chaotic section of the shop. They find the cards they want at 40$ and walk to the shopkeeper.

"Hi boys. You've heard of the new cards." Says the shopkeeper.

"Yes. We're going to try those soon with our scanner." Says Guy.

"Those scanners?" Says the shopkeeper. "There's a new type of scanner for every player for 120$ or 135$ with the card you've buy. They are all adapting with the color of your favorite tribes."

"..."

Normally, Guy and Alex are not crazy buyer but when it came to chaotic...it's the exception of the rule.

"We'll buy it!" They both shout.

They obtain their scanner with the color of their tribe and walk slowly outside the shop.

"...You're entering soon in a great journey." Says the shopkeeper. "The earth is counting on you."

"...Sometime I think the shopkeeper is a little crazy." Says Guy.

"He says that lots of time. He says that last year you know." Says Alex.

"Yeah. I remember." Says Guy.

They both return home and separate their way in the middle part of the city.

"Well...Since I choose to walk, I'll past by the woods for a short cut." Says Guy to himself.

He enters in the wood and walk for a while. By the woods, it takes half the time to return home and Guy prefers that way. Then, Guy hears suddenly the sound of a battle. Guy moves closer of the source and takes out his cell when he sees something he never expects to see; a mipedian fighting an underworlder in an epic battle. Guy watches it closer and recognises Vinta who's fighting Dardemus. Vinta jump by the side to dodge Dardemus Flame orb but fail and got hit in back.

"Argh!" Wince Vinta. He falls on the ground. He tries to stand up, but the underworlder stop him to do so.

Guy searches something to help his favorite tribe, but he only find a stone. Dardemus was about to be finish Vinta by crushing his head.

"Better not miss this throws." Says Guy.

He throws the stone the best he can and hits the eye of Dardemus. The attack was unexpected so it was very effective and Dardemus was now more occupied by the pain.

"VINTA THIS WAY!" Shout Guy.

Vinta looks at him and decides to follow him.

They hide the best in the wood.

"What and who are you?" Asks Vinta. "How do you even know my name?"

"I'm a human." Answers Guy. Vinta nod, but this answers didn't help him. "My name is Guy. I know you name because...hold on a sec...Here." He adds when he checks and shows a chaotic card where Vinta is print. Vinta quickly takes the card and watch it carefully. It gives little detail about him.

"What is that?" Asks Vinta.

"...That's a card representing you from the card game chaotic." Answers Guy.

"A game...This isn't a game!" Says quietly Vinta.

"It was just a card fight, not...this." Counter Guy.

Vinta suddenly put his hands on Guy mouth. Guy realises why when he hears the footsteps of Dardemus passing close to them, when he was far away Vinta free Guy mouth.

"I can't beat him...not with this injury." Says Vinta about his back.

"Maybe I can help you." Propose Guy.

"Can you use any elemental power?" Asks Vinta.

"No...Sigh. I don't have any power like you. No humans have power." Sigh Guy.

"We are doom." Says Vinta. "He'll find us eventually and kill both of us."

"All what I possess is useless...Do you have any battlegear?" Asks Guy.

"No...I...lost them." Vinta shout his mouth about how he lost his battlegear, but Guy knows he hides something.

"I think this scanner gives bad luck." Sigh guy when he looks at his scanner. He moves it to the side and discovers a special line hole made for the card code to pass and use them for the game. It was different from the others by the color, the symbol and some function have been had, but Guy didn't read the instruction yet.

Guy takes time to look at the real Vinta. He knows that Vinta is a strong and agile Mipedian. He has red skin; a little more dark red than the cards...his skins was more like scales. He wears blue and gold metallic plate on his shoulder. He also wears a tissue covering his butt and his...personal space.

Vinta looks at the scanner by curiosity. The scanner has the symbol of his tribe and it intrigues him a little. He then moves his fingers and touches it. Then something happen, the scanner suddenly open and light came out of the screen. Then the scanner stops to shrine.

"What sorcery is that?" Asks Vinta looking around, knowing that Dardemus sees the light.

"I don't know." Says Guy who loses his cool.

"**Analyse complete, pact seal with Vinta!**" Says the artificial voice of the scanner.

"Pact?" They both say.

"Found you." Says the voice of the underworlder.

They both roll to the side and dodge his attack.

"Listen human, this is my last fight so run away while I fight him." Says Vinta.

"Why?" Asks Guy.

"I'm a soldier and you not." Says Vinta. "**Flash kick!**" Shout Vinta as he attacks.

He hits Dardemus at his chest, but in the state of Vinta, it didn't hurt that much.

"Is that all?" Laugh the underworlder. "You can't win!"

_There's must be something I can do! But what? _Thought Guy in panic. Then an idea appears in his mind. He checks something in his pocket. He then checks his cards and find what he needs. It was the Torwegg card.

Guy opens his instruction book and moves to the card section and read it has fast as he can while Vinta barely resist Dardemus assault.

"WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE? I SAY RUN!" Shout Vinta.

"Got it!" Says Guy about the card instruction. "CARD SLASH!" He then puts the card in the reading section of the card. "BATTLEGEAR TORWEGG ACTIVATE!"

Suddenly, a Torwegg appears on Vinta's back and was operational.

"How?" Vinta says surprise, he then smiles. "You won't win underworlder."

He activates the battlegear and flies in the air and uses a powerful windslash at Dardemus and attacks him at every direction until Dardemus falls on the ground defeated.

"YOU'VE LOSE DARDEMUS!" Shout Vinta in victory. Suddenly, the Torwegg disappear. "Huh...AAAAHHHH!" BANG! Vinta crash on the ground.

The scanner of Guy shrine again.

"What now?" Asks Vinta furious about this as he stands up.

"**Sending Dardemus to Perim...**" A portal opens under the underworlder and he disappears in it. "**Complete!**"

"It's...What the hell is that?" Shout Guy. "I really need to read the instruction once I'm home!"

"...Human...No...Guy. Thank you. I would have been dead if you weren't there." Says Vinta.

"Well...I must go back home, my mom must be worry sick about me...What about you?" Asks Guy.

"I...Don't know." Says Vinta unsure. "I...Don't have a place to go.

"...Maybe...I can give you shelter at my home." Propose Guy.

"*Sigh* I have no choice. I don't even know where the rest are." Says Vinta.

"The rest? Other mipedians are here?" Asks Guy excitedly.

"No." Quickly says Vinta.

"Don't try this with me." Says Guy with a smile. "Come! My home is over there."

Vinta follow Guy to his home since he has no choice.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the prologue, chapter 1 will soon come.

Next chapter 1: A mipedian in my home.


	2. Chapter 1: A mipedian in my home

**Chaotic: Creatures in human world**

**Chapter 1: A mipedian in my home**

Vinta follows Guy in the forest until they reach the home of Guy. Guy suddenly stop and fall into deep thought.

"What is it?" Asks Vinta.

"I think...It's best if mom doesn't know about you." Says Guy.

"I'll just have to put myself invisible." Says Vinta.

"...She's good at finding everything I hide. Chaotic cards...A cat I find, a pla- too confidential, etc." Says quickly Guy, hiding about the only time he has a playboy.

"...If I'm invisible, she can't see me." Says Vinta with a smile. To prove his word, he then disappears by turning himself invisible.

"Let's try this." Says Guy.

He then walks at his home following by an invisible Vinta. Guy opens the door and shouts:

"Mom! I'm home."

"Finally!" Says Guy mother as she appears from the kitchen. "You are late! I was getting worry about you. The only day off I have this week and you're late. Guy...What happen to your clothes...and what happen to you?" Asks his mom getting worried.

Guy looks at himself and sees he's covered with dirt and his clothes too.

"I decide to return home by the woods and I fall on the ground." Says Guy looking shameful.

"Why did you take the wood?" Asks his mother.

"I'm sorry, but Alex says the new chaotic card are selling out and we've immediately buy them, but it takes more time than I thought. So I decide to take the forest has a short cut and I wasn't careful." Says Guy. It was half true.

"Guy. Sometime, you need to do other things than play this game like playing soccer, basketball or...finish your science project you never finish since last year." Says his mom. "You also need to be more careful. You're never sure what you may encounter in the wood."

"...I know mom." Guy then sighs. He encounters something and is Vinta. "I'll go to my room and finish my project."

"All right. Supper is at 18h30." Says his mom.

Guy checks his watch: 17h30.

"Sure!" Says Guy before moving to his chamber and close his door when he was sure Vinta was inside.

"Your house sure has a high celling. It's right for my size." Comment Vinta still invisible.

"That's because my father was unusually tall and we need a house adapt to his size." Explains Guy. "It is call gigantism. It's also the indirect cause of what kills him. Mom never explains how and I never ask more details."

"I see." Says Vinta. Then Vinta stomach grows. "Guess I'm hungry." He says with a nervous smile.

"I'll find a way to bring food here." Says Guy. "...Time to finish this project."

"I'll lay down a little." Says Vinta exhausted by the fight and didn't take time to recover.

"Alright, don't break anything." Says Guy. He then takes out his science project and begins finishing it.

"What are you building?" Asks Vinta.

"I decide to dodge the classic volcano so I'll create a small replica of a hurricane." Says Guy. "Pretty complicate if you ask me."

"Guy...Who are you talking too?" Asks his mother.

"My...self." Says Guy nervous.

"You promise you'll stop talking alone 3 years ago." Says his mom.

"I know!" Says Guy, his face completely turning red.

"Anyway, supper ready soon!" Says his mom.

"Don't laugh about this." Warns Guy.

"Fuh..." Vinta tries his best not to laugh and he succeeds in stop it.

Guy continues his project when his mom says the supper is ready. Guy walks into the kitchen and eats. Vinta stays in Guy chamber, but the smell of the food begins to be attractive. He resists the best he can and after a while, Guy finishes eating and brings food into his chamber.

"Sorry, but it took some times to bring this here." Says Guy giving him the plate.

"It's alright." Says Vinta. He then turns visible and eats the food fast until he finishes the food on his plate. He then licks the rest of the plate with his green tongue.

Guy then decides to open his instruction book and read how the new scanner works. He knows about his option about playing the game, but the rest is totally new.

"Let's see..." Says Guy as he read the instruction book. He says it a little loud so Vinta can listen to him.

1. The scanner automatically translates Perim word into the language put in the scanner for anyone within the range of 1000 feet's. It also translates your language to the creatures. (The scanner was put in English)

2. This scanner is a pact maker. It can only make a pact with one creature of Perim. It gives to the creature's advantage and immunities which only human possess.

3. The scanner can give one battlegear to the creatures and/or an enhancement power with which the pact has been made.

4. Mugic abilities are used by the creatures and the scanner can reactivate the mugic use by the creatures only one per day.

5. When a creature that hasn't a pact maker is defeat, the scanner will send him back to Perim since he's a rogue creature.

"...Am I your...partner?" Asks Vinta.

"I...didn't...expect this...I'm a pact maker?" Asks Guy.

...

"WHAT'S THIS *Perim swear*!" Shout Vinta.

"Who's shouting?" Asks Guy mother.

"Me!" Says Guy.

"Don't try this with me." Says his mother who's walking closer.

Guy quickly hides the plate under his bed and Vinta turn himself invisible. Just in time, Guy mother opens the door and looks at Guy.

"Ok! Where's the other boy hiding?" Asks Guy mom.

"There's only me here mom." Answers Guy.

Guy mom enters in detection mode and search the place. She knows Guy his hiding something since she sees Guy sweating a little and innate a little stronger than usual. Vinta, who was still invisible, moves out of the way of Guy mother while she's searching everywhere. She search in his closet, in his secret spot...he absolutely didn't expect her to know this spot since he places it only a week ago.

"How do you know this spot?" Asks Guy. "I only create it a week ago."

"Don't underestimate you mother instinct. I'm not one of the best detectives of this town for nothing." Says Guy mom.

"A plate under your bed!" Says his mother when she searches under his bed. "He's somewhere I can smell him and it don't smell good."

Vinta didn't take that and shout: "Hey! I don't smell bad." He then quickly put his hand on his mouth and shouts to himself: _You're an idiot!_

"Show yourself!" Order Guy mom.

"...All right." Gives up Vinta. He then turns himself visible.

"What's...this...lizard?" Says slowly Guy mother, totally taken by surprise.

"Lizard!" Shout Vinta enrage. "I'm sure it's an insult."

"Mom! He's not a lizard. He's a stalker of the mipedian tribes." Explains Guy.

"Ok...So he's a guy in disguise. Come on pull off you mask." Says his mother not believing his son.

She then tries to take the supposed mask of Vinta off, she only hurt Vinta.

"URGH! STOP! IT HURTS!" Shout Vinta.

"Mom! It's not a costume. Remember, he was invisible." Says Guy.

Guy's mom let Vinta go. Vinta then massage his neck and looks at her.

"Are you a freak?" Asks Vinta.

"...He's...real...I have to call the police." Says Guy mother.

"MOM STOP!" Shout Guy. "If you call the police, they'll take him and do...stuff to him."

"Stuff?" Asks Vinta. He feels like this is not good.

"Dissection, vivisection, horrible and painful test above description, etc." Says Guy.

"...Then what am I supposed to do?" Asks his mother.

"...I'm...his pact maker." Says Guy who doesn't know what to answer to this question.

"A what?" Asks his mother.

"...Read the instruction book." Says Guy.

"...Alright." Says his mother. She then opens the book and read it. "...WHAT ARE YOU GETTING INTO?" She then shouts.

"Well...I didn't expect any of this." Says Guy.

"How did you even meet this lizard?" Asks his mother.

"Well...First, he's a mipedian, second; his name is Vinta and finally..." Guy resumes how he meets Vinta and why he is dirty. He also tries to convince her to let him stay here.

"He saves my life." Claims Vinta.

"I see. Why did you even propose Vinta to stay here?" Asks his mother.

"Well...He doesn't have a shelter so-"

"*sigh* What am I going to do with you?" She then thinks for a while. "Fine, he can stay here...If he doesn't cause trouble." Says his mother. "Anyway, between the 2 of you, you are the one who might cause more trouble." She adds to his son.

"I must thank you Guy mother." Says Vinta. "It's nice of you to let me stay here."

"Call me Letha." She says with a smile. She has brown long hair and peach skin like his son. She wears a brown t-shirts and blue jeans. She also has a red ribbon attach to her air. Like she says, she's a detective; she's one of the best detectives of the city.

"Thank you Letha." Correct Vinta.

"It's alright. My son always gets me worried. I'm a single mother and my job really lessens the time I can be with my son. So I'm never sure what he might do. When he befriends Alexander, I was worried he might be in trouble, but when I learn he wasn't a boy in a gang, it really calms me." Says Letha.

"I understand." Says Vinta. "Anyway, what you've made tonight was really delicious." He adds patting his stomach.

"Thank you. I'm still unsure about you being here...but I'll give you a chance." Says Letha.

"Thanks mom, you won't regret it." Says Letha.

"Not sure about that...Mister Vinta...Are you an adult?" She asks.

"Yes I am." Says Vinta.

"Good. If you can watch him when I'm absent, it will greatly help me." Says Letha. "If anything happen to him...I'll crush you head like it was nothing." She says without hesitation even if he was taller than her.

"*Glup* Cristal clear." Says Vinta worried. He knows there's nothing more dangerous than a mother wrath...**nothing**.

"Anyway...Now that you've found out...Where he's going to sleep?" Asks Guy.

"Maybe the old bed made for my dear husband when he was alive." Says Letha.

"I can sleep on the ground. I've always sleep on the ground." Says Vinta. "I'm a soldier after all."

"Soldier?" Asks Letha.

"Yeah. In my world, we are more frequently at war and I fight them to protect our tribe." Explains Vinta evading any detail.

"Alright. Guy, you have to sleep early, you have school tomorrow." Says his mother.

"Alright mom." Says Guy. The phone begins to ring and Letha answers it.

"Hello...Yes...mysterious fires in the Wall-Mart. Send me the video." Asks Letha.

The phone then shows the video. Letha then became serious when she studies the video.

"Vinta...Do you know what this is?" Asks Letha.

Vinta then walks and watch the video. It's Magmon who's putting the fire.

"Magmon." Says Vinta.

"I'm call as reinforcement." Says Letha.

"Mom! Only creatures can fight other creatures. My scanner can send him back where he came from!" Says Guy.

"I can't let you-" But Letha was cut.

"He's right. Let me fight him." Says Vinta.

"...Alright. But you have to be really careful my son. I don't want to lose you." Says Letha. She knows she has no choice.

They enter into Letha car. Vinta wasn't very comfortable, since it's not made for his side.

"Can you explain why this...Mag-" But she wasn't sure of his name. She's isn't a chaotic player.

"Magmon!" Says Guy.

"Why Magmon puts the store in fire?" Asks Letha.

"He's a creature that lives in hot...very hot place so his body stays partially in magma. So he puts this place in fire to survive." Says Vinta.

"Understand." Says Letha. "Guy...I really hate to demand this to you but...I don't know what a gun can do. It's the first time we have to find those creatures of a...suppose game."

"I don't think it can do anything to a creatures made of rock and magma." Says Guy.

"I'll do my best, but I'm still not in my top shape." Says Vinta with an unsure smile. "I own you this after all."

"I'm very uneasy about this...How are you going to enter inside?" Asks Letha.

"I'll just have to turn invisible...As for Guy...That's a problem." Says Vinta.

"Oh no! I won't let him enter into a fire building." Says Letha.

"Then I have to force him out of this building." Says Vinta. "If only I can communicate with Guy he may help me in a safety distance."

"I know how." Says Letha.

"How?" Asks Vinta.

"I have some...new types of communication. A friend of mine made them for me and I think you can use them. I'll give it to you when we are there." Says Letha. "I'll stop near the wall-mart while you get out and I'll join the rest of the police force. Vinta...I'm counting on you."

* * *

**Near the Wal-Mart**

Vinta and Guy exit the car when Letha drive and join the policeman and policewoman.

"So...How do we use those things?" Asks Vinta with the little communication device.

"You put this at your ears and the little part will be at the...side of your mouth." Says Guy.

They put the communication device and Vinta looks at the building in fire.

"Looks like I'm going inside this building." Says Vinta.

"If you find him, throw him outside behind the building where the cliff is. There's a small pool of water that might cool Magmon a little and give you average. If you need a card help, call me with the com and I'll use it." Says Guy. "I'll wait near the water pool."

"Those the com works?" Asks Vinta.

"Yes. Put your fingers on the ears part and you can communicate with me." Explains Guy.

"Alright...Time to extinguish this fire." Says Vinta.

Vinta enters in the building by the back and reach the inside.

"Test." Says Vinta.

"-I can hear you-. " Answers Guy.

"Good. It's hot in here." Says Vinta. As he enters deeper in the building.

"-Oh! I didn't know that!-" Says Guy.

"I can recognise sarcasm when I hear one. Anyway...I think I'm close to the source." Vinta says has he reached the clothes part of the Wall-Mart.

He turns himself invisible and keeps walking quietly and sees Magmon putting other things in fire.

"It's...s...still too cold." Complains Magmon.

Magmon was made of rock and magma. But Magmon isn't in his best shape. He's too much in stone than he normally is and suffering from a cooler environment.

Vinta moves carefully and tries finding a plan to force him to go outside. The only way is to force him by brute force. He walks carefully and:

"**Wing slash!**" Shout Vinta, hitting Magmon with a wind attack, cooling him more.

"URGH! YOU!" Shout Magmon. "I'll kill you for this mipedian."

"Come and get me." Says Vinta. He moves to the back of the mart and Magmon follow him. _Piece of cake!_

Magmon follow him until the flame in the building reaches its limit.

"What's the matter? You're afraid of me?" Asks Vinta.

"T-Too cold." Says Magmon.

"..." Vinta decides to change his attitude. "There's a way to put an end to this. Let someone bring you back to Perim."

"A...Are you mad! Y-You know...What lies...There. Too...Dangerous." Says Magmon.

"...If you stay here...you'll die." Says Vinta.

"...I'll...find a...way to survive." Says Magmon ready to fight.

"I won't let you die this way." Answers Vinta sure he won't.

Magmon charge at Vinta:

"**Ember Swarm!**" Magmon throws fire at Vinta who dodge it at the last second.

"**Lighting burst!**" Shout Vinta with his attacks. He then calls Guy.

"Guy! Anyway to help me." Asks Vinta.

"-I feel like you more strength.-" Answers Guy.

"Yes! I need brute strength to get him out of here." Says Vinta.

"-Roger...I have one. CARD SLASH! Strength enhancement activates! -" Shout Guy.

Vinta feels his strength boosting inside of him and dodge another attack of Magmon before taking him with arms and lift him in the airs and drag him outside the Mart. During all the way, Magmon tries to free himself, but Vinta remain firm on his grasp. When he's out, he throws him down in the small cliff and Magmon falls in the small water pool where smokes appear from Magmon. Then Vinta slide down to rejoin him.

"ARGH! NOOOO! I'M...GETTING TOO- COLD!" Shout Magmon. He finds the strength to stand up and use his Ember Spawn to heat up the water. "M-much better." Says Magmon.

"Guy! The plan fails." Says Vinta.

"-Dammit! Look out!-" Shout Guy.

"Flame orb!" Shout Magmon. He hits directly Vinta chest and fall on the ground. He stands up and was hit again at his faces and fall on the ground. Vinta tries to get up by he hasn't the strength to stand on his feet.

"Dammit." Shout Vinta in pain.

"VINTA!" Shout Guy.

Magmon walks closely to finish him.

Up one the other side of the cliff 2 shadow figures appear and are not spotted by the 2 fighters down the cliff and Guy.

"Did you see that?" Says a voice.

"Yes. Magmon is the cause of the fire." Says another voice.

"Odu-Bathax...We'll take care of Magmon than finish Vinta." Says the first one again.

"Alright." Then Odu-Bathax slide on the ground and punch Magmon face when he passes over him.

"Danian!" Both shout Vinta and Magmon.

"That's right and you're both finish!" Says Odu-Bathax. Odu-Bathax has the appearance of a really big bug. He's 9 feet tall and covered with a blue exoskeleton. He has 4 arms with seems really powerful and his face with his mandible shows no fear. His red eyes look intently at his 2 enemies. "**Pillar quake!**"

An earthquake begins and some stone of the cliff falls on Magmon. Vinta dodges one at the last second and looks back at the fight.

"I'm done with you. **Incinerate!**" Shout Magmon. He concentrates all his fire strength.

Vinta back the most he can and hide behind a rock, Guy hide somewhere felling something big coming up and Odu-Bathax runs to a bigger distance and hide behind a rock.

Magmon release the fire and bury a big part of the cliff with flame. When the attack was over, Guy crawls back to the cliff and sees the destruction Magmon made. Vinta was on the ground; his scales really damage by the fire and breathe heavily. Magmon was trembling by exhaustion and fall on his knees, sadly for Vinta and Guy, Odu-Bathax was standing up and is the most intact.

"Looks like they are both finish." Says Odu-Bathax with a victory thumps up.

Then, Odu-Bathax simply pushes Magmon on the ground and a portal shows up under Magmon. He is then drags inside the portal and sends back to Perim.

"Now it's time for you...Why isn't a portal sending you back into Perim?" Asks Odu-Bathax. "I have no choice but to kill you."

"STOP!" Shout Guy has he descends and stands by Vinta side. "Don't you move any closer to him!"

"Out of my way human. You don't even know what's going on." Says Odu-Bathax.

"I know since Vinta fight him before you arrive." Says Guy looking strongly at Odu-Bathax. The danian isn't going to let the human stop him so he was about to push him away when:

"WAIT!" Shout a voice. The danian listen to the voice and put his arms besides him. The other shadow figure that was with Odu-Bathax slides down the cliff and stands at the side the big danian. Guy already recognises the voice and hardly believes who was just in front of him. "Guy. What are you doing here?"

"Alex? You too?" Asks Guy surprise by the turn of event.

* * *

AC: Cliffhanger. Just to play with you a little. I've done already more in this chapter than I intent to be. Yeah, 2 chapters put into one.

Wish you are ready for the third chapter: Explanations and confrontation.

Future bad mouth insult between the danian and the mipedian.


	3. Chapter 2: Explanations and confrontatio

AC: Here's the second chapter of this story. Please review if you want.

* * *

**Chaotic: Creatures in human world**

**Chapter 2: Explanations and confrontations**

"Alex? You too?" Asks Guy surprise by the turn of event.

"Wait...You mean Vinta is your partner?" Asks Alex.

"Yes!" Says Guy.

"Odu, stop this...He's the partner of my best friend." Asks Alex.

"What?! But he's an enemy of the hive and..." Odu-Bathax suddenly went quiet. After a few second he shouts: "Stop calling me Odu! I'm Odu-Bathax."

"It's quicker that way." Says Alex.

Vinta caught a little before trying to sit but he fails.

"Don't force yourself Vinta. It's alright." Says Guy.

"Alright...Damn that attack hurts." Says Vinta painfully.

Then they hear commotion on the side of the Wall-Mart.

"We have to get out of here!" Says Alex.

"Vinta. Let me help you." Says Guy. He puts Vinta arms on his shoulder and helps him stand up. "You're...heavier than you look!" Complains Guy.

"That's muscle." Answers Vinta.

"Guy. We'll explain things tomorrow in the woods near you home." Says Alex.

"Alright." Then Vinta and Guy look at the cliff. "I don't think I can pull you up the hill." Says Guy.

"Odu...Let's help them." Says Alex.

"WHAT! Helping a mipedian?" Asks Odu-Bathax inhuslt at the task. "And stop calling me Odu!"

"We have no choice; he's barely standing on his feet." Says Alex. It was true, Vinta legs were trembling.

"...All right. But I can't guaranty I won't let him fall in midway if he complains." Says Odu-Bathax giving up.

The danian then help Vinta climb the cliff before letting him down. They then see the car of Letha and she's waiting them near her car.

"Mom!" Asks Guy.

"You're alright." Says Letha. "I was so worried when I see the explosion."

"It was Magmon last stand." Explains Guy.

"Hi miss Letha." Says Alex with a smile.

"Alex! What are you...What's this big bug? Another creatures of Perim?" Says Letha calmly.

"Bug! I'm Odu-Bathax, One of the strongest of my tribe." Says the danian taking it as an insult.

"He's my partner. Anyway, we'll explain things tomorrow." Says Alex.

"You can explain it in my house. I don't know what's going on but either mister Vinta or you mister Odu-Bathax will answer my questions." Says Letha.

"Mom! This isn't an interrogation." Says Guy.

"...Sorry. But it's clear you aren't there without motives." Says Letha.

"I have nothing to say about my motives." Says Odu-Bathax.

"I'm sorry, but my mouth is seal as long as my orders stand up." Says Vinta.

"..." The 3 humans are silent.

"Alright. We'll meet at your house tomorrow." Says Alex. "I think we should rest, it was a tough night."

"Especially for Vinta." Says Guy.

"See you tomorrow." Says Alex.

Odu-Bathax just walks away without saying anything. Guy and Letha help Vinta to stand up and put him in the car. They did the same when they take him out of the car and put him on the bad after Letha takes it out.

"I'll go take the first aid kit." Says Letha.

"Thanks." Says Vinta lying on the bed. "Sorry I was defeated by Magmon."

"It's alright. You survive and he's defeat." Says Guy.

"By a danian." Grunt Vinta.

"We have no time for grudge here." Says Guy.

"I have the kit." Says Letha.

She then applies the first aid and Vinta took it like a man. When his wounds have been cleaned and treated. Letha applies cream on the burn part of Vinta scales.

"I already feel better. Thanks." Says Vinta. "I'll be in top shape in 3 or 4 days."

"You certainly heal faster than us." Comment Letha.

"Yeah...I'm sorry Letha...Guy puts himself at risk because of my injury." Says Vinta.

"That's who he is." Says Letha. "I would have been surprise if he didn't do anything." She then takes out the com from his ear. "You can keep it. I'm sure you'll need it later."

"Thanks..." Says Vinta.

"It's time to go to bed." Says Letha.

"Yes mom." Says Guy.

* * *

**Tomorrow after School**

Guy returns home first since Alex needs to search for Odu-Bathax since he's been...invited by Letha for an important discussions. Alex appears one hour later with his partner and enters in Letha house.

"Good to see both of you." Says Letha.

"You...kinda force us." Says Alex with a smile. "Where's Vinta?"

"He's still recovering from his 2 previous fights." Explains Guy.

"That's because he's weaker than me." Says Odu-Bathax.

"I hear you and the answer is no." Shout Vinta.

"He's sleep all the night and the say." Says Letha.

"I'll help him come here." Says Guy.

He then helps Vinta sitting on a seat and the other...except Odu-Bathax whose way too heavy prefers stay up.

"So...How did you meet Vinta?" Asks Alex.

Guy resumes the meeting with Vinta and what happen until he meets Alex.

"So you meet him soon after receiving the new scanner too!" Says Alex surprise. "I never thought it would be almost at the same time has me. As you know, I live near the woods like you. Anyway, when I meet Odu, I was outside and reading the instruction book of the scanner when I hear a loud noise in the woods. I enter in it and close to my house was a disoriented danian, him that I meet."

"Disoriented?" Asks Letha.

"Yeah. He didn't expect something when he appears in our world." Says Alex.

"I was a little disoriented because...I suddenly...and completely lost the link with the hive. It was like if I wasn't a part of the hive anymore and that's really scary. It never happens before and I didn't know what to do." Says Odu-Bathax. "I also say not to call me Odu. *Grunt*"

"I never thought it was possible to lose the link with the hive." Says Vinta. "It never happens before."

"If it happens to me, the other danians who come here may also in the same state than me." Says the danian.

"So I talk to him and...Wasn't open to me until he incidentally touches the scanner...I don't want to repeat how he touches it and the pact was done. He orders me to explain what's going on and I explain the processes and the meaning of this." Says Alex.

"I think it can help me restoring the link with the hive, but so far...nothing happen." Says Odu-Bathax.

"But I really tried it but the scanner program is just damn to complexes." Says Alex. "I tries to talk to the shopkeeper who sells those scanners, but he disappears and the shop was empty like everything was taken away. I don't know why we have these scanners, but he has a reason to sell it to us."

"But you are way too young to deal with this situation...But the adult knows nothing about this game...I mean about too." Sighs Letha.

"The only thing I can guess is to send the creatures that bring trouble in our world back to Perim...If not the portal program wouldn't have been here in the first place." Says Guy.

"I absolutely don't know any of this." Says Alex at lost. "Nothing makes sense."

"It's useless to try finding an answer for now." Says Vinta. "We'll only lose our time about this. We better concentrate on what we can do for now."

"Send back troubles maker back from where they came." Says Guy. "Vinta and I are out until he's completely healed from the battle."

"Yeah." Says Alex.

The 3 humans didn't know but the 2 creatures move outside the house to speak more in privacy.

"What is it?" Asks Vinta.

"What is a mipedian doing here? You use the door right." Says Odu-Bathax. "When did you do that? When did you infiltrate the hive?"

"What...Are you stupid?" Asks Vinta.

"No...You're the idiot." Says Odu-Bathax.

"How can I be? I'm not a danian." Countered Vinta.

"YOU DARE INSULT OUR TRIBE!"

"You insult me first."

"*Perim swear...Major Swear.*" Shout Odu-Bathax.

"You dear say that to me...Well...You're a *Perim major swear* with the queen" Countered Vinta.

"...The queen never-"

"What's going on out there?" Asks Alex.

"He says that I've *Repeat the swear* with the queen." Says Odu-Bathax.

"...What? I didn't understand what you say between I've and with the queen...I think the scanner didn't translate that." Says Alex.

"Vinta! You're injured, you shouldn't have gone outside!" Says Guy.

"I'm sorry but the danian want to talk to me alone...but it finish into insult fast." Explains Vinta.

"Anyway, what are we going to do?" Wonder Alex.

"Mom is preparing the supper so you can eat here and return home later." Says Guy.

"That's perfect! Your mother is the best." Says Alex. "I have to go after; I've a date with Carlos at 9 at the movie theater so I'll have to return home after eating."

"That's good. How are you doing with him?" Asks Guy.

"Fine. But lots of people are...intolerant about my choice." Says Alex.

"I know." Says Guy. "There are just idiot."

"I know...We've defeat 3 of them last week when they insult me." Says Alex with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" Asks Vinta.

Guy looks at Alex.

"About my homosexuality. No big deal." Says Alex.

"I see." Says Vinta. It didn't bother Vinta since he respects his choice, neither Odu-Bathax because he just didn't care.

"So...How are we going to...fight together?" Asks Guy throwing the bomb at the 2 creatures.

"What!" Shout Vinta.

"Working with...him!" Shout Odu-Bathax like what Guy says was a blasphemy.

"NEVER!" They both shout.

"...I feel that would be their answer." Says Guy.

"We have no choice. Who knows how much longer we must fight only one enemy. We must be ready for the worse so we need your cooperation." Says Alex.

The 2 creatures give evil and hateful looks to the other one.

"We must find a way to deal with this problem." Says Guy to Alex.

"I know...But now isn't the time. We have to let the idea develop in their head. If not...We have to impose a team work training." Says Alex.

"I think mom can help us with that kind of training." Says Guy with a small smile. "Let's go back inside for now and eat something."

"Alright." They say, still give to the others dark look.

They eat the supper and the idea didn't seem to interest the 2 creatures...but after an hour or 2 of persuasion, finish by Letha wrath, they agree to try it by fear of Letha more than persuasion. After supper, Alex returns home to prepare for his date while Guy helps Vinta to lie down and recover.

* * *

AC: This chapter was shorter because it was more than a discussion than a situation. Next chapter will have a fight.

Next chapter: Uncooperative fight.


	4. Chapter 3: Uncooperative fight

AC: Here's the chapter 3

* * *

**Chaotic: Creatures in human world**

**Chapter 3: Uncooperative fight**

One week has pass and Vinta's finally in top shape. His wounded are heal and no troubles appear in their town. Vinta begins to train a little to regain what he may lose during the healing process.

During that time, Alex and Guy tries to find some plan of action if they encounter troubles. They are never sure when the enemy shall rise so they decides to have the upper hands. Their battle plans were good...But in practice, they are impossible to make as long as team work between Odu-Bathax and Vinta is impossible. They barely stand next each other's without fighting and that wasn't good. They try to stop their verbal confrontation, but it ultimately fail. So here they are, trying to create a team with member who doesn't want to be a team.

* * *

**Night**

In a depot of wood, strange sound were heard by someone who was just passing by. It was a young teenager who' only curious about the strange sound inside the depot. The sound attracts him, so he enters in the depot and watches what hiding in there. He walks silently until he reaches the source of the sound and sees a shadow. The shadow sees him and throws an attack of stone at the teenagers who run away as fast as he can but the shadow fast faster and he creates an earthquake. The teenagers fall on the ground and turns around. The shadow takes him and takes him inside a secret passage. Only the shot of fear of the teenagers can be hear during the night.

* * *

**After School**

"So...Did you talk with Odu-Bathax about the reunion?" Asks Guy.

"Yes. Something happen in the north of the city and we need to...team up if we want to repel them." Says Alex.

"And here I thought everything's going to be just fine." Sigh Guy.

"Once were home, we'll move to the north and I'll meet you there." Says Alex. "It's in the depot of the north street."

"North street...Got it!...I wish we don't enter into major trouble." Says Guy.

"No worries about this." Says Alex with a smile. He then gives a thumps up.

* * *

**Unknown place?**

"So...Do you identify where the strange phenomenon happen?" Asks a male voice.

"Yes. It's located in the depot...north of the city and we order the evacuation and the depot is close. The wood depot of Woodtopia." Says a female voice.

"Woodtopia...Anyway...We can't let the monster there destroy this place and create panic like the one in the Wall-Mart." Says the male voice.

"Do we let the police handle this?" Asks the female voice.

"No...We sent the swat at that thing." Says the male one. "We cannot let another monster fight."

* * *

**Wood depot of Woodtopia**

"We're here." Says Letha. "So you're checking about those who disappear?"

"Thanks mom and yes we are investigating. We have to check what's happening here." Says Guy.

"We really have to wait for Alex and...The danian?" Asks Vinta.

"Yes." Says Guy.

"I can handle this on my own." Protest Vinta.

"*Sigh* Stop with this already. I know your tribes are in war but this is no reason to fight between you on this planet and-" But Guy was cut.

"What the swat is doing here?" Asks Letha.

"Swat?" Asks Vinta.

"It's the elite among the police...Or elite guards!" Explains Letha.

"What do we do?" Asks Vinta.

"Sorry were late! Was that the swat?" Asks Alex running with Odu-Bathax rejoining the 3.

"Yes...If a creature is here...I'm not sure if they can handle it." Says Guy.

"Come! We'll go to the security station and cut the camera before action." Says Letha.

The 5 enters in the security station, which have been evacuate when the strange phenomenon happen.

"All right! We'll use the camera to see what's happening." Says Letha. "I've also stop the recording so nothing will be put in memory when you'll enter in the depot."

"Good." Says Vinta.

"Here...I see the creature." Says Alex.

The camera shows a horse-like Creature. His body is strong and four hoofed legs. His fur is white, and orange. He has black hair.

"A centaur?" Asks Letha.

"No, has no human part if we compare to them. His name is Staluk, an Overworlder. He can use earth attack." Explains Guy.

"Then I can beat him without a problem." Says Odu-Bathax.

"I can fight him myself." Says Vinta.

"He spots the swat!" Says Letha. The battle was short, the swat was easily defeat by the earth attacks of Staluk who attack them by surprise.

"They have no chance." Says Alex. "There...dead?"

"I think yes...If not you have to beat them fast." Says Letha. "I'll cut the camera and I'll join you."

"Let's go!" Says Guy and Alex.

They get out of the door and when it was the turn of the creatures, they block themselves at the exit and fight a few second before they pop out and Odu-Bathax falls on the ground first with Vinta on his back.

"Get off me mipedian!" Order the danian. Vinta immediately get off the danian with disgust.

"You have to work better than that." Says Guy to both of them.

"Hum!" A silent complains was given to Guy.

"I think it will end badly." Says Alex.

"...And you say everything will be fine." Says Guy.

The 4 enters inside the depot and the 2 creatures take the lead. They both try to be the first one and begin to grunt.

"Silence. If he hears us we are all dead." Whispered Alex.

"..." The 2 looks at the other with angry look while keeping the same stupid competition in silence. When they reach the middle of the depot, they hear a sound and the 2 humans hide somewhere safe.

"Staluk is here." Says Vinta. He then turns himself invisible.

"Yeah. Use your dirty trick." Says Odu-Bathax.

Staluk appears and Odu-Bathax was ready to fight him.

"...A danian here? I never think I'll meet a simple minded one here." Says Staluk with a dark smile.

Vinta was slowly moving behind Staluk for a surprise attack.

"SHUT UP!" Shout Odu-Bathax. He then charges at Staluk who move by the side and collide with the invisible Vinta who fly in the air and land on the woods.

"HEY WATCH IT!" Shout Vinta.

"LIKE I KNOW WHERE AN INVISIBLE MIPEDIAN IS!" Shout back his partner.

"**Rustoxic!**" Shout Staluk. He hits Odu-Bathax who was occupied shouting at Vinta and is trap in the rust.

"Finally he's out of my way." Says Vinta with a smile. He jumps in the air and kicks Staluk face and follows up with a thunder scout.

Staluk's thrown back, but he falls on his feet and looks at him with a smile.

"That's all? **Viper Slash!**" Shout Staluk. He hits Vinta and throws him on the rust Odu-Bathax who falls on the ground.

"What can we do?" Whispered Alex.

"We have to do something!" Whispered Guy.

"If only Odu can get out of the rust...I know." Says Alex. "CARD SLASH! STRENGTH BOOST ACTIVATES!" Shout Alex.

This boost was strong enough to free Odu-Bathax from the rust and looks at Vinta next to him.

"Out of the way! I'm dealing with him." Says Odu-Bathax as he quickly stands up. "Thanks Alex. **Rock Wave!**"

The wave of rock hit Staluk who's thrown out a 2x16 woods.

Staluk stands up and throw something in his hands. It exploded and Vinta and Odu-Bathax are blind for 30 seconds. They attacks randomly and hurt themselves in the process. When they can see again, Staluk was gone and they don't see the humans.

"Alex! Guy!" They both shout. They realise they've been both take away by Staluk.

"Letha will sooo kill us!" Says Vinta.

"It's your fault!" Shout Odu-Bathax.

"My fault? You were in the way!" Shout Vinta.

"No! It's-"

"What's going on here?" Asks Letha running at their direction. "Where are my son and Alexander?"

"Well..." Vinta was hesitant.

"Staluk kidnap them...It's Vinta's fault." Says Odu-Bathax.

"Mine? You were in the-" But the mipedian was cut.

"BOTH OF YOU ARE AT CAUSE HERE!" Shout Letha. "THEY ARE IN DANGER BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO BUSY FIGHTING EACH OTHER'S AND NOW THERE LIFE ARE ON THE LINE!"

"...Sorry." The 2 creatures say taking a safe distance from her.

"We have to rescue them now and I won't tolerate any problems you've cause." Says Letha with contain furious voice.

"Understood." They say.

They follow her around and search for any trace of Staluk. Vinta use his skills and find the trace and the others follow him. They find Staluk hides in the main building of the depot and they enter in it. They walk into a room where they see...A dead teenager, the one that disappear yesterday.

"He disappears yesterday...So he was killed and...Dissected?" Says Letha.

"That's not Staluk style." Says Vinta.

"...Then is only...Mommark." Says Odu-Bathax.

They both run faster and forget discretion while Letha follows them, but they are way faster.

They then sees Mommark who was about to open the 2 humans. It was Alex and Guy who were unconscious. Staluk was close to Mommark and is watching around in case the other follows them.

"STOP RIGHT THERE MOMMARK!" Shout Odu-Bathax.

"Hum! You must be those who were with the humans...Anyway, I still have to study them so I can do some experience." Says Mommark.

"Release them!" Shout Letha who catches them. She takes out her gun and points it at Mommark.

"Another humans...She's different than the other's...Staluk! I need her too for...examination." Asks Mommark.

"As you wish." Says Staluk. He walks closer to them.

"Vinta, you take care of Mommark and I'll take Staluk." Says Odu-Bathax.

"...Alright...But stay out of my way!" Says Vinta.

"Yo-" But the danian was cut.

"NOT NOW!" Shout Letha.

"Alright!" Whine the worse duo at the same time.

The danian charges at Staluk while Vinta takes care of Mommark.

Mommark throws an object who frees smokes and he was out of Vinta sigh. Vinta forget him and immediately rescue Guy and Alex.

"Hey! Wake up!" Shout Vinta as he pinches them.

"Hum...What happen?" Asks Guy slowly regaining consciousness.

"He...got us right?" Asks Alex more aware than Guy.

"Yeah. And he was about to open you and look what you have under your skin." Says Vinta.

"Thanks..." Says Alex and Guy unsure about being dissected.

They both try to stand up but they were still dizzy after being K.O.

"I'll take you someplace safe." Says Vinta. He then whispered: "...And that bug has all the fun."

Odu-Bathax was fighting Staluk for a while. It didn't go really badly this time since he hasn't the mipedian in his way.

"**Para-eyes!**" Shout Odu-Bathax, but he misses the attack and Staluk countered with the rust toxic again and Odu-Bathax is trap in it again.

...

"...Not again." Whine Alex.

"Looks like it's time for me to take the lead." Says Vinta. He jumps in the air and let the 2 humans there. He then jumps down into the fight and attack Staluk with a tornado tackle, which wasn't perfect put it made Staluk throws on the other side of the place. Vinta then breaks the rust immobilising Odu-Bathax.

"...Don't expect me to thank you." Says Odu-Bathax.

"Getting trap by the same attack twice...I think you're begin to be a little...**Rust**." Says Vinta.

"Shut up!" Shout Odu-Bathax. "I'll deal with him."

"No. I take you place, not protect the humans while-" But the danian cut the mipedian.

"There is no way I'll accept that and-"

"**Vine Snare!**" Shout Staluk and hits both of them strongly.

They both are on their knees and were exhausted and mostly weakened when they hit themselves earlier. They didn't even try to dodge the attack or block it.

"Looks like it's over for you." Says Staluk as he prepares to finish them. Suddenly, tons of woods fall on Staluk and he lost consciousness.

...

"What happen?" Asks Vinta.

"I...don't know." Says Odu-Bathax.

"We did Alex." Shout Guy over them.

"Yeah! We beat him when the creatures cannot." Says Alex.

"...Shame on us." Only says Vinta.

"Where's Mommark?" Asks Odu-Bathax realising his absence.

The four then hears a gunshot.

"Mom!" Says Guy.

The 2 creatures that the K.O. overworlder and runs to the source of the sound and find Letha maintaining on the ground Mommark how was bleeding at his left legs.

"I got him before he escapes." Says Letha. "He underestimates me."

"Good...We can send them back at their own world." Says Guy.

They put Staluk next to Mommark and Guy and Alex use their scanner:

"**Sending Staluk and Mommark to Perim...**" A portal opens under the 2 overworlders and they disappear in it. "**Complete!**"

"One problem down." Says Alex. The 5 begins to return home.

"Yeah...Tomorrow...We have to deal with a major problem." Says Guy.

"What major problem?" Asks the mipedian.

"You two." Says Guy and Alex to the 2 creatures.

"WHAT!" They shout in indignation

"We are the one who beat them...You were always getting in the way of your partner and you just cause too much trouble." Says Alex.

"You would have lost the fight if we haven't acted..." Says Guy.

"Also...You let my son and his friend get kidnap because of your selfishness and the pride of you tribe...This is different and you must put this hate and rivalry aside. So...Tomorrow...You'll have a long and painful training." Says Letha. "I'll prepare the stuff and if you fail...You won't survive it."

They 2 creatures look at each other's...They didn't like where this is going...They didn't want to act together...But this battle...Show them they must change...

But can they change? Can they accept to work with the enemy? Can they accept Teamwork?

All will be clear tomorrow.

* * *

**Wood depot of Woodtopia one you're later**

The police enter in Woodtopia after they receive order to investigate. They find out that the swat team has been killed fast and they discover the battlefield. When they enter in the main building they see a teenagers human open up and knows it was a murder case they have to deal with.

One man walks inside the depot with his badge and inspect the place. He is frustrated that the camera was cut out after the swat was beat up and nothing has been recorded. He looks around and knows another monster fight occurs. When he watches around he finds nothing that can help him trace the fighter or fighters who why the fight.

"So...You won't give up this case." Says a voice near him.

The man turns around and sees a man watching him.

"Who are you?" Asks the first man pointing his gun at the mysterious human.

"You don't have to know that...You cannot fight them...No humans can if they use brute force...You have to let them deal with themselves."

"Who are fighting them?" Asks the armed man.

"That is for you to find." Says the mysterious one.

"The country is in danger...You have to tell me everything."

"Nothing is in danger...yet."

The armed man hears a sound and looks behind him. After one second, he turns back and the mysterious man...wasn't there anymore.

"Who is it? *Sigh* I don't like where this is going." Says the man.

* * *

AC: More questions appear in the story.

The man will be explains who is it later. He's also the same than in the unknown location.

Next chapter: Team work training part 1. Prepare to laugh.


	5. Chapter 4: Team work training part 1

AC: Here's the chapter 4. For those who want to review feel free. I'm sure some of you like this story and I want to know how to make it better.

* * *

**Chaotic: Creatures in human world**

**Chapter 4: Team work training part 1**

Everyone was in a jeep that Letha borrows for a while so even Odu-Bathax can enter in it...A very strong jeep of course and it wasn't easy. Both Odu-Bathax and Vinta have their eyes covered and the humans didn't say anything to them. They only know it will teach them team work and that if they fail...They won't live for a long time. What's worse for them...Letha prepares the training session and they have a feeling it will be really hard and hurtful.

After 3 hours of driving, the jeep finally stops. Everyone gets out of the vehicles...but the 2 creatures where still blind. The humans make them walk for another hour until they were asking to not move. Vinta feels one of the humans take his left arm while Odu-Bathax feels 2 right arms are being hold. They earn a sound like a...click and...

"I'll let you see your surroundings." Says Letha.

Guy and Alex uncover their eyes.

Then, they see that they are in a big forest.

"What was that click thing?" Asks Vinta.

"...Look at your arms." Answers Letha.

They look at their arms and...They were attaching to...the other creature.

"ARE YOU MAD?" Shout Odu-Bathax.

"No...Smart." Says Letha.

"WHY DO YOU HATE US THAT MUCH?" Shout Vinta.

"Calm down." Says Letha getting annoyed by their sudden immaturity.

"YOU'RE A MONSTER." Shout the danian complaining and like Vinta, not listening to her.

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!" Shout Letha and they went silent. "This is the training to teach you team work. You are stuck together and only I have the key to free you...And no! I won't free you now and I don't hate you."

"But-" But the 2 creatures were cut.

"NO BUT!" Shout Letha. "Now...Listen carefully. To reach a certain level of team work, we have no choice but to let you survive on your own without any help of us. You only have a map and a compass. Vinta, you know how to use the compass since Guy teaches you...So Odu-Bathax keep it on him and must give it to you when you ask it."

"What?" Says Vinta.

"As for the map, Odu-Bathax has been taught by Alexander how to read one so Vinta will keep the map on him and Odu-Bathax must ask the map to use it. Also, the map is fragile...like the compass." Says Letha.

"That's ridiculous." Comments Odu-Bathax.

"No. Because it means you have no choice but to trust each other's for the important material. You have to use those to find food, water, etc. when you must return in our home where we'll be waiting for you." Says Letha.

"..." The 2 creatures were silent.

"Did I make myself clear?" Asks Letha.

"Yes." They answer without motivation for the task.

"Good. Alexander and Guy, you have one minutes before returning home." She says and she walks to the jeep.

"Guess this is good-bye for now." Says Guy. "You better learn to work with him because I don't want you or him to die."

"I'm sorry but I'm not sure if I can do it." Says Vinta.

"By foot it'll take a week returning home." Says Guy.

"A week! Dammit!" Complains Vinta. He doesn't like being with the danian for a whole week minimum.

"Odu, this is good-bye for now." Says Alex when Guy is talking to Vinta and they can hear what the others say.

"*Sigh.* my name is Odu-Bathax and...I won't die. I cannot right now." He answers annoyed and a little depress. He begins to get use to him.

"You must give some trust to Vinta if you want to return home. I'll keep finding a way to give you the link to the hive I promise." Says Alex.

"Thanks." Says the danian with a small smile.

"Times up!" Says Guy.

The 2 teenagers walk away, they turn at their direction one more time: "Good luck!" They say and they return in the jeep and roll back home.

"..." They look at the other silent for a minute.

"Can I have the compass?" Asks Vinta.

"Why don't you come and get it!" replies Odu-Bathax.

"Nice way to start." Says Vinta.

"So...*Grumble* take it." Says Odu-Bathax.

"Ok...Hum...They north are here and...Where are we?" Asks Vinta.

"Gimme the map and I'll show you." Says Odu-Bathax.

"Here." Says Vinta. He takes out the map and when Odu-Bathax was able to get it, Vinta move it backward.

"Stop that *Perim swear* stupidity." Shout the danian enrage.

"Take it." Says Vinta.

Odu-Bathax takes it and read it for a while. He tries to find some indication and find the start point mark on the map and the destination is indicate.

"She has driven more to the north. So we have to go to the south for a while and move to the east. But it'll be best to make a small detour if we want water for a while." Odu-Bathax.

"I guess we'll do it." Says Vinta. He knows how much important the water is. "We walk over there."

Vinta begins to walk but the handcuff stops him and he falls on the ground. Odu-Bathax didn't react since he's heavy.

"Ha!" Says Odu-Bathax with an evil smile of satisfaction.

"Not funny!" Says Vinta in indignation as he stands up.

"Sorry but I take the lead." Says the danian beginning to walk. He looks at Vinta. "On the other hands...take the lead."

"You think I'll stab you in the back. Sorry but I can't afford to move 1 tons of a dead imbecile who's dead body is smarter than the living one." Replies Vinta. "...Then follow me."

Vinta takes the lead while Odu-Bathax walks one meter behind him...the maximum distance they can have.

After a moment, Odu-Bathax fall on his back when he slips on the ground and Vinta is throw in the air and fall on the ground.

"Ouch!" Whine Vinta. "Watch were you walking!"

"I watch! Accident happens sometimes in this place." Says Odu-Bathax.

"Yeah! Especially from a reckless danian." Replies Vinta.

Odu-Bathax throws him on the ground again.

"Sorry, I did it on purpose this time." Grin the danian while walking and trail him for a while until he stands up and walk in front of the danian.

Another hour passes without any more fighting between them when the stomach of Odu-Bathax begins to grunt loudly.

"Can you do it again? I didn't hear it." Says Vinta sarcastically.

"Shut up mipedian! I see something we can eat." Says the danian. He spots a few rabbits that can be catch and eat.

"I just have to move steady and...Forgot I'm stuck with you." Says Vinta.

"Then we have to catch it now before they run away." Says Odu-Bathax.

"We require steaaaaaaaaaaaaa-" Shout Vinta when Odu-Bathax suddenly accelerates to catch them. The mipedian falls on the ground and his head dig a line while the danian pulls him.

The rabbits hear them and run hiding somewhere safe. They were too fast for the danian and the mipedian who was slowing the other one and they miss the chance to obtain food.

"Great! They escape thanks to you." Shout the danian at the mipedian.

"ME! You weren't using stealth to catch them." Counter Vinta.

"YOU FALL ON THE GROUND! So I've lose speed to catch them!" Shout Odu-Bathax enrage by the replies.

"That's because you didn't WARN ME!" Shout Vinta.

They continue to argue for a while and they were even hungrier than before.

"Stomach...empty." Says Vinta.

**BANG!**

"It will be less loud now." Says Odu-Bathax.

"You've...just punch my...*keuf keuf* sto...mach." Whine Vinta in pain.

"At least I don't hear it now." Says Odu-Bathax.

"..." Vinta didn't answer that. "!"

"What is it?" Asks Odu-Bathax when he sees his surprise face.

"I can hear the water." Says Vinta.

Odu-Bathax listens carefully and also hears the water.

"I hear it to." Says the danian.

"It's...This way." Says the mipedian.

They run at the direction and find a nice source of water there. Vinta looks in the pure water and see living being in the water. Vinta carefully put his hand in the water and...Take one big fish without any problem.

"Finally. We have some food." Says Vinta. But that fish wasn't enough for the 2.

"...AAHH!" Odu-Bathax did the same and caught 2 fish with his hands.

"I think we have enough for now." Says Odu-Bathax.

"Good." They then finish the fish that were slowly dying outside the water.

They take some wood, after the third try, and make a fire to light things up. The night was slowly coming in and they need a fireplace. Thanks to their surviving experience in Perim, they make sure the fire won't spread in the forest. They cook their fish and eat those they caught themselves.

"The day is finally over...How do you think the humans are doing right now?" Asks Vinta.

"I don't know...Worry...I guess. After the small good bye...I cannot die here...I promise him." Says Odu-Bathax.

"You're not the only one who don't want to die...I start to like him." Says Vinta.

"Me too." Says Odu-Bathax.

...

"Do you think...We can find a way work together?" Asks Odu-Bathax.

"I...I don't know...But Letha knows what she's doing." Says Vinta.

"I would have preferred if the training was less hard and more painful." Whine Odu-Bathax.

"Hahaha...You're right...This is very hard to do."

"I'm...Exhausted...I'll sleep now." Says Odu-Bathax. The arguments they have during the day really exhaust both of them.

"Me too." Says Vinta. He adds some woods in the fire and closes his eyes.

* * *

**During the night; Guy home**

"It's already a day." Says Guy.

"Yes...I wonder if they can do it." Wonder Alex. "I'm...really worry for them."

"Me too...I don't know him for a long time, but he's my friend and...It pains me to let him on his own...Especially with a creature he isn't in good affinity." Says Guy with a depressing voice.

"They'll survive." Says Alex. "You have to believe in them."

"I do...But it's harder to believe in both of them." Says Guy.

"I...Oh...Times up, I have to go home." Says Alex.

"Alright. Thanks for staying here." Says Guy.

"I'll come each day I promise." Says Alex.

"Alright. Say hi to Carlos for me." Says Guy.

"Sure! Bye!" Says Alex.

"See you tomorrow!" Says Guy.

Alex walks at the door. When he opens it, he looks at the sky and prays for the danian safety. He knows that Guy will do the same for Vinta.

"I can't help but wonder what they are doing right now." Asks Guy to himself.

* * *

**In the temporary camp of the creatures**

They were both sleeping right now and snoring like hell. The fire slowly begins to light weaker and weaker and the cool air of the night begins to hit them. In their sleep, Odu-Bathax rolls and his back was on the ground while Vinta was slowly dragged on Odu-Bathax chest. They were both still snoring, but it was clear them that when one of them wakes up...Something bad will happen. But...For now, they were still sleeping peacefully, warming their body against the night in a comfortable position.

* * *

AC: Cliffhanger. A joke is coming when they wake up. Discover soon what's happening to them in the second part of team work training. Other funny time on the way for the 2 creatures.


	6. Chapter 5: Team work training part 2

AC: I was caught in a writer block. So I've finally done a new chapter.

* * *

**Chaotic: Creatures in human world**

**Chapter 4: Team work training part 2**

**Temporary camp of the creatures Day 2: morning**

The 2 creatures were slowly waking up from their peaceful sleep. When they were fully awake...They see what position they were. Vinta was sleeping on the Danian while Odu-Bathax have put one of his hands over Vinta...They both scream in horror when they realise they weren't in a nightmare and Odu-Bathax pushes Vinta away from him. It wasn't far away since they are chain up together.

"What were you doing here?" Asks Odu-Bathax angry about the whole situation.

"Why were you taking me in your arm?" Asks Vinta disgusted.

"How should I know? I...It never happen." Says Odu-Bathax.

"I rather die than let anyone know about...This." Says Vinta.

"Good...Let's find something to eat and keep going." Says Odu-Bathax.

They begin to take some fish with their hands and prepare a breakfast. After this, they begin to walk to the south.

After an hour, they stop walking when they hear a sound.

"Did you hear that?" Asks Vinta.

"Yes...You're stupid voice." Says Odu-Bathax.

"GRRR!" They hear a grunt...Followed by a few other grunt.

"That was neither of us." Says Vinta.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Says Od-Bathax.

They turn around and see the source of the sound. They see 8 wolves grunting at them and they were ready to charge at them.

"What are those things?" Asks Odu-Bathax.

"We just have to show our strength and they will run away." Says Vinta.

"Alright." Says Odu-Bathax. He takes a big rock and throws it at them.

The wolves dodge the rock but they see he is very powerful. They back away and decide to find another prey to hunt.

"That takes care of them." Says Odu-Bathax.

"For now...We better keep going. I want to end this training fast." Says Vinta.

"And finally get rid of you." Says Odu-Bathax.

* * *

**School; History class**

Guy was sitting at his place. He listens to the teacher during class but he cannot stop worrying for his friend Vinta. He feels like nothing wrong happen but he doesn't feel easy about anything. It's not just about Vinta...But what if any creatures appear and cause trouble. When class is over for the morning, he gets out and he was block by a girl.

"Hello misses." Says Guy.

"Hello...I notice that your friend is absent for a while." Says the girl.

"Hum?" Asks Guy.

"Anyway...I have a friend of mine who wants to meet your new friend when he shall returns." Says the girl. "My name is Myna by the way."

"You're new here right?" Asks Guy.

"Yeah! I've come here 2 weeks ago when strange events happen. I knew I have to come here. They also have mysteriously ended. My friend then sees your new friend. Well...Got to go." Says Myna. She then walks away.

"_...She knows about Vinta...She must have a creature with her...I feel like it's a mipedian. Vinta will have seen him already if it wasn't a mipedian."_ Thinks Guy. He doesn't know why her creature wants to meet Vinta...Maybe he's a high authority mipedian that will make Vinta talks.

* * *

**Afternoon: In the forest**

"This is getting a little easy." Comment Vinta. "Nothing causing trouble during all the afternoon."

"That's because you've shut up." Replies Odu-Bathax.

"...Yeah!" Says Vinta.

"So...Where is the north now?" Asks the danian after giving the compass.

"Well...The north is still behind us...We are still in the right direction." Says Vinta after he gives back the compass.

"Good...After today...5 more days maximum and we'll reach our destination." Says Odu-Bathax.

"Maximum?" Asks Vinta.

"We are a little ahead of our schedule." Answers the danian.

"That's good news." Says the mipedian. "The sooner we are there, the sooner I don't have to stay that close from your side."

"Me too." Says Odu-Bathax.

* * *

**2 days later**

2 days have pass and they have complete half of the distance to reach their destination. Complains between the 2 diminish a lot by the constant need of cooperation. They can tolerate the other has long has they don't talk about anything link with the 4 tribes situation. They keep walking at a normal pace.

"...I just realise that the training seems to work...We didn't complains about anything for now." Says Odu-Bathax.

"Yeah...She really knows what we should do." Says Vinta. "That's Guy mom."

"Yeah! So...I guess we are ready for team work." Says Odu-Bathax.

"We will know it when we'll actually fight an enemy." Says Vinta.

* * *

**After school: Guy home**

Guy was home with his mother who was preparing the supper. She notices Guy worries.

"Calm down, they are alright. Do you really think wild animal can kill those creatures with super power?" Says Letha.

"...Yeah...But...I'm more worried about a fight against themselves." Says Guy.

"Do not worry about them." Says Letha. "Also-"

**«Ding Dong»**

"I'll answer it." Says Letha.

She walks to the door and she opens it.

"Hello mister." Says Letha.

"Hello. I'm Jeff, member of the FBI." Says the man presenting the official badge.

"Hum...Hello." Says Letha.

"You are Miss Letha." Asks Jeff. Jeff is a tall man with brown skin. He wears sunglasses that hide are eyes so she can't see his eyes color. He wears a black shirt with black pants.

"Yes." Says Letha.

"You are one of the investigators when you participate in the strange event of the Wal-Mart."

"Yeah...We didn't find the culprit. He may have escape." Says Letha.

"I see...Here's my card. If you find anything in strange event of situation, call at this number...Do you offer shelter to something?" Asks Jeff.

"I offer shelter to no one. Only my son and I live here." Answers Letha. "And what do you mean by something?"

"...I was only teasing you. Anyway, I have to go for now." Says Jeff.

He then gives the card and walk away. Letha closes the door and looks at his son seriously.

Outside the house, Jeff was walking around and takes out a small camera. He then points it at one strange footprint. It has 3 toes with claw at the hand. It seems the heel is absent, showing that creature walks on his toes.

"I'll find you one day." Says Jeff. He then goes away in his car.

Inside the house at the same time,

"He's clearly not an agent of the FBI." She says.

"Man...The government acts really fast when it wants." Answers his son.

"He asks if we offer shelter to a creature. He may suspect something for now." Says Letha. "I think we should be careful about him. I don't want him to take you to obtain information about Vinta."

"What makes him think he stays here?" Asks Guy.

"...Footprints. Footprints can be making around our house on mud and it may give this guy some clues." Answers Letha. "Nothing can give him the tip he enters in our house though. So...We are safe for now." Says Letha.

"I think I'll go take a walk for now." Says Guy.

* * *

**In the woods**

Guy was walking in the woods near his house for a while. That Jeff worries him. He doesn't want to know what will happen to them, but he reassures himself, Vinta is a responsible mipedian, strong and smart enough to evade that Jeff. They'll have to know what's going on when they return.

A sound puts an end to his thought. He turns around and sees nothing.

He turns around and sees a danian walking at his direction. Guy runs behind a tree and watch the danian walking. He regrets now that Vinta or at least Odu-Bathax was here. He can't do anything. He looks at the danian and doesn't recognise it. This must mean that it's not a warrior like in the cards. He doesn't know if it's a civilian or...A criminal but he can clearly see he means trouble. The mysterious danian is one walking on his 4 legs and 2 arms, meaning he's a mandiblor. He has green exoskeleton and is wearing a short tissue over his head. His yellow eyes were searching something. He was 8 ft. high but appears to be lighter and weaker than Odu-Bathax. Even so...This isn't good for Guy if he's detected by the 2 antennas of the danian over his head. Sadly, he detects him when Guy made a sound.

"Hum...What are you?" Asks the danian with a dark voice. "Never mind that...Where are my stuff you little thief? I'm sure you stole it."

"W-What? I don't have anything on me!" Answers Guy.

"Don't take me for a fool. I'm not an idiot. I have the stuck with me before falling to the overworld." Says the danian.

"...This isn't the overworld." Says Guy.

"Don't make me lose my time! Give my stuff back or pay the consequence of your action!" Orders the danian.

"...I don't have the stuff." Protest the human.

"You lie! Then you shall die!" Says the danian.

"I never think I'll die for a misunderstanding." Says Guy who really wishes Vinta was there.

"He doesn't have your stuff you imbecile!" Shout an aggressive voice.

Guy turns around and sees the girl from last time looking at the danian hard. It was Myna.

"So you want to fight me girl?" Asks the danian.

"Even if I want to...My friend is already ready to kick your sorry ass." Says Myna. "You should be thankful...I can be very...cold." She says.

"Even so..." He then realises no one was with her and she wasn't lying at all. **BANG! **"Urgh!" The danian receives a punch on his face and is thrower against a tree.

"That's a falcon punch." Comments Guy.

"I don't know what you're talking about but I have to beat him." Says a voice. It was a mipedian who punches the danian after all.

He then shows himself. He was a mipedian with yellow scales of 6, 6 ft. He was wearing a black armor without sleeve ending with black shoulder plates. Attach to it was a blue and long cape. He wears something that seems like extra orange scales on his leg to his knee. He has a tissue covering the pelvis section. His feet end with 3 toes with long claws. His hands end with 3 fingers and a thumb. He wears bracelet armor around his arm the same color than his armor. He has a long tail on his back like any mipedian. His head has multiple horns: one over his nose, one on his front, 2 long at the side of his head and 3 others on the top of his head. It is the prince Mudeenu, in flesh and blood.

"Is he your partner?" Asks Guy to Myna.

"Yes." She says.

Guy looks at her with an unbelievable face. They were almost no chance for Mudeenu to accept this. A-l-m-o-s-t.

"Damn you...! M-Mudeenu!" Says the danian.

"Yeah...Prepare to lose now." Says Mudeenu.

"No way. Vine Snare!" Shout the danian.

Mudeenu jumps to the right but the Vine caught his legs and he falls on the ground. He then turns around and see the danian targeting his neck. Mudeenu rolls to the left and dodge the attack. He then cut the vine with his claw and counters with a flash kick. He hits the face of the danian and falls on the ground. Mudeenu turns invisible and run at the danian. The danian wait until the last second and use Pillar quake and hit the stomach of Mudeenu. He flies in the air and hit a tree violently.

"*Keuf* that's all?" Asks Mudeenu with a smile.

"Not really." Says the danian.

"I'm getting impatient here." Says Myna. "Let's finish this. A weak danian like this isn't worth of our time." She then gets out one of the card.

"Alright." Says Mudeenu.

The danian grunts at the insult.

"CARD SLASH! Strength enhancement activates!" Shouts Myna.

Mudennu runs at the danian and rolls to the left when the danian uses Vine Snare. Mudeenu punch with all his strength the danian. The danian is K.O.

A portal opens under the danian and he disappears in it.

"This is now done." Says Myna. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Says Guy.

"Why isn't Vinta with you?" Asks Myna.

"Because he's send on teamwork training and he'll be in 3 days if they survive." Says Guy.

"They?" Asks Mudeenu.

"Yeah...It's a long story." Says Guy looking away from Mudeenu eyes.

"Tell us." Says Myna.

Guy explains everything since he meets Vinta.

"Odu-Bathax...Teaming with Vinta...Impossible." Says Mudeenu.

"It is...They lose a battle because they weren't teaming...Odu-Bathax is the partner of my best friend Alex." Says Guy.

"We shall meet you when they'll be back...Where do you live?" She asks.

Guy gives the indication.

"Alright...See you later." Says Myna.

"WAIT!" Shouts Guy.

"What?"

"There's someone after the creatures...A Jeff...When you come...Make sure Mudeenu doesn't let a sigh of his presence...They know Vinta pass there since his footprints were present." Warns Guy.

"Don't worry...I'll be careful." Says Mudeenu.

They then both walk away and Mudeenu disappear.

* * *

**3 days later, afternoon: Guy home**

Guy was waiting for his partner. His mother Letha hears the doorbell and she opens the door. Alex was here with a small smile.

"Hello Letha!" He then gives the usual presentation.

"Hello Alex." Says Letha and Alex.

Alex rejoins Guy and next to him.

"I wish they have succeeded." Says Alex worried.

"Me too." Says Guy.

They for a while until the door rings again. They both look at the door and expect their friends to have return. Letha opens the door and she sees Myna and Mudeenu. Letha was surprise to see them but Guy warns her and Alex of their presence.

"I can't believe it. It's really Myna, the cold glare killer." Says Alex.

"What do you mean by that?" Asks Guy.

"She can give a glare that froze you in place." Says Alex.

"That's me." Says Myna. "That's just a rumor...And it's true."

"And what about me?" Asks Mudeenu.

"Who is he?" Asks Letha.

"I'm the mipedian Mudeenu."

"Yeah! He's one of the strongest mipedian. He's also the prince of his tribe and the cousin of the crown prince Iflar." Says Guy.

"Still less impressive than Myna." Says Alex.

"What!? I'm less impressive than a simple human!" Shouts Mudeenu. "She's nothing compares to me."

"Mudeenu!" Says Myna.

Mudeenu looks at her and tremble a little. Guy and Alex were surprise but Letha can also be scary. Myna then gives the cold glare and Mudeenu frozen in place and after a few second, he dares moving again.

"That explains why he's your partner." Says Guy.

"Yep." Says Myna.

"Yeah...That is why you say she's the most impressive right?" Asks Mudeenu.

"Yes." Says Alex.

Then...They hear a knock at the door.

"I'm opening it." Says Letha.

Mudeenu turns himself invisible in case it's someone else.

Letha opens the door and the 2 they were waiting for enter in the house and they stop when they see Myna, but Mudeenu turns himself visible and Vinta relaxes when Odu-Bathax tense up.

"You're back!" Both say Guy and Alex happily.

Guy and Vinta slap their hand while Odu-Bathax and Alex gives a thumps up. Letha unchains then and after this, they all sit together...Odu-Bathax takes his distance from Mudeenu and the mipedian prince gives a tense looks.

"How was the training?" Asks Letha.

"It was a hard beginning but we manage to work together." Says Vinta.

"So...Odu...Does any major problems happen?" Asks Alex.

"No! Nothing happen!" Says quickly Odu-Bathax.

"Vinta! Why are you cooperating with a danian?" Says Mudeenu losing his patience.

"Because we've both almost lose our partner." Says Vinta. "I won't make that mistake again."

"You..." But Mudeenu says nothing else. He knows what he means after the explanation of Guy. "I feel...like I'll have...no choice...too." He says with great difficulties.

"Now that Mudeenu is here...Can you explain to us why you are in our world and not in Perim?" Asks Guy.

"...No...I won't answer that question and I've forbid you to answer it Vinta." Orders Mudeenu. "Her cold glare didn't open me up so you won't spell a word about it."

"He's telling the true. I don't know why they are coming here and if my cold glare didn't work."

"And I've try to obtain answer but nothing has been told by them...We must count on guessing until one of them spill it out involuntarily." Says Letha.

"You better not guess it! It's not of your concern what's happening right now!" Says Mudeenu strongly.

"Even so. It is now since you are in our world." Says Letha.

"This is a useless conversation." Says Myna. "They won't say anything until it will be necessary anyway."

"Before I forget...From now on...Vinta, Odu-Bathax...You have to be careful when you come here...There's a certain man name Jeff searching for you...Be careful now letting trace of your presence here." Warns Guy.

"So this is a temporary base of operation?" Asks Myna.

"We better find another one anyway." Sigh Guy.

"I can search for someplace." Says Myna.

"Good...But I'm not working with the danian...Sorry, but I know I can't." Says Mudeenu.

"Alright then..." Letha then attaches Odu-Bathax with Mudeenu with the chains. "You'll be attaching until you'll accept it. You shall have the teamwork training tomorrow."

"WHAT!? BUT I'VE ALREADY PASS IT! YOU CAN'T PUT ME IN THIS TRAINING AGAIN!" Screams Odu-Bathax in protest.

"Sorry. But you are the only danian here." Says Letha.

"WHY ME?" He screams. He then protests for a while until Letha shut him up.

Mudeenu knows it won't be a pretty training if Odu-Bathax protests that way.

Then, one week of teamwork have pass and the 2 chains duo learn to work together. From that day, Odu-Bathax always keeps a safe distance from Letha and female human in general.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the chapter 5.


	7. Chapter 6: The replica partnership

AC: Here's finally the chapter 6. A new problem shall occur. If wild creatures isn't enough.

* * *

**Chaotic: Creatures in human world**

**Chapter 6: The replica partnership**

**Midnight: U.S. Bank**

A masque man enters in the bank illegally to obtain what he desires; Money. He takes out his IPod with special function and unlocks the electronic door with it. He then enters in the bank without a word. He turns his head left and right and didn't see anything so he enters in the building. He evades the entire different camera angle and reaches the back of the bank where the fort door chamber is. He uses once again the IPod to force the electronic lock of the safe and it opens silently. He was about to enter in the chamber when a sound is made. His IPod signal that the alarm has been activates.

"YOU! RAISE YOUR HANDS OVER YOU'RE HEAD!" Orders a guard of the bank.

The masque man raises his hands over his head without saying any word. He moves 2 fingers of his right hand. He then smiles at the guard.

"NOW LAY DOWN ON THE GROUND!" Orders the guard.

The masque man obeys the guard until a sound his made.

"Who- ***BANG***" The guard has been knock out by something.

The masque man smiles and he enters and take the most money while something turns visible next to him and help him fill the bag. They check something very specific place to steal the money and the person money who they stole. He then turns invisible once again and the masque man gets out of the bank.

* * *

**Morning: Guy home**

Guy just wakes up after a long night of sleep and he gets down the stairs and walks in the kitchen. He then sees a little paper on the fridge by his mother.

I've receive a call from the police and I have to go. There's a mysterious robbery and they've call me to find out who's the thief.

I left you and your friend the diner in the fridge and I have put on the table the supper to thaw.

Love you, your mother.

P.S: Make sure you have done your chamber today.

"Great...House job is here." Whine Guy.

He then eats his breakfast and decides to clean his chamber.

Vinta wakes up a little after him and also eats a breakfast before doing a little training to keep himself in shape.

* * *

**In a tunnel near Alex home**

Alex enters in a hole which Odu-Bathax makes to live there since he cannot really live in Alex home, Alex parents and his younger sister and Odu-Bathax isn't interest too. So Alex comes visiting him time to time so he isn't too much alone.

"Odu...I've brought you something to eat." Says Alex.

"...Alex...*Achoo!* don't come too *Achoo!* close. I think I'm sick." Says Odu-Bathax with a strange voice.

Alex walks closer and sees his danian friend lay down on the ground with green liquid getting out of his mouth. Alex can only guess it is mucus but he doesn't want to ask. Since danian doesn't have nose...From what Alex can see, he guesses only the mouth is available for expulsion of the mucus.

"You think...Hold on...I think I'll get something for you-" But Alex was cut.

"No thanks...I'll just wait until it *Achoo* pass like always. Just...don't come here for a few days." Asks Odu-Bathax. He then keeps sneezing. "If there's...trouble...just warn me...*Achoo* I'll be ready."

"I'll leave you alone for now...I'll bring you something warm to eat later." Says Alex. _If there's trouble...You better stay here resting._

* * *

**Guy home**

Guy has finish cleaning his chamber when he enters in the living room and sees Vinta laughing at something.

"That mouse is damn fast!" Comments Vinta.

_Looney toons show. It's Speedy Gonzales. _Thinks Guy_._

"This world can be so interesting sometime." Says Vinta.

The door then knocks. Vinta turns invisible.

Guy walks to the door and opens it. It was Myna.

"Can I enter?" She asks.

"Of course. Is he with you?" Asks Guy.

"Yes." She says. She enters and Mudeenu, who's invisible follow her. Vinta turns himself visible.

"So...How are things going on right now?" Asks Guy.

"Everything is fine." She says. "Vinta's watching a kids show?"

"Yeah...I'll keep watching this show sometimes...more by melancholy than anything else." Says Guy.

"VINTA! YOU'RE A STALKER! YOU SHOULDN'T WATCH THINGS FOR CHILD HUMANS!" Scream's Mudeenu to Vinta.

"Just too funny!" Says Vinta. "We never have such divertissement in our world."

"We're always at risk of war! We have to defend our territory AND we are soldiers." Says Mudeenu.

"I keep doing my regular training if you are worry about this." Says Vinta.

The phone's ring.

"I'll answer it." Says Guy. He takes the phone. "Hello...Alex! What's up?...Odu-Bathax has what?!...That's...disgusting...So you're nursing him...I see...Well...Have a nice week." He then hung up.

"What's happening to the danian?" Asks Vinta.

"He's sick and out of battle for a few days." Says Guy. "He can hardly breathe and mucus gets out of his mouth since he has no nose."

"Not pretty." Comments Myna.

"Where's your mother?" Asks Vinta.

"She has a case about a mysterious case of thievery at the U.S. bank and she must find out who's the thief and..."

The phone rings again.

"*Sigh* Hello." Says Guy answering the phone. "Mom! What is it?...I see...You're sure? Alright...Myna and Mudeenu are here with me...I'll warn them. Bye!"

"What is it?" Asks Mudeenu.

"The mystery of thievery is up to us...There are an invisible thief and a human working together." Says Guy.

"By invisible thief we have a mipedian to stop." Says Myna.

"Exactly...Maybe Mudeenu can use his leadership to stop him." Says Guy.

"There's one problem..." Says Mudeenu. "If he's a thief...I fear he might be an enemy I can't stop with words."

"A mipedian criminal in other word." Says Vinta.

"Mom says to be ready...We are never sure when they shall strike again, but my mom guess where." Says Guy.

"They shall strike again this night?" Asks Myna.

"Maybe." Says Guy. "That's what my mom says...There's only one big bank they can attack."

"The patriot bank!" Says Myna.

"Patriot?" Asks Mudeenu.

"In honor of our ancestor who fights for the freedom of our country." Answers Myna.

"I guess we have to be ready for the night." Says Guy.

"That means especially us right?" Asks Vinta.

"You can turn yourself invisible after all." Says Myna.

"I have to play guard for the whole night!" Complains Mudeenu. "This isn't my job and...Fine!" Accepts Mudeenu before receiving the cold glare, which he manages to evade this time.

"Good." She says. "I think we shall rest for the rest of the day. See you tonight."

"Good bye." Says Guy.

* * *

**Night: Outside Patriot Bank**

The 4 reunites near the bank. The 2 mipedians are invisible while the plan has been prepare. Guy gives them a communication device so the 4 stay in contact. Mudeenu puts it on his ear with hesitation, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was more efficient than their communication device. The 2 mipedians infiltrate the bank and wait inside while Guy and Myna watches the entrance of the bank. After an hour, they see a masque man walking at the bank. He takes something and fire in the air and climbs the wall.

"Mudeenu! He's passing by the wall of the bank." Says Myna.

"-How it work? That way...Do you see 2 movement for the rope?-" Asks Mudeenu trying to use well the communication device.

"Yes...There's a movement not natural over the masque man...Mipedian I think." Says Guy.

"Better be ready because here they come!" Says Myna.

"-Alright...Myna is very bossy for a human.-" Says Mudeenu.

"I've hear you." Says Myna.

"-...*Perim swear* It's still true.-" Says Mudeenu. "-Got to cut now!-"

"He's going to learn who the boss is when he's back." Grunts Myna.

"He knows but he's a prince." Says Guy to his defense. "He...isn't use to be anything but royalty in this world."

"I know...But he complains a lot against me." Says Myna. "So I give the cold glare 10 times per day the first week. Now it's more like 2 or 3 times."

"What a great life he has with you." Says Guy with sarcasm.

"..." She turns at his direction and...Cold glare! Guy turns into ice for a few seconds.

"I...Understand...why Mudeenu fear you..." Says Guy afraid of the glare.

"Anyway...They enter in the bank while we were talking a little." Says Myna.

"It's up to them until they are outside." Says Guy.

"Just wish Mudeenu doesn't over exaggerate thing." Says Myna.

* * *

**Inside the bank**

Mudeenu and Vinta were invisible and watch the masque man walking silently inside the bank.

"What do we do?" Asks Vinta quietly.

"Let's follow him until we see the other mipedian." Says Mudeenu has quietly.

They follow the masque man until he was close to a big massive armor door. The man gets out an IPod and begins hacking the door. The invisible mipedian didn't manifest himself.

"We have to act. We'll force the other to reveal himself." Says Mudeenu.

"I'll attack and you wait for the other one to appear." Says Vinta.

Vinta walks closer to the man and steals the IPod and runs away.

The man acts surprise and run at the IPod.

Mudeenu follows them invisible until they reach a room where nothing is present.

The masque man has enough and says:

"Enough! It's not the time for some joke."

Vinta receives a kick by an invisible force at his face and he drops the IPod that the invisible attackers obtain and he passes it to the masque man.

"It wasn't me...But another mipedian." Says the voice.

"Then let's fight...I just cut out the camera." Says the masque man.

"Good." Says the mipedian.

"Come and get me." Says Mudeenu turning himself visible.

"Finally a real fight and has bonus against one sick bastard royalty." Says the mipedian. He then turns himself visible.

It is a mipedian wearing dark red clothe from the head to the feet. He has pale orange scales were his clothe doesn't cover it. His hands and his foot's are visible, but his face is hiding by the clothes. His eyes were blue sky and some visible hair was pale green.

"You're..." Says Mudeenu surprise by the adversary and angry by the insult.

"The master thief Haizen." Says the mipedian.

"Haizen...You escape justice for far too long in the desert." Says Mudeenu.

"You were never able to catch me **prince**." Says Haizen. The word prince has been pronounce in an insult way. "Not in Perim and not here."

"I'll show you!" Says Mudeenu charging recklessly at Haizen. "Fearocity attack!"

But Haizen dodges it easily. Haizen runs at fast speed and kick the back of Mudeenu knee.

"Freeze flash!" Says Haizen throwing ice at the back of Mudeenu. Mudeenu armor partially protects him.

Mudeenu turns around and did a flash kick at the chest of Haizen while Vinta attack by surprise with iron balls.

"So your decide to help you." Says Painfully Haizen.

"That's right." Says Vinta who turns himself visible. "We have to stop you from thievery before you cause too much trouble."

"Trouble? We haven't killed anyone and I never did before." Says Haizen.

"That is true." Says the masque man.

"Even so we cannot let you continue!" Says Mudeenu.

"Why are you here and playing so call hero?" Asks Haizen.

"We are helping the human to protect this world from some creatures of Perim that attack here." Says Vinta.

"I see." Says Haizen. "That is clear but we have what we need."

They turn around and see the masque man with the money.

"Sorry but we have to get out of here before the police come." Says the masque man. He throws a smoke grenade and temporary blind them and starts running away at the door but:

"Sorry but not this time!" Says a voice.

The smokes go away and the 2 mipedians can see well again.

The 4 of them turn around and see Letha pointing her gun at masque man.

"Detective Letha...I should have guess you'll catch me." Says the masque man.

"Jecome! Surrender now and the mipedian too!" Says Letha pointing her gun at them.

"Sorry but no can do." Says Haizen. "Sleep Sting!"

Letha manages to dodge almost all stings except one that makes her feel a little tire.

"Windslash!" Shouts Vinta at he hits Jecome and he loses consciousness. "He won't escape at least."

"Tornado tackles!" Shouts Haizen.

Vinta has been hit and is throw in the air and he falls on the ground.

Mudeenu charges and he punches a few time Haizen until a powerful hits make Haizen spill some blood out of his mouth. Haizen was trying to get his breath back.

"Already beaten?" Asks Mudeenu. "Come here Myna, we have it under control and the thief has stopped the camera...or whatever that means."

"They would have escaped if Letha didn't stop them." Says Vinta.

"I know." Says Mudeenu.

Myna and Guy enters in the bank and they see Letha standing up one again and regaining her senses.

"Mom! Are you alright?" Asks Guy.

"Yes...It could have been worse." Says Letha.

"Time to send you back to Perim." Says Myna.

She raises her scanner but nothing happen.

"How could this happen?" She asks.

"Wait! Are you the partner of the human?" Asks Guy.

"Yes." Says Haizen.

"I know why! Rules number 5: When a creature that hasn't a pact maker is defeat, the scanner will send him back to Perim since he's a rogue creature." Says Guy.

"So?" Asks Vinta.

"It means that this guy has a scanner on him and that Haizen isn't a rogue creature." Says Myna.

"Then he's stuck here." Says Mudeenu.

"Yeah and-" Guy is cut by the siren.

"Get out of here!" Orders Letha.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Says Haizen running before them and turning invisible.

"Come back here!" Orders Mudeenu and Vinta pursuing the invisible mipedian and turning them invisible.

Guy and Myna run outside and hide from the police that pass there. They decide to let Letha handle the rest. Mudeenu and Vinta announce that the mipedian escape and it is useless to search an invisible mipedian. They return home and decide to talk about the events another day.

Inside the bank, before the authority arrives, Letha takes out of the man a scanner and she looks at it.

"It's not an original one I can tell." Says Letha.

The scanner was similar to Guy, Alex and Myna but difference where present. The scanner seems more fragile and destructible. The quality of the scanner material is lower than the original but still has the same capacity. The color of the scanner is also gray and a little silver.

"...You've see a real one before?" Asks Jecome. "I shouldn't be surprise by your reaction when you see 3 mipedians."

"Yes...Now...Tell me why you target only the rich people." Says Letha.

"...You really are a great detective...Man should be ashamed of themselves." Comments Jecome and laugh a little. "You even know my name when I left no trace."

"I know your previous action when you were first arrested and I kept it in my mind when you were release. I'm only 35 years after all." Says Letha.

"Both geniuses in our domain...Anyway...I prefer not giving the reason but a clear tip. Robin Hood." Answers Jecome.

The police enter and Letha stops questioning Jecome. She puts the scanner in a bag with the IPod.

* * *

**2 day later: morning: In a tunnel near Alex home**

Odu-Bathax already gives some sigh of recovery. He sneezes less often than before and he also left way less amount of mucus on the ground. He takes some of his time to clean that up...He doesn't want to sleep in his own mucus. The medicine Alex gives him also helps him rest during the night and calming his symptom. He hears foot coming closer and he guesses it is Alex.

"Alex...You're already back?" Asks Odu-Bathax. "You have school today right?"

"Nah...It's just the morning." Says Alex. "It's still very soon and I woke up early. Here's some hot soup for you."

"So...What's happening outside?" Asks Odu-Bathax taking the bowl of soup.

"Guy and Myna arrest a thief who teams up with a mipedian. The mipedian escapes but the thief has been arrest. Letha says that he has a copy of the scanner we use so it was impossible to bring the mipedian to Perim." Answers Alex.

"Why didn't you warn me? I could have help." Says Odu-Bathax. He takes the soup and begins to eat it.

"It was a discretion mission and your sneezing will have cause trouble...But you are soon healed Odu." Says Alex with a smile. "When you shall be better, we need a little discussion about this with the others."

"Stop with the Odu..." Says Odu-Bathax with a small smile. He finishes eating the soup.

"Well...I have to go to school now...Have a nice day." Says Alex. Taking the bowl of soup back.

"Yeah."

* * *

**Prison: Night**

Jecome was sleeping in the prison and was thinking of a plan of evasion when the guards fall asleep. He then hears the sound of the keys and the door of his lock made a click. Jecome opens the door and escape from the prison easily with all the guard asleep. When he's outside and alone he turns around and Haizen turns himself visible when he was sure no one see him.

"Haizen? I thought we agreed that if one of us is captured, the captured one is left behind." Says Jecome surprise.

"Do you really think I'll let a partner like you behind? Anyway, I've got something back for you." Says Haizen. He gives the scanner and the IPod back to Jecome.

"...Thanks." Says Jecome. "I think we should stay quiet for a while...They will be after us."

"Do we quit the city?" Asks Haizen.

"No...We have to steal the Patriot bank." Says Jecome. "I've just learn that this scanner is a false one...I wonder where we can find a real one?"

"Why do you ask that?" Says Haizen.

"Since it isn't a real one...Our partnership is a false one too...More like the symbol...We also need to dig up something with those replica scanner." Says Jecome.

"You fear something bad right." Says Haizen.

"Yeah...So we may have to help those who stop us in a later time." Says Jecome.

"Maybe." Says Haizen.

"Let's go."

They disappear in the favor of the night.

* * *

AC: The end of chapter 6.

Chapter 7: A troublesome danian.


	8. Chapter 7: A troublesome danian

AC: This is the chapter 7. I hope you like it.

* * *

**Chaotic: Creatures in human world**

**Chapter 7: A troublesome danian**

**Guy house: After school**

The whole group was in Guy house and were talking about the event 2 days ago. Only Letha was absent, she is trying to find trace of Jecome but she finds nothing for now. Jecome is out of reach but Letha is sure he still around.

"Glade to see you are healthy again Odu-Bathax." Says Guy.

"We've hear it was nasty what came out of your mouth." Says Vinta.

"..." The danian didn't even try to answer to Vinta.

"So...We have 3 days off this week end and no homework." Says Alex. "What can we do?"

"I've hear that the attraction park has a new attraction." Says Myna.

"What is it?" Asks Guy.

"The spiral of doom." She says.

"Forget it. The project of mini hurricane of Guy was enough for me." Says Alex.

"The mini...hurricane?" Asks Myna. (See in chapter 1)

"It's my science project...When I present it...half the gym for broken...No dead but a few...funny moment. Don't want to talk about it...I still got an A...School was assured for it so I didn't pay anything." Says Guy.

"It doesn't happen often that a hurricane appears in a gym but the school obtains lots of money." Says Alex.

"I would have paid to see that." Says Myna.

The creatures look at each other's and didn't comment that.

"Still don't know how it's possibly happen but it happen." Says Guy.

"That's the mystery." Says Alex. "Anyway...I think maybe we can go to the skate park. It's a nice day and I might invite Carlos with us."

"Carlos?" Asks Myna.

"My boyfriend." Says Alex.

"...I see...I didn't expect that." Says Myna.

"Do you have any problem with that?" Asks Guy.

"Not really." Says Myna.

"Oh! You have a little crush on me. That happens way often with me." Says Alex.

"That's...right." She says her face turning red when Alex got it right.

"Why does girls like me so much? Anyway...Let's go." Says Alex.

The 3 creatures decide to watch the TV. They were watching the news and nothing interesting is announced.

* * *

**Skate Park**

"Too bad Carlos can't come here." Says Alex.

"I miss the chance to meet him." Says Myna.

"He's busy with the preparation." Says Guy.

Guy then begins to skate while Alex and Myna talk each other's.

"I'm ready for that day. I'll participate with a group but I don't do big like him." Says Alex.

"What's coming soon?" Asks Myna.

"The gay pride day." Says Alex. "It's a small one in this town but I have to participate in it...It was hard accepting myself...that way."

"How about your family?" Asks Myna.

"They take it hard...except my sister. She is young and doesn't bother her. My mom accepts it after a while but I'm still cold with my father." Says Alex a little sad.

"I'm sorry." Says Myna felling guilty.

"It's alright. It's still only 3 months...Father takes it really hard...That's why." Says Alex.

"I shall go too. Guy begins to smile at us." Says Myna.

They both rejoin Guy and do some moves when an earthquake suddenly appears and they fall on the ground.

"What was that?" Asks Myna.

They see teenager running away of something and the 3 wonders what it is. They move closer and see a big and angry danian.

"Valanii Levaan." Says Alex.

Valanii Levaan is a powerful danian with a ferocious appearance. On his gray and red exoskeleton are large gray spikes. The red part of the exoskeleton is on his 4 arms and 4 foot. He has 2 smalls gray antenna at the top of his head. His sharps teeth are green just like his mandible. He has some red hair at the back of his head. He has gold bracelet at his arms. He appears to be mad and not someone who wants to talk.

"Who is he?" Asks Myna.

"Valanii is a Danian Noble. His leadership position is due to his heritage, not any innate ability which is troublesome. He's completely self-centered and only interested in increasing his personal clout. He uses threats and intimidation to get what he wants. That's what his personal biography says in the game...I'm not sure about the real him but so far...It is similar with Odu, Vinta and Mudeenu...Except they softened with us." Says Alex. "It's a good thing Carlos isn't with us."

"We can't do anything without our friends and there's no one here to help us." Says Guy.

"We can try talking to him." Says Alex.

"YOU!" Shouts Valanii to a human. "Where I am!?"

The human just run away by fear.

"Are all those weird overworlder all cowards?" Laugh Valanii.

"Forget that!" Says Alex. "He will not take us seriously."

"What do we have here?" Says a voice to the right. The 3 humans look and Guy recognise the man who comes at their house. It was Jeff.

He was accompanied by a group of soldiers pointing their gun at Valanii.

"It's not those battlegear that will stop me!" Says Valanii.

"Says the miserable ant." Says Jeff.

"What did you say? I am a Danian noble and you dear insult me!" Shouts Valanii angry.

"Nobility is useless and troublesome here. They are living in the pass...Future depends on the lower class and not the higher." Says Jeff.

"You are a bastard Overworlder you know that." Says Valanii.

"I am a human and not an overworlder or whatever that means." Says Jeff. "You better return where you came from or we'll use brute force. We don't want another killer who practices dissection on living being."

"Even if I want to I don't know. Enough talk!" Shouts Valanii. It has some hints of fear in his voice.

"Something big must happen in Perim." Whispered Alex. "He's very courageous and whatever afraid him...It must be the same for those who come here, the reason why Vinta, Odu, Mudeenu and any other creatures come here."

"I wish **that won't come here!**" Says Guy.

"Me too." Says Myna.

"Granite Ball!" Shouts Valanii.

The men and Jeff rolls to dodge it and they fire back at Valanii. The bullets aren't strong enough to pierce his exoskeleton.

"That's all? Can you do anything better?" Asks Valanii.

"We can blow you out with enough power to destroy you with a missile." Says Jeff calmly. The granite ball didn't seem to shake him up. "It's just less discreet and draws too much attention."

"Iron Ball!" Shouts Valanii.

This times he injures and kill some of the soldiers and he charges at them since the guns doesn't hurt him and he kills those who doesn't try to run away. Only Jeff was still standing in front of Valanii.

"You're the last one." Says Valanii.

"Yeah." Jeff throws a grenade and looks away.

A powerful flash of light appears and blind Valanii. The 3 teenagers have only been blind for a short while until they see again and Jeff has gone far away.

"That man is unshakeable." Says Alex.

"What do we do now?" Asks Guy.

"Guy...Go get the others while we watch where he's going." Says Myna.

"Got it...Be careful." Says Guy.

"We will." They both answers.

The 2 follows the danian discreetly while they didn't spot Jeff who's watching them when they get out of their hiding spot.

"Looks like some teenager are reckless...There's so much like them these days."

* * *

**Close to a forest**

The 2 teenagers follow Valanii for a while and he was walking closer to the forest. He appears to be lost since he isn't walking to a strait direction. It also seems that the danian is looking for something. Alex explains that maybe he also loses the contact with the hive. Odu-Bathax was lost when he was in the human world until he was guided a little. Valanii is in a whole different world right now. He appears to realise it when he sees close to the forest strange and loud building which wasn't appealing for him. He then walks away and closer to the forest. When they were there, Alex calls Guy and says where they are. Guy says he's with the 3 creatures and is on their way. He then hung up.

That's when Myna made one small mistake when they follow him. She made a sound which the danian hear it clearly. He turns around and busted Myna and Alex who were following him.

"Over...whatever you are spies!" Shouts Valanii. "Vine Snare!"

His sharp fingers made appear some plants that attach the 2 humans and they are immobilised by this. They try to escape the Vine but they fail. It is damn too solid.

"Now you're going to give me answers. Where I am and why are you following me?" Orders Valanii.

"You..." Then Alex calms himself. "You are in another world far from Perim. You are in the United States and-"

"Not interest in detail!" Warns Valanii. "Why are you following me?"

"To make sure you won't destroy anything else!" Says Myna. "You already kill some person of...I don't even know what are they or for who they are working for but you kill them!"

"They were attacking me first!" Says Valanii.

"Even so..." Alex didn't add anything when he's sure Valanii won't listen more to them. "Never mind."

"Listen to me..." He says taking Alex by the throat, lift him in the air and approach the human face from him. The voice of the danian becomes very threatening and gives hint that he'll kill Alex if he only pisses him off just a little. "You're going to tell me where I can obtain the power...If you don't..." He moves his mandible. It let supposed he'll eat Alex alive.

Alex loses his calm and looks at the danian with absolute fear. He already had been threatened before but not like this. He cannot open his mouth or say anything.

"You've take too much time." Says Valanii.

He opens his mouth and was ready to put the hands of Alex in his mouth when he's suddenly a Flash kick send by Vinta. Valanii drops Alex and before Valanii tries to attack Alex, Odu-Bathax pushes him strongly away and turns his attention to his partner.

"Alex! Are you alright?" Asks Odu-Bathax really worried. He detaches Alex with 2 of his arms and with the 2 others he tries to calm Alex.

"I'm fine...Thank god you were here in time." Says Alex hugging Odu-Bathax.

"Urgh!" Whines Valanii. He stands up and looks at Odu-Bathax. Alex releases him and gets out his scanner.

Mudeenu also has freed his partner.

"What are you doing?" Asks Valanii. When he sees he sides with the mipedian. "You are betraying your own kind!"

"..." Odu-Bathax didn't replies to him. "Get behind me Alex." Which he obeys.

"You have lose your mind Odu-Bathax! Now obey to me and eliminate the 2 mipedians there!" Orders Valanii.

"...No! This isn't Perim! The rules are different here and I accept them."

"I'm a noble danian and you must obey me you little mandiblor!" Says Valanii.

"I won't obey a self-centered danian who doesn't act for the best of the Danian tribe! You only think about yourself and power!" Says Odu-Bathax.

"You better watch your mouth! If you oppose me I'll kill you." Says Valanii.

The others didn't participate into the confrontation between the 2 danians.

Jeff was hiding closely to the fight and listen to them. He begins to realise that those creatures are not all bad. The big blue wannabe ant didn't hesitate to rescue a human. The 2 mipedians stays close to the 2 young humans. Jeff knows he cannot report anything until he was sure about what's going on. He also knows he cannot help them in the battle. He's powerless and that infuriate him.

"What are you doing in this world anyway? I was sent here by the queen but not you!" Says Odu-Bathax.

"I know that Mount Pillar is doom!" Says Valanii.

"You run away...AND LEAVE THE QUEEN BEHIND!" Screams Odu-Bathax.

"If I didn't escape I'll be a slave. I am not born to be a slave! I am born to rules over the lower cast like you!" Shouts Valanii.

"Just for that...That's it! Now! It's personal!" Shouts Odu-Bathax ready to fight.

"Finally some actions." Says Mudeenu preparing to join the fight with Vinta.

"No! Leave it that to Odu and me." Says Alex.

"Alright." Says Myna.

"But-" Mudeenu and Vinta were cut.

"This is a duel now!" Says Guy.

Mudeenu and Vinta watch it more carefully and they know it is a duel.

"You're right. Vinta...We just have to watch the fight." Says Mudeenu walking away and sitting on the ground at a safe distance.

The 3 others sit down next to him.

"Alex...You better take your distance." Warns Odu-Bathax.

"I'll help you." Says Alex. "I'm your partner after all."

"Thanks." Says Odu-Bathax with a smile.

"YOU! TEAMING WITH A WEAK BEING! HAHAHAHA!" Valanii laugh strongly at them.

"You underestimate him." Says Odu-Bathax.

"Let's fight!" Says Valanii.

Valanii runs at Odu-Bathax direction for a direct strike which Odu-Bathax blocks without any problem. Valanii raises one on his feet and did a flash kick that hits the other one strait in the gut and throws him away. Odu-Bathax quickly stands up.

"Pillar quake!" Shouts the danian.

Valanii was about to laugh, Danian are immune to this, but he forgot that Odu-Bathax creates the attack and it is much more powerful. A hole appears under Valanii who almost falls on it but he manages to jump and be on safe land to receive iron balls from Odu-Bathax.

Valanii stands up and takes a big tree and throws it at Odu-Bathax chest. Odu-Bathax loses his balance while Valanii jumps in the air.

"Thunder Scout!" Shouts Valanii. Odu-Bathax receives a direct hit at his chest and he falls on his back this time.

He rolls on the ground and dodges the 2 right foot of Valanii and he quickly stands up.

"You are not that strong mandiblor!" Says Valanii.

Alex immediately searches for a battlegear that can help his partner and find one.

"CARD SLASH!" He then puts the card in the reading section of the card. "BATTLEGEAR VLARIC SHARD ACTIVATES!"

A Vlaric Shard appears on the higher right wrist of Odu-Bathax. It looks just like an ordinary stone but it greatly increases the power of earth attack.

"Rock Wave!" Shouts Odu-Bathax. The wave of rocks was big and it crushes Valanii on a tree.

"How?! It cannot appear out of nowhere!" Shouts Valanii.

"We'll it just happen." Says Odu-Bathax. He didn't say the source. He suspects Valanii to attack Alex if he knows.

"Vine Snare!" Shouts Valanii.

Odu-Bathax dodges it by jumping to the left and looks at his enemy in the eyes. Alex decides to end this fight now.

"CARD SLASH! Earth element enhancement activates!" Shouts Alex.

The earth element of the danian was even stronger than before. Combine with the Vlaric Shard and Valanii has no chance with earth attack.

"Rock Wave!" The 2 danians shout. Odu-Bathax Rock Wave was way bigger and stronger than Valanii and it crushes him on the trees. He pierces 2 of the trees and the third one falls on his head and he falls unconscious and blood come out of his mouth. His chest exoskeleton has been cracked by the powerful impact of Odu-Bathax Rock Wave.

"That's all what you can do?" Asks Odu-Bathax. "You underestimate my friend Alex."

...

"Did you just call me friend?" Asks Alex.

"Yeah...Send him back...I don't want to see him again." Says Odu-Bathax.

Alex opens a portal and he sends Valanii back to Perim.

"You beat him!" Says Alex when Valanii was gone. "You did a great job."

"You help too...My earth attacks were never this powerful." Says Odu-Bathax.

"I've try the combo and it work." Says Alex.

The others walk next to them and give their congratulation. Mudeenu was a weaker one but the victorious duo didn't mind.

"It's time to return home." Says Guy.

"Now that I think about it...What's going in Perim? Why did he say the Mount Pillar is doom?!" Asks Myna.

"I'm sorry but we cannot answer it to you...its best you don't know about this." Says Odu-Bathax.

"Myna...This is not your concern what's happening in our world...As long has nothing is here...We won't answer it." Says Mudeenu.

Myna looks at him darkly. She wanted so much to punch Mudeenu or give him the ice glare, but that would be useless.

"Why did you use your cold glare at Valanii?" Asks Alex to Myna.

"I...I was too nervous...I cannot give cold glare when I'm too nervous or afraid." She answers.

"When the danger will come in our world...Will you tell us the true?" Asks Guy.

"Of course." Says Vinta. "It shall be your business when it happens."

The group walk away. They were unaware that Jeff has followed them. After a while he let them go and return to the base.

"Something big is coming on." Says Jeff. "It also appears that we cannot do anything to prevent this."

_I better not report the fact that some humans team up with those creatures. If the government knows it, they shall take them, question them and even try to dissect the creatures...The only way to protect our world is by letting the government in the dark about them...you 6 are clearly our only line of defense._ Thinks Jeff.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 7.

In the next one: Chapter 8: Thief vs the Prince


	9. Chapter 8: Thief vs the Prince

AC: This is the chapter 8. I hope you like it. There's a little surprise in the end and announcement. The announcement is born form 2 persons who ask me this and I decide to make it official.

Please review.

* * *

**Chaotic: Creatures in human world**

**Chapter 8: Thief vs the Prince**

It was the last day of the week end and they the 3 humans; Guy, Alexander and Myna have done they homework and have rest after the happen Friday. Guy and Alex have decided that they shall go to the lac and tries to obtain fish. It was an unusual hot day for October but they decide it shall be a good day to relax. They've invited Myna but she refuses because she doesn't like fishing but she'll eat the fish if they got one during the night. Vinta and Odu-Bathax accept to follow them. Letha gives to the 2 the money they need to obtain a boat strong enough to support the weight of the 4 of them and they walk to the lake. They obtain the boat and they go searching the creatures hiding near and they begin fishing.

* * *

**On the lake**

"So...How do we do this?" Asks Vinta. He was also impressing by so much water in a single place. The lake also is full of life.

Odu-Bathax was also looking at the water. In the hive, he never sees such things like a lake. He realises he may miss some of the beauty of Perim but won't complain about it.

"You take the fishing rod." Begins to explain Guy. "You but a bait to attract the fish to bite this small hook." Vinta and Odu-Bathax did has he explain. "Then you take some distance of me because I don't want to catch you." The both take some distance. "You then imitate the throw action **without letting go** of the fish rod." The hook flies away and falls in the water. "Then...You slowly pull the hook back that way. When it is not immobilise, you have more chance to attract fish. But if you get bore, you just let it there and wait for the fish to catch it."

The 2 creatures did what he has told the right way and they start fishing it slowly. It wasn't something needs to be hasty and they begin to relax.

* * *

**At a street of the town**

Myna...and Mudeenu invisible of course, are walking at one of the street near the Patriot bank. She decides that she needs to find some clothes that may be necessary for Mudeenu. He, even if he doesn't say it out loud, starts to stink because of his clothes and eventually agree with her. He also doesn't want to walk around naked...Not the way a prince should act. So they were entering in a luxury shop where clothes were high price, but it is smart clothes...for human standard. Myna was observing the man section and tries searching something of the right side of Mudeenu. When she picks something for his size, which is hard for this 6 and half ft. and muscular body. Also...She'll need to make a hole for his tail if he wants to wear it. She knows it won't go unnoticed from her parents...When they shall return home...Someday. She searches for a while and when she takes clothes, Mudeenu whispered that he didn't like it and this continue until they pass everything. When they both realise that, Mudeenu has no choice but to be more open mind and choose, without knowing it, 2 tuxedos, 2 pairs of pants, large enough for his legs and 2 big T-shirts. Myna knows that the winter is slowly coming, she buys a winter overcoat. When Mudeenu asks why, she answers that the season is changing and that the cold is slowly coming to this side of the world.

* * *

**On the lake**

The 4 continues fishing but they got nothing during the first hour. Vinta looks at the trees and realise that they are more...colorful then the time they were in the wood.

"Why those trees leaf are changing color?" Asks Vinta.

Odu-Bathax hears the question and looks around.

"It's the sign of the season changing." Says Alex. "Lots of rain might come when the hurricane reaches here...But it doesn't happen often."

"What is the season now?" Asks Vinta.

"Fall. It is the time of the year where the temperature goes down and we have less and less sun during the day. The nights are longer. The next season is winter and it is cold and snow falls from the sky instead of rain." Answers Alex.

"In Perim in general...There are only 2 seasons and no extreme temperature changing." Says Vinta from personal experience in the desert.

"And we don't have season where we live." Says Odu-Bathax.

"It depends of the place in the world...But sometimes...Even hot desert gets cold snow and that really affect them since they are not use like us." Says Alex.

"Really?" Asks Vinta.

"He's surely messing with you." Says Odu-Bathax.

"No...I'm serious." Says Alex.

"..." Odu-Bathax says nothing else.

* * *

**Near the Patriot Bank**

Myna and Mudeenu, still invisible, were passing near the Patriot bank once again. Mudeenu stops her.

"I've the man." Says Mudeenu.

Myna turns around and sees the thief of last time.

"So he decides to attack during the day...But there are people in there." Says Myna. She then follows the thief, knowing that Haizen must be somewhere and she sees at the entrance that it is close the Sunday. "There's only guard then."

"I shall go alone." Says Mudeenu.

"Not this time." She says.

"But you can't turn invisible." Protests Mudeenu.

"I know and I don't care." Says Myna. "I'll call the others and...Houston we has a problem."

"The names Mudeenu." Corrects Mudeenu.

"It's an expression...Anyway...I don't have their cell number and they don't have mine...We are on our own anyway...They are half an hour away fishing fish." Whines Myna.

"By where shall we pass?" Asks Mudeenu.

"By the window...Too risky by the door." Says Myna.

They walk around the bank until they find a window.

"There!" Says Mudeenu. "Climb on my back."

Myna did as he asks.

"Ouch! Don't pull my horns that way." Whines Mudeenu.

Myna then puts her arms around his neck.

"Better?" She asks.

"B...Better." Says Mudeenu a little nervous. He feels her soft arms and made his cheek turns a little red until he refocus on his task.

* * *

**On the lake**

The 4 continue fishing and still no fish has trying to catch up. Alex has his back against the back of his partner and they decide to wait for the fish to take the bait but they are smart today. Then, it changes.

"I think I got one." Says Odu-Bathax. He slowly begins to pull off but the fish was strong and he has some trouble pulling the fish in the ship.

"You have a big one!" Says Alex. "They are very strong under water. The stronger they are and the more time you need to catch them."

The big fish jumps out of the water before returning in.

"Yeah! A big one!" Shouts Guy.

Odu-Bathax begins to pull off for a while.

* * *

**Inside the Patriot Bank**

Mudeenu was on the top of the building but he sees that everyone is asleep. He then gets down and Myna gets down Mudeenu back and they decide to search for the thief. They search for the thief when Myna remembers that all their stuff they buy was with her. They keep searching for a while until they see Haizen and Jecome waiting for the 2.

"We've been waiting for you." Says Jecome. "Camera cut."

"You were?" Asks Myna.

"Yes...Haizen has some...unfinished business with Mudeenu and want to finish it once and for all." Says Jecome.

"That's right." Says Haizen.

"Fine by me." Says Mudeenu.

"Mudeenu...I have one question...Why did you come here?" Asks Haizen.

"Why do you ask such question?" Says Mudeenu.

"Did you come here and try a safe place for the mipedian...or have you come here because you think you can find the Cothica?" Asks Haizen.

"To find a safe place for our tribe." Answers Mudeenu.

"I don't believe this at all Mudeenu. Sometime...You've let down your tribe for the quest of the Cothica." Says Haizen.

"Fuh...Like I should listen to a thief." Says Mudeenu.

"It is said that Skuulk have obtain the plans of the Torwegg in the official story. I think you know that's not true." Says Haizen with devious look.

"What!?" Asks Mudeenu. He knows where he's coming.

"Skuulk never search for the plan of this Battlegear...**I did!**" Says Haizen. "I have done this for the mipedian and I didn't care if I obtain nothing! I'm a thief and I'm more loyal to my tribe than you! A prince who let his own tribe down! I'm better fit has a prince than you!" Says Haizen.

"You...YOU LIAR!" Screams Mudeenu losing his cold by such insult. He charges at Haizen who blocks the attack of Mudeenu and counter with a punch on Mudeenu jaw. "I'll get you."

"Mudeenu calm down!" Orders Myna.

"I don't care!" Says Mudeenu to enrage to listen to her. He charges again.

Haizen jumps over Mudeenu.

"WindSlash!" Shouts Haizen hitting the back of Mudeenu.

Myna runs at the side of Mudeenu.

"Mudeenu! You are too reckless!" Says Myna.

"Shut up! He'll regret insulting me!" Shouts Mudeenu.

Myna closes her hands and punches strongly Mudeenu left cheek and it hurts him.

* * *

**On the lake**

"I almost...got the...damn fish." Says Odu-Bathax.

He then succeeds and the big fish was in the boat. It was a long and majestic fish from their eyes.

"I'll finish it." Says Vinta. He then hits the fish and he kills it, putting an end to his pain.

Alex takes it and put it in a box with cold ice.

"I got the biggest fish!" Says Odu-Bathax proudly. "Usually, I'm always proud of guarding the queen...But this is another type of satisfaction."

"I shall obtain a bigger fish than you Danian." Says Vinta with more respect than when he says danian before.

"Maybe we'll have a bigger one." Says Alex.

They continue fishing for the rest of the day.

* * *

**In the Patriot Bank**

Mudeenu put his left hand on his painful left cheek and look at Myna surprise. He was hit by her...She gives him the cold glare but...She never actually punches him. He looks at Myna who's looking at him with frustration and...A hint of deception about him.

"W...Why?" Asks Mudeenu.

"You've lose your cool! You act like an idiot!" Shouts Myna.

"He insults me!" Protests Mudeenu.

"If you react that way you prove him he's right!" Shouts Myna.

"...But..." Mudeenu immediately calm down.

"Why did you come here?" Asks Myna.

"The true...It is for both reason...I want to save the tribe but at the same time I want to find the Cothica...I...I don't know where my personal desire starts and where I want to save my tribe." Admits Mudeenu.

"You admit it!" Says Haizen.

"It doesn't matter! You are here and you can make it right!" Says Myna.

"..." Mudeenu looks at her calmly. "You...You are right."

"It is still an egoist reason." Says Haizen.

"The other true element is...I didn't even want to come here." Says Mudeenu. "He...forces me."

"There's no one who can force you Mudeenu...Except..." Then Haizen knows what's coming next.

"That's right...My cousin...The crown mipedian Iflar orders me to come in this world...I protest strongly because I'll leave him behind! Iflar didn't come here!" Shouts Mudeenu.

"The crown prince refuses to come here!" Says Haizen. "It's dangerous in Perim and he knows it more than any mipedian."

"That is why he stays behind...Myna..." No word is says for a few seconds. "This time we shall stop those thieves...together!" Says Mudeenu.

"Good...I don't want to punch you again...Your head is way too solid." Says Myna.

"I'm a tough prince warrior! What did you expect?" Says Mudeenu.

Myna takes a car out of her pocket.

"Scaly only." Says Myna.

Jecome takes out a card too.

"I also play this game before the creatures come here and realise that all is true." Says Jecome.

"I won't give a comment about the age." Says Myna.

"CARD SLASH!" She then puts the card in the reading section of the card. "BATTLEGEAR DESERT SWORD ACTIVATES!"

A sword appears in the right hand of Mudeenu. It is a silver curve sword with a golden hilt. The pummel also has a ruby on it.

"CARD SLASH!" Jecome then puts the card in the reading section of the card. "BATTLEGEAR CYCLANCE ACTIVATES!"

Golden staff appears in the hand of Haizen.

Myna wonders why he does that but she sees some minor difference. There's some silver element on the stick and a little emerald at the top of the staff.

"That's a rare cyclance I obtain." Says Jecome.

"I guess it boost the wind power." Says Myna.

"That's right!" Shouts Haizen. "Lighting burst!"

Mudeenu receives it on his chest and flies against a wall.

"That hurt." Says Mudeenu. "Flash Kick!"

He hits the face of Haizen. He didn't lose time and jumps in the air and attack with the sword which is block by the cyclance of Haizen. They that turn into a sword staff fight for a while and Mudeenu slowly gets the upper hand by more experience is sword fight. Mudeenu forces him to move backward when Jecome decides to act.

"CARD SLASH! Speed enhancement activates!" Shouts Jecome.

Haizen suddenly accelerates the attack and it is the turn for Mudeenu to move backward and dodges the attack. Mudeenu then receives a blow to his face and one to his left leg and he falls on his knee by the pain. He looks at Haizen furiously.

Myna takes 2 cards and does a combo.

"CARD SLASH! Speed enhancement activates!" Shouts Myna. "CARD SLASH! Strength enhancement activates!" She shouts again.

Mudeenu gives one blow with his sword and Haizen loses his cyclance by the strength of the attack. Jecome didn't expect this so he has no time to counter that Mudeenu gives one powerful punch in Haizen gut and he falls on the ground. Mudeenu puts his left feet on the mipedian thief back and maintain him on the ground.

"You've lost." Says Mudeenu.

"Yeah." Says Haizen who stops struggling. He admits his defeat. "You were telling the true then."

"Both were true. I say that I'm not sure why I come here because I cannot find my true motive to accept being here...also...Since I was force to come here in dark times I've try to find a reason." Says Mudeenu more calmly. He turns to Myna. "What do we do now?"

"Jecome...Why are you trying to steal my parents?" Asks Myna.

"You are a rich girl then." Says Jecome. "You don't really wear the rich kind of clothes."

"I'm not a crazy buyer." She then sees he notices the bag. "That's for Mudeenu not me...I don't wear tuxedo...To weird." Says Myna.

"The reason I steal your parents...because they are rich. I know that they put high value stuff here." Says Jecome.

"You are a weird thief...From what Letha says...Half of what you steal goes in the government taxes...I don't know how you do it and I don't care...You also doesn't appear to be rich...Where's the rest go?" Asks Myna.

"To trustable international humanitarian aid." Answers Jecome. It was the true. Letha has done her research and she explains to her that after every time Jecome stole a bank...A humanitarian aid receives money.

It was hard to believe but Myna knows he's telling the true.

"Mudeenu...Let them go." Says Myna.

"What?!" Asks Mudeenu.

Jecome and Haizen were surprise too.

"They won't cause us trouble." Says Myna.

"Are you sure?" Asks Mudeenu.

"If Haizen stick out with him I think we can let them go. We can let this Robin Hood go free." Says Myna.

"...Alright." Says Mudeenu unsure. He releases Haizen who walks by the side of Jecome.

...

"Thank you Myna." Says Jecome. "We have to go."

"Wait!" Says Myna.

Jecome and Haizen stops.

"Where did you get this scanner?" Asks Myna.

"It was just at the front of my door suddenly one day." Answers Jecome. "I think they wish I cause trouble and dead but they didn't know me well. Where did you get yours?"

"A mysterious and crazy shopkeeper...But I guess he wasn't crazy at all when Mudeenu suddenly appears the same day...My friends too. The day they receive it is they day their partner appears." Says Myna.

"I see...That's...worrisome." Says Jecome and he walk away with his partner.

Myna and Mudeenu also decides to return home before anyone wake up and sees them.

"I hope you've done the right decision Myna." Says Mudeenu, when they were outside.

"I know I've chosen the right thing." Says Myna.

* * *

**On the way to Guy home**

It was the end of the day and the 4 fishers where happy of the results. They manage to catch 5 fishes inside the cold lock and they walk at Guy's home to cook them. On their way, they see Myna joining them before they reach their home.

"Did you get some fishes?" Asks Myna.

"5...The biggest one is still the first Odu caught." Says Alex.

"Good...We can cook them at my home...I'll invite you this time." Says Myna.

"But you parents may see us." Protests Vinta.

"No...They are not here for still a while so it is fine and the servants are absent." Says Myna.

"Servant?" Asks the 4.

"You'll see when we are home." Says Myna. "Oh yeah! We forgot to exchange our phone number."

"You were trying to call us?" Asks Guy. "What happen?"

Myna explains everything that happens while they follow her.

* * *

**Myna home**

When the group stops near her house, they were silent and impress, more Guy and Alex. The house seems like a little palace, 3 floors, 100 rooms...maybe more, lots of space, golf court at the back. Yeah...Myna is a very rich girl.

"Why are you in a public school?" Asks Alex.

"Because I beat up some person in private school...I was not...girly enough for them." Says Myna. She then becomes a little angry. "It was a girl school and they say I was scary and fighting like a man. They even say I was lesbian! I am not!"

"We never think that!" Says Guy.

"I know...No one says that in public school and it is less troublesome for me." Says Myna. "I disappoint my parents...But I have no regret."

"Why do you live here?" Asks Odu-Bathax.

"Parents buy this place...They were attract by it and I think all this Perim stuff has something to do with this." Says Myna. "Like it is trying to assemble us."

"I see...It is true that this city has some kind of attraction." Says Vinta. "I mean...All the creatures and us appears here."

"Mudeenu was an exception." Says Myna. "Speaking of him...What's taking him so long?"

"He's here?" Asks Guy.

"Of course...He won't sleep outside and there's a secret room where he sleeps." Says Myna. "I don't want anyone to spot him. So...Do you want to enter?"

"Of course!" They say.

She opens the door and the inside was massive. Lots of luxury lies everywhere, rare and expensive paints were present, expensive tables, chairs, an expensive kitchen next to those tables...and that was just what can be seen at the entrance and to their right. They didn't have the courage to look the other way...fearing they heart might stops.

"Mudeenu! Are you ready?" Shouts Myna.

"Yeah...Just feel...out of place with this." Answers Mudeenu. His voice comes from the second floor. The group can see the beautiful stairs of stone leading to the second floor.

"Let's prepare the fish." Says Guy.

They begin preparing it in the kitchen the fishes and after making sure they take out some part of the fishes, they start baking it.

"I'm coming." Says Mudeenu.

While they were cooking it they see Mudeenu getting down of the stairs and the 4 boys look at Mudeenu and stares at him.

Mudeenu appears to be really out of place and hesitant in those clothes. He was wearing one of the 2 black tuxedos he has. The clothes were the right size and it shows Mudeenu in a more gentleman way. The bottom part has a hole for the tail to go out and it was the right size too. Mudeenu face was of course the same, but it gives him another impression.

For the eyes of the 4, Mudeenu was out of place. Odu-Bathax didn't hesitate and laugh at him strongly. Alex and Guy resist by turning the attention on the fish while Vinta didn't want to be impolite but the danian wasn't helping at all and he starts laughing too. The laugh ends by Myna cold glare. After a while, the fishes were ready and they eat at the fancy table and the 4 return to their home.

"I know I was ridiculous." Sigh Mudeenu.

"Who can expect this?" Asks Myna pointing the tuxedo.

"...True." Says Mudeenu.

"When you armor is clean...You'll wear it for battles and outside...tuxedos at home." Sasy Myna.

"Better that way." Says Mudeenu.

"You know...You are quite handsome that way." Says Myna.

"I'm always handsome." Says Mudeenu with a smile and nervous voice.

* * *

**Night: ?**

Jecome and Haizen, invisible, where walking outside for a while and think about what to do next when a man stands in their way.

"Who are you?" Asks Jecome.

"I'm just a man." Says the mysterious person.

"What do you want?" Asks Jecome cautiously.

"Well..." He suddenly pushes Jecome at abnormal speed and takes the replica scanner. He looks at it for a few seconds before breaking it with his hand and put an end to the false pact between Jecome and Haizen.

"Try using an original one." Says the man giving him an orange scanner. He also gives him the instruction book.

"What are you?" Asks Jecome.

"Just an ally." Says the mysterious one. "I need you to find those who make the false one with your...skills...If things gets out of control...If the replica scanners are too numerous...everything will fall apart and it is game over for both worlds."

He then walks away and disappears.

"It only has the appearance of a human." Says Haizen. "...But it's not a creature too."

"Yeah...I think we shall do this..." Says Jecome.

"Yeah...and keep an eye on him too." Says Haizen.

They then walk away after reforming...this time...A true pact.

"The next one is an Underworlder... Michael Grey prepares yourself for a visitor." Says the mysterious man.

* * *

**Night: Alexander home**

"I'm home!" Says Alex when he enters in the house.

"Welcome home." Says Alex mother.

"Hi mom!" He says with a smile. He then looks at his father and says with hint anger toward him: "Hi dad."

He didn't bother answering him. Alex walks to his chamber when he hears his sister say cheerfully.

"Hi big bro!"

She is a young girl of 8 years old. She has blond hair with teal eyes. She has peach skin, which is strange since their mother has peach skin and their father black skin. Alex knows she isn't adopted since he sees the birth. She wears small robes most of the time. This night was a blue one. She heritages the same passion of the insect than her big brother; her name...is Sarah Laurence.

"Hi little sis!" Says Alex with a smile.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"I'm going to bed...Tomorrow is school." Says Alex.

"Alright...See you tomorrow." She says.

Alex enters in his chamber and goes to sleep. He wasn't tire but he needs to sleep in case of another night case.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the chapter 8.

Can you imagine Mudeenu in a tuxedo?

If you can't...It's understandable...But he'll wear it some time.

I think you also notice some strange behavior in Mudeenu too. If now, you are not really reading it.

In the next one shall appears 2 oc propose by blastburnman and Blitz190...But only one of them take action in the next chapter.

For those who are interest...You can propose some Oc with a partner...I still have some place...You can also choose a partner creatures but here's the restriction: Chaor isn't an option, Iflar Intress, Agitos, Maxxor and Wamma. They are directly important in the plot. Also...I have enough danian so please choose in the 3 other tribes. The fifth tribe is not an option sadly.

This begins to get worse...slowly and surely.

Next: Pyromaniac!


	10. Chapter 9: Pyromaniac!

AC: Here's the chapter 9...I decide to put very short fight...That finally put an end to my writer block for the story. Yeah change of plans with more logic.

The problem was...4 vs 1...The enemy have no chance.

* * *

**Chaotic: Creatures in human world**

**Chapter 9: Pyromaniac!**

**Near a building**

They were someone there who was watching the building. He or she wasn't alone. He or she was smiling lightly. He or she then puts gas on the building and light a lighter. He or she puts the building on fire, and then begins to sing darkly:

_Breath Breath little flame._

_Burn Burn everything!_

_Slowly and surely_

_The wood shall all burn._

_With With everyone inside._

_Die Die! Oh great wood_

_Be Be Be the tomb!_

_Turn Turn into ash!_

The others being walk by his side and throws fire with his 2 hands. They then sing the rest together:

_Burn Burn Burn the flesh!_

_Of Of Of the child!_

_Scream Scream dear parents_

_Of Of great horror!_

_When When child are dead._

_Life Life comes to ends!_

_Laugh Laugh! Laugh shall we!_

_At At! Dead of child!_

* * *

**Day: Cafeteria of the School**

The entire school was talking about the fire incident of yesterday. A house has been put in fire by someone and 3 children's has been burn alive. The entire school has been affected by this and it was a calmer day in the cafeteria.

Guy, Alex and Myna have been warned by Letha that the fire wasn't a natural one and the second source of fire wasn't natural after research, Guy's mother suspect that the Pyromaniac is teaming up with a creature.

Then a student enters in the cafeteria and appears to be frustrated. He walks to get the food and sit at the table of Guy, Alex and Myna since there's place here.

The looks at him with a small smile; He has black hair and blue eyes. He wears blue jeans and a light gray hoodie over a t-shirt. He is about slightly above average height for his age. It is hear the he has ninja-like reflexes and that he is usually laid-back but can be a force to be reckoned with if he puts his mind to it.

"Hi." Says Guy.

"...Hi." Answers the man.

"How are you?" Asks Alex with a smile.

"Bad! The name is Michael Grey. No leave me alone please." Says Michael.

They stop speaking with him. It was clear he has some issues to deal with.

* * *

**Night: Near a house**

_Breath Breath little flame._

_Burn Burn everything!_

Alex suddenly wakes up when he hears the song.

_Slowly and surely_

_The wood shall all burn._

Alex looks outside and he sees his neighbour house on fire. He immediately runs behind his house and get Odu-Bathax. He also calls Letha to explain what's going on than he calls the 911.

_With With everyone inside._

_Die Die! Oh great wood_

_Be Be Be the tomb!_

_Turn Turn into ash!_

_Burn Burn Burn the flesh!_

_Of Of Of children!_

Alex runs at the house and sees the 2 who sing the song in front of the house. He knows that they are crazy. Odu-Bathax sees them and rage awake in him for so much disrespectful of the life.

_Scream Scream dear parents_

_Of Of great horror!_

_When When child are dead._

_Life Life comes to ends!_

_Laugh Laugh! Laugh shall we!_

_At At! Dead of child!_

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Screams Odu-Bathax.

The 2 Pyromaniacs turn around. The flame burning at the house makes them clear and visible.

The first one was human wearing black clothes covering the face and the body. The features of the body indicate that the human is a woman who burns the house. She was an adult taller than Alex.

"Why waste the fun?" Asks the woman. She then laughs out of her mind.

"Yeah! Fire is so much fun to play when people die and burn alive...Better when they scream right?" Asks the creature.

"Yeah! If we are quiet enough we can hear them." Says the woman.

One second of silence shows it was true. The children scream and try to get out of the house. Odu-Bathax tries to help but the creature with the woman stand in his way.

It was an Underworlder. He has the appearance of a dark demon. His body is muscular and covered with flame at his shoulders and his knee. He wears magma armor on his body. He has a long black tail at his back. He has 2 longs horn at the side of his head. He smiles evilly at them and also has the lust of pleasure by the sound of the children screams is hear.

"We have to beat them fast!" Says Alex.

"CARD SLASH!" He then puts the card in the reading section of the card. "BATTLEGEAR AQUA SHIELD ACTIVATES!"

Alex did it at a good time, the underworlder was about to throw a Lavalanche at Odu-Bathax.

The upper right hand of Odu-Bathax has the aqua shield and activates it.

The crazy woman takes out her knife and walk at the direction of Alex. Alex knows what she's thinking. Odu-Bathax cannot protect her because he is busy fighting the underworlder.

That's when a man enters in the fight. He's a man who has peach skin. He has brown hair with blue eyes. He wears brown clothes and a black coat and a black pant. He also has goggles on his forehead. He appears to be calm but of course...He is furious against the woman.

"You psycho only deserve to be in prison!" Says the man.

The woman laughs and raises her knife. The man blocks it with his 2 hands and counter with a punch at her chest.

"I cannot offer support for your friend! Leave her to me!" Says the man. "Presentation later!"

Alex turns his attention to his partner whose aqua shield is broken and disappears. Odu-Bathax dodges by the right the attack of the underworlder. He tries to counter but he didn't have time and was hit by a lavalanche attack. Odu-Bathax lands on his butt and looks at the underworlder with fury.

"It's...too late." Says Alex when he sees the house turning into ashes.

The other man dodges the knife of the woman and forces her to let it go. He then kicks her face. She takes his arm and throws him on the ground. He rolls to the left and make the woman fall on the ground.

Suddenly Mudeenu appears in the fight by the side of the man fighting the woman and Vinta appears besides Odu-Bathax.

"What's going on here?" Asks Mudeenu.

"That woman's is the killer!" Shouts Alex.

Mudeenu knows his target and he was about to grab her when the underworlder kicks him away of them. He then takes the pyro woman and they ran away.

"That psycho just ran away!" Shouts Mudeenu furious.

The fire continues burning the house when siren is heard.

"Listen...Go away...We'll meet later." Says Myna arriving with Guy.

The 3 creatures disappear and only the 4 humans are still there.

"Who are you?" Asks Myna.

"Alex Walker. Just call me Walker please." He says furious.

"I didn't do anything wrong." Says Myna.

"It's not about you...She escapes." Says Walker.

"My name is Myna...This is Alexander but we call him by his nickname Alex and this is Guy...The first one who fight the troublesome creatures of Perim."

"Yeah..." says Guy turning his eyes away.

"I also have a creatures partner so no worried about it...His name is Bierk...He isn't here...But...We have to stop her!" Shouts Walker.

"Don't worry...I think I have a plan." Says Guy.

Police, firefighter and paramedics come...It was too late to save them. The 4 say what happen and they return home. They all meet tomorrow after school at an address Guy gives. He says that his mother shall be present and bring the creatures too.

* * *

**After school: Abandoned house**

The group was here except Walker who appears in his car with Bierk behind.

Bierk is a danian who has a resemblance with ant...stronger than Odu-Bathax. He has a red exoskeleton and orange around his body. He walks on his 4 long feet that makes him appears higher than he seems. He also has 4 powerful arms that make him strong and dangerous. His eyes were green and he has 2 small antennas over his head.

Walker gets down of the car and Bierk also gets down.

"Bierk." Says Odu-Bathax.

"Odu-Bathax." Respond the other danian. He then looks at the 2 mipedians. "Don't worry, Walker warns me about not causing trouble...We have an underworlder to hunt anyway." Says Bierk.

"Who's the leader of your group?" Asks Walker.

"Leader?" Answers the other. They never really think about it.

"Don't count on me." Says Letha. "I'm not always here."

"It's alright mom...I think it's more Myna." Says Guy.

It is true that she orders around and has the charisma for it.

"Alright...It's always more organised with a leader." Says Mudeenu. He was happy that Myna was the leader...Indirectly...It makes him the second in command...He'll live with that.

"So...What's your plan Guy?" Asks Myna.

"It's simple...This building is abandoned...So nothing bad if it burns up...it is a little isolate so we can fight with no restriction...We have to draw the 2 here's...And I used a rumor around the city that this place shall be the next target." Says Guy. "Peoples believe that there's lot of children here and that will make them come here."

"I analyse their method of action...They always enter in the building and trap the children before burning the house...After this, they put gas and oil around the house setting it in fire and singing a very gore song." Says Letha.

"I guess Letha is the woman to obtain information." Says Walker. "Wait...Letha...The master detective...Of course you know those information so fast...I never thought we were siding with such a great woman!" Says Walker.

"Is she that good?" Asks Bierk.

"She manages to bust me out...Make me accept to team work with Odu-Bathax and also Mudeenu...I think she's that good." Says Vinta with a smile.

"When we shall wait for them...Letha will watch in the city in case they don't bite...She is also working so it will help." Says Guy. "Any objection with my plan?"

They all say no.

"Good...All we have to do is waiting inside the house and make it more living." Says Myna.

"Good luck...And is careful." Says Letha.

"We will mom." Says Guy.

They begin preparing the trap.

"So...How did you 2 meet?" Asks Myna.

"Bierk and I...It all started when I decide to visit this city...3 days ago...I feel like I have to stay and live here...I then meet a strange man selling scanners and he sell me one about the chaotic game...I was hesitant but he convinces me to buy it with the cards...I then meet Bierk a few hours later." Says Walker.

"...Wait...We all meet our creature's hours after we receive the scanner...Does that mean the man knows in advance what's going on?" Asks Alex.

"You mean he knows the future?" Asks Vinta. "I'm starting think this seller isn't a human."

The others nod in agreement.

"I was near his car when we meet." Says Bierk. "At first...I was lost since I lose contact with the Hive and I meet him...Without guidance I talk with him and we made a pact after a few hours."

"He hasn't said that we fight at the beginning. I thought it was a bad joke or an alien and we fight for a few minutes before he traps me on the ground...It is then that we talk. When he says he comes from Perim...I read the instruction book and we made a pact." Says Walker. "Nothing epic...but I have the upper hand for most of the fight."

"We don't know each other's well but we already fight back one creature...He was acting weird...like...Out of character...Did you see Wamma?" Asks Bierk.

"No...Is that good for nothing danian is here?" Asks Odu-Bathax.

"Yes...He follows me here...I think him and I are the last normal danian not affected by the-" But Bierk was cut.

"Not humans business!" Shouts Odu-Bathax, Vinta and Mudeenu.

"Sorry...It slips from my mouth." Says Bierk with a sorry look.

"I think you all see our world has asylum land." Says Walker.

"Maybe...But it is more like a new world...With humans here...We believed it is the Cothica behind the door." Says Bierk.

With those words, the all stay silent when they see the sun beginning to disappear and they wait for an ambush of those pyromaniacs. They decide to hide the car because they appear when parents are absent. They then talk a little about their journey since they begin al this mess.

* * *

**Abandoned House: Night**

They were waiting for 3 or 4 hours and nothing happen. They were beginning to think that they won't come when they hear the door opens. Vinta and Mudeenu, invisible, walk slowly and surely and they see that the 2 pyromaniacs are entering in the house. The magma armor of the creatures makes him visible for anyone. When they were in the middle of the house, the 4 creatures reveal themselves and they encircle them.

"Surrender! You are trap!" Shouts Myna.

"You won't escape this time!" Also shouts Walker.

The move slowly to the center, the 2 pyromaniacs try to act but the creatures use their attack with full power on them and they lose the fight before starting it.

"This is for the children you kill!" Shouts Alex.

They attach the 2.

"The underworlder cannot be send back to Perim." Says Guy.

"I think I know a way." Says Walker.

He walks closer to the woman and takes the scanner. Walker looks at it carefully.

"This isn't a scanner like ours...I'll destroy it." Says Walker. He then crushes it with his hand.

Then Myna sends the underworlder back to Perim.

"That's done." Says Myna with a smile.

"What...what did I do?" Asks the pyromaniac woman.

"You just-" But Walker was cut.

"KILL ME!" She screams. "I DID THINGS UNFORGIVABLE!"

Her behavior suddenly changes.

"Did...the scanner did this to her?" Asks Alex.

"The scanner...changes her into a killer?!" Asks Myna understanding the meaning of it.

The woman detaches herself and run outside. Her sudden changes makes then react 4 seconds later.

The 8 run after her and they see her putting herself gas and starting the fire on herself.

They can only watch her being consume by the fire and the guilt...Of something done by the scanner.

Walker looks at the scanner with fury.

"Who...Can do such monstrosity?" Asks Walker fury rising in his heart. "Listen...I am not bound to school or anything like you...So I know what to do."

"What do you mean?" Says Myna slowly.

"The one...or those who create the replica scanner...They must be stopped at all cost...They must die...So...I'll look for them...I have nothing restraining me...You 6... protects the city...I shall search for those who did...t-h-i-s." He says Pointing to the skeleton of the woman.

"Alright." Says Myna.

They exchange their number.

"Let...go...home." Says Guy.

He then calls his mother and tells her what happen.

* * *

**Guy home: Night**

Letha was busy working to end the case so Guy was sitting alone in his chamber. Vinta enters in it and looks at him.

"I...There's nothing to say...But...We have to trust Walker and...Protect the city." Says Vinta with hesitation and compassion.

"Vinta...Does...it happen...those tragedy cause by...someone else?" Asks Guy.

"Yes...This is...Why we are here?" Says Vinta.

"Vinta...Don't leave me..." Says Guy.

"I won't leave you...We are partner...and friends." Says Vinta.

Vinta sits next to Guy and give him a small hug with his right arm.

"...Thank you." Says Guy.

"Think you can sleep?" Asks Vinta.

"Yeah..." Says Guy. "We...Have to stop whoever creates those replica scanners."

* * *

**Myna home: Night**

Myna closes her eyes for a while. The first human dead in her eyes...She never meet dead in person...It was a suicide too...From a killer who kill against her will...And have the knowledge of what she does without being able to stop.

"Are you alright?" Asks Mudeenu.

"No...This is the first dead I face...I'm not resilient to pain or insensible to see other people dying like you Mudeenu." She says.

"I am not more insensible to dead than you think...I just fight to live and it is the only way...We are more use to this for a longer time in Perim...But we are not insensible...We are strong to hide it and endure it so it won't crush our heart." Says Mudeenu calmly.

"Yeah...I think we shall see more of those...situations." Says Myna.

"And we shall prevent them if we can. No...We can stop this!" Says Mudeenu.

"Yeah...We can't mourn on this...You and Walker are right...We have to act if we have to stop this..." She then looks at Mudeenu.

"Count me in!" He says.

"Thank you...You're a good friend." She says. She rests her head on Mudeenu chest for a while and Mudeenu turns a little red.

* * *

**In the forest near Alex home and the tunnel: Night**

Alex and Odu-Bathax were close to the tunnel. Alex wasn't feeling very bad after a talk with his friend. They hear sound nearby. They walk slower in case something bad is there and they see something unexpected.

Sarah was there, but she wasn't alone...

There was a danian with red exoskeleton. He is similar to beetle...A fat one. His big belly shows that he eats a lot. Odu-Bathax eats a lot too but he eats clearly less than that one. He walks on 2 foot and has 4 arms which are partially covered by the exoskeleton. His skin that is not covered by exoskeleton is orange. He has 2 antennas over his head. He has 2 mandibles at the side of his mouth. He looks at Sarah with his yellow eyes.

Alex knows it is Wamma and he knows he isn't dangerous at all.

"So...there you are Wamma." Says Odu-Bathax.

"...Hum...Ahhh!" Wamma was surprise and he stands up. "Hello...Sorry...I didn't see you."

"Another one!" Says Sarah happily.

"Sister...What are you doing here?" Asks Alex surprise.

"I've see this big beetle and I talk to him." Says Sarah.

"The name is Wamma." He says with one of his hand behind his head.

"Ok...So that explains where Wamma is...Sarah...What do you have in your hand?" Asks Alex worried.

"This...I don't know." She says. She has a scanner in her hand.

Odu-Bathax sees it and he recognises like Alex an original one. Alex is worried and relief at the same time.

"Who give this to you?" Asks Alex.

"A strange man...He says to keep it in case some bad guy attack me...He says that I should not be in your way of be in danger." Says Sarah.

"Good." Says Alex. _That guy give this has a life saver for her._

"That means she may be in danger." Says Odu-Bathax.

"Yeah..." Says Alex.

"So...What's going on here?" Asks Wamma.

Alex and Odu-Bathax explain what's happening until they meet him...They hide the very dark part to Sarah by whispering it in his ears.

"I see...At least she won't ask me to work too hard." Says Wamma. "But don't worry...I'll watch her." He says that with a serious tone, putting true in his words. He then turns his attention to Sarah and becomes joyful again.

Odu-Bathax knows he's serious.

"We don't have to worry about Sarah." Says Odu-Bathax.

"Sister..."

"Yes big bro?"

"Promise me you won't tell anyone about them...If they are found out...They will have to go away...Pinky swear." Says Alex.

They did the pinky swear.

"I won't tell anyone." Says Sarah.

"Wamma...Make sure nothing happen to her...I don't want anything to hurt her." Says Alex.

"Nothing will happen to her." Says Wamma.

They 2 humans return home while Odu-Bathax shows the tunnel where he lives.

* * *

**On the road: Early**

Walker and Bierk are on the road and they are watching around the town. They look carefully each place where they can fabricate the scanner...But nothing so far.

"Walker...Do you take it a little too seriously?" Asks Bierk.

"...Maybe...But I have to take it that much seriously." Says Walker.

"I know...That was a horrible experience...Even normal underworlder don't do that." Says Bierk.

"Yeah...We have to stop this...The sooner the better." Says Walker.

His phone suddenly rings. He stops on the side of the road and answer.

"Hello." Asks Walker.

"-It seems you are also searching for the created of the scanner.-" Says a voice.

"Who are you?" Asks Walker.

"-Jecome...A Robin Hood thief of the modern day...I am currently searching the creator of the false scanner, but I've found nothing else in the east side of the city...I think we should associate.-" Says Jecome.

Walker knows he's telling the true...The mysterious man who gives the scanner says that a certain Jecome is searching for something. So he isn't the only one searching for that.

"I think it's a good idea." Says Walker. "Where are you?"

He then hears a sound. He turns around and sees a human with a mipedian.

"-Just here-" Says Jecome.

They enter in the car. They close their phone.

"So the east side is already scratched down." Says Walker.

"Yeah...Something puts you to make more effort...What?" Asks Jecome.

He explains what happen.

"Then those efforts are more justified...I'm lucky the false scanner I obtain didn't make me do this...It must have malfunction." Says Jecome. "I've receive it by mail...So I guess this is their method of operation."

"Let's check the north...I've already checked the west." Says Jecome.

"Yeah...No it's getting tricky...We have to search secret passage too." Says Haizen. "The name Haizen by the way."

"How did you get my number?" Asks Jecome.

"Thief secret." Says Jecome. "It is like magic...But that doesn't help me finding those bastards for now."

"Let's go...We have a mission to accomplish." Says Walker.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the chapter 9.

The enemy will appear again...But in another Arc.

Chapter 10: Challenge of organise enemy.


	11. Chapter 10: Challenge of organise enemy

AC: Here's the next chapter and the Oc. Michael Grey shall appears in the fight. Blastburnman is the one that suggest this Oc. There are still some places. If none others are added than I'll make those characters. There's still 10 or 20 chapters before those door are closes...Depending when I move to another arc. A few more chapters and the introduction of the story are over. Chapter 13 is the real beginning of a real plot.

* * *

**Chaotic: Creatures in human world**

**Chapter 10: Challenge of organise enemy**

** Shop**

A man enters in the shop and he looking around. He searches something.

"Hello there. How can I help you?" Says the shopkeeper.

"The name is Don Grey. I'm here because my older son is angry at me because we come here." Says Don.

"Why did you come here?" Asks the shopkeeper.

"I want to find something to make it up a little. He's very frustrated about coming here. He loses most of his friends in Duluth...I...I decide to come here because I love farming. It makes me remember when I was a child and I help my father. Good times." Says Don.

"I see...I think I have something for him...There's a popular game going on here...more like in all America...I think he will like it. The game is called Chaotic. You just need the newest scanner with the card collection and he'll like it. Only this town has those." Says the shopkeeper.

"Thank you...That's expensive." Says Don.

"You are reading when you buy them individually. The whole is 135$ instead of 180$ when you buy in one shot." Says the shopkeeper.

"100$" Says Don.

"Alright...I'm not good at those cliché fishing to reduce the price. 100$" Says the shopkeeper.

"Alright...What is your name mister?" Asks Don.

"You are the first costumer to never ask me." Says the shopkeeper.

"Really?" Asks Don.

"Yeah..." Says the shopkeeper.

"Can I know your name?" Asks Don buying the red scanner with the card collection.

"...Cothica...The name is Cothica...It's a weird name but it's mine." Says Cothica. "Remember to tell your son to read the instruction...Peoples here insist a lot on respecting the rules...Also...Do you love this town so far?"

"Yeah...But there's some even that makes me uneasy...Do you know anything about the fire case?" Asks Don.

"Yeah...She suicides...Someone gives her a special drug that makes her crazy...Do not accept anything out of ordinary." Warns Cothica.

"I will...Thank you for this." Says Don.

* * *

**School: Cafeteria**

"So...Any plan for Halloween?" Asks Guy.

"Yeah...I bring my sister house to house." Says Alex with a small smile. "How about you?"

"You know we have the party of Halloween in school...Since its Halloween...I intend to bring Vinta and he'll pass like he's disguise." Says Guy.

"I think I can do the same with Mudeenu." Says Myna. "I just wonder if someone will say that the costume is «less» realistic when they have the real one at their face like in TV shows."

"Then the real world will be an endless cliché...which is partially true." Sigh Guy.

"I wish nothing will cause problem at the party...Usually...it's then that trouble appears." Says Alex.

"I know...But it will be fun." Says Myna. "I hear there will be dance, costume contest, etc."

"Yeah...We will see who the best between Vinta and Mudeenu is when it comes to appearance."

"Mudeenu is definitely the best." Says Myna.

"Don't underestimate Vinta." Says Guy.

"Michael is coming." Warns Alex.

Michael sits at their table like usual and doesn't talk to them.

"Anyway, my friend will have the best costume of Vinta." Says Guy.

"You wish! We will see that when Halloween arrive." Says Myna.

"Talking about the Halloween party." Says Michael.

"Yeah..." Says Alex.

"I'm not sure I'll come." Says Michael.

"It's your choice." Says Guy.

"So...You hear about the Pyromaniac suicide?" Asks Michael.

The 3 others went cold and sad.

"What is it?" Asks Michael suddenly guilty.

"We...see her committing suicide." Says Guy.

"I've see her killing 3 children." Says Alex. "It was the house just in front of mine."

...

"Sorry...I...shouldn't bring that up." Says Michael.

"It's alright...You wouldn't know." Says Guy smiling again.

"Anyway...We got to go." Says Myna.

The 3 stands up and they walk away. Michael looks at them. It was understandable...So he lets them go. He tries to socialise a little but he chooses the wrong subject.

"I guess I'll be alone in my family in this town." Whispered Michael.

He looks at the door and he sees Guy waving good bye, showing he doesn't have grudge against him. That reassure Michael a little.

* * *

**After school: Outside the Police station**

5 shadows figures are walking slowly to the police station. They are walking with the intention of destroying it.

"Do you think our master plan is good?" Asks one of them.

"Of course." Says a feminine voice. "We will draw the protector of the town and kill the 2 of them...We've see her growing too strong with this human."

"So we kill them before they are too dangerous...Alright. Let the massacre begins." Says one of the voices.

"We shall them put Intress and his partner out of our way once and for all."

* * *

**Inside the Police station**

Letha was working at her computer and she tries to put an end to the pyromaniac case without making the killer a monster...She tries to find a lie but there is nothing she can do for her. She looks outside the window for a second and she sees 5 creatures walking at their direction. Letha immediately activates the alarms and she takes her gun and phone.

She immediately calls Guy.

"-Hi mom?-" Asks Guy.

"Are you alone?" Asks Letha.

"-No? I'm home with my friends and the creatures.-" Says Guy.

"Good...They are 5 creatures attacking the police station very soon!" Shouts Letha.

"-! Coming!-" Shouts Guy.

* * *

**Michael home**

Michael was outside the house and he reads the instruction of the game. He sighs for a few second. He's already less angry at his father before the gift and...The gift won't arrange anything. He knows why his father comes here...He finishes reading the instruction.

"That is weird...A pact with a creatures...They are not real...Must be a joke or for an online video game later." Says Michael. "They have copied this from the digimon too."

He then sees something shrine outside the farm. He runs there and he sees something that looks like a gate opening and he sees a woman getting out. When he looks closer, he recognises her from one of the chaotic card.

"What are you?" She asks. She raises her hand but nothing was there. "Where is my battlegear?"

"Hum...I'm a...human...The names Michael." Says Michael nervous. _Oh my god...I must have gone nuts or this instructions book is deadly serious about this._

"I see...The name is Nivenna, a powerful warrior of the Underworld." She presents herself. She is a humanoid with long red hair, blue-gray skin. She wears a black cloak. She has 5 fingers like the humans. She also has long ears. She is a little taller than Michael.

"I'm searching for someone." Says Nivenna. "I've learn that she takes the door to try to find Chaor but we haven't any news of her for a while."

"You mean...Takinom?" Asks Michael.

"! How do you know?" Asks Nivenna.

"Well-" **BOOM! **"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Shouts Michael.

Smokes appear from the town.

"Takinom must be there...I have to go there fast!" Shouts Nivenna.

"Wait!...I'll get the car and drive you there faster!" Shouts Michael.

"...Understood." She says.

* * *

**Inside Police station**

After the initial attack, most of the police escape the Police station since they receive an order to evacuate. Letha was the only one remaining inside the station. She then sees 5 creatures in front of her.

"We have a hostage." Says one of them.

She recognises Takinom. She is a female underworlder red bat-like wings who wears an armored breastplate and knee guards. She has yellow skin with dark red markings on her hands, legs and neck.

The next and ugly one is Solvis, another Underworlder. The most prominent thing about Solvis is his single, great eye. Surrounding this eye is a reptilian body with tough, red skin and fierce claws. Solvis often uses the extendable mouth on his back to attack.

The third one surprises her. She expected 5 underworlders but it wasn't the case. It is Dractyl. He has a leathery skin of his body and wings are bright red, demanding the attention of his opponents. He has an armored beak and sharp talons. He's an Overworlder.

The fourth one is also and Overworlder named Vidav. Vidav wears a long, blue robe. Underneath the robe, he is covered in snow-white fur with black stripes. He has a general appearance of a biped white tiger.

The last one is a Danian. His facial features are sharp and distinct and his exoskeleton is blood red, with golden markings. He has yellow eyes and he shows that he is dangerous. His articulation has a yellow metallic plate covering it. His name is Junda.

"Forget it! I am not a hostage you can use!" Shouts Letha.

They all laugh at her. One of them makes her drop the gun and Junda traps her on the ground.

"You think you can stop our master. He is more powerful than anyone! He united us!" Says Junda. "You can't even stop me! I have barely used my strength to subdue you."

"Who your master?" Asks Letha.

"We shall bring you to her like the other girl." Says Takinom.

"? The disappearance case 2 years ago." Whispered Letha. When that little girl disappears...No one find any trace of her. Witnesses say that a bright light was around her and when the light disappears, they didn't see anymore. "She's in Perim?"

"...Maybe." Says Vidav.

"Let's drag the so call hero here and-" But Takinom was cut.

"RELEASE HER NOW!" Screams Guy coming with his friends and their partners.

The 5 creatures were surprise to see 3 others preparing to fight them.

"5 vs 3." Says Takinom. "You have no-"

"TAKINOM! What are you doing with them?" Asks Nivenna.

"What!" Says the 6 heroes surprise by this turnabout.

"Nivenna...Wait up- You guys and...Ok...This is very confusing."

"Another so call hero." Says Solvis evilly.

"5 vs 4." Says Takinom.

"No...Takinom...I...I'll save you from them." Says Nivenna.

"Explanations later." Says Myna. "We have to stop them...Even if they have one more enemy, we have the upper hand."

"Come and get u-" Takinom suddenly receives a kick.

Letha takes her chance. Junda wasn't restraining her for a second and she escapes his grasp and she runs by the side of Guy.

"INTRESS!" Screams Takinom. "Finally show up."

"I'll stop you this time!" Shouts Intress.

Her body and limbs are long and slim and her skin is striped with golden colors. She has the fur of the color orange and with some black line and her arms and legs. Her hair is pale red. She also has sharp claws.

"Alex!" Shouts a voice.

"Carlos!" Shouts Alex.

Carlos is the boyfriend of Alex. He has very pale brown skin with short brown hair add with some shape of blue. He wears a blue T-shirt and a pink short. He has brown eyes looking at everyone with kindness.

It was a little strange that so much people arrive at the Police station but the explosions really drag the attention.

"I see you too...And I wonder who fight renegades while I fight an organise troop. At least...We are not alone this time Intress." Says Carlos.

"Yes...I take care of Takinom!" Shouts Intress.

"LET'S KICK THE BUTT OF THE OTHERS!" Screams Myna.

Everyone choose their target and they drag it at a safe distance from the others to evade accident his.

* * *

**Odu-Bathax vs Solvis**

Odu-Bathax continues pushing him backward when Solvis gives him a kick at his face. Odu-Bathax makes a few steps back when Alex comes to his side.

"Ready Odu?" Asks Alex.

"Ready!" Answers the danian.

"CARD SLASH! Speed enhancement activates!" Shouts Alex.

Solvis attacks Odu-Bathax who dodges it by the left with his speed.

"**Delerium!**" Shouts Solvis.

Odu-Bathax has been hit; his will and perception are weakened.

"Odu?" Asks Alex. "BEHIND YOU!"

Odu-Bathax fails to perceive the enemy and he hits the back of Odu-Bathax with a Flash kick. He then smashes the back of the head of Odu-Bathax who seems hesitant.

"CARD SLASH! Will enhancement activates!" Shouts Alex. "CARD SLASH! Perception enhancement activates!"

Alex puts an end of the Delerium and Odu-Bathax dodges the next attack.

"Time to counter attack!" Shouts Odu-Bathax with a smile. "**Rock Wave!**"

He hits Solvis at his eyes, which is at the place of his chest.

"**Telekinesis Bolt!**" Shouts Solvis.

Odu-Bathax is hit at his chest and he falls backward to the wall.

"I'm fine!" Says Odu-Bathax.

He runs at Solvis and smashes him with his fist.

"CARD SLASH! Strength enhancement activates!" Shouts Alex.

Odu-Bathax smashes him with more strength. Solvis bites the antenna of Odu-Bathax who shouts in pain. "That *Perim swear* hurt!"

"**Viperslash!**" Shouts Solvis.

He then hits Odu-Bathax faces. Odu-Bathax falls on his back. Solvis tries to bite his head and the danian rolls to the left. He then stands up and counters against Solvis.

"**Rock Wave!**" Shouts Odu-Bathax. He misses Solvis.

"CARD SLASH! Earth element enhancement activates!" Shouts Alex.

Odu-Bathax hits Solvis with an uppercut and continues attacking fast.

"That's going to hurt you. **Pillar quake!**" Shouts Odu-Bathax. He hits Solvis and he was very weak.

"Time to send him back to Perim." Says Alex.

* * *

**Nivenna vs Dractyl**

Nivenna looks at Dractyl in his eyes.

"I shall have great pleasure beating you." Says Nivenna.

She runs at Dractyl him she tries kicking him but he flies outside. She runs after him outside and Michael follows them. After a while, Dractyl stops trying flying away from him and he turns around.

"**Viper Slash!**" Shouts Dractyl.

He hits Nivenna at her chest and she lands at her feet.

She rolls to the left when Dractyl charges at her and she turns around.

"**Skeletal Attack!**" Shouts Nivenna.

A skeleton version of Nivenna appears and attacks Dractyl. He is hit by the skeleton and he falls on the ground. Nivenna takes her chance and she hits his face with a kick. Dractyl break the skeleton and attacks Nivenna. Michael looks at the fight between Odu-Bathax and Solvis and he sees Alex using the cards. He also knows that they haven't made the pact yet. Michael looks around and wonders why no one has come yet.

Nivenna passes over him and she smashes the wall.

"Are you alright?" Asks Michael.

"Just drop my guard one second...Strange that we haven't draw attention." She comments.

"Guess someone's stopping them." Says Michael. "Remember what I say in the car."

"Yes...That pact thing...Guess I need little help...They are tougher than I thought." Says Nivenna.

They made the pact.

"Time to show that bird that I'm the best." Says Nivenna with a smile.

"CARD SLASH! Air element abilities activates!" Shouts Michael.

Nivenna feels like a strange energy is entering in her and knowledge of the different air attack.

"What is it?" She asks.

"You can use air attack!" Shouts Michael.

"Alright." She answers. "**Wind Slash!**"

Dractyl is violently hit by the wind and his back smashes the ground.

"You can't use that!" Shouts Dractyl surprise.

"The rules of a battle have change." She says with a smile.

She runs at Dractyl direction and she uses a flash kick followed by a tornado tackle and he was on the ground and breathes heavily.

"Already over?" She asks. "That pact sure gives a big boost."

"Yeah...Time to send him back to Perim." Says Michael. "According to those instruction of course."

* * *

**At a blockade near the Police station**

The explosion has drawn lots of people, but the police and the Special Forces are forcing them around a circle not to enter in the zone.

Jeff was walking outside the blockade and continues ordering to not intervene...It is too dangerous and the police agreed. They didn't see what it was but some of them were injured. If Letha hasn't put the alarm...Most of them would have been killed before escaping.

"Listen...I'll go in it...I have special authorisation." Says Jeff.

"You need an escort!" Shouts one of the members of the Special Force.

"NO! I need to do this alone...It is forbidden to know what's going on here!" Orders Jeff.

"...Understood." Says the other one.

Jeff enters in the zone and when he was near the Police station, he sees the big fight.

"This is worse than I thought..." Says Jeff.

* * *

**Mudeenu and Vinta vs Vidav and Junda**

"Myna...Looks like its 2 vs 2." Says Guy.

"Yes...You better not lose!" She shouts at the 2 mipedians.

"I feel like she trusts us." Says Vinta sarcastically.

"She is." Replies Mudeenu.

"I know." Says Vinta. "Any plan?"

"We have to encircle them." Says Mudeenu. "If trap individually, I'll take care of Junda and you of Vidav."

"Understood." Says Vinta.

"That's a good plan." Says Myna.

The 2 mipedians dodges the attack the enemy prepare and they circle them. Mudeenu was to the left and Vinta the other side.

"CARD SLASH!" Myna puts the card in the reading section of the card. "BATTLEGEAR DESERT SWORD ACTIVATES!"

"CARD SLASH!" Guy puts the card in the reading section of the card. "BATTLEGEAR TORWEGG ACTIVATES!"

"Come and get me." Says Vinta flying in the air.

Vidav looks at him calmly. He waits a few second, he turns at the direction of Junda. They then both uses Viperslash.

The 2 mipedians dodge the attack and they counter with flash kick. They also miss their target.

"**Tornado Tackle!**" Shouts Vinta.

The 2 tornados hit Vidav who falls at the back of Junda who stops focusing on Mudeenu who charges with his sword and slashes the chest of Junda but not deep enough to cut his exoskeleton. Junda counters by punching violently the neck of Mudeenu and his stomach. Mudeenu flies in the air and smashes the room before landing on the ground on his feet.

"*Keuf* that really hurt." Shouts Mudeenu. He then charges again before suddenly rolling to the right when Junda does a Rock Wave.

Vinta passes over him and do a Wind Slash and hits the back of Junda. Mudeenu runs at him and he punches Junda faces while Vidav attacks him with Iron balls. Mudeenu is hit several times at his chest and stomach.

"Mudeenu!" Shouts Myna.

"I'm fine...Just a little sick." Says Mudeenu.

Junda attacks him with Iron balls but Vinta appears and takes the hit at the last second. He then raises in the air again.

"Are you alright?" Asks Vinta.

"Y-"

Mudeenu loses his balance for a second and he regains it.

"Yeah!" He says.

Mudeenu runs at Vidav and he uses Iron balls at Vidav. Vinta takes his chance and he charges over Vidav and does a Flash kick at the top of the head. Vidav loses consciousness and he falls on the ground.

"One down." Says Vinta.

They both looks at Junda.

"**Iron balls!**" Shouts Mudeenu.

"**Tornado tackles!**" Shouts Vinta.

The both hit him and his exoskeleton clacks by the attacks at his fragile part where Mudeenu slashes it.

"Victory." Says Myna.

"Let's bring them back to Perim." Says Guy.

* * *

**Intress vs Takinom**

Intress and Takinom look at each other's for a few seconds. They wait that way for a while.

"It is time to end this." Says Intress. "Where is he?"

"This is not for you to know Intress...Let's finish this right now!" Shouts Takinom.

They charges at the other. They beginning fighting viciously.

It wasn't the first time they fight on earth...plus on Perim too.

"**Lavalanche!**" Shouts Takinom.

"**Rip Tide!**" Shouts Intress.

"CARD SLASH! Water element enhancement activates!" Shouts Carlos.

The 2 attacks collide and the water attack has the upper hand and Takinom has been hit at her chest. Intress immediately runs at Takinom direction and kick her. Takinom acts fast and she blocks it and countered with a punch at her face and a kick at her chest. Intress does a back jump and she attacks with a Flash kick. Takinom dodges it and she counters with another lavalanche and Intress is hit by it.

"Intress!" Asks Carlos.

"Just a few burns." Says Intress.

"CARD SLASH! Earth element abilities activates!" Shouts Carlos. He then takes another card. "CARD SLASH! Earth element enhancement activates!"

"**Rust Toxic!**" Shouts Intress.

Takinom dodges it at the last second and she cannot really fly inside the building so she tries to run outside.

"Not today! **Vine Snare!**" Shouts Intress.

She catches Takinom and throws her against the fall deeper inside the police station.

"**Flame orb!**" Shouts Takinom and she hit Intress. She flies against the wall. She looks furious at Takinom when Takinom suddenly calm down.

A sudden attack stops anyone to pull the creatures back to Perim.

"Retreat everyone!" Shouts Takinom.

They all run away.

"Wait!" Shouts Intress. Multiple attacks suddenly appear and stop her. "Dammit! She escapes again!"

...A silence appears until Michael breaks it.

"What's going on? You can explain it now!" Orders Michael.

"It's a long story...Let's resume it his way..." They Myna explain what happen to them. Michael then explains how he meets Nivenna.

"So this is why you were suddenly more occupied." Says Carlos. "I thought it was only renegades...You were someday restless too Alex...I think I can explain how I meet Intress. It was a little like Guy...Intress was fighting Takinom who was already...strange and different than she should be. She was talking non-sense about a master...She never really mention Chaor or the king of the Underworld...I still don't know what's going on about this...Back to the subject...I attract the attention of Takinom before she kills Intress and she rescues me before Takinom kills me. Takinom retreats and I help her heal up and we make the pact...Since then...We are hunting some creatures that work for the «master»."

"Anyway...I'm going home." Says Michael.

"Maybe we should team work tog-" But Alex was cut.

"Not me! I can handle things on my own." Says Michael.

"Don't expect me to work with any other tribes...But...I won't get in your way." Says Nivenna. She means that she refuses to ally with them...But she doesn't consider them enemy.

"Wait! Nivenna...Was Takinom normal when she leaves Perim?" Asks Intress.

"Yes...She wasn't that way." Says Nivenna. "Then you mean-"

"Yes...One of them is here." Says Intress.

"Who's here?" Asks Myna.

"Better not say it...When you name them...They appear and very bad things happen." Says Mudeenu.

"...Well...See ya..." Says Michael walking away.

The rest stays there for a while.

"You've all save me." Says Letha. "Thank you." She adds with a smile.

"I'm glad you're alright mom." Says Guy.

"I think we should meet at your home Guy. We have some things to say." Suggest Myna.

"Count me in!" Says Carlos. "If you are thinking of fighting them you can count on me!"

"One more to our group." Says Alex. They then walk to Guy house.

Jeff, who was still hiding watches what they were saying and decides not to follow them. He will be spot out for sure.

"Things are getting bad right?" Asks Someone.

"You again!" Shouts Jeff.

"It seems you are wiser than I first thought...You stay out of their way." Says the shopkeeper.

"...I realise we cannot do much against them...But...Why teenagers...Why them?" Asks Jeff. "You could have asked professional."

"Young humans are more...Open mind to strange things...They are also mature than children...Not all of them but...I don't choose immature people." Says the shopkeeper.

"...How do you know a creature's appearance before they come?" Asks Jeff.

"That is my secret." He answers.

"Is there...anything I can do?" Asks Jeff.

"Not immediately...But...You will provide great help...In a distant future." Says the shopkeeper. "Some adults may have a creature's partner too."

"Why are you helping us protecting the world?" Asks Jeff. He turns his back of the shopkeeper.

"The reason...Is. Very. Old." Says the shopkeeper.

"What are you?" Asks Jeff.

No one answers. Jeff turns around and sees no one.

"Are you a god?" Wonders Jeff.

**To be continued**

* * *

**AC: **I think I shall stop with this cliffhanger.

The shopkeeper is the same from the beginning with Don.

You probably wonder why is name is Cothica: Coincidence or not? Real or not?

How many Cothica really exists? One...Two...Three...more or zero?

What is the Cothica? Creatures...Lands...Planet...Power...A concept...All of them...or none of them?

Is he an M'arrillian?

That will be revealed on a second revelation way later with all the mystery of Perim and the Earth.

Next chapter is: Revelation.


	12. Chapter 11: Revelation

AC: The chapter appears fast. Please review when you have time. If I miss some revelation...I'll put it in a later chapter.

* * *

**Chaotic: Creatures in human world**

**Chapter 11: Revelation**

**Guy home**

The group was at home, even Guy's mother who says she'll stay home for the rest of the day. They talk about what to do next and they end up with no real answers.

"I have the feeling that all we can do his sit and wait for the enemy to strike." Says Vinta.

"And let them have the average against us!" Shouts Odu-Bathax.

"We don't have time searching around...First the replica scanner and now a probable invasion of the earth lead by an enemy you don't dare give the name and can change personality or control someone. This is really bad." Says Myna.

"For the replica scanner...At least Walker is in charge of searching it...So we can worry more about this imminent danger." Says Alex.

"I cannot do anything about both of them...I have work to do and I can't act outside or I'll be in trouble and I won't be able to help you anymore." Sighs Letha.

"You do a lot Letha." Says Vinta.

"I know...But it is always hard to count on younger person." Says Letha.

"Do not worry...We are responsible." Says Myna.

"...How did you obtain the scanner?" Asks Mudeenu to Carlos.

"I buy it at the shop. The weird shopkeeper says strange stuff and a few hours later I meet Intress." Answers Carlos. "I try to find him for some answers afterward, but he is always absent...It's like he knows what I'm planning before I act and that he tries to evade me."

"You too...Anyone who has a real scanner have the same scenario. They receive the scanner from him and their partner show up a few hours later...This can't be coincidence. The shopkeeper knows everything!" Shouts Mudeenu.

"I think you're right Mudeenu. That guy is our target...He has the answers...But I don't think he's the one to give replica scanner..." Says Letha. "I wonder who he really is."

...The real question has been given.

"I think we can explain a few things now." Says Mudeenu.

"Alright...Fill up please." Says Myna.

All creatures nod at each other's and agreed to talk.

"You have enough info so we can share it...In our world...Perim...Something bad is happening right now. A war has started against a strange enemy...Even if they are less numerous..." Says Vinta. "We come here because...There's something after us. They attack us...Tribe by tribe...We can't stop them...They have the power to control our mind."

"This is definitely not one of the four tribes." Says Carlos.

"When they control our mind...They have more troops against us...We have nothing to protect us against it...Worse...We lose this war easily because we are acting separately between the tribes." Adds Vinta.

"They attack Mount Pillar has the second target, using the Underworld soldiers...We try to resist...But most of our tribe reaches the same fate than the Underworld." Says Odu-Bathax. "Some of us escaped just in time and others receives special mission like me."

"We have found something before everything started...Each tribe have found one I guess. We found a strange giant gate with a door that appears to be useless. We can reach both sides by going around it." Says Intress.

"Then it must be an important door...You can't just put a door randomly like that." Says Alex.

"Yes...2 years ago from your calendar...King Theeb-Saar use the door near Al Mipedim and...He never comes back." Says Mudeenu. "Uncle never comes back."

"Then...Can he be here?" Asks Myna.

"Maybe...But I haven't seen him." Says Mudeenu.

"2 years ago..." Guy whispered. "Wait...Wasn't something weird happen 2 years ago?"

"What do you mean?" Asks Carlos.

The creatures look at him.

"I remember it too!" Says Letha. "We were up late and we were talking...about something trivial...We were sitting on our chair...Then...The second later, we outside and raising out hands in the sky."

"The same happen to me and the entire neighbour." Says Myna.

"Me too." Says Carlos and Alex. "Everyone was doing the same as you say Guy."

"...Why did we do that? We weren't even conscious...What the hell happen 2 years ago?" Asks Guy. It was all in the mind of the humans.

"Anyway...We decide to not use the door...Too dangerous." Says Intress. "We hear the news from our spies in the mipedian territory and we cut any project about it."

"Our tribe too." Says Odu-Bathax.

"When the attack occurs...We were in danger. By despair, we decide to send all of us who were fine to the door and try finding something so we can live there and be safe...Even maybe something to fight back the enemy...When we take the door...Our battlegears, mugician and mugic disappear and we were all defenceless and separated." Says Mudeenu.

"Then a few hours later you meet us." Completes Alex.

"I think others take the door after...But the time was different for our arrival I think." Says Intress.

"How can the shopkeeper's knows about your coming?" Wonder Guy.

"Unless he's controlling the door?" Suggest Alex.

"He can't...Or he'll stop them for coming here if they'll cause trouble." Says Carlos.

A few minutes pass without any word of anyone.

"I guess it's useless to find any answer for now...We have to find the shopkeeper...He has all the answers we need." Says Letha. "But...There's also the disappearance of a little girl...She was in our world...But I guess she disappears in Perim...But there were no door...Maybe she was at the place where Theeb-Saar passes and she was drag in the door."

"We will have seen her then!" Shouts Mudeenu.

"Unless the door doesn't reach to the same destination...Where did she disappear?" Asks Myna.

"She disappears in the attraction park." Says Letha.

"I appear in the woods near your home Guy...Maybe the door doesn't guide us the same place." Suggest Vinta.

"Urgh! My head...Too many questions and no answers!" Shouts Odu-Bathax.

"Let's stop forcing ourselves into this...I think only the shopkeeper can answer us." Says Letha.

"Yeah..." They all say.

"So...Let's command pizza for all." Says Letha.

They all give their favorite taste and she calls for it.

Later, they were all eating at the table...Except Odu-Bathax who's too heavy for a chair.

"So...Do you know the leader of the enemy we have to fight?" Asks Myna to Carlos.

"Not really...I suppose it is Chaor...But I'm not sure...The master isn't him...Maybe he still has his mind and guessing who to stop the master." Says Carlos.

A few seconds of silence by biting the pizza.

"What are your plans for Halloween?" Asks Alex. "I'll pass my time with my sister collecting candy. Since it is Halloween, Odu-Bathax can come along and everyone will think it's a human in a very realistic disguise."

"I'll come with you...We'll hang out together." Carlos then winks at Alex.

"Can't really consider it a date." Says Alex.

"Intress...You can come if you want...As for you?" Asks Carlos to Myna and Guy. Intress didn't give an answer.

"We are going to the Halloween party at our school." Says Myna.

"If Vinta and Mudeenu want they can come for the same reason has Odu-Bathax." Says Guy.

"Yeah...Mudeenu shall be the best there...No one can beat him...Even in popularity." Says Myna with a smirk.

"Vinta can beat him in this competition." Counters Guy.

"In your dream." She replies.

They continue to argue that way to figure out who's the best between Mudeenu and Vinta.

"Why are they arguing for this? It's oblivious that I'm the best." Says Mudeenu.

"...No." Protest Vinta.

"What?" Asks Mudeenu a little angry.

"I have more chance than you." Says Vinta.

The 2 mipedians then also argue.

The others look at this and after minutes, they decide to let it will be deciding at school.

"So...What is Halloween?" Asks Intress.

"To put it simple...It is the only day of the year you can disguise without being stupid...The children pass house to house to collect candy. When we are older...It is a time to celebrate by doing party...Pranks or trick at each other's...Depending the maturity of the teenagers...It is a very good moment to have fun." Says Alex.

"It is the only day we can walk around then." Says Vinta. "When does it start?" Asks Vina.

"Saturday...31 Octobers...It's in a few days." Says Guy.

"I think we have something schedule Mudeenu." Says Vinta.

"Yeah." Says Mudeenu.

After this, they all say good bye and the invited return home.

"I think we have lot of mysteries to solve...Let's take them one at the time." Says Guy.

"Agreed." Says Vinta.

"What smells bad?" Asks Letha.

"Hum...I guess it's Vinta." Says Guy putting his hands over his nose when he realises it.

"But I clean myself every day!" He protests.

"You're clothes...Take them off." She asks.

"No way!" He protests. "I have nothing else!"

"It's been more than a month! Take that off now!" She shouts.

"AND BE NAKED! NO!" Screams Vinta.

Letha makes a fast action and takes the tissues off.

"AHH!" Screams Vinta, covering his sex with his hands before turning invisible. "I WON'T BE VISIBLE UNTIL I HAVE THOSE BACK!"

"Do not worry, I already measure the clothes you need and I brought clothes for this." Says Letha.

"...When did you do that?" Asks Vinta nervous about this.

"When you were sleeping." She answers. "And that thing wasn't that impressing."

"..." Vinta says nothing.

"Ok...Awkward...Anyway...I'll go to sleep and tomorrow I'll buy my costume." Says Guy.

"I'll give you the clothes now." She says.

"Alright." Says Vinta.

He follows her and she gives him new clothes.

Vinta also gives his armor part of his shoulders for cleaning. He then tries a new pair of clothes. He then puts a pair of blue jeans and a long blue T-shirt. He then stops being invisible, he then looks at a mirror and he looks at himself.

"Perfect!" Says Vinta. He looks at his back and the tail pass in the hole without any problem.

"Good...But you will wear your usual clothes outside of here." She says.

"Of course." Says Vinta. "I want to look myself in battle."

"When it shall snow...It will be another story." Grins Guy.

"Snow?" Asks Vinta. He knows what it is but...Snow in such a warm place.

"Yeah...The season is changing remember. It's going to be colder now." Says Guy.

"Yeah...So...I think I'll watch something." Says Vinta walking to the TV.

Letha then goes to the kitchen and clean everything.

"Are you alright?" Asks Guy.

"All those revelation makes me remember why we are here...Listen...From now on...Things are going to be more dangerous than you've see...Be strong too...I don't want them to control your mind." Says Vinta.

"Yeah...But somehow...I have doubts about it." Says Guy.

"What do you mean?" Then it clicks in Vinta mind. "You mean the element number 2."

"Yeah! #2... This scanner is a pact maker. It can only make a pact with one creature of Perim. It gives to the creature's advantage and immunities which only human possess." Repeats Guy.

"But what immunity humans possess that we don't have?" Asks Vinta.

"That's another question and-" The scanner makes a sudden sound.

"What the-" Says Guy but he stops has he reads the scanner.

"**Warning! Incoming vital update! Downloading the update now...**" Says the artificial voice.

"Update!" Says Vinta surprise.

"So there was function that weren't on." Says Guy. "I wonder what the updates are."

"Maybe it will help us with the task at hand." Says Vinta.

"I'm sure it will be." Says Guy.

"**Download complete!**" Says the artificial voice. "**Mugic are now possible to be used** **Mugic abilities are used by the creatures. The scanner can activate the mugic ability use by the creatures only once per day. The scanner will act has the mugician and the card will give to the creatures the mugic...Only creatures can use mugic.**"

"Good! We can now use mugic! *Sigh* Once per day." Says Vinta.

"I could have been worse...We can now use it when we really need it." Says Guy with a smile.

"When we first meet, I've need it more that time." Says Vinta.

"**You've got a message!**" Says the scanner.

"What?!" They both shout.

"**The real danger for the Earth begins November first...Can you defeat the enemy? If you succeed in protecting the Earth and survive the first ordeal...I shall give you all the answers. Sign: The shopkeeper Aka Cothica.**" Says the scanner.

"...What the hell?! Who's the Cothica?" Asks Guy.

"The legendary thing all tribe are searching." Whispered Vinta. "It's here...In your world."

"We...We meet him then! He gives us our scanner!" Shouts Guy.

"I always thought it was the land." Says Vinta.

"He can still be messing with us. He can just joke on us." Warns Guy.

"Yeah...Maybe he's lying to us." Says Vinta.

* * *

**Myna chamber**

Mudeenu was at her side when her scanner receives the update. Then...A message is being told.

"**The real danger for the Earth begins November first...Can you defeat the enemy? If you succeed in protecting the Earth and survive the first ordeal...I shall give you all the answers. Sign: The shopkeeper Aka Cothica.**" Says the scanner.

"What the..." But Myna says nothing else.

"The Cothica is here? In this world! And it is a human?" Shouts Mudeenu in disbelief.

"He can be messing with us." Warns Myna.

"It's clear...I don't think a human is the Cothica...It's not a creatures...It's a land!" Shouts Mudeenu. "But...If it is the true...Then you've meet the Cothica...We have to find him when this is over." The obsession in him awakes...But in a less big level than his description.

"Yeah...I guess he'll appear after we beat the enemy putting our world in danger." Says Myna.

* * *

**Inside the cavern: Near Alex home**

"**The real danger for the Earth begins November first...Can you defeat the enemy? If you succeed in protecting the Earth and survive the first ordeal...I shall give you all the answers. Sign: The shopkeeper Aka Cothica.**" Says the scanner.

"So that guy is the...Cothica?" Asks Odu-Bathax in disbelief.

"But it's impossible...It's not supposed to be a human." Protests Wamma.

"It can be a trap...Or just messing with us." Says Alex.

"Cothica is a land anyway...He must have chooses that near to appear less threatened." Says Odu-Bathax.

"Calm down Odu...It's useless to think now...We have to focus on the master and we'll have our answers then." Says Alex.

"He's right...Time will give us the answers...But...This shall be an ordeal...What does he mean by that?" Asks Wamma.

"That's what I want to know." Says Alex. "What's scares me is...**First** Ordeal...It means more will come after this."

"Whatever it is we'll stop it!" Says Odu-Bathax.

"I hope you are right." Says Alex.

* * *

**Carlos home**

"**The real danger for the Earth begins November first...Can you defeat the enemy? If you succeed in protecting the Earth and survive the first ordeal...I shall give you all the answers. Sign: The shopkeeper Aka Cothica.**" Says the scanner.

"The real fight is starting soon." Says Intress.

"Yeah...Cothica...Do you know who it is?" Asks Carlos.

"...It must be a fake name. Cothica is a land and not a human or a creature." Says Intress.

"I guess too...But...First ordeal...Does it implies worse will come after this?" Asks Carlos.

"Sadly...I think it's what the guy means." Says Intress. "I've think about it...And I accept to pass time with your...boyfriend right?"

"Yes...I was only teasing him this time about the date. It's more having fun for Halloween." Says Carlos.

"You 2 appear not to show it off around...Except when you take hands together but nothing more." Says Intress.

"It by respects for the others. Not everyone agree with this and it can be awkward for them to see us if we express our love too much." Says Carlos.

"Better respect the others." She says.

"Yeah...Are you worried about Maxxor?" Asks Carlos.

"Yeah...I'm sure he's fine...He's strong and he won't fall against them." Says Intress.

* * *

**?**

"**The real danger for the Earth begins November first...Can you defeat the enemy? If you succeed in protecting the Earth and survive the first ordeal...I shall give you all the answers. Sign: The shopkeeper Aka Cothica.**" Says the scanner.

"What a strange message...But I guess the worse is coming." Says a voice girl.

"It appears so...But...What do we do now?" Asks a male one.

"You've see what happen at the police station...We have to meet them." Says the girl voice.

"Where?" Asks the male.

"I guess some of them will be at the Halloween party at school...You'll come...You'll drag the attention when they'll recognise you and we can talk with them."

"That's a good plan."

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 11. It appears faster because a part of it has been cut from the chapter 10 and put here.

Next chapter: Halloween party!

Another one without fight. Chapter 13 will be the first vicious fight the team will live.


	13. Chapter 12: Halloween party

AC: This is a small funny chapter before the next bloody one.

* * *

**Chaotic: Creatures in human world**

**Chapter 12: Halloween party**

**Guy home**

Vinta has finish preparing himself for this Halloween party and wait for Guy to come. He didn't see him for a while.

"Guy? Would you hurry up! The party will start soon you've said!" Shouts Vinta.

"I'm coming! You just sound like my mother for a second." Adds Guy.

"I'm not a woman and not scary like your mother!" Shouts Vinta.

"I know...Finally...This is so hard to put it." Says Guy.

Guy then descends from the stair and Vinta sees his costume. If he didn't know he has a disguise he would have thought it was someone else not...human.

Guy wears a black outfit with a black cape or red at the inside. He wears false black air.

"What is that?" Asks Vinta.

"It's my costume. I've disguise myself has Valvatorez of the video game Disgaea 4." Says Guy.

"Alright...So...Are we going now?" Asks Vinta.

"Of course." Says Guy with a smile.

They were walking to the school.

* * *

**Alex home**

Alex was outside with Odu-Bathax, Wamma and his sister Sarah. Sarah doesn't wear a princess costume like most of the little girls. She wears a costume of sailor mars of the old anime sailor moon that's still popular. They see all the kids walking around and searching for candy. Wamma begins to lick his mouth and think about the taste.

"Forget it Wamma...It's for the children." Says Alex. He didn't put a costume and let the glory to his sister.

"Aaahhh." Whines Wamma.

"Don't worry. You can have some." Says Sarah.

"Thank you Sarah." Says Wamma with a smile.

"You won't eat too much of those! You are big enough has you are." Shouts Odu-Bathax.

"..." Wamma didn't reply...Too risky anyway.

"Hi!" Shouts Carlos who's also not disguise.

"Hi." They all say.

Intress was walking by their side and she sees the little girl.

"Who's that little girl?" Asks Intress.

"That's my sister Sarah. Sarah...This is Intress." Says Alex.

"Hi...In...Intress." She says.

"Hi." She says with a smile.

"It's time to begin." Says Sarah with excitation.

"Yeah...We have to hurry before all the candy is given." Says Alex.

* * *

**School party: Gym**

Guy enters in the Gym with Vinta and he looks around. It looks like the others haven't arrived yet. They walk in the gym and Vinta already draw the attention by the «realistic costume». Vinta smirk at the attention he gets and he receives numerous time the question, who are you.

"You have to guess." Says Vinta with a smile.

People whine a little but they concentrate on the dance while Vinta enters in the contest of the best costume. They talk to everyone for a while until someone else draws the attention. Guy and Vinta turn around and they see Myna disguise has Jeanne of Arc in her armor while Mudeenu was himself.

Mudeenu looks at Vinta and he smirks has a competition was about to start. Mudeenu walks with all the grace he learns has a prince while Myna follows him with a face palm. She feels embarrassed by the all mighty Mudeenu. She walks next to Guy and she says:

"He was a little like that when I first meet him." Says Myna. "SO much ice glare and he calms down."

They all wonder who the person behind the costume of Mudeenu is and how good he was in the character. Mudeenu sees Myna being embarrassed and he stops with his all mighty persona and he walks next to her.

"Don't do that again." She whispered to him.

"I wanted to give them a show they won't forget." Says Mudeenu with a small smile.

Mudeenu then enters in the competition.

2 other persons enter in the gym. Michael and Nivenna were also present for the costume competition it seems. Michael is disguise has Dark Blade.

"Looks like the mipedians has competition against her." Says Myna.

"That won't be a problem. We are more popular than her." Says Mudeenu.

"She's a girl and a sexy one...She'll have an average against you." Says Guy.

"She won't win either." Says Vinta.

"You'll have to win the boys another way." Says Guy.

"Good luck for you." Says Myna walking away.

"Euh...Wait! I...Myna." Says Mudeenu walking after her.

"I think I'll eat some chips." Says Vinta.

"I'll just walk around and look at the new gym." Says Guy. "I didn't see it after I half blow it."

"Yeah." Says Vinta.

Guy walks around for a while and he watches that Nivenna has pushes some boys away after they have try too much to bang her. Michael also shouts to stop that or she'll beat them for good with him.

"Hi Michael." Says Guy.

"Hi." Says Michael.

"So...Having fun?" Asks Guy nervously.

"Yeah. Just smashing some idiot." Says Nivenna.

"That's a really nice costume." Comments Guy.

"Yeah! It's a costume of Dark Blade that I've made out of a paper-mache helmet, a modified football chestplate, and the use of shin guards as leg and arm armor. It takes me 2 days." Says Michael.

"You sure are good. Mine is simpler but I've put time to do this during the year." Says Guy.

"Nice costume." Says Vinta joining them.

"Yeah. I've put time in this." Says Michael.

"Nivenna...Are you participating in the costume contest like Mudeenu and I?" Asks Vinta.

"No...Not after those boys try to drag me!" She shouts.

"I understand. You're not the type to count on beauty." Says Vinta.

"I'm an Underworlder...Strength is important and not the beauty." Says Nivenna.

"Yeah." Says Vinta.

"I'll continue looking around the new gym." Says Guy.

"New?" Asks Michael.

"Guy destroys it completely." Says Vinta.

Meanwhile, Mudeenu caught up with Myna.

"Myna...What's the matter?" Asks Mudeenu.

"Nothing...Just you're all mighty and powerful prince Mudeenu stuff angers me a little." Says Myna. "I just guess...By your actions...There was something more than this competition...I was wrong."

"There was...I just...blew it." Says Mudeenu.

"And what was it?" Asks Myna.

"...Well...Forget it..." Says Mudeenu looking elsewhere than Myna direction.

As for Guy, he decides to leave Vinta and his story of the gym destruction and continues walking until he hits the back of someone he didn't see.

"Hey! Watch it." Says a guy.

"I'm sorry-" But Guy stops talking.

He hits by accident a large, blue lizard-like creature with red hair scales and an orange underbelly. He resembles a biped dragon without wings. He has yellow eyes. He has a long blue tail at his back. His body has muscles but not has developed than most Underworlder. He wears no clothes at all.

"A...Agitos?" Says Guy. "The real one." He adds by whispering.

Agitos looks at him more closely and he looks at around. He sees Nivenna and the 2 mipedians and they are real.

"Call your partner and meet me at the science class." Says Agitos.

Guy looks at him and calls the others to join him. He also speaks to Michael but he says he'll stay out of this.

* * *

**North part of the town**

Sarah was collecting lots of candy and the sugar begins to be very appealing for the danian. They react more like ants right now until Alex and Intress smashes their head and they return to normal.

"Sorry...Sugar is so...tempting." Says Odu-Bathax. "That much sugar of course."

"You are one of the most disciplined Danian too...I guess it is really tempting." Says Alex.

"I have more!" Shouts Sarah with a smile.

"Good work." Says Wamma.

"It's 8 o clocks." Says Alex.

"Yeah...Tomorrow is the D-day." Says Carlos.

Alex nod.

"I shall protect Sarah...You don't have to worry about her." Says Wamma. "You take care of them!"

"Of course." Says Intress.

"Cothica...Is he the real one...or a fake?" Asks Alex.

"We shall know this at the end of the first ordeal." Says Odu-Bathax.

"Yeah...Then the second one will begin." Says Carlos.

"That's not sure...There is no time for the second ordeal to begin." Says Wamma.

...

"Wamma says something smart...That doesn't happen often." Says Odu-Bathax.

"Anyway...We know what to do...We just have to trust ourselves." Says Alex.

"Let's stop being sad! Let's celebrate the night before worrying for tomorrow. We have friends to help us." Says Carlos. "We can pass this ordeal! We already overcome more during our history!"

"We also pass our own ordeal." Says Intress. "We shall win!"

They continue walking on a better ton.

* * *

**Halloween party: Science class**

Guy, Myna, Vinta and Mudeenu enter in the science class and they see Agitos waiting for them with a girl who wasn't in disguise like a part of the student. She's the same age has Myna and Guy. She turns around and they see her well. She has long blond air attach to form a tail that pass over her left shoulder and pass over her left side of her chest. She has blue eyes on her peach skin. She wears a blue T-shirt and a long pink skirt. She is a little taller than Guy and she has a generous breast compare to girl of her age.

"Hello there." Says the girl. "The name is Samantha."

"I'm Agitos...But it appears you all know my name anyway." Says Agitos.

"Show me your scanner." Asks Myna.

Samantha shows her scanner and Myna checks it carefully.

"It's a red real scanner." Says Myna.

"Real one? What do you mean?" Asks Samantha.

"We better first explains how we got our creatures and the other stuff." Says Guy.

The group explains to Samantha and Agitos how their first meet and events happening around the city.

"A Replica scanner that turns people into vicious human...This isn't good." Says Samantha. "It's good that I didn't take it when I first receive it...It was way too much suspect and the shopkeeper where I buy my real scanner says the replica is a thing that cause trouble."

"He is right about that." Says Guy.

"I've been looking for you...I've seen you during the attack of the Police station, but...Agitos isn't a fighter expert so...we didn't enter in the fight...we guess that some of you will come to the party." Says Samantha.

"That was true." Says Guy.

"Anyway...I've receive my scanner 2 weeks ago...I take the replica to the shopkeeper and he tells me that this scanner was dangerous...He'll tell me that he sells real scanner with the cards for 135$, but since I brought him a replica et sells it to me for 80$...Don't understand his logic in this thought...A few hours later, just like you...I've meet Agitos." Says Samantha.

"It was an unknown world...I was lost since I usually don't leave the Underworld...I thought I was in the Overworld but...It was a whole different world." Says Agitos. "When I see her...I ask her some questions and this is how I realise I wasn't in Perim at all. We talk a lot for a while and I've check the scanner by curiosity and the scanner makes the pact between us. My purpose for coming here was to search for Chaor who comes here...But I haven't found him yet."

"That was surprising and I ask him if he wants to follow me...We've try to find out how the pact work but my computer isn't strong enough to crack in the scanner...It's like in a science-fiction with more advance technology that exist...I need a stronger computer...But so far...Nothing can enter in the scanner." Says Samantha.

"One weeks ago...We've see Takinom...I was about to try a talk to her when we've seen Overworlders, mipedians and Danians with her that are fighting Intress. It was something very unusual so we haven't made contact with her." Says Agitos. "We know we need to be more numerous so we've decide to contact you...This entire situation needs the cooperation of all tribes."

"That's what we agree too." Says Myna.

"The plan didn't go has we guess...You tackle me and then you know I was real." Says Agitos.

"I've tell you that I'm sorry." Says Guy.

"I know." Says Agitos.

"Wait...What does she means by...cracking the scanner?" Asks Mudeenu.

"It means that I try to obtain the information in the scanner by force. But I've fail to obtain it." Says Samantha. "It's like trying to decode the message in a secret letter. But it is not decodable for now."

"Then we've receive the message that we shall receive explanation after the first...ordeal." Says Agitos.

"Yeah...It's not really a good sign when the word ordeal is spell out." Says Guy.

"Anyway...We want to team up with you." Says Samantha.

"We have no choice anyway...Letha would force us to cooperate anyway." Says Mudeenu.

"Letha?" The 2 new comers ask.

"My mother...They are more afraid of her than Chaor." Says Guy.

"Nothing is scarier that Chaor when he is furious...Even is glare makes all the others girly like the one you can make." Says Agitos pointing to Myna.

Mudeenu, Guy and Vinta move to the side, while Samantha takes some distance of his partner. She knows what Myna can do like every students. Myna gives Agitos the cold glare and Agitos is trap in the ice for a few seconds.

"...More...Scarier than...Chaor...himself...How is it possible?" Asks Agitos.

"Training with Mudeenu." She whispered to his ears.

"Anyway...Let's get back...The costume contest will start soon." Says Vinta. "I'll win against Mudeenu."

"You wish!" Replies Mudeenu.

* * *

**School party: Gym**

"Welcome student to the competition of the best costume of this year! It seems that 3 costumes have made the others get out of the competition without a fight...Here's the 3 participants of this year: The costume of Vinta, the one of Mudeenu and the one of Agitos. We have the theme of Chaotic this year." Says the student with the mic.

Each of them present themselves on the stage prepare for the competition.

"Our 3 judges will now look at the costume before making their votes...Anyway...We still don't know which students are in the costume. Do you want to spit it out?" Asks the student.

"No." The 3 answer.

"Looks like it will still be a mystery...The judges have finished looking at them...What are the results?" Then the student stays silent for a minute, leaving all the pressure on the participant and their human partner. "The winner issssssssssssssss..." He stills maintain the pressure.

"Come on! Spit it out!" Shouts Mudeenu.

"The winner is Agitos costume!" Shouts the student.

"What?!" The 3 creatures shout surprise.

"Agitos won by the originality and all the small details that need to make the costume while the 2 others are really good but are a little simple to make." Says the student.

Agitos takes the ribbon and he sticks out his tongue at the 2 mipedians who grunts furious.

"Well...That was unexpected." Says Myna.

"Very mature reaction of Agitos." Says Guy with sarcasm.

"Well...He didn't believe to win either...Anyway...I think it the dance part." Says Samantha when the music starts to appear by the speakers.

"Time to have fun for the rest of the night and be ready for whatever comes tomorrow." Says Guy.

"You both have lost." Says Michael joining them.

"Yeah." Grunts Mudeenu and Vinta.

"So...Are you ready for tomorrow?" Asks Myna.

"Yeah...If something big start...I guess I'll be around." Says Michael.

"I fear it will be really intense and dangerous." Says Mudeenu.

"Me too." Says Vinta.

"I think the real enemy appears tomorrow...Or the first strong one." Says Nivenna.

They stay at the party for a while and when 23 o clock rings, they return home after exchanging coordinate with Samantha.

* * *

**Alex home**

Everyone return to their home. Alex and Sarah tell good bye to their partner and they return inside their home. Alex helps Sarah counting the candy she's obtain, in the kitchen, while their mother checking up the candy so all are good for Sarah. After a while, Alex father enters in the kitchen too and looks at Alex.

"What have you done with...Carlos?" Asks Alex dad furious.

"Nothing that can bring shame to you." Says Alex.

"Good...That little-" Alex dad was about to insult Carlos.

"I DON'T WANT ANY OF THIS IN THIS HOUSE!" Stops Alex mother.

"If I say F. Y...You understand what I mean." Says Alex.

His father grunts at him.

"Good...I'll be in my chamber." Says Alex walking out of the kitchen.

Sarah looks at her brother walking away and she also walks out of the kitchen.

"Dad...You are mean!" She shouts before joining Alex.

"You should be more open-mind." Says Alex mother.

"Why should I be? He chooses the path of perversion!" Shouts his father.

"You should know it is not!" Counters his wife.

"He'll cause trouble to this family...He might even affect our daughter."

"You know what...Forget it!" Says his wife furious and walking away.

In his chamber Alex looks at one old picture of him and his father when they were fishing together. He signs in sadness.

"This good old time is over."

"Big bro..." Asks Sarah.

"Yes." Says Alex.

"Why is daddy so mean?" Asks Sarah.

"He just doesn't understand like you and mom...He can't accept me being...Myself." Says Alex. "You should rest...Tomorrow...Be extra careful."

"Why?" Asks Sarah.

"Bad guy are coming...Tomorrow is the first day...You have to stay out of danger." Says Alex.

"Alright."

"Good night." Says Alex.

"Good night." Replies his sister.

* * *

AC: Here's the end of the chapter. The next one will be bloodier and a little gore.

Next in chaotic: The first day of the ordeal.


	14. Chapter 13: The first day of the ordeal

AC: Hello reader...I decide to begin the real Arc by another type of intro. I hope you like it. The Oc's are for character and creatures you decide to create...I have 2 more place left on 5 for now. I'm not sure if it shall turns into M. The violence increase starting this chapter.

Ladyanaconda asks if the Chezaron tribe can be present in my story...And I say yes. This will greatly help me in the second arc and will make the hero less vulnerable and a more believable and possible arc 2.

I suggest you read her story too since I'll need to be check if I make mistake when they'll appears.

* * *

Today...It's November 1st.

**Plic...Ploc...Plic...Ploc...**

The first day of the ordeal...The first day where our true mission begins...

**Plic...Ploc...Plic...Ploc...**

Today...I learn the true meaning of fear.

**Plic...Ploc...Plic...Ploc...**

"No...Hang in there! *Sob*" I shout. "Vin...ta..."

**Plic...Ploc...Plic...Ploc...**

A fear most of us will learn when we are seeing someone we loves...friends...family...love...in danger in front of your own eyes.

**Plic...Ploc...Plic...Ploc...**

"Vinta...Don't..." My tears touch the ground. My heart is beating strongly in my chest and...I feel like it's going to explode. I cannot say the last word.

**Plic...Ploc...Plic...Ploc...**

The only thing I can hear is the sound of the liquid touching the small pool...The pool's color was orange...There was a reason for that...

**Plic...Ploc...Plic...Ploc...**

The pool is orange...Because...

**Plic...Ploc...Plic...Ploc...**

Because...

**Plic...Ploc...Plic...Ploc...**

It's...

**Plic...Ploc...Plic...Ploc...**

Vinta's blood!

* * *

**Chaotic: Creatures in human world**

**Chapter 13: The first day of the ordeal.**

**2 hours earlier: Guy home**

Vinta and Guy were watching the TV for a while. They are saving their strength for anything bad that can happen. Today was the first day of the ordeal and they don't know what's going to happen. Vinta looks at Guy and he gives him a small smile.

"Do not worries about this...We always won before and we will today too." Says Vinta with a reassuring voice.

"I know...But We have to be ready..." Guy takes out his card and he reorganises it.

"What are you doing?" Asks Vinta.

"Since it's going to be harder to fight...I decide to separate the cards in 3 compartments...Battlegears, in one, Enhancement cards in another and the mugic in the last one."

"That's a good idea...We are never sure when they will attack." Says Vinta.

"How many enemies will appear?" Wonders Guy.

"Hum...How...I guess there are 5 minimums." Says Vinta.

"More are worse." Says Guy.

"Anyway...Where do you guess they'll appear?" Asks Vinta.

"I'm not sure." Says Guy. "But when we are fighting I'll activate the Spectral viewer. They must be mipedians with them too."

"Relax for now!" Says Vinta.

Guy follows his tip and calm down...But deep in his heart...He fear things will not be this good this time.

* * *

**1 hour later: Abandon factory.**

Creatures of Perim where present and were kneeing in front of their leader. He has besides him his second in command of the operation.

"The master has given us the order to find and hunt all the creatures who continues to be in our way! He wants them to be capture or kill!" Says the grave and powerful voice.

"Understood!" Says the creatures.

"Good! I need some of you to follow me! We will ambush them in the human place they call...Circus! We must be sure they'll come!" Says the second in command. "The humans by their side must be brought alive absolutely...They can be very useful for the master."

"Understood!" Says the soldiers.

* * *

**30 minutes later: Guy home**

The phone suddenly ring and Guy answers it.

"Hello." Says Guy.

"-We have no time.-" Says Letha voice.

"What is it?" Asks Guy,

"-The creatures are attacking the circus right now! You have to hurry before the police puts a blockade!-" Says Letha. "-I'll call Alex and Myna while you go there!-"

"Understood!" Says Guy. "Vinta...We have a mission to accomplish. I'll call Samantha and Walker with my cellphone!"

"Understood." Says Vinta.

They immediately headed to the Circus.

* * *

**15 minutes later: Circus: spectacle stage**

The group were all united at the front of the empty circus. Only Walker and, surprise, Jecome, says they'll join them at the circus when they can.

The group manage to pass before the blockade has been completely lifted. They didn't know what the agent Jeff has create an opening for them so they can accomplish their mission. They all nod quietly and they enter in the circus. The sound of happiness and fun can be heard around them with the impression of sarcasm and insult to their ears.

"Welcome here!" Shouts Takinom with an evil smile at the seats on the other side of the circus. She wasn't alone waiting for them: Solvis, Vidav and Junda were back. They were also 2 new enemies waiting for them giving them the average of the number.

The first one is Uro. He's a mipedian who has green scales over all of his body. He has yellow eyes and look at them evilly. He wears 2 silver bracelets around his arms. At the back of his face, he has multiple small horns. He has one horn over his nose and 2 long at the back of the top of his head. He is muscular and strong. He wears a brown breastplate and a big shield on his back.

The other one is Malvadine. He has spikes along his spine and often wears an orange chest piece and spiked shoulders. His scales are yellow. He has green eyes and look at them like they were prey. He has 4 fingers.

"You were waiting for us." Says Samantha.

"You look like you figure it out...Hum?...Agitos...Think you can scare anyone." Says Takinom.

"...No...What are you doing with them?" Asks Agitos.

"I'm with the master of course." Says Takinom.

"No...You...too...I know it...But..."Agitos closes his eyes.

"We are here to stop you!" Shouts Myna.

"Really...You have no chance to beat us. You are 4 and we are 6." Says Takinom.

"HEY!" Shouts Agitos.

"You can barely fight a human." Says Vidav with an evil smile.

"I'll show you Overworlder!" Shouts Agitos.

"Looks like it's time to fight. Malvadine...Uro...Beat to blood Mudeenu." Says Takinom.

Vidav charges at Agitos. Takinom wants revenge against Intress.

Solvis attacks Odu-Bathax this time and Junda attacks Vinta.

* * *

**5 minutes earlier: Intress vs Takinom**

"**Flame orb!**" Shouts Takinom.

Intress dodges it by jumping back. Takinom charges at Intress and she flies out of the stage before Intress free herself. She kicks back Takinom and counters with Iron Balls. Takinom dodges it and she counters with Viperslash but Intress rolls to the left.

"That's all you've got Takinom!" Intress shouts.

Takinom charges at her and tries kicking her. Intress blocks it with and counter with a punch that Takinom blocks it. She then punches Intress belly and kick Intress head. Intress flies in the air and she lands on her feet.

"**Rustoxic!**" Shouts Intress. Takinom dodges it.

"CARD SLASH! Speed enhancement activates!" Shouts Carlos.

Intress runs fast at Takinom direction and she jumps near the underworlder.

"**Frost blight!**" Shouts Intress. She hits at close range Takinom who receives it. Some of them pierce her flesh and she starts losing blood.

She charges at Takinom and the battle continued for a while until Intress use her vine snare and throws Takinom inside the tent. Intress and Carlos returns in and they see the situation inside to their horror.

* * *

**5 minutes earlier: Solvis vs Odu-Bathax**

Solvis has jump at Odu-Bathax and takes him by surprise. He bites the neck of Odu-Bathax and he crushes a part of the exoskeleton. He takes the neck of Solvis and squishes it until he let his neck go and he throws him at the stage. Pale danian blood slowly falls from his injuries and he looks at the Underworlder and counters.

"**Rock Wave!**" Shouts Odu-Bathax.

Solvis dodges it and he stands at the front of the danian.

"This time...You won't defeat us." Says Solvis.

"You wish! **Granite Ball!**" Shouts Odu-Bathax.

He throws big Granite ball and he hits the underworlder who flies backward and his back hit the wall.

"I'm not going to lose against you." Says Odu-Bathax. He was shaking a little because he's a little weaker by blood loss.

"Are you so sure? You appear to be weaker." Says Solvis. "**Flame Orb!**"

He smashes the chest of Odu-Bathax and he flies against the stairs again. He shakes his head and he stands up.

"CARD SLASH! Speed enhancement activates!" Shouts Alex.

Odu-Bathax runs faster at the direction of the Solvis with sudden more speed and he runs to the side of Solvis. He then punches the eyes ball of Solvis and he kicks him in the air.

"**Power Pulse!**" Shouts Odu-Bathax. He hits Solvis who stands up and is still ready to fight when:

"NO!" A sudden screams drag their attention.

* * *

**5 minutes earlier: Agitos vs Vidav**

Vidav looks at Agitos with a devil smile.

"Are you ready to fight me underworlder?" Asks Vidav.

"Of course." Says Agitos.

"Don't worry Agitos...You can beat him with my help." Says Samantha with a reassuring smile. She shows him the card.

"I kind of wish I train more for that kind of moment." Says Agitos.

"You've train when we were together." Says Samantha.

"That won't be enough for a weak creature." Says Vidav.

Vidav looks at Agitos and decide to beat Agitos the most painfully way he can think. He charges at Agitos who blocks the upper punch. He ducks a kick of the Overworlder. Agitos tries to punch Vidav but he blocks it. He counters with a punch right under the jaw of Agitos who walks backward. He then punches the stomach of Agitos.

"Argh!" He shouts and walks backward.

He then throws Agitos to the ground and begins beating Agitos.

"CARD SLASH! Iron skin enhancement activates!" Shouts Samantha reacting a little too slow.

"CARD SLASH! Strength enhancement activates!" Shouts Samantha with the second card.

Agitos then stops feeling the pain of the punch of Vidav. The punches and the kick don't feel the attack and he takes the throat of Vidav. He then throws him in the air and he hits the other side of the building. Agitos runs at the direction of Vidav and he shouts:

"**Iron Balls!**" Shouts Agitos. He hits Vidav a few times and he punches the face of Vidav when he was close enough.

"So...No bad for a weak underworlder hum?" Asks Agitos.

"Don't get all cocky and mighty Agitos...You haven't won yet." Replies Vidav.

"Be careful Agi-" But Samantha was cut.

"NO!" A sudden screams drag their attention.

* * *

**5 minutes earlier: Mudeenu vs Uro and Malvadine**

Takinom asks 2 mipedians to fight Mudeenu on purpose to hurt him. Mudeenu looks at them and is hesitant. They both charge at Mudeenu.

"CARD SLASH! Speed enhancement activates!" Shouts Carlos.

Mudeenu dodges to the left and he counters by a kick at the back of Malvadine.

"WAKE UP YOU TWO!" Screams Mudeenu. "I am not your enemy...You are being possess by them!"

"Shut up Mudeenu! You are resisting against your destiny." Says Malvadine.

"It is useless to resist Mudeenu...Come and join us...Like anyone of us." Says Uro.

"...**Power Pulse!**" Shouts Mudeenu. He hits Uro but Malvadine passes over hit and attacks him with a Windslash at his back. Uro arrives in front of him and do a flash kick right at his left leg.

Mudeenu falls on the ground and he rolls to the left, dodging Iron balls.

"Dammit." Whispered Myna. _Mudeenu cannot fight both of them...He has the mipedians in his heart and he cannot win this fight._

Mudeenu dodges the punch of Uro who smashes the Malvadine chest.

"Mudeenu! You cannot hesitate. You have to beat them!" Shouts Myna.

"I know...But." Mudeenu puts his attention to the fight.

He blocks Malvadine attack and Uro traps him in his arms from behind. Mudeenu tries to free himself but he is trap.

"Release me!" Shouts Mudeenu.

"Hum...No...You do not need this armor." Says Malvadine. He then takes out Mudeenu chest armor. He then looks slowly at Mudeenu and smirk. "I change my mind...You don't need any clothes...We need to punish you for opposing the master." Wanting to completely humiliate Mudeenu.

The 2 mipedians laugh when Myna jumps at the back of Malvadine.

"LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE YOU MOTHER FU****!" Screams Myna.

"You are lucky we need you alive." Says Malvadine. He then throws Myna away.

"MYNA!" Screams Mudeenu.

Malvadine then unclothes Mudeenu. Malvadine watches him naked for a while.

"Hum...Time for the...Punishment." Says Malvadine.

**Bang!**

"Urgh!" Winces Mudeenu in pain. He receives a punch at his stomach. He then receives another at his face, one more at his chest, another one at his throat. "*Keuf*" He caught blood out of his mouth.

"STOP!" Screams Myna. She then punches the cheek of Uro but she fails to hurt him.

He then attacks Myna with the back of her head and she falls on the ground and she groans in pain.

They continue beating Mudeenu until they let him go and he falls on the ground, completely loses his strength to fight.

"Mudeenu..." Whispered Myna.

Mudeenu crawls on the ground and is next to Myna. Uro and Malvadine look at him and laugh at how pitiful he is right now. Mudeenu puts his left hand at the side of Myna face. Mudeenu appears to be sad...He knows what's coming soon.

"Myna...before the...master break my mind...I want you to know...That I-" But Mudeenu was cut by a sudden scream.

"NO!" A sudden screams drag their attention.

* * *

**5 minutes earlier: Vinta vs Junda**

Vinta and Junda look at each other's. Vinta smirk at the danian and turns himself invisible.

"Sure...Using your ability has a backstabbing right?" Asks Junda.

"This is call strategy Junda. You are attacking Mudeenu with 2 mipedians under the control of your master!" Counters Guy.

"**Tornado Tackle!**" Shouts Vinta and hits the back of Junda.

Junda flies in the air and lands brutally on the ground. Junda stands up and looks at Vinta.

"**Rust Toxic!**" Shouts Junda. He hits Vinta and he is trap in the rust.

Junda charges at Vinta and uses the Pillar quake and the stones hits Vinta. Vinta escapes the rust and land near Guy and is panting a little.

"That...That was really close." Says Vinta.

"Time to end this fight fast! Mudeenu needs our help. CARD SLASH! Strength enhancement activates!" Shouts Guy.

Vinta charges at Junda and he does a flash kick. He hits Junda. Vinta jumps in the air and he lands on the back of Junda and he smashes the back of the head of the danian and he falls unconscious.

"I'm the best." Says Vinta.

"The battle end really fast." Says Guy.

"I have to help Mudeenu now." Says Vinta.

"Wait a second." Says Guy.

"**Sending Junda to Perim...**" A portal opens under the danian and he disappears in it. "**Complete!**"

"One less to permanently worry about." Says Vinta.

"...So...That's what a human can do..." Says a voice. "Anyway...We don't need you alive Vinta. A stalker is just a replaceable soldier."

"Who?" Asks Vinta turning around. **Slash! **"A...Argh!" Shouts Vinta quietly.

"No!" Screams Guy very strongly. He drags the attention of everyone and they see what happens to Vinta.

A long and sharp blade has pierce at the Vinta chest. It pierces him from the both side and the blade came out of his back. Vinta legs are shaking by the pain. He falls on his knee and he coughs blood out of his mouth. The sword has pierced his left lung and he closes his eyes for a few seconds. Everything went very slow. Time was moving slower and a sound can be heard:

**Plic...Ploc...Plic...Ploc...**

Guy looks at Vinta and he shakes.

**Plic...Ploc...Plic...Ploc...**

He is totally afraid...He sees Vinta gravely injured. Terror awakes in his heart.

**Plic...Ploc...Plic...Ploc...**

"No...Hang in there! *Sob*" Guy shout. "Vin...ta..."

**Plic...Ploc...Plic...Ploc...**

He sees his friend slowly agonising in front of his own eyes. He shakes in fear. He sees the orange blood falls on the ground and starts forming an orange pool.

**Plic...Ploc...Plic...Ploc...**

"Vinta...Don't..." The tears of Guy touch the ground. His heart is beating strongly in his chest and...It feels like it's going to explode. He cannot say the last word. He cannot accept that's going to happen.

**Plic...Ploc...Plic...Ploc...**

The only thing He can hear is the sound of the liquid touching the small pool form by the blood of Vinta.

**Plic...Ploc...Plic...Ploc...**

The attacker looks in the eyes of Vinta.

**Plic...Ploc...Plic...Ploc...**

Vinta looks back at him.

**Plic...Ploc...Plic...Ploc...**

Nothing is said...Nothing is done.

**Plic...Ploc...Plic...Ploc...**

The sword makes a small sound when it is drag out of the chest of Vinta with his orange blood. The sword is then release of the chest of Vinta and he kicks the mipedian away. He lands near Guy and Guy runs at his side. Vinta has problem to breath and is slowly drowning by the blood in his lung.

"Vinta..." Whispered Guy. He takes out his shirt without hesitation and tries covering the wound.

"It's useless...He'll die soon." Says the voice behind him.

Guy turns around and looks at the new comer and the one who stabs Vinta.

"Tangath Toborn...Curse you!" Says Guy furious against him and crying for Vinta.

Tangath Toborn is an Overworlder who has the appearance of a lion. He has brown skin and brown long hair. He has a long lion tail at his back. He wears a metal plate on his left hand, a blue shorts and metal plates for his legs. He is muscular and he has on his right hand a long human sword with orange blood of Vinta over it.

"Say what you want...We'll take you as prisoner." Says Toborn.

Guy ignores him and tries making the blood stop bleeding. Vinta begins to show sigh of drowning until he cough lots of blood from his mouth and take a large breath. He looks at Guy and his eyes shows that he is only half conscious.

"This is getting too long." Says the overworlder. He raises his sword, pushes away Guy and was about to finish Vinta when he suddenly receives an invisible kicks at his left cheek and he falls to the south.

"Are you alright?" Asks Haizen. Jecome arrives too.

"Looks like we are a little late." Says Jecome.

The ground suddenly rises and he knocks off both Malvadine and Uro. Walker arrives and slashes a card and his partner Bierk throws them far away.

"Myna! Are you alright?" Asks Walker helping her getting up.

"Yeah...Mudeenu!" She says moving by his side.

Tangath Toborn stands up and tries to attack Haizen when he receives a Flame Orb at his face by Nivenna arriving with Michael.

"Do not worry! Reinforcement is here." Says Walker with a reassuring smile.

Samantha smiles and decides to deceive the enemy.

"The others must be here soon." She says.

Myna looks at her and sees her plan.

"Yeah! We buy enough time." Says Myna with a smirk.

Toborn sees that the situation is getting worse and getting the bait.

"Everyone! Evacuate now! We will soon being outnumbered." He orders.

They all run away.

Walker wants to pursuit them but he knows lots of them are injured.

"Come on Vinta!" Shouts Guy. "Breath!"

Walker sees this and takes out a card.

CARD SLASH! Mugic Minor Flourish activates!" Shouts Walker. The scanner of Walker throws a beam at Bierk who takes out a mugician and play the mugic.

"Sound of Minor Flourish!" Shouts Bierk.

A sound is heard and when the seven notes are play, a green beam of light appears and heals Vinta.

"He'll be alright." Says Walker.

"...No...He still doesn't breathe...And his heart just stops beating!" Says Guy. Vinta has only stopped bleeding.

He opens the mouth of Vinta and don't care about anything anymore. He blocks his nose and begins the CPR. After he expires in Vinta lung twice, he presses Vinta chest with all his strength.

Guy repeats this procedure for a while when the others moves closer. They all play mugic to heal their injuries except the new comers.

Guy continues...1 minute has passed. They all look at this. They cannot call for any help since no humans know about their existence. Michael remembers something and gets something just outside the tent.

"Don't give up Vinta...I'll...I'll save you!" Shouts Guy.

Another minute has passed. Michael returns by their side and prepare the portable defibrillator that was near there. Alex helps him and they put it on Vinta chest.

Another minute pass, the defibrillator is ready and Michael started it. After 2 tries, Vinta cough and his eyes open. He looks around and see only relieve face.

"Vinta!" Shouts Guy hugging his friend. "I...I thought you were dead!"

A long silence occurs until Vinta remembers what happens.

"I'm sorry." Whispered Vinta. "I...made a mistake." He then also hugs Guy. After a few seconds the stop and they look at each other's "Why do my lips is humid?"

"Guy uses CPR to save you." Answers Myna.

"CPR?" Asks Vinta.

"...Mouth to mouth." Says Odu-Bathax.

"..." Vinta immediately passes his hand over his mouth. "Was that a kiss?!" He shouts.

That makes everyone laugh...A more relieve laugh than mockery.

"No...I have no medical object so it was the only way...I'm lucky you haven't throw up in my mouth." Comments Guy.

"Thank." Says Vinta.

"I think we need from now on a medical kit...Including a defibrillator." Says Michael. He then takes it off Vinta. "We are lucky the defibrillator strength was enough to stabilise your heart Vinta."

"He was healed...He only needed stimulation." Says Agitos.

"Can...Can we return home?" Asks Carlos. "I think we have enough for today."

"Agreed." They all say.

Michael, Walker and Jecome weren't exhausted.

"Leave the rest to us." Says Walker. "You're exhausted...I think we shall put the false scanner search out of our way for now." He looks at Jecome who agreed. "What's worse is that we have found nothing anyway."

"Count on us to fight them back." Says Bierk.

"Me too..." Says Haizen looking at Mudeenu.

"Count also on us." Says Michael. "I'll go for now...Thanks for the lift Walker."

"It was to save them after all." Replies Walker. "Better learn to work together."

"We are better our way." Says Nivenna.

After this, everyone return home.

* * *

**On the street: Night**

Guy and Myna were the only one walking on the street with the Mipedians walking, invisible at their side. They decide to take the direct route since the 2 mipedians are exhausted and weak from the fight. They walk in silent.

*Pow!* A sudden sound is hear.

"Argh!" Shouts Mudeenu turning visible.

"Mudeenu!" Shouts Myna walking at his side.

*Pow!* Another sound is hear.

"Argh! What's...th...a...t" Says Vinta falling on the ground visible.

Mudeenu follows him on the ground.

"Vinta!" Shouts Guy.

"That's a syringe!" Says Myna.

"SURRENDER NOW OR WE SHOOT!" Screams someone.

The 2 teenager turns around and see man with black clothes pointing shotgun, pistol and machine gun at them. They were wearing heat glasses so they can see the invisible mipedians. They take the 2 teenagers and force them to wears handcuff.

"LET US GO!" Screams Myna. She kicks the one in front of him.

"WE DID NOTHING!" Screams Guy.

"We arrest you because you bring unknown monster in this city and destruction and murder of multiple persons!" Says one of the men.

The 2 are taken and throws in a truck they fail to notice earlier. They protest about those accusation. They close the door. Myna runs at the door and hit it with all she gets.

"LET US OUT YOU SON OF A- GYARG!" She shouts surprise and painfully.

"Those are electrified handcuff. Better watch what you say." Says one of them.

The 2 humans look at the guys taking Mudeenu and Vinta into another truck after attacking their hands with the same handcuff. They then see nothing because one of them blind completely the only window Myna and Guy can see through.

"Alright! GO GO!" Shouts one of them.

The truck starts running and disappears through the night.

"THOSE IDIOTS!" Screams someone who appears one the kidnapping scene.

* * *

AC: Cliffhanger. The next chapter will be a direct sequel to the chapter in time. Since my story is getting intense in violence...I have to accelerate this event a little. They are 3 chapters about them arrested by someone.

Next chapter: Disappearance and interrogation.


	15. Ch: 14: Disappearance and interrogation

AC: This is not a too bad chapter but not a very pretty one. Some torture shall be use but not that high. Guy and Myna are train to stay silent.

I've put a poll to vote right now. Read the chapter before voting in the profile.

* * *

**On the street: Night**

Guy and Myna were the only one walking on the street with the Mipedians walking, invisible at their side. They decide to take the direct route since the 2 mipedians are exhausted and weak from the fight. They walk in silent.

*Pow!* A sudden sound is hear.

"Argh!" Shouts Mudeenu turning visible.

"Mudeenu!" Shouts Myna walking at his side.

*Pow!* Another sound is hear.

"Argh! What's...th...a...t" Says Vinta falling on the ground visible.

Mudeenu follows him on the ground.

"Vinta!" Shouts Guy.

"That's a syringe!" Says Myna.

"SURRENDER NOW OR WE SHOOT!" Screams someone.

The 2 teenager turns around and see man with black clothes pointing shotgun, pistol and machine gun at them. They were wearing heat glasses so they can see the invisible mipedians. They take the 2 teenagers and force them to wears handcuff.

"LET US GO!" Screams Myna. She kicks the one in front of him.

"WE DID NOTHING!" Screams Guy.

"We arrest you because you bring unknown monster in this city and destruction and murder of multiple persons!" Says one of the men.

The 2 are taken and throws in a truck they fail to notice earlier. They protest about those accusation. They close the door. Myna runs at the door and hit it with all she gets.

"LET US OUT YOU SON OF A- GYARG!" She shouts surprise and painfully.

"Those are electrified handcuff. Better watch what you say." Says one of them.

The 2 humans look at the guys taking Mudeenu and Vinta into another truck after attacking their hands with the same handcuff. They then see nothing because one of them blind completely the only window Myna and Guy can see through.

"Alright! GO GO!" Shouts one of them.

The truck starts running and disappears through the night.

"THOSE IDIOTS!" Screams someone who appears one the kidnapping scene.

* * *

**Chaotic: Creatures in human world**

**Chapter 14: Disappearance and interrogation**

**Inside the truck**

Myna and Guy were looking at the ground without any word. The black group has captured them and they don't know what's going to happen to them. They are trap by electric handcuff and they cannot call for their friend for help. They even wonder if the other has been captured. They are just looking at the ground in silence.

"Do...Do you think they are alright?" Asks Guy.

"I'm not sure...They've been drug but I don't know what they'll do to them." Admits Myna.

"Dammit...Vinta almost die and now this!" Shouts Guy. "ARGH!" He screams in pain when the handcuff suddenly shocks him.

"I've warn you to watch your mouth." Says the black man.

"We are living in the United States! You can't imprison us like this!" Shouts Myna.

"Yes we can." Replies the man.

"So the United States is a false free country!" She shouts back. "ARGH! You little..."

"Don't mock this country. We know you are originally from Palestine Myna and that you are an Islamist." Says the Black Man.

"AND YOU ARE A NEW VERSION OF NAZI UNDER THE REPUBLICAN WHERE JEWISH PEOPLE ARE REPLACED BY ISLAMIST PEOPLE!" She screams furious. The handcuff activates again and she then shouts in pain.

"Myna! It's useless to argue with them!" Shouts Guy. "...Even if you are partially right." He whispered. "What are you going to do with us?"

"You shall know soon enough." He then closes the plate he opens at the front of the truck.

"I hope they are fine." Says Guy.

* * *

**Truck where Mudeenu and Vinta are**

Mudeenu was the first to wake up. He grunts a little and he sits on the ground. He groans a little and he sees that he is handcuff and trap in a metallic compartment.

"Vinta! Wake up." Asks Mudeenu.

Vinta only grunts.

"Vinta! You're prince order you to wake up!" Orders Mudeenu. After a few seconds, he kicks Vinta who wakes up.

"What is...I remember." Says Vinta.

"Where are Myna and Guy?" Asks Mudeenu.

"They are in another truck...But you won't ever see them again." Says one of the black men opening a panel. "What are monster like you doing here anyway?"

"Monster...You little *Perim swear* you will learn tha- Argh!" Shouts Mudeenu in pain. "Dammit!"

"We are going to find answers from you two and it is useless to resist...If you try anything...Your human friends will die." Says the black men.

"Leave them alone! They are only protecting this world with our help!" Shouts Vinta.

"You are good liar." Replies the human in the black clothes.

"*Grunt* You cannot trap us like this forever...And if I learn you hurt Myna...I'll make you pay whatever you'll do to me." Warns Mudeenu with a very cold voice.

"You can try. But remember this..." The man presses a switch.

The 2 mipedians shout in pain for a few second. He then closes the panel.

"Dammit! Because of us...Guy and Myna are in danger." Says Vinta.

"I...I know." Says Mudeenu.

* * *

**Guy home**

Letha was sitting home and she was waiting for Guy and Vinta...She waits for an hour and he didn't come back. She takes out her cell and calls him...But he never answers. She is completely afraid that something may happen to him. She has call Alex and he explains what happen and he was returning home with Myna. She tries calling Myna and she didn't answer. Letha is getting worried and worried and she calls for Alex and Carlos for some help to search them. They immediately accept and they decide to join at the location they were separate.

* * *

**Inside the truck: Guy and Myna**

After an hour, the truck finally stops. Guy and Myna were silent and they didn't say a word. They hear a sound of a door opening next to them.

"RELEASE OUR FRIENDS...THEY HAVE DONE NOTHING WRONG!" Screams Mudeenu.

"MOVE OR WE KILL THEM!" Screams a human voice.

Then no sound is heard.

"We are hostage against our friends." Says Guy.

"GET OUT!" Orders one of the men pointing a gun at them.

"Alright." Says Guy.

They get out of the truck.

"Give us the scanners!" Says the man.

"..." They both hesitate.

"I SAY GIVE THE SCANNERS!" Orders the man aggressively.

They sigh and give their scanner to the man who takes it elsewhere.

"It's useless trying opening them up." Says Myna.

"Take them to the prison! The general will interrogate those rascals!" Says the man.

They are being brought brutally to the prison even if they try to resist and protest. They were thrown in the same prison and they are lock up.

"Well...Can't do anything now." Says Guy.

"Yeah...We are now height for our partner...And without the scanner...What's going to happen?" Asks Myna.

"I...I feel like they can't do anything with the scanner." Says Guy.

"Mudeenu...I may never see him again...And he wanted to confess something." Says Myna.

"Vinta...We just save his life and we are separated again." Says Guy.

* * *

**Another part of the prison**

"Well...We are in *Perim swear* trouble." Says Mudeenu.

"We have to find a way to escape...We can't let our friend in this mess." Says Vinta.

"Yeah...Myna...I can't let her down." Says Mudeenu.

"What can we do?" Asks Vinta.

"Nothing for now...But we have to find something." Says Mudeenu.

"Yeah...Do you think the others will search for us?" Asks Vinta.

"Yeah...But they don't know where we are...We are in our own." Says Mudeenu.

* * *

**On the street: Night**

Letha, Alex, Odu-Bathax, Carlos and Intress were together. They begin searching for the 4 missing being and they find nothing until:

"I've found something." Says Intress with her hunting skills.

"What is it?!" Asks Letha. "Did you find a trace of their presence?"

"Hum...Yeah...They've head that way!" Says Intress. They run at the direction she points and they see dark bar on the road. They look at the ground. "There's nothing here...They have disappear."

"No...They have been kidnap..." Says Letha. "No...Guy!"

"They haven't been kidnap." Says a voice.

"Who's there!?" Shouts Odu-Bathax.

The person walks at their direction and Letha recognises him. She takes out her pistol and she points it at him.

"JEFF! Where is my son? ANSWER ME IMMEDIATELY!" She screams with worries.

"Relax. You better call everyone. You'll need the help of everyone if you want to beat them." Says Jeff calmly.

"NO TIME FOR THIS!" She screams back.

"Alright...They have been arrest." Says Jeff.

"By who?" Asks Letha.

"They have been arrest by the SCUS. The Special Control Unit of Security. They have act without my order and they arrest them when they were vulnerable. I can't do anything since a grader person over me takes the decision to arrest them." Says Jeff.

"Where are they?" She asks. She then drops her gun a little.

"They are located at a secret base at the north of the city at one hour of here." Says Jeff.

"We can't go now. We are exhausted and we need to be ready to save them." Says Carlos.

"But...Alright." Says Letha resign.

"Tomorrow at 6 A.M...Join me at outside the town with anyone who have a creatures...You'll need all the help to pass a military complex." Says Jeff when he walks away.

Letha puts the gun in her Cartridge.

"Well...What do we do?" Asks Odu-Bathax.

"We have no choice but to accept this...I have to save my son and the others." Says Letha.

"We have to call anyone who can help us." Says Carlos.

"I'll contact Samantha and she will surely help us." Says Alex.

"I'll call Walker and Jecome." Says Letha.

"I'll go at Michael residence." Says Carlos. "I'll ask him to come."

They all nod and separate.

Alex thinks for a while when he takes his cellphone and wonders if he calls Wamma help or not. They are doing something really dangerous after all.

* * *

**Military complex: Prison**

Guy and Myna were resting a little when the door opens.

"Wake up and get out now!" Orders the soldier. "We have a few questions for you and you better answer it."

"Alright." Says Guy.

They follow the soldier and are escort by 3 armed soldiers until they enter in an interrogation room. They are force to sit on a chair and they have to wait for someone to come. They wait for a few minutes before someone come.

He was a tall man and a muscular one. He has peach skin and wears glasses so his eyes cannot be seen. He wears a black outfit like the others who kidnap them but he has some stars at his shoulders meaning he has more grades. He has a pistol at his side but it appears to be lock up and not usable. He also has the little machine that gives shock to them if they try anything.

"Teenagers! Teenagers are the terrorist of this town! During all those years...There's always something strange going on and we found some of the guilty one!" Shouts the man.

"Terrorist...We are the one stopping them!" Shouts Guy.

"Looks like you're in your overreacted like any stereotype American." Says Myna by making reference to the robot chicken.

He walks closer to her.

"Better learn when to shut up girly because I can torture you if I want answer." Warns the man.

Myna didn't react at that, but Guy cannot help but gulp and turn pale. They both know he is serious.

"I want to know how you brought those monsters there!" Orders the man.

"That's easy. We don't know how they come here. You should ask them." Says Myna.

"We are doing it right now...If we don't have answer..." He says nothing else.

They are both worry for what's going to happen to the 2 mipedians.

"So...Want to answer to that question?" Asks the man once again. "I've seen that both of you know!"

"..." They stay silent.

The general presses the switch and they shout in pain.

"I've raise the voltage. So...Want to answer it?" Asks the man.

"You inhuman bastard!" Shouts Guy.

"The city is threatened by danger and the entire country can be at stakes! So it's the only way to protect it right now!" Shouts the man.

"Whatever we answer...You won't believe us anyway...It's outside logic." Says Myna.

"ANSWER NOW!" Screams the general.

"Alright...They...They come from...another world...Perim." Says Guy.

"...More." Says the general.

Myna looks at Guy who's afraid of the man; she also knows that deep inside him...He doesn't want to answer too. But they aren't train for tortures.

"We haven't brought them here. They come themselves and we just have cross path." Says Myna.

"Alright...Why are they here?" Asks the man.

"They...They are escaping a dangerous being who can control mind." Says Guy.

"We don't know what they are escaping but we know it is here." Says Myna. "They are too afraid to even name it."

"...I know you are telling the true...I'm good at knowing when people lie...But..." He says nothing else. "Next question: How did you obtain those scanners?"

"We buy it at a store in the city." They both answer.

"Why is it made of strange material? We try to break it but it is indestructible." Says the man.

"We don't know...The man of the shop is the one who sell them..." Says Myna.

"Who is this guy then?" Asks the man.

"We don't know...We try to check on him but he avoid us on purpose...The only time he's there is to sell scanners." Says Guy.

"...And why do you think he does that?" Asks the man.

"He...He knows what can happen in the future...It's the only think we suspect." Says Guy.

"Alright...What are those things with you?" Asks the man. "Show it now!"

"Just cards." Says Myna. She then shows them. It was the cards game of chaotic. It doesn't interest him so he let them to them 2 teenagers.

"Does anyone else have a creature with them?" Asks the man.

This time, Guy and Myna are silent like tombstone.

"You better answer me." Says the man.

They stay silent. The man activates the electrified handcuff. The 2 shout in pain but they doesn't say anything.

"Alright then...I'll ask the others." Says the man. He then gets out of the room.

...

"Can he understand them?" Asks Guy.

"If the scanners are in 1000ft. range then yes." Answers Myna.

"I hope it is." Says Guy.

* * *

**The interrogation room #2: Next to the #1 where Guy and Myna are**

The man enters in the next interrogation room and sees the 2 creatures; he can already tell they are soldiers so they won't speak that easily. He sits at the chair in front of them and tells what their partner admitted.

"They also tell me where are living the others." Says the man.

The 2 mipedians didn't even react. Then, they both smile at him.

"You take us for idiots. It is clear they remain silent about this. You wouldn't have done that if they have spoken this." Says Mudeenu with a smirk.

"...You will tell me everything." Says the man. "If not..."

Mudeenu snaps and walks closer to the man. He activates the electrified handcuff but Mudeenu didn't even flinch and he grabs the man by the neck while his scaly hands are burning by the electricity.

"If I learn you hurt Myna...I'll kill you...Even if it kills me!" Says Mudeenu coldly and aggressively.

The man takes his gun and points it to his head.

"Better back down." Says the man unfazed.

Mudeenu looks at it and back down. The man stops the handcuff shocks.

"I have enough with you 2...I think it is useless to keep you alive. We shall prepare a vivisection without anesthetic." Says the man. "You can see good bye to your friend soon...They shall be used for a good purpose and we'll make them talk."

He then gets out of the room.

"This isn't going to be pretty." Comments Vinta.

"You know what he means?" Asks Mudeenu.

"He's going to open our body and we will feel the full pain." Says Vinta.

"...What are we going to tell them?" Asks Mudeenu.

"I...I don't know." Says Vinta closing his eyes.

They are silent and they both let some tears in silence.

**To be continued**

* * *

AC: Here's the end of the chapter.

**You have a choice to make: They shall suffer the vivisection or not?**

This is not going to be pretty. Next one's going to be longer.

Next chapter: Rescue preparation and dead path.


	16. Ch 15: Rescue preparation and dead path

AC: Here comes the next chapter. Hope you like it.

* * *

**Chaotic: Creatures in human world**

**Chapter 15: Rescue preparation and dead path**

**In the interrogation room of Myna and Guy**

Myna and Guy where sitting there for an hour when they see the door opening. The man enters and he looks at them.

"Your 2 lizard shall talk to you for the last time...After this...You'll have to say good-bye...Forever!" Says the man.

The soldiers brought Vinta and Mudeenu and they haven't time to sit that Guy and Myna hug them the best they can.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Says Guy.

"Mudeenu! Did they do anything to you?" Asks Myna.

"Listen...We have to talk." Says Mudeenu.

* * *

**Michael home: Outside**

Carlos was at the front door and he rings. The mother of Michael opens the door and Carlos asks to talk to him. She says she'll call him and Michael comes. When he sees Carlos face, he knows he wants to talk to him alone. He follows him outside and they talk together.

"What is it?" Asks Michael.

"Listen...We need your help." Says Carlos.

"Care to explain?" Asks Michael.

"It's Guy, Myna, Vinta and Mudeenu...They've been capture by the military and they are surely being interrogate." Says Carlos.

"...What!?" Shouts Michael.

"I think you figure out that we need you for the rescue mission." Says Carlos.

"Do you know where it is?" Asks Michael.

"Yes. Jeff...I think it's one of them knows where it is and will bring us there tomorrow at 6 A.M. outside the town." Says Carlos.

"You decide to trust him!" Shouts Michael.

"We have no choice. Letha will never accept to let his son down so we'll come with her and make sure nothing wrong." Says Carlos.

"...I accept. Guy is a good person and he already almost loses Vinta. I...I won't let him down. Myna is a good person too...And I feel they are going a mistake." Says Michael.

"Thank you! You know-"

"Yes. I know the location. I'll join you there with Nivenna at the morning. Jecome, Walker is also coming with their partner." Says Carlos.

"Good...I think we should be armed in case." Says Michael.

"I shall bring some medical kit." Says Carlos.

"Good...See you tomorrow." Says Michael.

* * *

**In the interrogation room of Myna and Guy**

"They...They are going to...Vivisect us." Says Mudeenu.

(Theme: Tears of the star, Hearts of the people)

"What...Do you mean?" Asks Myna slowly.

"We are going to die...Horribly soon." Says Vinta.

The 2 humans have tears fallen from their eyes.

"No...They can't do this...How?" Says Guy.

"I'm sorry." Says Vinta. "I...I don't want to die...But...What can we do?" Vinta was resigned to his fate.

"We know...We can't escape." Says Mudeenu. "Our fate...Is seal."

"No...Don't say this...We will escape." Says Myna.

Mudeenu raise his arms and Myna walks closer to him. Mudeenu drops his arms and Myna rests her head oh Mudeenu chest and tears fall on the ground.

"Calm down Myna...I'm...sorry...Our journey together has to end...like this." Says Mudeenu.

"Vinta...Tell me they are lying...Tell me they are just lying." Says Guy.

"No...They are really going to kill us that way...At least...You won't have to watch it." Says Vinta.

"Vinta...I'm sorry...I...I fail you...Again...But...This time...This time..." Guy just drops his head and cry silently.

"It's alright...You're going to be fine. That's all that matters...I think your mother will be mad at me...But you'll be okay." Says Vinta.

"No...I...I won't be fine. I don't want to lose you!" Shouts Guy. "Mom won't be mad! It's not your fault."

"Listen...Don't be sad...Let's take those last moment and be together." Says Vinta.

"A...Alright." Says Guy.

Mudeenu looks at Myna and he says nothing for a while. He then grasps his courage.

"Myna...There's something I want to say for a long time." Says Mudeenu. "Every time I try to talk to you...There's always something stopping me and cut me in middle of a sentence. It may be cruel what I'm going to say at our current situation...but I want to say it before it is too late...Myna...I... want to tell you...That...It's been a while but...I've develop...A crush on you...I...I think I love you." Mudeenu is clearly nervous about it but he says it and he doesn't regret it.

Myna looks at him in his eyes. She stays silent for a while and she puts her hands at his cheek.

"I was wondering why you were acting so strange...Mudeenu...That's a little weird...I've throws you so much cold glare and...You love me?" She asks uncertain.

"Yeah...You are strong, courageous, a real leader...You are like a real and strong princess in my eyes." Says Mudeenu.

"Mudeenu...I'm flattered. I...I never expect it...Mudeenu...This is a very strange relationship...I mean...A mipedian and a human...from 2 different worlds...Our age is surely different...Weird and seems impossible...Even so...I...I have only one answer for this." Says Myna.

She takes Mudeenu head and she makes it drop until it reaches her level and she kisses him his mouth. Mudeenu was surprise by the positive reaction and he kisses her back for a while. Vinta and Guy watch this for a while and they say nothing.

They break the kiss Myna rests her head against his chest once again after the kiss and Mudeenu pat the head of his love. He also passes his fingers in her hairs and they stay that way.

"Vinta...What happen...When you die?" Says Guy. "I...I mean the afterlife."

"We become spirit that moves on to the spirit land...Until one day...We are call back on Perim." Says Vinta. "I never really ask the detail about this...What about humans?"

"They are so many thing and so many version...Nothing...We move to paradise or hell depending of our actions...Reincarnation, etc." Says Guy.

"No very a unique faith." Says Vinta.

"But I...I want to join you one day...To the spirit land..." Says Guy.

"I shall be the first one to greet you." Says Vinta.

"Do you believe in miracles?" Asks Guy.

"Miracles?" Asks Vinta.

"It's something good that may happen without any explanation." Says Guy.

"...Not really...I believe in my strength...But if can happen..." Says Vinta. He didn't add anything else.

"Anyway...Vinta...I'll never forget you...I promise." Says Guy.

"Me too...I'm going to miss you." Says Vinta. A tear appears at his left eye. He then walks closer and they say nothing else.

(Theme end)

* * *

**In a tunnel: Near Alex home**

Alex has finished explaining what's going on. Wamma looks at him for a while.

"So...Will you help us?" Asks Alex.

"Of course." Wamma answers without hesitation. "It's a life and dead situation...I can't think of letting them down and die that way."

"Yeah...But we'll go without my sister knowing about-" But Alex was cut.

"Big bro! You can't leave me here alone!" Shouts Sarah behind him.

"Um! Sarah...It's...What you hear?" Asks Alex.

"Everything...You...You can't leave me here...I want to help." Says Sarah.

"I can't put you in danger." Protests Alex.

"I know how to use the cards too...It's been a year since I play chaotic and I'm good too!" She shouts.

"..." Alex doesn't find any argument to counter.

"I want to help your friend." Says Sarah. "I won't put myself in danger."

"I can't...You are too young too-" But Alex was cut.

"You are also too young for this! But...You do it anyway...I'll come with you...Even if you don't want...Right Wamma?" She asks.

"Well...I'm not the one to decide here...What do you think Odu-Bathax?" Asks Wamma.

"I'm not a member of the family and she is not a danian...It's Alex choice." Says Odu-Bathax.

"...Sister...I..." He looks at her firm eyes. When she is like this...Nothing can change her mind.

"I have no choice...But promise me to be very careful." Gives up Alex and knowing he does the worst thing a brother can do.

"Thank you!" Says Sarah with a smile.

She then returns inside.

"Do you think she knows the danger?" Asks Wamma.

"Believe me she does." Says Alex. "She is more mature than most people of her age. Wamma...Make sure nothing happen to her...If something bad happen...It is my responsibility anyway."

"I'll protect her." Says Wamma.

"I guess we shall rest for now." Says Odu-Bathax.

"We wake up a 5 A.M." Says Alex. "Better be ready Wamma because you can't back down or hide."

"I won't this time." Says Wamma. Compare to what he does at Mount Pillar he won't hide this time.

They context is different, when he hides, he hides from the job...But this time...Hiding=letting someone die.

* * *

**3h42: at the skate park**

Letha was sitting there alone and is looking at the place. It is one of the place Guy love to go with his friend Alex and with Myna when she became their friend. All about the appearance of the creatures change their life. She knows what their mission gives them heavy responsibility. It has make them mature faster without letting go of their current age at the same time. Their partner is also their friend and a real teamwork has been made. Then Carlos and Samantha have been added to the team. Michael works alone but he is still a good guy, Walker who helps them with the best he can and Jecome with Haizen; 2 thieves who are helping them protecting the town. She has nothing to really help them.

"What are you doing here alone?" Says a voice behind them.

Letha turns around and recognises the shopkeeper.

"What do you want Cothica?" Says Letha.

"So you know my name...You still hasn't asked my question Letha." Says Cothica.

"You know my name too...It's...Guy has been kidnap along with Myna, Vinta and Mudeenu." Says Letha.

"...That is bad news." Says Cothica.

"You know it already anyway." She replies. "What is going on here? You know everything...you can even see the future...You can start answering now!"

"Sorry...But it is not the time for answer." Says Cothica.

"You can answer my question now." Says Letha.

"Alright...I'm here to give you this." Says Cothica.

He raises his hand and he gives a scanner of the same color of Guy and cards.

"This card is special." Says Cothica. "It gives a power to the mipedian you will meet in 3 minutes from...now."

"What are you?" She asks.

"I am what I am...Someone who wants to protect this world without any living being depending on me." Says Cothica.

"Wait! You make Guy and Alex paid for this!" She says.

"Well...No one is perfect and I need money for...Well...The shop isn't mine after all and those scanners give them extra money and...Gotta run." Says Cothica before running away.

"..." She looks at the scanner she receives. "This is your way of helping me saving my son...Thank you...But when this is over I want answer." She says.

Cothica wasn't there but she is sure he hears her.

Letha closes her eyes and waits for the minutes to pass. When the 3 minutes pass, a sound can be heard and the wind is stronger. Letha opens her eyes and sees what's going out of the door.

* * *

**5h45: In the interrogation room of Myna and Guy**

They continued talking for a while until a sound is heard. They see the man who enters in the room with 5 soldiers and they see Mudeenu kissing Myna.

"We are here to take you to the room." Says the man. "Before we do it...Give us your name."

"I am the mipedian Prince Mudeenu and I know a prince means nothing here." Says Mudeenu.

"I'm a stalker named Vinta of the same tribe." Says Vinta.

"The name is Stephen Bush." Says the man. "General of this base."

"Bush!" Shouts Myna.

"Not family related to the 2 presidents." Says the man.

"Take them away now...I have to talk for the 2 teenagers for now." Says Stephen.

The 2 mipedians are taken out of the room and brought to the lab.

"What do you want now?" Asks Myna.

"Are you sure you won't say where the others are?" Asks Stephen.

"Never...It's too dangerous to say it!" Shouts Guy.

"Alright then...I'll have to be...brutal with you." Says Stephen.

"W...What do you mean?" Asks Guy.

"You shall watch in person...The vivisection of you friends." Says Stephen.

!

Guy and Myna says nothing.

"Unless you start to talk now." Says Stephen.

They both look at each other's and they remain silent for their friends...They know now they will all see the same thing if they are selling one by one. It will end with them.

"Then...I have no choice...Follow me." Says the man.

* * *

**5h54: outside the city**

Alex, Sarah, Odu-Bathax and Wamma arrived first to the reunion point. They see Jeff waiting for them with a big official truck that must help them enter in the base.

"You've finally arrive." Says Jeff nervous.

"What is it?" Asks Alex.

"We have way much less time that I thought we would have...They have decide to accelerate the procedure." Says Jeff.

"What do you mean?" Asks Wamma.

"..." Jeff looks at Sarah and says nothing. The others understood they are in the blink of the dead. "Why did you bring her here?" He asks with a calm voice. But his body shows some sigh of fear of her safety.

"If I have refused...She would have come anyway." Says Alex.

Jeff looks at Sarah in her eyes. "I think I see why you say that."

"Where are the others?" Asks Odu-Bathax. "I thought Letha shall be there the first."

"I thought it too." Says Alex.

They hear sounds and they see Carlos, Michael, Intress and Nivenna coming at their direction.

"You've come." Says Alex.

"Of course...I can't let someone die." Says Michael.

"It will be a moment for me to fight...Also...This is not the kind of dead anyone want." Says Nivenna (She doesn't know about the vivisection).

"He accepts fast. But it is true that we can't let someone die...You should let your cellphone from now on in such case." Says Carlos.

"Yeah...It will be simpler..." He then gives his number and they give theirs back.

Samantha and Agitos arrive. They have to time to greet that the car with Walker, Jecome, Bierk and Haizen arrived and they get out of the card.

"Sorry were late." Says Walker.

"You are still 3 minutes sooner." Says Jeff.

"I think I'll have to arrange my watch." Says Walker.

"Is everyone here?" Asks Bierk.

"No...Letha isn't here." Says Alex.

"She must have a good reason." Says Jecome.

"Yeah...She scares me because she was furious because her son was in danger." Says Odu-Bathax.

"We have to rescue 2 of my own kind and the 2 humans...It will not be easy." Says Haizen.

"They have equipment to see the body heat so invisibility is useless." Says Jeff.

"So I can scratch the infiltration plan." Says Haizen.

They hear someone coming and they knew it was Letha. They turn around but...She wasn't alone.

"Hi...Sorry...I'm late." Says Letha exhausted.

"Who's that?" Asks Sarah.

She was pointing to the mipedian who was with her. He has orange scaly skin over all his body. He has some fur over his eyes like the humans have. He has some silver spines at his back and is a little long. He is wearing a purple cloak covering his chest, head and goes down to cover his belly, back and the private section. He also has a necklace with some kind of silver pearl.

"My name is Fivarth." Says the mipedian. "I'm a conjurer."

Nivenna looks at him. She remembers story saying that the conjurers have destroy an army even if they were outnumbered.

"Like a summoner?" Asks Carlos.

"Yes." Says Fivarth.

"Everyone is there?" Asks Jeff.

They all nod.

"Good. Enter in the truck and I'll explain the situation has we go there because time is against us." Says Jeff.

They all enter in the back of the truck while Jeff goes to the front part of the truck and start it. When they were all inside, Jeff starts it and rolls at high speed.

"What is going on?" Asks Letha.

"They have act much aggressively than I thought. I learn it after I meet you but the general of the base has change since last week." Says Jeff. "He is rather extremist man and I'm sure he won't hesitate to do very bad things at any of them, if he hasn't already begun."

They all look at him and they know the worse has yet to come.

"There's worse right?" Asks Letha.

"Yeah...I've contact the base and they say that...They are planning...something really today at 6h45." Says Jeff.

"What are they doing?" Asks Letha.

"Sarah is too young to hear it." Says Jeff.

Wamma puts 2 of his hands at her ears and Sarah doesn't try anything.

"What is going on?" Asks Letha.

"They have torture Guy and Myna to obtain information but they refuse to sell out those who have creatures...All of you." Says Jeff. "Stephen orders the execution of Mudeenu and Vinta...By vivisection."

They all gasp and turn paler by this. Especially the humans. Sarah sees their reaction and knows it must something really bad.

"That isn't the worse...Guy and Myna...I've just learn before your arrival that Guy and Myna will be force to watch this." Says Jeff with clear disgust of this. "They will be tortured that way."

"What the hell is wrong with them?" Shouts Walker. "This is way too far!"

"I know!" Says Jeff. "That's why we'll have to act strong and fast."

"A rush is the only solution." Says Samantha. "When we'll arrive they may already begin."

"I'll drive has fast has I can...We'll be there at 6h40 if I'm not slow down by anything but I won't stop for the police. No time for explanation." Says Jeff.

"How do we attack?" Asks Jecome.

"They will have guns and tranquiliser. I know bullet can't pass danian exoskeleton so they may be at the front line." Says Jeff.

"We all have the iron skin card to use has slash to increase their defense." Says Samantha.

"I have...Uboraan conjuring card." Says Letha.

"I see." Says Alex. "You're going to use it and Fivarth will conjure Uboraan to do massive damage...Odu-Bathax and I will enter in the chaos."

"You'll need me too!" Says Walker. "I'll come with Bierk in case you are in danger."

"I'll come too...Agitos will fight better in short corridor than large place." Says Samantha.

"I'm not that weak." Says Agitos.

"But they may be very numerous." Says Samantha.

"...Alright." Says Agitos.

"So...That's the plan." Says Jeff.

"I wonder how they are doing right now." Asks Letha. "I can't help but be worry for them."

"I'm sure they'll find something." Says Alex.

* * *

**6h37: Laboratory**

Mudeenu and Vinta are attached on table and they are immobilised. They try moving but it is useless...Even without the electric handcuff. Their legs and their foot are attached at the 4 sides of the table they are on. Their neck is free to move for now but it is useless. They look around and Vinta sees something that really enrages him.

"Mudeenu...Look at you right." Says Vinta.

Mudeenu looks and...He sees Myna and Guy looking at them. They are sitting on a chair and they seem to make sure they are watching this. Mudeenu looks at the soldiers watching at them and they are clearly repulsed by that task.

"They...Move like Stephen are forcing them to watch this." Says Mudeenu.

"Those soldiers seem to know they are doing something wrong but they are doing nothing about this." Says Vinta.

"They are soldier...They are doing what they are train for...It is cruel...But it is a true fact about military." Says Mudeenu.

"Then I'm a weird one." Says Vinta. "I'm glad about that."

"I wish you are ready." Says Stephen in front of them. "We will soon begin."

Myna and Guy looks at this horribly and are sweating by this.

* * *

**6h42: Military complex inside**

Jeff succeeds into making the truck enters inside the complex. He stops the truck and look back.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Let's blow this up." Says Letha.

**To be continued**

* * *

AC: Here comes the end of this chapter. They next one will be beginning to write in a few days after the results of the vote on my Profile.

Next chapter: Blood and life.


	17. Chapter 16: Blood and life

AC: This is the last part where they are captured. The blood in the title...Even if I don't describe it is because so much peoples die and I can't explain them all.

* * *

**Chaotic: Creatures in human world**

**Chapter 16: Blood and life**

**Laboratory**

Guy and Myna are watching them preparing the sharp scalpel for cutting the body of their partner. They try to escape but they can't. Myna then realises that her right wrist plates that stop it from moving has a loose and she can try freed herself when the soldier in the room they are will not have his attention on her. Guy watches her and he also sees the loose part. He cannot do a diversion since he's sit next to her and she can't do anything.

Vinta looks at one of the scientist finishing preparing the scalpel and walk closer to him. Vinta stops thinking and panic like animal knowing they are going to die and fight for their survival. Vinta fights the best he can but he fails to escape. His neck it also attach so he can't bite. He can move to the left and the right but that won't change anything. The scientist walks closer and closer and Vinta fights more that he can.

Mudeenu watches him panicking and his heart beat faster...The dead is walking closer and closer and he is so much afraid of dying. _I...I don't want to die...__**Not**__ that way!_

"STOP THIS! You can't kill us that way you monster!" Screams Mudeenu.

"Those are my orders and I obey the general." Says the scientist with neutral voice. He doesn't appear to be please to do this and he is resigned...Cause of the absence of emotion. Just to protect himself from the pain he's about to inflict and to kill a sentient being. The general enters in the room and watch what's going on. He smiles on the satisfaction and he looks at the upper floor. He sees the 2 teenagers at the blink of cracking.

"Want to talk? You won't be force to watch this." Says Stephen.

The 2 look at him and they shake their head negatively.

Guy and Myna see the scientist getting closer. Their body is sweating more and more. All move slower by the increase of the adrenalin. The scalpel was very close to the chest of Vinta who's stop fighting and give up. The scalpel was about to cut his skin when a quake suddenly hit and the scientist loses the scalpel. The soldier watching Myna and Guy is busy searching for the cause of the earthquake. Myna knows it is time and she begins to slowly free herself.

* * *

**Military complex inside**

All the humans in the truck take out their scanners and they take out a card.

"CARD SLASH! Iron skin enhancement activates!" They all shout.

Everyone gets out of the truck and they decide to immediately attack with their power before any soldiers react.

They then begin to fire and all bullets fail to penetrate in their body.

Letha takes out the card.

"CARD SLASH! Invocation of Uboraan! Comes out from the ether!" She shouts.

Fivarth body begin to shrine with a purple light around his body and he raises his arms. Fivarth enters in a deep trance and he summons Uboraan.

A giant blue lizard-like beast without any tail appears from the ether. He has pinkish ethereal flames on his front legs and around his neck. His head is pink on the upper head and his body is covered with conjuring symbol. He was also a giant being.

He opens his mouth and he throws flame at the soldiers who burns.

"Now!" Shouts Letha.

The assign members enter in the base while the other draws their attention outside.

Odu-Bathax and Bierk used 2 of their hands to protect Alex and Walker from the bullet while they charge at the enemy.

"There's some in our way!" Warns Alex.

"Let me take care of them!" Shouts Odu-Bathax. "**Pillar Quake!**"

The rocks fall on the enemies blocking their way and they enter in the complex while the others fight outside.

* * *

**In the lab**

Myna has finish managing to free her arms and free the other one and her legs without dragging the guard attention. She waits for the right moment and she charges at the guard who hasn't time to turn around. She hits his face with all her strength she knocks him. The soldier falls unconscious and Myna's free Guy. She forgets to drag the weapon away in her desperate need to hurry up.

"LOOK OUT! HE'S ALREADY WAKING UP!" Warns Guy.

Myna turns around and forces the soldier to lift the assault gun in the air. She isn't has strong as the soldier and she won't resist for long.

Guy tries to free himself but he can't and his wrist begins to hurt him. He grunts in pain and a red substance appears over his wrist. His blood slowly makes his wrist slipper and slipper until he can move his hands frees the hands from being restrained. He doesn't lose too much blood. With both hands free...He releases his legs and he runs helping Myna who was at the end of her strength. He jumps at the back of the soldiers and pull the gun. With their combine strength they push him back where bullets are fire from the assault gun at the window. Guy lets the soldier go by reflexes of the assault gun shooting. The window breaks into many pieces and the soldier make a fatal fall and die when his head hit the ground of the inside of the lab. Blood scattered on the ground.

Mudeenu and Vinta see them free and without any weapon.

"BRING THEM HERE!" Screams Stephen.

Guy and Myna sees this and they get out of the room.

"-Alert! Intruder detected inside the complex at the sector 3.-" Says an artificial voice.

"Can this day get worse?" Asks Stephen.

"-General! We are attack by creatures outside the complex and they are literally betting us with a giant monster!-" Shouts the voice of one of the soldiers.

"I have to ask. Hang in there! I'll go outside with heavy weaponry." Says Stephen.

He runs outside the lab leaving Mudeenu and Vinta alone.

"...I guess the rescues are here after all." Says Mudeenu.

"Yeah...But...It was literally too close." Says Vinta breathing hard.

After a while, they see Myna and Guy returning to the room and sees that no one is there. They then carefully get down of the place and rejoin their partner and detach them.

"I thought you ran away!" Says Mudeenu.

"That's what they believe." Says Myna with a smile.

"Anyway...We'll get out of here and search for our scanners...Our card are useless without it." Says Guy.

They finish releasing the 2 mipedians.

"Alright...Let's search for those scanners." Says Guy.

"Are you alright Guy?" Asks Vinta. He looks at the wrist of Guy which is still bleeding.

"I'm fine...It's because of that...That I escape and help Myna." Says Guy.

Mudeenu sees that they didn't look at the direction of the dead body.

"Let's go." Says Mudeenu.

They get out of the room and start searching for those scanners.

* * *

**Inside the complex: Sector 3**

The group that infiltrate the complex are being stop by the soldiers blocking their way. They weren't using small guns this time but rifles. Those are strong enough to pass their exoskeleton and Bierk has been hit at one of his arms. That means that the effect of the card is out too.

"Any idea how to pass them?" Asks Alex.

Walker thinks for a moment.

"I'm not sure." Says Walker.

"Maybe Agitos can pass by the ventilation system and attack behind them." Says Samantha.

"I have to...agree." Sighs Agitos. "I'm lighter than any of you danians."

"Alright...I'll give you a boost." Says Bierk.

"I'll make some racket and be loud." Says Odu-Bathax.

"Just be careful Odu." Says Alex.

"...Alright." Says Odu-Bathax.

"And Hop!" Says Bierk. He lifted Agitos to the ventilation system and slip in it.

Odu-Bathax gets out of his cover for a few seconds.

"**Iron Balls**" He shouts. The attacks make the soldiers taking cover and putting their attention at him.

"CARD SLASH! Pyroblaster battlegear activates!" Shouts Alex.

Walker sees this and follows his example with another Pyroblaster.

The 2 danians point their blaster and the fire...Literally fire out of the blaster and they hit a few soldiers.

Agitos moves slowly in the ventilation system and he looks below. He was just over the soldiers and he continues a few seconds before being behind them. He waits for the danians to finish another wave of attack before getting down behind the soldiers.

"**Sleep Sting!**" Shouts Agitos. He puts most of them to sleep and he knocks out the last one and the others join them.

"We've clean that up." Says Walker.

"There's something to the left." Says Bierk.

Odu-Bathax was busy attacking the sleepers with Vine Snare before joining them.

They follow him to a room where there are...The 2 scanners.

"So I've really see this." Says Bierk taking the 2 scanners.

"That means that Guy and Myna don't have them...It has the color of their tribe." Says Agitos.

"I guess they are in the lab." Supposed Samantha. She looks at her watch. "Yeah...6h48."

"We must be here in time!" Says Alex.

"Let's hurry up." Says Walker.

The 6 run where they think the lab is.

* * *

**Military complex inside**

The battle outside was still very intense when Wamma feels a bullet hitting his exoskeleton and he sees it cracking.

"The effects are ending!" He shouts.

"Create a wall of rock!" Shouts Michael.

Carlos and Sarah take their card out.

"CARD SLASH! Earth enhancement activates!" They shout.

Intress and Wamma prepare to create a square of elevate rock.

"**Rock Wave!**" They shout. They do it again and a square protect them and usable has cover.

Letha guides Fivarth to the square and she puts him on his knee so he won't be hit by any bullet. The creatures continue to fight until the humans takes the card and they made pyroblaster appear in the hand of their partner. Wamma looks at his blaster and then at Letha.

"Do you know how to use a pyroblaster?" Asks Wamma.

"...No." Says Letha.

"It's like their gun." Says Wamma.

He gives the weapon to Letha who tests it and they fire at the soldiers and she hits them.

"It works well." She says with a smile.

They continue fighting for a while and they look at around them.

The soldiers suddenly stop firing. The others, the creatures and their partner wait for a while and they look outside their cover except Sarah. They see a graded man who walks outside. A big door opens and 3 tanks gets out of the hangar and roll at their direction.

The group looks at this and cannot help but swallow strongly.

"This is the general Stephen! I suggest you surrender now or we'll send you to dead!" Shouts Stephen.

Letha gets out and shouts: "You're doing monstrosity to my son you dastard."

"You mean that Guy right...He's fine...Surrender and you meet him." Says Stephen.

"...You are vivisecting Vinta." Says Letha.

"How?!...How do you know?" Asks Stephen.

"You underestimate me...I'm the detective Letha and nothing escape me." She says.

"You...Dammit! You're that woman! You live here...No matter...You cannot win." Says Stephen.

"Nivenna...I'll throw you over them and you'll land behind the big vehicle." Whispered Wamma to Nivenna.

"Michael...Do you have another iron skin card?" She asks.

"Yes..." Michael uses his iron skin card and the speed enhancement card.

Wamma takes her in his hands and throws her over the enemy. They battle immediately resume.

When she touches the ground, she runs at the side of the first tank and she throws fire at the tank, but fails to damage it.

"OPEN THE DOOR AT THE TOP!" Screams Michael. A explosion occurs near him and he takes cover again.

Nivenna listens to him and she climbs the tank and she sees the door. She opens it and she uses her fire attack and kill the pilots she runs to the next one when the tank explode and she destroys the 3 tanks before returning to them.

She then returns behind the rock wall.

"So...Think about surrendering now?" Asks Letha.

...

"NEVER!" Screams Stephen.

* * *

**Inside the complex: Sector 4**

Guy, Vinta, Myna and Mudeenu searches around for the scanners and they find nothing yet. The continued searching until they hear footsteps. They hide behind a wall and they hear the voice of Alex.

"Where are they?" He says appearing to be less calm.

They get out of their hiding stop.

"We are here." The 4 say.

They all smiles and has a very short talk.

"Where are the others?" Asks Guy.

"Outside and fighting the army." Says Alex.

"We have to stop Stephen...Then maybe it will end without other dead...Most of them appears to be against his extremist actions." Says Myna.

"Why are they obeying him then?" Asks Walker.

"Because it is what a human do in front of the authority." Answers Guy.

"We have to go outside." Says Myna.

"...Where is outside?" Asks Mudeenu.

"Leave that to a danian." Says Bierk and Odu-Bathax. They concentrate and their antenna moves a little faster.

"Follow us." Says Bierk.

They follow them and they move to the exit.

* * *

**Military complex inside**

The battle continued for a while and the humans are clearly losing the fight.

The creatures are taking advantage of the fight and the human's guns aren't effective. The tanks that could have been efficient have been destroyed fast.

Stephen watches this and is furious...He sees that he can't win but he refuses to admits that he's been defeat by a bunch of teenagers and the master detective Letha. He hears a sound behind him and he turns around. Mudeenu was right in front of him and gives him furious look. He takes the gun Stephen was about to point at him, breaks it and he looks at him in the eyes.

"Game over Stephen." Says Mudeenu. "It is time to accept defeat and surrender."

"I'll never surrender to monsters." Replies Stephen.

"...Then I have no choice...This is where it ends." Says Mudeenu. He pushes the general away. "Last chance!"

Stephen takes out another gun lying on the floor and covered in blood.

"Bad choice. **Flash Kick!**" Shouts Mudeenu.

The beam hits Stephen and he falls on the ground. The attack was fatal and kills him. The battle continued and nothing change.

Jeff sees what happen and he suddenly appears out of the truck. He takes out his talky wacky and he shouts.

"EVERYONE! THE GENERAL HAS FALLEN! BASED ON THE CHAIN OF COMMAND, YOU ARE NOW UNDER MY ORDERS!" Screams Jeff.

All soldiers stop firing. They all look at Jeff.

"Here's your new orders. You'll all drop your weapon and you clean everything up! I shall explain everything to you later." Says Jeff. "Everything you see and hear must be kept secret from the government. If they know this...This battle will continue."

The soldiers gladly obey this and Jeff joins them.

"I'm sorry I haven't acted sooner but the chain of command must be respect." Says Jeff.

"It's alright." Says Letha. "But Sarah sees horrible stuff."

They look at Sarah who is affected by all the dead and blood around her. Fivarth looks at her and decide to act.

"Let's me help with that." Says Fivarth.

He moves closer to Sarah who's looking at the floor. Fivarth takes her hand and they return in the truck to return home. Fivarth looks in her eyes.

The scanners fail to translate what Fivarth says to Sarah. Their scanners only say that he is speaking the ancient Perimien language. After a few sentences, Sarah fall asleep and she closes her eyes.

"She won't wake up for the rest of the night. When she wakes up...She won't remember any of this violence and dead. Only that she help you on the rescue." Says Fivarth.

"Thank you...At least she will be in peace with about this." Says Alex.

"I have hypnotise her...It is easy for me. A conjurer must have a strong spirit to tame the warbeast. So this is no big deal." Says Fivarth.

"Listen...I'll arrange everything here. When I'll have finished everything...I might be able to help you with the military here." Says Jeff.

"We don't need your help!" Shouts Mudeenu.

"Listen...I'm sorry for what happen here but Stephen won't cause any trouble anymore...He's dead." Says Jeff. "Like I say...I'll have to arrange everything so we can help you...I'll try to make it up from what Stephen has done."

"Alright." Says Letha. "But, if you do anything bad...We'll be back."

"I know." Says Jeff. "You know how to drive a truck?"

"Yes." Says Letha.

"Alright then...Good-bye." Says Jeff.

The group enters in the truck and they drive back to their home. They fail to notice that someone was watching the entire fight. He did a smiles and he corrected his sun glasses he always wear. It's the shopkeeper Aka Cothica.

"You've done it." Says the man. "You've rescue your friend before it is too late."

He takes out his glasses for the first time of his life.

"I wonder why no one makes a comment about why I always wear glasses." Says Cothica. "I guess they assume it is normal with all my crazy thought." He laughs lightly.

He looks at the destruction with his golden eyes.

"Sometime...The hard way is the only way sadly." He says watching the destruction.

"You made a great team all of you...Better that what I first think...I wish you are able to stop the first ordeal...Guy...You scare me...What's sleeping in you begins to awake...No one notice it...Only I did...If it awakes...Will history repeat again?" Says the Cothica. "What's happening to you...Wasn't part of my plan. Soon...Alex, Myna, Carlos and Samantha shall follow this path."

* * *

**On the way home**

Letha was driving the truck and on their way home Myna thinks and she smiles.

"What is it Myna?" Asks Vinta.

"I think we have enough problems today to let things go that bad." Says Myna.

"What are your intentions?" Asks Mudeenu.

"Simple. I suggest we organise a party tomorrow to celebrate our victory. After all we've gone through today. I think we should have some fun." Says Myna.

"That's going to cost a lot." Says Samantha.

"No problem for me." Says Myna. "I have enough for this."

"So...Who's going to come?" Asks Jecome.

"All of us!" Says Myna. "You've all help rescuing us."

"..." Everyone think about it for a while.

After a few seconds, they all agree to have a party. Everything has been organised and they have decide to do it at Letha's home since it is isolate from the rest of the city.

They all return home and finally, they all get the sleep they need after a night without really sleeping.

* * *

AC: After so much hard chapter, the next one will be lighter.

Yeah, the shopkeeper seems less and less human.


	18. Chapter 17: Another tribe and Barbecue

AC: Here's the next chapter of the story. It should have been ready yesterday but I was exhausted from missing some sleep. A good night of sleep and I've finish it. So it is ready today.

* * *

**Chaotic: Creatures in human world**

**Chapter 17: Another tribe and Barbecue**

**Guy home**

Letha and Guy, with the help of their partner are preparing the stuck they need for the party. Guy and Letha move the barbecue outside and they put it on the plain part of their home. Vinta and Fivarth take a big table outside so they can put the food on this for everyone. They then prepare the chair for the entire persons who have been invited...It won't be enough but it will be for those who want to sit down. Letha takes everything they need for the barbecue and she only needs the food. Myna says she'll bring everything for it. Vinta and Fivarth aren't having their usual clothes. It's beginning to get cold outside and they wear move heavy clothes to keep their body warm. They both have a blue clothe. They then sit and they wait for the others to come.

* * *

**At the other side of the city**

In the woods, near a house, a sound, even not hear by anyone except the one who makes it is made. He walks on his a feet and he stops after they hear it.

"I'm so hungry...There's nothing to eat here...Where am I anyway?" Says a voice.

He continued walking for a while until he sees a house. He observes it for a while. He looks at the sky and his instinct tells him it's going to rain during the night. He knows he has to find a shelter soon or he'll be wet and sick...And if he's sick...His worst nightmare will come true...Losing his appetite.

"What is that?" Asks the beast. "Hum...The air is cover...Maybe it's a shelter I'll need."

He sniffs the air and he founds nothing.

"Maybe there's no one here...Good...I'll enter in there." Says the beast. He then walks slowly and he sees the first obstacle...A door. He then walks around and he sees nothing else. "We'll...I guess I can't enter in the shelter...Maybe it's not a shelter." He turns around and his tail hits the door and it breaks.

"...Ops...I guess I made a...mistake." Says the beast. "Well...Let's enter in here since it's broken."

He enters in the house and he hears nothing. The house was warm and it gives him a good feeling of being safe. It seems better than a shelter and better than his home. He tries smelling something but nothing gives sigh of someone living here and a nice smells come from something on a wall. He walks closer and he sees an object that is the source of the smell. When he was close enough, the object makes a sound and he receives something at his face which confirms the source of the smell.

"What is that?" Asks the beast. He cannot read it. If he could, it was mark febreze.

He keeps walking and his stomach grunts once again but stronger. He looks around and he smells a hint of food. He moves slowly to the source of the smell and he reaches a place where food is store. He begins by trying to open the metal door but it didn't open. He gives up and he tries something else and he succeeds. He opens a drawer and he makes a bottle falls and some black thing falls on the ground. He smells it and he immediately sneeze for a while until he stops.

"What's that...Better be careful with what I smells." Says the beast.

After finding nothing but spices and plates and cutlery in the shelves and drawers he sigh and he puts his attention once again to the metal door. He tries opening it and he fails. He insisted for a while until he figures out that something restrain it so he has to pull it without letting the door go. He then tries once again and he opens the metal object. He finally did it. It was a fridge and he found his treasure...Food. But he decides to be careful since it can be a trap like the black powder. He enters his head in the fridge and he sees something. He recognises the yellow bubble part of eggs but the white part seems something else. He smells it and since he doesn't react...He lets the good smell entering his nose. His stomach grunts and reminds him he is hungry. He then tastes it...After tasting it he eats it fast and loudly.

* * *

**Guy home: Outside**

They have finished the preparation for the big barbecue when they hear sound of vehicles coming. They turn around and they see Walker and Jecome arriving with the truck they've never bring back to the military base. They realise that the truck has lot of average it gives to them and Jeff says they can keep it for now. Everyone gets out of the truck and they take out another and bigger barbecue and lots of food in 3 icebox. Jecome brings out another one and he specified this has things for adult only: Beers of course.

Sarah, Wamma, Alex, Odu-Bathax, Samantha, Agitos, Myna, Mudeenu, Carlos, Intress, Michael, Nivenna, Bierk and Haizen have all come for the barbecue.

Letha and Jecome light the 2 barbecue and they prepare the food while the others talk a lot.

"Well...I can say that this truck is very useful." Comments Walker with a smile. "More importantly, I'm glad we all save you just in time."

"That's true...It was very close...When you begin to attack, we've take the opportunity to escape and rescue our friends." Says Guy.

"We all did a great job!" Says Bierk. "It is weird but it is the first time in our existence that the 4 tribes work together."

"True...We would have mostly torn up each other's if we haven't met you." Says Vinta.

"Anyway...I wonder what Jeff will do when he'll finish dealing with the military problem?" Wonders Guy.

"After what he has done...I think we can trust him for now." Says Walker.

"Unless he has another motive...But I've perceive no bad intention." Says Vinta.

"Yeah...He would have given some sigh if he wants to stab us in the back...Mostly you because I don't think his knife can pass my exoskeleton." Says Bierk with a smile.

"You can't really joke about an expression." Says Walker.

Meanwhile, Myna was talking with Mudeenu until Samantha and Agitos join them.

"So...How the couple doing today?" Asks Samantha.

Myna and Mudeenu turn red.

"How do you know? Guy told you this right?" Asks Myna.

"No...It is very obvious the way you are looking each other's." Says Samantha with a smile.

"It's like you have a poster that says I love Mudeenu...It's that much obvious." Says Agitos.

"I see." Says Myna.

Agitos hide behind Samantha, fearing the ice glare. Mudeenu and Samantha feel it is coming but to their surprise, she just smiles at them gently.

"After all what happen...I can't just get furious just for this." Says Myna.

"Myna...We are also glad we save both of you just in time...But next time...We'll try being more than the last second...That kind of thing is just too often." Says Samantha.

"What do you mean too often?" Asks Mudeenu.

"It the kind of climatic thing that happen in fictions...It's kind of frustrated when that happens in real life." She answers.

"Anyway...I hope it is soon ready." Says Agitos. "The smell is coming here."

"Yeah." Says Myna.

"We'll join you after a while." Says Mudeenu, moving Myna against his chest with a lovely hug.

"See ya later." Says Samantha.

Samantha and Agitos walk away.

"So romantic." Comments Samantha.

"I guess everything is possible." Says Agitos.

"Yeah...That's how our world works." Says Samantha.

"You can say it." Says Agitos.

At another spot, Alex and Carlos were talking together about the gay parade that is ready for the 4th November. Odu-Bathax and Intress were not very interest so they walk elsewhere.

"So...Does anything is ready for that day?" Asks Alex.

"Of course." Says Carlos. "It's been a while since we are ready...As long has no catastrophe or problem cause by the creatures...Renegade or those who obey the master...Everything will be fine."

"I hope so...Consider the events we have for a while...I hope so." Says Alex. "But whatever happens we'll stop them with everyone here."

"That's more like you...Yesterday was a tough day for all of us. So let's put it behind and enjoy this party." Says Carlos.

"Alright...We were lucky Jeff help us." Says Alex.

"Yeah...I think he knows what we can do and what he can't." Says Carlos.

"I think it is soon ready." Says Alex.

"I want a hot dog first." Says Carlos.

"Not if I'm here before you." Says Alex.

They both stand and they run at the 2 barbecues.

Before they run at the barbecue, Odu-Bathax followed Intress who decide to talk with Letha.

"So Letha, I've hear from Carlos that you manage to scare Odu-Bathax and Vinta." Says Intress. Odu-Bathax turns his eyes away from Letha.

"Of course...You have to show them who's the boss around here. I was also very angry, they were busy fighting each other's and my son and Alex were in danger because of this." Says Letha. Odu-Bathax now also looks at the ground in shame. It was true. "But I've forgive them. After a cruel training, they accept to cooperate and they are even not considering themselves enemy who have to work together now." Says Letha. "So they should be proud of their progress."

"I see. It was hard to me when I've seen the situation, but I accept to adapt faster than them. They are the 2 tribes that they consider the others has their own nemesis." Says Intress.

Haizen joins Odu-Bathax.

"You were afraid of Letha?" Asks Haizen.

"Of course...You haven't seen her when she's angry...But she also was for the good reason." Says Odu-Bathax.

"I think we should never anger the woman then." Says Haizen.

"You're wrong." Says Odu-Bathax.

"What?" Asks Haizen.

"We should never even think of angering them...Especially those who are mothers." Says Odu-Bathax. "The price is worse than dead sometimes."

"I'll take that warning seriously." Says Haizen.

Jecome then enters in the girl talk.

"I'm impress you manage to be the dominant over 2 creatures stronger than you." Says Jecome. "I don't completely understand how you've done it...But the results are just in front of us."

"Yeah...It does seem like we can believe in a peace between the 4 tribes." Says Intress.

"It is true...But they are also war in our world." Says Letha.

"It is a reality that cannot change." Says Jecome. "But it is the nature of our kind to fight with those who are different...For the best or the worse."

"The same goes with us." Says Intress.

"But that must not stop anyone to believe that a real peace in the world is impossible. It takes lots of effort but we have to believe in it." Says Jecome.

"If we give up on that...It will never happen." Says Letha.

"I think I'll have to believe in this...Maybe everyone...Maxxor believe it but I've doubt it...Seeing this...Makes we wonder something else..." Says Intress I deep thought.

"It's ready." Says Jecome.

"Alex and Carlos are already coming." Says Letha.

The others join them to get their food.

* * *

**Outside a house with a beast inside**

A young boy of 15 years old was returning home. He looks at the scanner the weird shopkeeper gives to him. The scanner color is green, but he knows it isn't the color of the four tribes and there are only four tribes in the game. He looks at the instruction book and he decides to read it when he's home. When he reaches the front of his home, he sees the door broken...Meaning someone enters in it. He thinks for a few seconds about what to do and he moves to the back of his home and take a baseball bat to protect himself against anything that may hide in the house. He quietly enters in the house and he hears a sound in the kitchen of something...licking loudly? He walks slowly to the kitchen and he sees it.

The beast looked pretty much like a wolf. It had four legs, a long bushy tail and thick fur. But the Creature's face was more reptilian than canine: its' eyes were on each side of its head, its ears were rather big, its nose was like that of a snake and it had cat-like eyes. The wolf like creatures has red fur…not completely red; its jaw, underbelly and legs were white. Its front and back paws were a solid orange, and there was an orange band around its muzzle; it also was also quite overweight.

He appears to be completely oblivious of the young boy besides him with the baseball bat. He wasn't sure if it will work but he doesn't really care anyway. He has to get that beast wolf out.

He walks closer and he made a sound on the ground. This time, the red wolf notices a presence and he sees it with a weapon in his hands.

"I don't know what you're doing here but I'll kick you out of here!" Shouts the boy. He then notices what he has eaten. "You eat my fried eggs you bastard!" He then swings the bat.

The beast dodges the attack and he runs to another room and tries to find a place to hide. He didn't think trough and he hides at the first place he finds.

The boy enters in the living room where the beast runs and he sees something that is ridiculously wrong. Even a wolf wouldn't make that mistake. The wolf tries under the couch of the living room but he was too big, the 2 ways to big. His size makes him visible to both side and his obesity lifted the couch.

"Are you serious?" Asks the boy when he sees this.

The red wolf looks at him and he realises that he was hiding at the worse possible place. He gets out of the couch and he runs to the stairs to the first floor.

"Dammit! Can't you just run outside?" Shouts the boy pursuing him.

He reaches the first floor and he looks around. All doors are open so he could hide anywhere. He looks in the bathroom and he wasn't there. He then moves to his parent's chamber and he wasn't there too. They were only 2 possible rooms now: His chamber and the training room his parents use. He checks the training room and he wasn't there. There weren't any hiding spot either. He then walks to his chamber and he peeks inside and he sees nothing. He looks closer and he didn't see him. He thinks for it for one or 2 seconds before he enters in his chamber.

"If you have touched anything I'll make you pay." Warns the boy.

He checks his chamber closely. He looks at the floor and he sees a strange red carpet on the ground. He then checks elsewhere, when something clicks in his mind. He doesn't have any carpet in his chamber. In fact, there's only a blue one at the entrance and also...The carpet are supposed to be thinner and the size remain the same. He smirks and he walks closer. He closes the door. He knows the red wolf don't want to escape the home. He could have done it strait at the start. He then walks closer and raises the bat. He then smashes it to the red wolf but dodges it at the last second and he smashes the closet. The closet falls on the red wolf who whines in pain. After a few seconds, he frees himself without any problem and he dodges another assault of the boy. The red wolf sees that he can't escape and only one thing can be done.

"Wait! I don't want to cause trouble!" Shouts the red wolf.

The boy was surprise that the red wolf speaks, but his behavior was also strange for an animal. He thinks for a while and he decides to enter in his...diplomatic approach. The boy looks at his chamber and he remembers the busted door.

"I doubt about it. You busted my door, steal our food and cause chaos in my chamber." Replies the boy. He was damn right.

"It was an accident! I didn't want to break this door...I was hungry...And I'm still hungry...And YOU attack me!" Counters the red wolf.

"...What are you?" Asks the boy.

"...Since I...cause trouble first...Well...My name is Kaya...I'm from the chezamon tribe...I life in Perim." Says Kaya.

"..." He knows that the chezamon tribe doesn't exist in the card game he likes...But...This is real...And reality differ from fiction. "Alright...The name is Yoshi...My species is a human and I live on the planet Earth...Which you are right now." Says Yoshi.

"...Wait...I'm...not in Perim...I thought I was only outside the Mist forest...I'm...far away from home." The realisation hits Kaya. His ears move to the side of his head.

"I'm sorry...But I don't know how you came here...So I don't even know how to send you home." Says Yoshi getting softer.

"I come here from a strange door...But there is none here." Says Kaya. His stomach grunts.

"There's some food left." Says Yoshi.

He gets down the stairs followed by Kaya and he gives him some food. Kaya eat and eat a lot and ask more for a while until he finally says he's full.

"...You eat a lot." Comments Yoshi.

"It was so good." Says Kaya content.

"Well..." Yoshi checks the door. The door was suddenly at his place and repair. "How is it possible?" He shouts surprise.

Kaya looks at the door. "You're world is weird."

"That never...Ever happen in our world...Something must have done something." Says Yoshi.

He sees a piece of paper and read it out loud.

I've repair the door for you...Don't want to be in too much trouble.

Signed: Cothica

"Cothica?" Asks Kaya. "I didn't even feel any presence here."

"Something greater than cannot be detected repairs the door like nothing? I don't really buy it...But the door is actually repaired...More like...You never busted the door." Says Yoshi. "Well...No matters. One less trouble."

...

"What should I do with you anyway?" Wonders Yoshi.

"I was only trying to find a shelter...It will be raining tomorrow." Says Kaya.

"...Raining...How do you know that?" Asks Yoshi.

"My instinct told me so." Says Kaya.

"Well...I guess you can stay in my chamber until it stops raining...If your right." Says Yoshi.

"Thank you." Says Kaya.

"You are going to cost lots of food." Sighs Yoshi.

* * *

**Guy home: Outside**

The food was served and everyone was eating hot dogs, hamburgers, etc. They all eat until their stomach is full and Wamma was the one who eat the most. After they eat they all sit and talk together for a while. The atmosphere was light and a positive one. It was exactly what everyone needs after the hard day yesterday, especially Guy and Vinta who live 2 very hard times and one hard for Myna and Mudeenu. After an hour, Jecome opens the last icebox and gives one beer to Letha and Walker before taking one himself.

"I'm not 18." Says Walker.

"You're mature enough." Says Jecome.

"I'm a cop." Says Letha. "So you better way to have 21 years before wasting your life in this."

Walker passes it to Bierk. All creatures are above 21 in human's year anyway.

The other creatures take one and they drink it.

"It's very light for alcohol." Comments Mudeenu.

"That's because you don't know how much damage it can do to yourself and the others around you when you take too much." Says Letha.

"If you want stronger one...You have to go to Canada." Says Jecome. "At least, you'll escape the head ache."

"At least I don't have to drive today. I've take a few days off." Says Letha.

"You'll have to drive me home Walker." Says Jecome with a smile.

"I didn't really take those before...So I cannot comment on strong or light alcohol." Says Fivarth.

"Better not drink too much." Warns Guy to his mother.

"You know I'm responsible son...I've never take more than 2 since..." Letha says nothing else.

"Yeah...That was hard time." Says Guy sadly. He then smiles again. "Anyway...Let's continue this party for now."

They continue talking for a while until the night comes and the full moon appears in the skies. Everyone return home after suck a good day. Fivarth and Vinta help returning the table in the house, while Guy and Letha put the barbecue at his rightful place. Letha looks at the sky and the moon starts to be hidden by the clouds.

* * *

**Yoshi home**

Yoshi has finish reading the instruction about the scanner and he makes an interesting discovery; the pact purposes. He thinks about it and he looks at Kaya. He lays on the ground while he was reading the instruction. Yoshi turns his attention to Kaya. He knows it starts bad between him and Kaya but he already grow attack to him. Kaya is nice and friendly.

"Kaya...Do you want to make a pact with me?" Asks Yoshi.

"...What do you mean?" Asks Kaya.

Yoshi explains in details what the pact means and a resume about the instruction book. Kaya didn't completely understand the first time so Yoshi repeats it and he gets it.

"I see...But I'll accept for 2 conditions." Says Kaya.

"What is it?" Asks Yoshi.

"First...I can use this shelter more than one day." Says Kaya.

That was clear in Yoshi mind since the moment he thinks of making the pact with Kaya.

"Second...You'll help me return home...I know you do not have the information...But I think if I tag along with you...the answers will appear." Says Kaya.

"...Alright." Says Yoshi. "I don't know how I can help you...But you can count on me." He finishes with a smile.

They seal the pact and the scanner shrines for a few second.

Outside...It started to rain strongly.

"Glad I've dodge this bad day." Says Kaya.

"Yeah...My parents are a little late...I wonder if something happen?" Asks Yoshi.

"...Do not worry...This place is not dangerous." Says Kaya.

"It's getting more dangerous lately...I think I've got a glimpse of a creature coming from Perim in our town and causing destruction." Says Yoshi.

Kaya already thinks he's into a mess. But that's not for today.

The parents of Yoshi returns home and they didn't notice anything.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 17.

Next: Dangers in the school.

I've put it in plural.

Followed by: Homophobia and "holy" judgement.


	19. Chapter 18: Dangers in the school

AC: Here's the next chapter of Chaotic. Hope you like it.

* * *

**Chaotic: Creatures in human world**

**Chapter 18: Dangers in the school**

**3 November morning: Guy home**

Guy was eating his breakfast before heading to school with his partner. His mother was still resting to recover for all the work she has done and from everything she cleans up after the party. She refuses Guy help because he was going to school and she knows Vinta can be call anytime for anything since creatures can attack anytime. Fivarth tries to help her...But he isn't good with domestic and human technology so he helps where he can it isn't much.

"So...You're going to school again. Do you really need to always go there during the week? You should train you're muscles too." Says Vinta.

"Our world says that intellectuality is something very important." Says Guy.

"You are developing too much your brain." Says Vinta. "Maybe I should train you on our method to survive in the mipedian desert."

"I don't think I'll go there...But it will be interesting." Says Guy with a smile.

"Anyway...It was a very nice party yesterday." Says Vinta.

"Nothing boring at all...If you ask me 2 months ago...It would all seem like a dream." Says Guy.

"Even the existence of your kind is a very unique event." Says Vinta. "I do not regret it."

"So...What are you going to do today in my absence?" Asks Guy.

"I'm going to train during the morning and meditate. I didn't do it for a while...They rest...I don't really know." Says Vinta.

"Alright. Well I have to go now. See you later!" Says Guy.

"Be careful out there! If you need help, I know how to use the phone." Says Vinta.

"Of course!" Says Guy.

* * *

**Morning: School**

It was a morning at school and Guy enters in the school; Myna, Alex and Carlos where there and smiles at him. Samantha got sick and she is absent for school today. The flues got her when she was not careful with the cold. It was a cold but a nice day for school. They all enter in school in tranquility. It was a nice and calm first period...But the rest of the day will be different.

* * *

**School outside**

Something was watching the student walks into the school. It was smiling evilly when he sees Guy, Myna and Alex.

"Looks like they are not with their guardian. It's the perfect time to capture them." Says the voice of a creature of Perim.

* * *

**Later**

When the second period of the day starts, someone was walking to the direction of the school. He gets out a rifle. He puts some bullets in it.

"It's hunting time." Says a male voice. He wears on his side a gray scanner.

He enters in the school.

Guy was the late to enter in his class. He was in the bathroom when he hears a loud "**BANG**" and nothing else for a while.

"-Code white Teachers! Code White!-" Says the microphone.

"Code...white?" Says Guy. He remembers ready this emergency come when he hears footsteps. "...Dammit...A person with a gun is in the school!" Guy begins to panic and he hears something behind him. He sees the guy pointing his gun at his direction and **Bang!**

* * *

**Guy home**

Vinta was training during the morning to remain in top shape. Then a sudden felling snaps in his heart. He feels the pain at his heart and also and the side of his belly. He didn't what it is but an image appears in his mind.

"...Guy..." Vinta immediately get up and he runs outside.

"What is it?" Asks Letha.

"It's the first time I feel something...I think Guy is in danger!" Shouts Vinta running outside at the direction of the school and disappearing.

"I wonder if he's getting paranoid." Says Letha.

"After what happen...It would have been Guy...Not Vinta." Says Fivarth.

"You mean..."

"Yes...Guy is in danger." Says Fivarth.

Letha runs inside and takes the key. She then enters in the car and Fivarth enters to and then become invisible.

"How is it possible?" Asks Letha.

"After so much happen...I think they have established a connection between them." Says Fivarth.

"Connection?" Asks Letha.

"I can guess they are spiritually connected." Says Fivarth. "I mean that their souls must be in some sort of connection. Vinta must have feel Guy being in danger and he immediately go rescuing him."

"Dammit!" Shouts Letha. "Traffic! Vinta will be there before us. I hope he'll rescue Guy in time."

* * *

**School: Class 204**

Alex and Myna were in the same class and they have finish barricading the door so the person with the gun can't enter. No one can talk in class so they have no choice but to stay there and say nothing. Everyone is panicking except Alex and Myna who are more use to the danger and they help the teacher calm the students down. They do not know where the dangerous person is. Suddenly someone scream in pain after a sound of a gun is fired. Alex and Myna recognise Guy. He is in imminent danger and no one can help him.

* * *

**School: Second floor corridor**

Guy grunts in pain when the bullet pierces his left side of his flank. The bullet gets out the other side and blood immediately came out. Guy puts his hand on the injury and he runs has fast as he can. He was lucky the shooter didn't hit a vital spot. He runs to the next corridor when another bullet is fire. Guy begins to pant and he tries finding a place to hide. He knows that all class are barricaded and he cannot go outside. He takes out his cellphone to call for help but it didn't work.

"Dammit...They only time I break a school law...I'm stuck with a non-working cellphone." Shouts silently and furiously Guy. "This time I'm the one in danger."

"Where are you prey?" Asks the voice of the man with the rifle.

Guy shuts his mouth and he runs to the lower floor. He knows he's the only one there but he cannot hide forever. He hides behind the lookers, exhauster and he sees a mirror at the end of the corridor. From the angle, Guy checks, the shooter cannot see him but he can. He hides behind they lockers once again and wait. After a few minutes he sees the gunner at the end of the corridor. He walks slowly at his direction.

* * *

**Outside the school**

Vinta was invisible and he sees no police doing anything. He feels Guy fear rising in him and he runs inside the school. When he was inside, he looks to the left and the right and he hears nothing to help him. He pants heavily from the race he makes and he closes his eyes. He waits for a few seconds and he finds out where Guy is. He trusts his instinct and he runs to the left part of the school.

Guy was hiding behind the lookers and his blood falls on the ground and made a small plick every 5 seconds. The blood cannot betray him and showing his location so he calm down. He waits and sees the guy moving closer and closer...He knows he's dead when he'll be close enough. Guy knows he have no choice but fight for his life...Even if it is useless...He'll fight for any seconds he can live more.

When they guy with the gun was really close he suddenly falls on the ground by something. The guy turns around but the rifle is suddenly crushed. He then receives a punch at his face and is K.O. A scanner suddenly appears and floating in the air. Vinta crushes it.

"Guy...Are you alright?" Asks a voice. Guy recognises Vinta.

"Vinta...Urgh..." Guy whines in pain. He knows he's safe and the pain awake in him.

"Calm down...I'll take you outside...I'll heal you with the best I can." Says calmly Vinta.

He attached the man before taking Guy outside to the small woods outside school.

* * *

**Outside of school**

"There you go." Says Vinta putting Guy against a tree.

Vinta walks around and tries finding something to end the injury.

"Guy...Can you call use a mugic?" Asks Vinta.

Guy looks at his scanner. "Yeah."

"Call the healing mugic...I'll heal you with it." Says Vinta.

CARD SLASH! Mugic Minor Flourish activates!" Shouts Guy. The scanner of Guy throws a beam at Vinta who takes out a mugician and play the mugic.

"Sound of Minor Flourish!" Shouts Vinta.

A sound is heard and when the seven notes are play, a green beam of light appears and heals Guy.

"Thanks my friend." Says Guy with a smile.

"That's what a friend is here for." Says Vinta.

"How...How did you know I was in danger?" Asks Guy.

"I...I don't know...I just suddenly feel pain at my flank and I knew you were in danger." Says Vinta.

"I'm glad you were here...Did that guy has a replica scanner?" Asks Guy.

"Yeah...But he doesn't seem to have a partner...If he has...Things would have been way worse." Says Vinta.

"Does mom knows about this?" Asks Guy.

"Yes...I think she's coming here...But she was supposed to be here before me..." Says Vinta.

"Must be traffic in her way...When she's here...I'll return home...I don't think I want to return in school today." Says Guy.

"You think?" Asks Vinta.

Guy takes out his phone once again and looks at it.

"It's working now! Can the replica scanner cause interference? Anyway...I'll call the 9-1-1." Says Guy.

* * *

**Outside school: 1 hour later**

The school has been evacuated and the students and teachers return home. They police move inside to analyse the crime scene and they ask about who create the blood poll. Guy walks at their direction and explains what happen. He then walks away with Myna and Alex. The school is close for one week and the police search what happen with the guy. He will be arrest for assault and trying to murder Guy.

Guy, Alex and Myna sees Carlos waving them and they walk by the forest. Vinta follows them invisible. Suddenly 3 creatures land in front of them. It was Malvadine, Takinom and Solvis.

"You again!" Shouts Guy.

"Yeah. It is the perfect time to capture you." Says Takinom. "You are not protected by your partner after all."

"Dammit...What do you want with us?" Shouts Alex.

"We need you humans alive...You have something we need apparently." Says Takinom. "Take Guy first! The others are second priority."

"**Tornado Tackle!**" Shouts a voice.

The tornado hits the 3 creatures who land a little far from them. Vinta turns himself invisible.

"Why are you here?" Shouts Takinom.

"I've already save him earlier and I'll protect him again. Why are you after him?" Says Vinta. "Leave him alone!"

"You are alone against the 3 of us. I don't think you can win this fight." Says Takinom.

A little away from the fight that will start soon a boy and his creature's partner watch this.

"Your instinct were right Kaya...They are in danger." Says Yoshi.

"Then why did you come here!" Says Kaya. "I only say that you shouldn't go to this school today and you doubt me."

"Yeah...I'm not really relying on instinct." Says Yoshi. "Anyway...The song of futuresight says that danger was here."

"That's the problem for me. Why did we come here?" Asks Kaya. "And how did you give me the ability to use mugic? I supposedly cannot do it."

"I want a piece of the action." Says Yoshi.

"What!?" Shouts Kaya.

"Listen...They need help right? The song says that Vinta will be Knock Out and the 4 humans kidnapped. We can't let this happen. As for the mugic...The scanner does a big part of the job for you." Says Yoshi.

"I'm not sure a direct approach is a good idea." Says Kaya. He doesn't comment about the mugic. It is something he can't do as a hunter.

"It's the only way." Replies Yoshi. He then walks at the direction of the enemy.

"Dammit...I should have stopped him from coming here." Says Kaya. "Anyway...I can't turn my back from this either."

Kaya follows Yoshi but decide to remain hidden and attack the enemy by surprise.

"Hey! Leave them alone you sucker!" Shouts Yoshi.

"What?!" Everyone else shouts in surprise. They see Yoshi alone and staring at them.

"I say leave them alone! You attack people while being numerous! You are surely cowards!" Shouts Yoshi.

"How are we supposed to kidnap 4 humans alone hum?" Asks Solvis.

"...Euh...I...Improvisation." Says Yoshi.

...

"Why don't I feel safer?" Whispered Carlos.

"We have one more human to kidnap then." Says Malvadine.

"Just take care of Vinta first." Says Takinom.

The 3 prepares to attack Vinta when a red shadow moves fast and he bites the arm of Solvis and throws him at Malvadine.

"He's not alone!" Says Kaya with a badass voice.

"What's that creatures?" Asks Takinom.

Everyone, except Yoshi, watches Kaya with surprise. It is a creature no one witness before.

"Stop staring at me like that!" Shouts Kaya embarrassed. The badass moment was ruin by the unknown.

"I guess it's a 2 vs 3 now." Says Vinta.

"With human supports!" Says Guy taking out his card.

"You have it with you?" Ask Myna.

"Always." Says Guy.

"Think I'm going to follow your example now." Whispered Myna.

"CARD SLASH! Speed enhancement activates!" Shouts Guy. He slashes the card and decides to rely on speed.

"CARD SLASH! Speed enhancement activates!" Shouts Yoshi.

"You want me to be faster?" Asks Kaya.

"Yep!" Says Yoshi.

_It's that I'm not the fastest. _Thinks Kaya.

Both Kaya and Vinta run faster around the 3 creatures. When Vinta sees Kaya out of his way he attacks.

"**Wind Slash!**" Shouts Vinta.

Malvadine receives it at his chest and hits a tree.

Kaya target Solvis who was weakened.

"**Fireblitz!**" Shouts Kaya. He envelops himself in flame and he charges at Solvis and hits him at his face.

Solvis lands on his feet a Takinom targets Kaya while he lands.

"**Lavalanche!**" Shouts Takinom. She hits Kaya back but his body was still in fire and reduce the impact.

"**Flash Kick!**" Shouts Malvadine who hits Vinta belly.

Vinta lands on the ground and his back dig a little. Vinta rolls by the side when Malvadine tries to crush his skull.

"**Viper Slash!**" Shouts Vinta.

Malvadine suddenly moves to the right but he sees that Vinta aim Takinom and he hits her at her back of the head. Takinom falls on the ground and she turns around. She flies at Vinta and she kicks his throat and Vinta falls on his back once again. Malvadine and Solvis both aim Kaya with a Power Pulse. Kaya sees this and he can't evade it in time.

"CARD SLASH!" Shouts Yoshi. "BATTLEGEAR HUNTER ARMOR ACTIVATE!"

The hunter armor appears and covers Kaya body. It is pale silver in color and it covers most of the body except the paws. It has spike in the tail and elbows, and the helmet has the shape of a growling dragon with a pair of holes for the ears.

The attacks of the 2 creatures hit him but the damage was lower than Kaya anticipated. He then sees himself covered in the armor. He then looks at the 2 creatures. His pupil suddenly went smaller and the aura of Kaya change.

"**Warning! Prey Drive activated: Wish to cancel Prey Drive?**" Says the voice of the scanner. Yoshi looks at the scanner when the alert sound has been made.

Kaya charges at the enemy on pure instinct and he bites the neck of Solvis who throws him away. Kaya lands on his feet and he charges again. Solvis rolls to the left and Malvadine receives the bites at his left leg and he doesn't let him go.

Vinta acts fast and he kicks Takinom jaw and he punches her 3 times before she pushes him away.

"Retreat!" She shouts.

Yoshi looks at them running away and he presses the button on his scanners. "**Prey drive cancels.**" Says the voice of the scanner.

Kaya immediately feels something in his head, like a suddenly light hormone that immediately calm his instincts and he lets the leg of Malvadine go. He walks away has fast as he can but Vinta jumps on him and Knock him out.

"Now!" Shouts Vinta.

"**Sending Malvadine to Perim...**" A portal opens under Malvadine. "**Giving Malvadine first aid...**" The injuries heal enough to stop bleeding. He then disappears in the portal. "**Complete!**" Says the scanner.

"Thank god." Comments Guy. "I'm happy mom was right with the small letters in the manual."

"Small letters?" Asks Myna.

"Yeah...It says it gives first aid to the creatures...Our mission isn't to kill them." Says Guy.

"True." Says Carlos.

"On another matter...Who are you?" Asks Myna.

"My name is Yoshi and this is my partner Kaya." Says Yoshi.

"Yoshi." Guy does a small smile when he associates the name with the character Yoshi of super Mario bros.

"You just associate my name with him." Says Yoshi.

"Yep." Says Guy. "Sorry."

...None of the creatures understand what they have just said.

"My name is Guy...You already know Vinta. Those are my friends, Alex, Carlos and our leader Myna." Says Guy.

"A girl?" Asks Yoshi not really believing.

Kaya immediately sense danger from Myna and he takes distance from Yoshi. Myna looks at Yoshi and he receives the cold glare and he frozen in place. After a few seconds, he dares moving again.

"I...I see why." Says Yoshi afraid of her.

"There is no shame to be scare of her...Even Mudeenu is." Says Alex.

"Anyway...Thank you for saving us. But...how did you know we were here?" Asks Vinta.

"We use the song of futuresight says to know what's going on." Says Yoshi.

The armor suddenly disappears from Kaya.

"The effect wears off." Says Guy.

"Already...He was so cool in the armor. It was a combination of medieval and samurai armor." Says Yoshi.

"You are lucky. My first time...I lose my Torwegg in mid-air." Says Vinta.

"Ok then...Now the most important question." Says Carlos. "What are you Kaya!?"

"I'm a creature from Perim...But...I'm not from the card tribe...Well...I'm a Chezaron...It is a tribe not found in your card game." Says Kaya.

"Chezaron...I didn't know there was another tribe...We'll I always thought we were 4 until the tribe that control minds appears and now Chezaron...That makes 6 tribes in Perim." Says Vinta.

"Can you explain more about your tribe?" Asks Alex.

"Well...I can't explain the specific...I have receive high education." Admits Kaya. "I also suck at good explanation."

"That's alright." Says Alex. "So...Do you want to exchange phone number in case one of us needs help in case of an attack against them?"

"Of course!" Answers Yoshi to Kaya horror.

Alex then explains everything happen there.

"That's bad." Says Yoshi.

"Yeah...I understand the danger of this city..." Says Kaya. He finds nothing to ignore he must fight.

"I wish we can end this fast and then receive all the answers from the Cothica." Says Guy.

"Cothica?" Asks Yoshi.

"Yeah...Anyway...We have to return home...Thanks again!" Says Guy.

"Before you go...Kaya will have to smell you...So he can find you more easily." Says Yoshi. "He did it to me and he will with you."

"Yeah. So my Prey Drive will not be dangerous to you." Says Kaya.

"Alright." They say.

Kaya smells all of them for a while until he finishes smelling them.

"So...How does Vinta smells?" Asks Guy.

"He smells like water and sand...With a hint of failure." Says Kaya.

"Hey!" Shouts Vinta.

Everyone laughs at him lightly.

"Well...Time to return home." Says Carlos.

They all say good-bye and return home.

"Shit...I forgot to call mom and says everything is fine!" Shouts Guy. He immediately opens his cellphone and calls her. She says she returns home since she hasn't really moved from the traffic anyway.

"I think she'll stop using the car for a while." Says Guy.

"Guy...I guess you know I'll guard you right?" Says Vinta.

"Of course." Says Guy.

* * *

**Myna home**

When Myna enters in her chamber, Mudeenu rejoins her and he was clearly worried. He sits on her bed and Myna sits on his lap. He asks her what happen and she answers it.

"That's it!" Shouts Mudeenu. "I'll watch you 24 hours each day!"

"Ok...Now you sound like a pervert." Says Myna.

"What do you mean? You were in danger and I only know the first part by watching the TV!" Shouts Mudeenu.

"You're being a little hysterical now." Says Myna.

"..." Mudeenu takes a deep breath and calm down. "Ok...Not always watching of course...I mean...Not everywhere like a pervert. I mean...I'll watch were you are going. I'll stay close to the school...Even if it is boring. Those creatures can attack everywhere. I'll have to-" Myna cuts him by kissing him.

"You've say enough." Says Myna.

They say nothing else. Myna puts her head against Mudeenu chest and she closes her eyes.

"I'm glad you are here." Says Myna.

"I'm glad I've meet you." Says Mudeenu.

* * *

**In the cavern: behind Alex home**

"I'll have to restart my guard duty!" Shouts Odu-Bathax after he heard Alex explanation.

"I don't need to be over protected." Says Alex.

"You were in danger! I'm a danian whose mission is to protect my queen...But since it's impossible...I'll have to protect you...It's not about duty...But because you are a great friend." Says Odu-Bathax with concern. Wamma jumps in surprise when he hears it. This is a part of Odu-Bathax he never sees.

"You mean it?" Asks Alex.

"Of course...You accept to help me when I needed your help. I was a total stranger and you accept to help me. You take care of me when I was sick...You've done anything when it wasn't your mission and duty...You made me realise there's more than only duty. I still want to protect the queen...But it's more than just duty...It is because I want it." Says Odu-Bathax. "That is why you help me. So I'm going to protect you. I also think that the others will do that too."

"Thank you my friend...I've got nothing to worry about." Says Alex.

He hugs Odu-Bathax who didn't know a lot about what to do next. He decides to hug him back.

* * *

**Carlos home**

Carlos explains everything that happens to Intress who listen to him calmly.

"I see...I think I shall protect you from now on." Says Intress.

"...I don't need a body guard." Says Carlos. "I'm not a helpless child. I know how to take care of myself."

"Listen. You can't fight those creatures and you know it. I won't always be visible or be watching you too closely in any pervert way. But I'll stay in the zone where I can rescue you if the creatures attack." Says Intress.

"Alright." Says Carlos.

"Why are you always reacting strongly when I want to watch you too closely?" Asks Intress.

"I'm an independent teenager." Says Carlos. "School is close for a week...So I guess I'll finish the preparation for gay pride day."

* * *

AC: This is the end of the chapter 18. I hope you like it. Next one will be a more gore chapter.


	20. Chapter 19: Homophobia and new enemy

AC: I hope you are ready for the next chapter. I've change the chapter to respect the event in it. I cut out judgement for new enemy for the second arc.

* * *

**Chaotic: Creatures in human world**

**Chapter 19: Homophobia and new enemy**

**7 November morning: Guy home**

It was breakfast and the 4 living in the house were eating together. They eat toast with butter and they talk about everything and nothing for a while.

"Mom...Do you have the information about the guy that enters in the school?" Asks Guy.

"Yes...I've search about him and talk to the police. The man was a killer that walks around this state for a while and he already attacks 3 houses...But he never attacks a school before." Says Letha. "It wasn't his mode of operation."

"So it wasn't like the pyro woman." Says Guy.

"No...He was already a killer before obtaining the scanners." Says Letha.

"So...The scanner changes him from a discreet killer into a killer who acts without thinking?" Asks Vinta.

"He...He was acting like he was hunting me. He calls me prey." Says Guy.

"That's also different. He chooses a gun for hunting and not his usual assault gun anyone can obtain." Says Letha. "That damn constitution really is biting our back these days." She adds.

"Those silver scanners are really dangerous." Says Fivarth. "But I cannot understand how it can change the personality."

"That is true...I wonder if it alters the personality or it gives the personality of the creatures...or both." Asks Vinta.

"We cannot know the answer...But it is something we can't focus for now. The first ordeal is still on and we cannot be sure when we will overcome the ordeal." Says Guy.

"Alright...So when does the gay parade begin?" Asks Vinta.

"It begins in one hour." Says Guy. "I'm going to watch it since my friend is there this year."

"I'm coming to...To watch you of course." Says Vinta.

"I'm coming too. It is in those events that something bad can happen. If the replica scanners are around...I don't want to this what damage it can do." Says Letha.

"That means I'm coming too." Says Fivarth.

"It is a cold day so we have to put bigger clothes." Says Letha.

"Alright!" The others answer.

* * *

**55 minutes later: On the main street**

"We are here in time." Says Guy. Guy was now wearing a blue jeans and his red winter coat. His mother was wearing a jean too and a brown coat.

The 2 mipedians are invisible right now and they were wearing coat too.

"You are here too!" Shouts a voice.

It was Myna who walks at their direction. She was wearing a blue coat and it can be seen her blue jeans.

"Of course! My friend is there and I'm here to give him my support." Says Guy.

"I was more talking to your mother." Says Myna.

"Oh!" Says Guy.

"I'm here to watch if nothing will turn bad." Says Letha. "You can guess that things can go wrong if the replica scanners are there."

"I see...Mudeenu is here and he spotted Odu-Bathax and Intress." Says Myna.

"Where are they?" Asks Guy.

"They are on the roof of those houses." Says Myna pointing the other side of the street.

"I guess we are 5 watching this." Says Letha.

"Police are there too...And Jeff." Says Myna.

"What has he said?" Asks Vinta.

"...He says that he has prepared trucks for soldiers if it is humans...And also truck for healing injuries if it happens. He doesn't want anything turning bad...He also wants to meet us and Letha when everything is over today." Says Myna. "He asks me to tell you this."

"Alright. That makes more people to assure the security." Says Letha.

"What if it is creatures?" Asks Guy.

"They will evacuate the area and let us deal with them and also if it is both too." Says Myna.

"Alright...I hope nothing bad will happen." Says Guy.

* * *

**On one of the parade vehicle**

"Carlos...You can't believe what I receive this morning." Says Alex.

"What is it my love?" Asks Carlos. The 2 were alone for now.

"Someone has sent me a replica scanner. It was for my father...I've break it just in time." Says Alex.

"What the hell!" Shouts Carlos. "Someone wants to cause trouble here and kill some of us."

"Yeah...And they wanted to use my father for this." Says Alex. "He's a jerk against gay people and openly don't accept me...But he will never kill anyone because of that. He never says I'll fall in hell too because of my choice too."

"He just doesn't want to accept it." Says Carlos. He then kisses Alex mouth before breaking up.

"Do you have the communication device?" Asks Alex.

"Yeah. Letha gives those to all of us." Says Carlos.

They put it on their ear.

Odu-Bathax and Intress see this and put it too.

"-What is it?-" Asks Odu-Bathax.

"Raise your guard...I think there will be some assassin here today." Says Alex.

"They will have the replica scanner." Says Carlos.

"-Alright...We won't kill them.-" Says Intress.

"-You've put it too!-" Says Guy. "-That's good. We are also here to watch. Jeff and some troops are here too.-"

"We are not alone in this." Says Alex.

"-We will watch carefully if anything bad happen.-" Says Letha. "-For now...Act natural and don't bring suspicion to them.-"

"Understood." Says Alex and Carlos.

"-We will disperse in the crowd and follow you.-" Says Guy. "-Be careful and good luck.-"

"Thanks." Says Alex. "-Before cutting out...Did you watch the shop?-"

"-Yes.-" Says Guy.

"It is open once again...Why nothing was there and they reappearing once again?" Asks Alex.

"-I think it was Mudeenu appearance and he moves the shop to meet Myna...But I can't understand how he does this.-" Says Guy.

"-It's a useless question for now...We'll ask the Cothica when we meet him...Or her.-" Says Myna.

"Alright...We are ready." Says Alex.

"-Good luck!-" Everyone say.

They cut the communication for now.

"We have wonderful friends." Says Carlos.

"Yeah...Humans and creatures." Says Alex.

"Let's get ready for this." Says Carlos.

"At least it's not too much showing off this year." Says Alex.

"We concentrate more of the respect than showing off that we are gay." Says Carlos.

"But we still need to wear the rainbow coat to show that we are gay at minimum." Says Alex.

"Yeah...But we are only saluting the people and shows respect for the actual catastrophe this year." Says Carlos.

"Glad we stop most of them." Says Alex.

"Yeah...It is time to give our respects to those who died during those days." Says Carlos.

"Yeah...And we will fight to protect everyone." Says Alex.

* * *

**Main Street**

Guy has proposed himself to follow the vehicle when Myna and Letha are watching the crowd on each side of the road while the parade passes. Guy was followed with Vinta who was on the roof of the different building to follow the parade from the air and have a better view. They follow the parades among the streets and they watch the vehicles. For now nothing was disturbing the gay pride parade. Guy sees that everyone was wearing rainbow clothes that indicate their homosexuality. It is their way of showing they are proud of whom there are. The different stages aren't anything extravagant or showing their homosexuality since it isn't the main theme and everyone watching it knows they are gay. The car theme is more showing their respect for those who died by the strange event that begins to happen. It continues perfectly for a while when Vinta sees something wrong.

"Guy! Look at the small street near the shop where the shopkeeper who sell your scanner." Warns Vinta.

"-I see it...There's a group of person who are armed with guns...They all have replica scanner.-" Says Guy.

"Yeah...I see them not having creatures partner." Says Vinta.

"-This is Mudeenu. I've heard you and I'm behind that gunners.-" Says Mudeenu.

Vinta runs to his destination and he also gets down of the roof quietly.

"-Take care of them.-" Says Carlos.

Mudeenu and Vinta immediately defeat the armed person with their fist.

"Situation under control." Says Mudeenu.

"You did well." Says one soldier. "Don't attack us! We're on your side." It was one of the soldiers under command of Jeff. "We'll put them in prison. You can continue your job."

"Thanks." Says Vinta and Mudeenu unsure.

They disappear and they return to their position.

They continued watching the parade and when they reach the middle part...The front car exploded. Everyone starts shouting in fear and they immediately runs to safety. Alex sees this and he takes a microphone he was supposed to use for the message at the end of the parade.

"EVERYONE OFF THE CAR NOW! HEADED TO THE NORTH AND THE POLICE FORCE WILL ESCORT YOU! THOSE NOT IN THE CAR FOLLOW THEM! IF YOU ARE TOO FAR AWAY FIND SOMEPLACE SAFE!" Screams Alex in the microphone.

Most of the people listen to him and they starts running to safety with more coordination when another explosion occurred and an arm fly at the face of Carlos. Guy was less lucky and an entire head flies at his feet with the expression of fear.

"Holy...Dammit! Who's the bastard who did this?" Shouts Guy.

"You talk about me?" Asks someone in front of him appearing. He was wearing a black coat all around his body. In his hand was a detonator.

"Who are you?" Asks Guy.

"Someone who's pissed off that you and your friends are standing in my way." Says the man voice.

"You're...The one who make the replica scanner." Says Guy.

"No...One of them. We are way much numerous for this." Says the guy. "I'm here to kill the most people...to punish you."

"You are a son of a bitch." Grunts Carlos who joins him.

"I know...After all...I'm literally a son of a bitch." Says the man.

Myna, Alex and Letha join them. Vinta, Fivarth and Mudeenu were at the side of their partner while the others watch what's going on.

"We will stop you bastard!" Shouts Myna.

"I'm not alone." Says the guy.

Another one with black clothes appears next to him. The 3 mipedians appear beside them.

"You were invisible...We should thank you Vinta...And also the other one...I...I think his name was Theb-saar." Says that man.

"!" Everyone was surprise.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Screams Mudeenu, Fivarth and Vinta.

"Where is our king?!" Shouts Vinta.

"He escapes us...But we need blood of the other kind...Where is that blue and guy that follow you Alex?" Asks the first man.

"I'm here." Shouts Odu-Bathax jumping from the roof of the house with Intress.

"That is interesting. A tiger lady." Says the second one.

"I think it is time to test our body." Says the first one.

"Agreed...We will see what you can do against us." Says the second one.

They both take out their black clothes.

Everyone gasp in surprise at what they see.

The first one has blue scaly skin covering his body. He has a very muscular body that shows his strength. He has 2 black horns at his forehead. His ears have the form of fin like some lizard has. The rest of his face is human shape with blue skin. His hairs are pale blue. The rest of his body still seems like it is a human. The differences are that he has 4 fingers ending with claw. He was also walk on his 3 toes. He also has a long blue tail. He wears a black armor over his body that makes him look like a samurai. He also has a long katana at his chest and a shotgun at his back. He is a fusion of Theb-saar and a human.

The other one was scaly too but like Vinta. He has dark red skin covering his body. His face was still human but his hairs have the color of the scales. His face also has horn around his mouth. He has also muscles like Vinta but bigger. His eyes are blue like human but have the sharp form like Vinta. He has the tail just like Vinta but shorter and less powerful. His hands have 5 fingers with sharp claws. He has his feet with 3 toes with 3 orange claws. He wears a body armor covering all his body. The armors appear to be bullet proof and blade proof. He was only armed with 2 pistols.

"What...are you?" Asks Intress surprise.

"We are testers of the Eden project." Says the blue one. "My code name is Magna one."

"I am Magna three." Says the one looking like Vinta.

"There's another one then." Says Vinta.

"Maybe more." Says Mudeenu.

"So...Do you want to fight us? We are similar to you...But better." Says Magna one. He draws his katana and points it at the direction of Odu-Bathax and Intress.

Magna three takes out his pistols and he points them at the direction of Mudeenu.

"We have enough scales DNA for now." Says Magna three. "Especially you Mudeenu...Too ugly for our taste."

"You call me ugly!" Shouts Mudeenu furious.

"I see he has lost a part of his eyes sight." Says Myna.

"Time to fight." Says Magna three.

He fires his pistol at the direction of Mudeenu who jumps to the right. The other 2 mipedians try encircling Magna three.

"What can you do against a gun?" Asks Magna three.

"**Wind Slash!**" Shouts Vinta. He hits Magna three and he flies in the air and hit the wall of Cothica working shop. "That!" Answers Vinta.

"I do not know how you do this but it doesn't matter. Prepare to die papa #2" Replies Magna three. He points his gun at Vinta and fire.

Vinta dodges to the right. Mudeenu runs at the direction of Magna three and attack. He gives a punch at Magna three jaws. He steps back a few steps and he kicks Mudeenu chest. Fivarth appears and he tries to disarm Magna three but he resists and he kicks Fivarth chest. Magna three points his gun at Fivarth heart who can't evade the bullet.

"CARD SLASH! Iron skin enhancement activates!" Shouts Letha.

Magna three fires at Fivarth and the bullet didn't hurt him.

"Those cards are interesting." Says Magna three.

"**Power Pulse!**" Shouts Mudeenu. He hits Magna three back.

Magna three loses his 2 guns. Fivarth destroys the 2 guns before Magna three retakes it again.

Mudeenu runs at the direction of Magna three and he tries kicking the face of Magna three. Magna three counters by kicking the knees of Mudeenu. He then punches Mudeenu noses and he falls on his back. Vinta attacks with a Flash Kick and he hits his neck. He then runs at Magna three and he tries punching him. Magna Three blocks all Vinta attacks before punching Vinta stomach violently.

"ARGH!" Shouts Vinta in pain.

Magna three takes Vinta clothes and Head-butt Vinta's head. Magna three then the puts his hands at Vinta throat and start strangling him, his claw digging in his neck.

"CARD SLASH! Strength enhancement activates!" Shouts Guy.

Vinta uses his new strength to resist and he crushes the wrist and frees himself. He then throws Magna three on the ground.

"We have to finish this." Says Letha. "CARD SLASH! Invocation of Uboraan! Comes out from the ether!" She shouts.

Fivarth body begin to shrine with a purple light around his body and he raises his arms. Fivarth enters in a deep trance and he summons Uboraan.

"What the..." Magna three says nothing else.

Uboraan breathes flames at Magna three who manage to escape after being partially burn. A part of his scales have melted and some liquid scales touch the ground.

"You...You'll pay for this when we are truly ready to fight." Says Magna three.

Meanwhile, at the same time Magna three fights the 3 mipedians, Odu-Bathax and Intress fight Magna one.

"I need some DNA of you Odu-Bathax. Also you Intress...We will have more of us thanks to this." Says Magna one.

"Good luck with that! I will not let you create something based on me." Replies Odu-Bathax.

"You have lose your mind! All of you!" Shouts Intress.

"That's what you say." Says Magna one.

He charges at them with his katana at fast speed. Intress rolls to the left and dodges the blade.

"Intress! Odu-Bathax! Aim the side of the katana to break it!" Shouts Carlos.

"CARD SLASH! Speed enhancement activates!" Shouts Alex.

Odu-Bathax attacks at fast speed and punches Magna one at his face. Magna one flies in the air and land on his feet.

"**Vine Snare!**" Shouts Intress.

The vine appears from her fingers and she grabs the tail of Magna one. She tries throwing him on the ground but he catches the vine and pulls it. Intress flies at the direction of Magna one and he punches the chest of Intress. He then cuts the vine with his katana.

"Nice try!" Says Magna one.

He runs at the direction of Odu-Bathax and he tries cutting the danian. He jumps backward and he counters with a kick at Magna one chest. Magna one falls on the ground and he slashes Odu-Bathax. The blade fails to cut the exoskeleton and Magna one grunts frustrated.

"Not sharp enough?" Asks Odu-Bathax.

Alex has slashed the iron skin card just before Odu-Bathax was hit.

"We have to finish this fight." Says Carlos. "CARD SLASH! BATTLEGEAR TORRENT KRINTH ACTIVATE!"

A green-yellow bracelet appears around the wrist of Intress. It has a red circle ruby with a golden horn around the ruby. The bracelet boosts the power of water of Intress.

"**Rip Tide!**" Shouts Intress.

2 powerful wave of water appears from the hand of Intress and splashed strongly Magna one who flies at a wall. He drops the katana that Intress immediately breaks with her feet.

Magna one shakes his head and takes out his Shotgun.

Odu-Bathax looks at his battlegear.

"Alex! The mugic of disarming!" Shouts the danian.

CARD SLASH! Mugic Discord of Disarming activates!" Shouts Alex.

"Discord of Disarming!" Shouts Odu-Bathax.

A sound is heard and when the seven notes are played, multiple light of orange color appears and break the shotgun.

"Impossible! Music cannot do that!" Shouts Magna one furious. He stands up and he sees Magna 3 running away. "One day...We will be back...When we will be able to use those special attacks you can do."

He then follows Magna 3 and they run away. The group looks around and they see that minimal destruction has occurred, but the mutilated dead body are still scattered around.

Jeff arrived with soldiers and they look around and they see they can't do anything.

"Looks like we cannot do anything else." Says Jeff.

"You did nothing!" Shouts Mudeenu.

"You didn't see us but we have evacuated those who were injured by the explosions." Says Jeff.

"He's right." Confirms Letha. "They are less people here."

"But...They are still people who are dead." Says Guy.

"Even so...You have save many more. Alex quick thinking facilitates the evacuation. When you fight the terrorism, you stop them from doing more damage. You also stop the armed man to kill anyone. You have done the maximum you can. You can't do miracle...But you have done your best." Says Jeff.

"Thank you." Says Carlos. "It's...nice of you."

"Yeah...I'm also here to warn you that I've finish everything in our military base." Says Jeff.

"Good...So..." Asks Vinta.

"I'm the new general of the base." Says Jeff. "It means that I've restructure everything about our operation. Letha, I've ask the police to help us in our investigation."

"...What does it means?" Asks Letha.

"2 things, you are now paid, twice more, to help you son in fighting the enemies that attack the city and you are helping the investigation of the replica scanners...And those half-humans and half-creatures." Says Jeff. "You won't have to go far away. We have moved our base in the city where you can work. That's all what we have done."

"That's interesting." Says Intress.

"Yep. You have an official base for all creatures to fight for. All this is prepare so we can fight together with you. We humans may not be able to do much but we can give some furniture for all of you, a medical center to heal all of you, our weaponry and armory for the creatures. I know that you can only have one battlegear. That way, you can have more."

"That's awesome!" Shouts Guy.

"Wait!" Replies Vinta. "How can we trust you?" He says with suspicious voice.

"You can't." Says Jeff. "I cannot give you guaranty. But I am willing to fight by your side to prove it to you that you can trust me and the military."

The scanner suddenly rings and a message is written:

You can trust Jeff and the soldiers.

"Cothica gives us a sign." Says Carlos.

"Alright...We accept your help." Says Mudeenu unsure.

"I understand the cause of your doubts." Says Jeff. "You call everyone who has a creatures has a partner and we will visit the base tomorrow."

"We shall accept." Says Myna. "We need to know about our new base of operation."

"As for school...We shall give all of your personal teachers for your own protection." Says Jeff. "It is for your security and the security of the school. You shall also receive a physical training during the gym class you should have."

"That's good." Says Letha.

"I can think a way to train you survival skill." Says Vinta with a smile. "But I'm watching you." Warns Vinta to Jeff.

"I'm sure of it. I'll give the coordinate to Walker who shall drive you to the base with the truck." Says Jeff.

"Alright...See you tomorrow." Says everyone.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the chapter. The next one will be a big one since they are 2 events that happen. Lots of description of the base and also the equipment that shall be built for the creatures; there will also be a big fight. All the rest of the chapter will stay with the same group of enemy. I've finish one element of the second arc. All events for the planet earth fight are ready. All it needs now is the preparation for Perim journey.

Perim journey will be 3 long chapters per tribe with cliffhanger. They are 6 tribes so 18 chapters for the team that deal in Perim. Count also 9 to 15 chapters for the story for the Earth.


	21. Chapter 20: Base tour

AC: For all of you who's OC and his partner are present: Prepare for the chapter 24 or 25: A funny story of your OC with their partner that I'll put there. It will be a funny cool down chapter in the base. After reading the chapter, you can choose what they are doing in the base.

Example I receive: Bierk learns how to drive with walker a car and a ridiculous accident occurred.

For Alex and Odu-Bathax: Alex practices who to drive now that he is 16. Odu-Bathax is in the car and encourages him. Alex makes a mistake and it turn out awkward for them.

The chapter is long enough so I'll split it in 2; a big base tour with funny moments and, another day, a big battle in the next chapter and meeting their main enemy and a very powerful one.

You may have notice but Odu-Bathax doesn't bother being nickname Odu anymore. I just notice it myself when I re-read my chapters.

* * *

**Chaotic: Creatures in human world**

**Chapter 20: Base tour**

**Guy house**

They have called everyone yesterday those who have a creature's. Guy and Vinta were watching the TV until Walker arrive with the truck while Letha receives a call and she answers it.

"Hello...Hey sister! So how's life doing at New York...Fine...Why did you call? Sorry...I forgot that Christmas is coming...So it is decided we are celebrating in New York this year...Good...I'll warn my son about this...So we have to be there for December 20th...Well...Ok...I'll find a plane for reservation...I'll call you back when everything is ready." Then Letha hangs up.

"It's Aunt Susanne?" Asks Guy.

"Yes...She has call to warn us that we are celebrating Christmas in New York this year...I couldn't have said no to our tradition." Says Letha.

"I don't think I could either." Says Guy.

"...So your family is bigger than it seems?" Asks Vinta.

"Of course...Most of our family live in New York. Mom decides to live here when she meets my father." Says Guy.

"It was the good old time." Says Letha. He eyes show a past love. "But he isn't here anymore...Nevertheless, meeting the family for Christmas is a tradition we have."

"What about the family from the side of your father?" Asks Fivarth.

"...We've...Never really meet them. He was the only one who comes to America...The others have decide to stay in Romania. He never talks about them. He was in cold with them...They never say anything when my husband was dead." Says Letha.

"I see...Anyway...What is this Christmas?" Asks Fivarth.

"Well-" Guy was cut by the door bell ringing.

"It's Bierk! We are waiting for you." Says Bierk.

The group opens the door and they see Bierk smiling at them.

"Climb in." He says.

They all climb in the back and the truck rolls to the others house before heading to the base.

* * *

**Middle of the town: Large building**

Walker drives until they are inside the base. Everyone gets out of the truck and they look around. During all the way, Yoshi and Kaya have to explain what a Cherazon is, since no one ever knows of this tribe existence.

Guy and Vinta, Alex and Odu-Bathax, Myna and Mudeenu, Carlos and Intress, Samantha and Agitos, Walker and Bierk, Yoshi and Kaya, Michael and Nivenna, Letha and Fivarth and Sarah and Wamma. They were all present for the visit of the base of operation. They watch the soldier moving lots of stuff in boxes on vehicles to drive it to another location. Jeff appears and he looks at them with a smile.

"Welcome...I'm happy that so much of you could come." He says honestly.

"We are here like you told us." Says Letha.

"I know. As you can see, we have finished the preparation and all the room that is need for the mission to protect the town from anything dangerous." Says Jeff. "I shall guide you through all the room that are currently ready."

They start walking at his speed except Sarah who was on Wamma shoulders.

"The first room I'll show you is the training room." Says Jeff.

The room contain heavy object that can be used for lifting, they are also moving walkway, swimming poll, etc. in this big room. They were also to show them who to prepare themselves for the training.

"In here, you can train as long as you want to become stronger. It will be the best moment for the perimian to train themselves when the rest of you will be training." Says Jeff.

"In a way we are in a private school." Says Michael.

"We can say that...But your second activity is to protect the city too." Says Jeff.

"This is very interesting." Says Mudeenu. "Vinta will be able to stop sitting on his ass and do nothing for a part of the day when no one is at home." He then smirks.

"I am not doing that!" Replies Vinta.

"I know." Says Mudeenu.

"I won't always do that." Comments Kaya.

"I think it will be good for all of us." Says Myna.

"Ok...So we will now go to the next room." Says Jeff.

They walk a short distance. They pass some soldiers who are looking at them with curiosity. The first time wasn't the best moment for this. The creatures know they are observed but they focus on the visit. Like their partner, they are checking for the base weak spot and place to escape in case of treason.

"This is the place where you will study during the first half of the day." Says Jeff. "Since you are alone, it will go faster for all of you."

It was a normal class room but it was dividing into 2 parts where they can study. The humans feel like it will be an accelerate class time but also possible since they are only 8 that need to study.

"We've put you close to your partner in case of emergency and also a door that connected the 2 rooms. If you think we are stabbing you in the back...You can act faster." Says Jeff.

That was a proof that Jeff wanted to gain their trust but also to show he is on their side. They know that Jeff is really on their side...But situation can change like when Stephen was put in charge.

"You will have school during the week like always to keep a certain profile of normality." Says Jeff.

"How are you going to give an accelerated class?" Asks Guy.

"We know the best method to make you study at maximum efficiently...But that will not be for the young one here because she is too young." Says Jeff.

"A military method?" Asks Walker.

"No...The individual one, it is one of the better and one of the first way to study. You are already far advance in your study to use it. You are also responsible one so we know you can learn that way. The studying method is to give you the resume of the class. You can ask question to the teacher but since you are in small group, you'll learn faster. When it is finish, you continue study by yourself during the afternoon." Says Jeff. He then enters in the specific part but no once clearly understand him. "We shall now move to the next one. It is far away and more secure for a good reason."

They walk for a while to a fortified room.

"This is a special room." Says Jeff.

"I thought it was an ordinary one." Says Odu-Bathax with sarcasm.

"In here, we have prepared a mini armor factory." Says Jeff.

"An armor factory?" Asks Carlos.

"Yes. You know that your scanner can only give one battlegear at the time." Says Jeff.

"That's right." Confirm Samantha. "The rule for the battlegear is specific to one."

"In here, we will prepare armor to protect the your friends from dangerous weaponry the enemy might have. We were preparing it, but when we see the DNA creatures, we decide to finish it faster and it is operational now. When the visit is over, we will call each of you and your partner to prepare armor for protection." Says Jeff. "You will each be call one on one for this. You will come with your partner and we will take the different size of your body structure and make the armor from it."

"Understand...We will look more epic!" Shouts Yoshi.

"It will also be adapted to your strength. It will protect you from the blade and the gun." Says Jeff. "The danian will be excluded since they have their exoskeleton for this, but we will take the measure for another reason and Sarah too since she will not enter in the mission. She will come here for her protection."

"I will come with you for this." Says Odu-Bathax to Alex.

"Count me in." Says Bierk. "I will watch what's going on."

"You will see it when you'll be call." Says Jeff. "The next room at his size is the weapon rooms, which shall be guard because they are dangerous and should be taking only in extreme emergency."

They continued for a while to the next room.

"This is the relax room that can be used for everyone including you. Training is important but managing the stress and relaxing is also important." Says Jeff.

In the room there were some televisions, video game zone, book zone, a place to relax and lay down, etc.

"I like this place." Says Kaya and Yoshi for different reason.

"Why did you make such room?" Asks Walker.

"...Teenager." Jeff answers.

"That's more than enough reason." Says Letha.

"Hey!" Shouts every teenagers of the group.

"There's also the cafeteria for all of you to eat." Says Jeff. "It is the population that pay with taxes. We have the budget since I'm not using the money for extreme limit like Stephen and the other one before him."

"I see...So...Are we done yet or there's another place to see?" Asks Intress.

"There's another place where we have prepare vehicles of transportation. We take the measure to build appropriate vehicles for the creatures." Says Jeff.

They move to that room and they see motorcycle, jeep, truck, helicopter, plane, etc.

"That means we will drive some of those things?" Asks Wamma.

"If you want and can after practice." Answers Jeff.

"I think I'll like it." Says Agitos interest by the jeep.

"That's a very nice one." Says Walker when he sees the motorcycle. It was a good one with modification to put it at the maximum of his capacities. "I'll take that one!"

"Alright...If you know who to drive it." Says Jeff.

"Jeff..." Says Letha. "Can we borrow one of the planes when we'll have to go to New York for a week or 2 visiting the family? Because our partners will not let us alone anywhere and they'll try to follow us...I think it be best if they are sitting on a seat next to us and not dodging the suitcase and not being squish to dead by that just to hide."

"Of course." Says Jeff. "Just remember to act in discretion."

"It will be if...None of them appear there." Says Letha.

"That's one problem solve." Says Vinta. "But...Isn't a plane too big for the road?"

"It's a flying machine." Says Jeff.

"Really?" Asks Fivarth. "Where's the crystal that reduce the gravity strength of the vehicle?"

"There is not...we...It's too complicated to explain but it fly without fighting the gravity." Says Jeff. "There are 2 other places to see."

"What are those places?" Asks Bierk.

"There's the bathroom for boys and girls and the massage room when you need it." Says Jeff.

"Did you say massage?" Asks Mudeenu.

"Yes...It's the room there, the right one." Says Jeff.

"Anything else to see?" Asks Mudeenu.

"No. But I'll say that we have a medical room and also a room for clothes when you'll be in mission." says Jeff.

Jeff closes his eyes and instant and when he opens them he sees Mudeenu, Vinta and Fivarth entering in the massage room.

...

...

...

"I guess they really wanted one." Says Guy.

"We should follow their example." Says Myna.

"Me too...We will talk about my new job later." Says Letha.

"I'll join later about your proposition too." Says Walker.

"For the rest of you...You can go everywhere and we'll start calling you in one hour." Says Jeff.

They all go to the place they want to be.

* * *

**Massage room**

The 3 mipedians have taken out their clothes has asked and they were ask and they put a sheet around their belly down to the middle of their legs. The back wasn't well hidden because of their tail and their ass can be partially seen if the tail is too high.

They lay down on the massage table and some people come to massage their back. Their human partners arrived just after they lay down. Guy follows them since he's a boy and Letha and Myna move to the woman section.

The humans were hesitant at first, they were about to massage a creatures from another world, but when they feel that the scales of the mipedians are soft, they do it more normally and after a while they were calm and have no more hesitation.

"It's been a while since last time I've receive a massage." Says Mudeenu.

Guy lay down on another one.

"You mean when you were in Perim?" Asks Guy.

"Yeah...I am a prince there and I receive one sometime...Especially after a hard practice when I was younger." Says Mudeenu.

"As a soldier, we need some when we need to be at top of our fighting capabilities. We give it between soldiers too." Says Vinta.

"I see. What about you Fivarth?" Asks Guy.

"It is my first time...We are conjurors and we live separated than our tribe because of our power. To be honest, I like this world. Maybe because you human won't judge me and also the fact that Vinta and Mudeenu didn't comment on anything...After all...They are living here peacefully with the other tribe member here." Says Fivarth. "This place it also full of life...Is the earth all that way?" Asks Fivarth.

"No...There's some desert here in the USA...But the biggest one is the Sahara desert. It's on another continent." Says Guy.

"A unique world...I wonder if it is the Cothica...If someone here use that name...There must be a reason." Says Mudeenu.

"It is true...You do not know what the Cothica is but the mysterious human knows those words." Says Vinta.

They say nothing for a while. When the massage was finish they sit down on the table. The 2 boys and girls that massage them get out of the room.

"I wonder what's on the other side." Says Vinta. He then climbs on the closest table and he looks, his face turn orange since more of his orange blood climb to his face. "By the cothica...That's...You have to see this."

Guy looks at the direction and he knows what Vinta is seeing right now.

"You better not...You are not perverts." Says Guy.

"Come on!" Insisted Vinta.

Fivarth decides to join him and he watches.

"They...I can see more details than when they are dressed." Says Fivarth.

Mudeenu couldn't resist the curiosity and gives a little peek. He sees Myna and Letha with only the sheet around they belly. Their breast was visible and he can see a part of it. Mudeenu immediately gets down after seeing that.

"What are you doing? Stop watching them!" Orders Mudeenu.

They both look at him.

"Why?" They ask.

"You are being disrespectful. You are a soldier and it's bad to do that! I'm a prince and I just insult my title by doing this!" Says Mudeenu. "And you are forgetting that you are eye dropping the 2 most dangerous female humans of this world."

"So?" Asks Vinta.

* * *

**Massage room: Female one**

After a while, the massage for the 2 woman was over. They have talk about their daily life and everything and nothing.

"Well Myna...You surely one of the most respectful woman your team can have. I understand now why you are the leader." Says Letha.

"Of course. But you are the one who gives us important information when we needed...And now you will be more efficient since you are focusing on this. You have a strong spirit too." Says Myna.

"All we need now is to survive the ordeal." Says Letha.

"Yeah...Guy is a good friend too...I like him." says Myna.

"Like him as a friend of course...You are in love with Mudeenu after all." Says Letha.

"Nothing can escape you anyway...Yeah...He can be arch, cruel sometime, bossy, and play tough but...He has a good heart in him." Says Myna.

"Did he love you too?" Asks Letha.

"Of course...He's the one who say it first. He loves me because I'm strong and courageous. I'm a princess for him." Says Myna.

"That's a soft part of him...Anyway...We are being watched." Whispered Letha.

They look to their left discreetly and they see Vinta looking at them. He disappears for a few seconds when Fivarth appears too. Then Mudeenu too but his eyes was in shock and he disappears. They hear him shouting:

"What are you doing? Stop watching them!" Orders Mudeenu.

Silence for a few seconds

"You are being disrespectful. You are a soldier and it's bad! I'm a prince and I just insult my title by doing this!" Says Mudeenu. "And you are forgetting that you are eye dropping the 2 most dangerous female humans of this world."

"So?" Asks Vinta.

"We are going to kill them." Says Letha.

"Of course...But we'll spare Mudeenu...It is clear he wasn't expecting us." Says Myna.

"That is true." Says Letha.

They both look directly at the 2 perverts.

Vinta and Fivarth see them looking in their eyes.

"We are..." Vinta says nothing else.

"Doomed." Finishes Fivarth.

Letha and Myna put their clothes back on and wait for the boy to get out.

After a while, Guy gets out without real worries and they move next to them. Mudeenu gets out too but he looks nervously at Myna and Letha.

"I'm sorry. I-" Says Mudeenu sadly and waiting for anything bad.

"We know you didn't know we were there." Says Myna.

"VINTA! FIVARTH! YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE SOON! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE YOUR PUNISHMENT!" Screams Letha.

...

"Let's get them." Says Myna.

They enter in the man massage room and sound of punches and kick are heard. Soon, man voice can be heard in the room.

Myna and Letha get out of the room calmly while Guy and Mudeenu look at them with fear. Mudeenu is so glad she understands him.

Vinta and Fivarth get out with one black eye, scratches and injuries on their body and putting their hands between their legs, they have been hit violently there.

"We can...forget...about having ...child." Says Fivarth painfully. That means they have been hit there multiple times.

"-Guy and Vinta are called to the armory!-" Says a voice on the megaphone.

"Let's go." Says Guy.

Vinta follows him slowly because of the pain and the punishment.

"I'll never...Ever do that again." Says Vinta.

But will he keep his promise?

* * *

**Training room**

Alex, Carlos, Michael and their respective partner are there and are watching this.

"I have a question to ask." Says Michael to Odu-Bathax.

"What is it?" Asks Odu-Bathax.

"Do you know how to swim?" Asks Michael.

"Why do you ask that?" replies Odu-Bathax.

"Because insects...Which you look like...Aren't all good at that...You are also very heavy." Says Michael. "Not by fat!" He quickly adds.

Odu-Bathax knows his exoskeleton is heavy and he is a very muscular creature.

"I know how to swim!" He replies.

"Can you prove it?" Asks Nivenna with a smirk.

Intress watch this and she decides to ignore this and starts training her endurance on the moving walkway. Carlos follows her and he shows her how it works. She then starts running on it and Carlos follows her on another one.

Alex watches Odu-Bathax and the other 2 arguing.

"I don't need to prove it! It will be a waste of my time." Replies Odu-Bathax.

"Really?" Asks Nivenna.

"Really." Says Odu-Bathax.

"Show us then...If not...You are a...coward." Says Michael.

"Alright! I'll show you now!" Odu-Bathax walks at the direction of the swimming pool. He looks at it.

"When will you jump?" Asks Nivenna.

"Odu. You don't have to prove anything if you don't want to." Says Alex. "It won't change anything to me."

"Maybe your right." Says Odu-Bathax.

"I knew it. You are scare." Says Michael.

Odu-Bathax turns around and jumps in the water without thinking.

The water makes a big...Very big splashes and waters fall on Alex a little and, ironically, a lot on Michael and Nivenna.

The 3 moves closer to the poll and they see Odu-Bathax, not floating, furious and walking in the bottom of the water he jumps in the air and reaches the surface after his third try. He hangs on and he climbs back outside the poll. Water falls from his exoskeleton and he looks at Michael and Nivenna.

"So?" He asks.

"You can't swim." Says Nivenna.

"You have touched the bottom without swimming." Says Michael. "You are too heavy to know how to- Hey! Stop...Let me go!" Shouts Michael.

"Don't touch me...Stupid danian!" Shouts Nivenna.

They are both trap in his 4 arms.

"I have enough of you 2. I think you need a bath to calm down! Maybe you'll learn to shut up!" Shouts Odu-Bathax.

He throws them in the air and they fall in the poll. They swim back to the surface and they get out of the poll.

"You little bastard." Says Nivenna.

"Says the Underworlder smaller than me." Replies Odu-Bathax with a little devil smile.

"That's enough." Says Alex. "I think we should train too Odu."

"Alright...Sorry for not listening to you." Says Odu-Bathax.

"Do not worry." He then hides in front of Odu-Bathax and he smiles strongly.

"What is it?" Asks his danian friend worried.

"You so much got them...That was so hard not to laugh at." Says Alex with a full smile.

"I know." Says Odu-Bathax with a smile. "Let's start with those lifting object."

They start training while Michael and Nivenna decide to train at swimming. There were already wet anyway.

Carlos and Intress continue running.

"They were suddenly immature." Comments Intress.

"Yeah...In a way...It means everything is alright and there's nothing to worry in our mind." Says Carlos.

"Even Odu-Bathax was acting more like a kid." Says Intress.

"I don't think he never has a real childhood...In a human way of course." Says Carlos.

"That is true...He is happier then when I meet him in battle at Perim." Says Intress.

"And you...How do you feel?" Asks Carlos.

Intress is silent for a while.

"I'm worried...I wonder if Maxxor is alright...I can't help but worry about him." Admits Intress.

"That's what I've thought...When we will have finished this ordeal...We will ask that Cothica how you can return to Perim...With our help...We might be able to turn the table." Says Carlos.

"Thanks." Says Intress with a small smile. "I'm not sure how much you can help us...But I know you can."

"Maxxor is strong anyway...He won't have lost the fight. You know him." Says Carlos.

"You're right. I know him and he will not give up." Says Intress. "But...The 4 tribes are divide in this war...If...If we can united like here...Maybe there's a hope of beating them."

"They is...We just have to put the idea in their head." Says Carlos.

"Right." Says Intress.

* * *

**Cafeteria**

Sarah, Wamma, Yoshi and Kaya were in the cafeteria.

"You are sure you want to eat?" Asks Sarah. "You've eat not long ago."

"I haven't eat that much." Whines Wamma. "See...My stomach isn't full yet!"

"How can you tell? You're always the same." Says Sarah.

"I want a full stomach." Says Wamma.

"Mister Odu-Bathax says you eat too much." Says Sarah.

"You're not going to be bossy on me?" Asks Wamma.

"No...But he'll be angry." Says Sarah.

"Let him be...He eats a lot anyway." Says Wamma.

"I wonder who's the much glutton...Wamma or my partner Kaya." Says Yoshi with a smile.

Kaya was eating as much as Wamma. The 2 meet the eyes and they eat faster.

"This is not an eating contest!" Warns Yoshi. He was only asking out loud...Not causing a competition.

"You're tummy will explode." Says Sarah.

The 2 creatures ignore them.

"More!" They shout.

The cooker looks at them and he gives them one more portion. They eat it fast and Kaya finishes before Wamma.

"More!" They shout again.

"No way! You eat way too much. I'm surprise you haven't stomach ache already." Says the cooker.

The 2 stand up and they walk at the direction of the cooker.

"We say we want more please." Says Wamma and Kaya.

...

"For your sake it is not." Says the cooker.

"You eat enough Wamma." Says Sarah taking his arm and trying to pull a big danian.

"...Alright." Says Wamma. "What do you want to do?"

"Let's go join my brother." Says Sarah.

Wamma takes her on his shoulders and they walk to the other room.

Kaya and Yoshi were the 2 last here.

"Why do you eat so much? Your stomach will be one day stuck on the ground." Says Yoshi.

"No worry for this." Says Kaya.

Yoshi sighs and let go of the subject.

"Let's go play to the other room." Says Yoshi.

Yoshi walks to the other room and he plays a video game. Kaya lay on the ground and he watches him playing. He says his action and he sees him acting recklessly in the game.

_Why do I feel it be troublesome in the real life? _Says Kaya in his head. _At least...I control my body._ He adds to himself.

Yoshi does a game over and he lets himself fall on the back. He lands on the big belly of Kaya.

"Sorry." Says Yoshi. "Did know you were behind me."

"It's alright. I didn't feel anything." Replies Kaya.

Yoshi then sit again.

"I'll try not to do it next time." Says Yoshi.

"I know you didn't do it on purpose...But it isn't not every one of my tribe will accept this as an accident." Warns Kaya.

"I'll take note...I'm happy to be your friend." Says Yoshi.

"Me too...I can relax here and not always on the watch duty." Says Kaya. "But I miss my other friend."

"I've promise to help you and I will." Says Yoshi.

"I know...Just be less careless and reckless and it will be fine." Says Kaya.

Agitos and Samantha were at the book zone and they see Yoshi and Kaya talking.

"Agitos...Are you alright?" Asks Samantha.

"Of course." Says Agitos.

"...You don't really seem fine." Says Samantha.

"*Sigh* I'm a weak creature...I only save you at the last fight because of the card you possess...But without it...I'm powerless...How can I even protect you?" Asks Agitos.

"...Training." Says Samantha.

"Sure...And how should I train?" Asks Agitos. He didn't believe it.

"...There's a training room and Nivenna may be able to train you to become stronger." Says Samantha.

"...I don't think so...I'm not made for fighting." Says Agitos.

"Do you think I'm made to be a partner?" Asks Samantha.

"What?! Well...Yes of course." Answers Agitos.

"The answer is no. I improvise in the fight and you were injured because I was too slow. Agitos...You have to believe in you if you want to do great thing." Says Samantha.

"Believe in myself? But...Alright...I'll train but I won't guaranty the result of it." Warns Agitos.

"Do not worry...I know I can trust you." Says Samantha with a smile. "I believe you can protect me too."

"...Thanks." Says Agitos.

* * *

**Road room**

There is a part of the building made to practice driving the vehicles. Jeff forgets to tell it with all what he has to do.

Walker was on the motorcycle and he starts it up. The sound of the motor was strong and imposing.

"That baby has some power in her." Says Walker.

"Walker...Are you sure you know how to drive this?" Asks Bierk. "Because it's not like the truck or the car."

"Do not worry. I know how to drive one of those babes." Says Walker.

"Are you sick?" Asks Bierk.

"No...Why?" Asks Walker.

"You do not act like your usual self." Says Bierk.

"Do not worry...Let's test it out!" Says Walker.

He accelerates the motorcycle while Bierk watches him driving with worries written in the danian face. He looks at him and after a while he calm down. Walker drives it without any real problem. After a while, he sees Walker coming back at him when he makes a bad move and flies in the air.

"WALKER!" Screams Bierk.

"Oh shit! Mother god f****r" He throws blasphemy at max when he's about to die.

"I'LL GET YOU!" Screams Bierk. He raises his 4 hands and he catches Walker. Bierk falls on his back with Walker on his thorax. Walker gets down of Bierk and he helps him get up.

"Thanks." Says Walker with a smile.

"You are welcome." Says Bierk.

"I am lucky to have you. Most of the people who say I'll get you miss the person and he crashes on the ground." Says Walker with a smile.

"Really?! Wait...It's in those cartoon things right?" Asks Bierk.

"Right...Sorry to have worry you my friend." Says Walker.

"You are alright...That's enough." Says Bierk.

"I think I should train to drive it before going too much seriously and taking risk...I'm not ready for it...But after a month I think I'll be." Says Walker.

"Just...Take your time...There's no reason to rush things." Says Bierk.

"I know." He then pats the shoulders of Bierk. "I should listen to you more...Since the moment we've meet you are the voice of reason between the 2 of us." Admits Walker.

"That's right...You need someone to watch your back when you see injustice...You are a good guy but you can get too far sometime." Says Bierk.

"Yep...Just like with the motorcycle..." Walker looks at Bierk. "I'm happy to have meet you...With you...There's nothing to fear...I think I shall take the motorcycle and train starting tomorrow...I think I've hear your stomach saying I'm hungry."

"Yeah...We haven't eaten much since we have to take everyone..." Says Bierk.

"Handshake?" Asks Walker.

"Come on...We can give more than that." Says Bierk. He raises his 4 arms and hugs the young man.

"But I'm-" Walker was cut.

"It's a man hug...Nothing to worry about." Says Bierk.

Walker laughs a little and hugs Bierk. They then break up and they walk to the cafeteria.

* * *

**Training room**

Wamma and Sarah enter in the room and they see Odu-Bathax and Alex lifting heavy object. Of course, Odu-Bathax lifts something heavier than Alex. The 2 join them. Alex sees his little sister and he puts it on the ground.

"Hi sis." Says Alex with a smile.

"Hi big bro." Says his sis.

"Where were you?" He asks.

"We were at the cafeteria...Wamma was eating a lot." Says Sarah.

"Sarah!" Shouts Wamma. He turns around and he sees Odu-Bathax putting the object on the ground and looking at Wamma.

"Why am I not surprise." Says Odu-Bathax.

"I'm sorry...I just-" But Wamma was cut.

"You love eating so much that you forgot to train, you hide when you can and when it isn't wrong to hide...You are lousy...Etc." Says Odu-Bathax.

"I know." Says Wamma.

"I also know that you never break a promise." Adds Odu-Bathax. "But you'll have to train from now on. The battle will be difficult and you need to be strong to protect Sarah."

"Of course." Says Wamma.

"Alright...Tomorrow...It's training time." Says Odu-Bathax. "You cannot hide at all here."

"Of course." Says Wamma.

"Alright...Alex...Do you think the Cothica knows how to restore the link with the hive?" Asks Odu-Bathax.

"...I think so...If he knows so much and even able to predict when we shall meet...I think he knows that answer." Says Alex.

"That's what I think...Guy and Vinta are currently measuring...I wonder who'll be next?"

"-Alexander is called!-" Says the megaphone.

"Guess it's me." Says Alex.

He walks away and his partner follows him.

* * *

**General Jeff room**

Letha and Walker enter in the room with their partner. Jeff was there waiting for them.

"You wanted to talk to us." Says Walker.

"I'll be direct and short." Says Jeff. "I want you too to work in the military. I need Letha for the investigation of the replica scanner when we have finish dealing with the ordeal Guy talks to me when we made the armor with Vinta. I also want the answer of the Cothica. He appears to me time to time for a while...But I guess he won't anymore."

"Alright...It means I'll help my son more in his fight." Says Letha.

"Exatly, your salary is also the double." Says Jeff.

"I accept." Says Letha.

"Walker...Since you are a good driver and you also have some fighting skills, I need you as the transporter of the group." Says Jeff. "You'll be paid of course."

"...I didn't need to be paid to do what I've done before but alright. I think It will help me financier." Says Walker.

"Good...It's all we need to talk." Says Jeff.

They talk for small details for a while and they finish talking.

* * *

The rest of the day went that way and when the night comes they all return home.

* * *

AC: Here's the end of the longest chapter yet. I decide to cut it because it was long enough. Next one will be a big fight.

Also, when the first act is over, the shopkeeper will be more present and be a central character in the next story.

Chapter 21: The leader and gold pain.

Chapter 22: Air battle in New York.


	22. Chapter 21: The enemy leader

AC: From now on, the team is officially named **Chaotic Warrior.**

Each human with creatures are chaotic warrior...That is for both of them.

In the end of the story...I've officialise my decision: Consider this story the prequel of Chaotic the TV series. I'll explain in the epilogue. You have waited long for that. There will also be a sequel to my story and Chaotic the TV series explain in the sequel. This isn't only a decision...It's important for the sequel.

* * *

**Chaotic: Creatures in human world**

**Chapter 21: The enemy leader**

**Chaotic base**

When the base was complete and a name must be given, it was vote for the team who fight creatures to name the base chaotic name and they eventually name themselves chaotic warriors. It was a joke at the beginning but it was serious now and they decide to keep it. It's easier to recognise everyone.

It is the 12rd December and Alex friends are preparing the birthday of Alex. Alex will soon have 16 years and they want it to be special. The creatures watch them preparing the gifts.

"What are you doing?" Asks Vinta.

"Why did you call me alone from Alex?" Asks Odu-Bathax.

"We are preparing for the birthday of Alex. He'll be 16 in 3 days." Says Guy.

"Birthday..." Says Odu-Bathax. "What's a birthday?"

"We are celebrating the day he is born. We all does that in our world...Do you celebrate birthday?" Asks Carlos.

"Not really...We celebrate the transition between children to adult." Says Vinta.

"We do not celebrate it." Says Odu-Bathax. "We have a general celebration each year...You human have so much day to celebrate something...It's little difficult to follow you sometime."

"That is interesting." Says Wamma. "It's fewer days to work."

"What about you Intress?" Asks Myna.

"It's the same has the mipedian." Answers Intress.

"The underworld has 2 celebrations...The moment we become an adult and the moment we become a warrior...Which I haven't have by the way." Says Agitos. "To become a warrior...We have to be able to use the attack Incinerate...Even if it is risky it's the true power of fire."

"Alright...We've prepared the gift...We've just have to prepare the room the day his birthday come." Says Samantha. "So we'll need you Odu-Bathax, Sarah and you Wamma to distract him from the Relax room."

"Understood!" They say.

They hide the gifts in their closet for the B-day and they hear the sound of the alarm.

"What's this for again?" Asks Wamma.

"We have a mission." Says Vinta.

"It's time to move to the command room." Says Mudeenu.

Everyone walks to the command room and they see Jeff and Letha waiting for them.

"What is it?" Asks Myna.

"I have done some research with the soldiers around the town and some of them have spotted something when I've come back here." Says Letha.

"They have seen the creatures name Takinom entering in an old abandoned building on the main street. It seems it is their base since she hasn't come out for a while. So we've decide to strike when they are not waiting for." Says Jeff.

Everyone looks at the pictures of the building and they all begin to think.

"I think I have an idea how we can proceed." Says Guy.

"What is your idea?" Asks Jeff.

They know more the creatures than him so he lets them decide what to do, but he'll give his comment coming from his personal experience and they listen to him.

"I think we should divide into 2 groups...Last time we almost lose...We survive because they think we are more numerous...So it is best we are 2 groups...On who'll strike and the other one that stays behind as backup and creating the impression we have a third group ready to strike." Says Guy.

"I see where you are going...I think the 2 groups will attack differently. The first one will strike by the front door and charge at the enemy...If reinforcements appear, the second group will attack from different position and encircle the enemy around them." Says Jeff. "Is that alright with everyone?"

They all answer positively.

"Let's go." Says Yoshi with excitation. Kaya looks in the air and wish he isn't in the first team.

Everyone puts their armor.

All humans have the same type: A body armor to protect their chest from any physical attack and fire attack. They also have pants to protect themselves. They also have black clothes that protect them from the cold.

Vinta was wearing a light armor that won't restrict his agility. He wears the same type has the human and gives him a cool look. He also wears a plate around his neck to protect him from punch and kick he sometimes receives there.

Mudeenu was wearing a heavy armor. He is stronger so he can wear more heavily. He seems like a knight in big armor. He wears a black armor that make him looks like a knight. It covers all his body with it. It also has a cape but it is a silver one. The armor is a solid one that can protect him from anything.

The 2 mipedians has tested it and they can turn invisible with it.

Fivarth prefers being light so he doesn't wear anything else. The danian too since their exoskeleton do that job. He still needs to have the body armor at minimum.

Intress wears a black armor made of tissue. It is light and do not make sound. Under it is the body armor like Vinta that protects her vital organs. It gives her some physical masculinity but it is for the battle.

Agitos wears the same thing as Intress but one that respect his gender. He also wears a red cloak over his body armor that gives him a little imposition for him. The red cloak also protects him from pyro attack, wind and water type.

Nivenna decide to wear nothing else since she says she's perfect that way. Michael asks her to at least wear the body armor and she accepts it.

As for Kaya...He didn't want anything since he is resilient and doesn't want to count too much or equipment not adapt for him. He still wears body armor, made for him, to protect his vital organs.

* * *

**Close to the abandon building**

The first team has been decided with their leader: Myna and Mudeenu.

The team alpha is composed of: Guy and Vinta, Alex and Odu-Bathax, Carlos and Intress, the 2 leaders and Samantha with Agitos.

The second team, beta, is composed of: Letha and Fivarth as their leader, Walker and Bierk, Yoshi and Kaya and Michael and Nivenna.

The first team get out and take position at the front door.

"Why can't I be on the first team?" Asks Yoshi.

"Because 5 are enough." Replies Letha. "We need to have a group with full strength to act."

"We better obey the order Yoshi." Says Kaya.

"I know...I wish they need backup fast." Says Yoshi sitting next to Kaya and watching the monitor.

"I won't wait for them to call...I'll go." Says Michael.

Walker takes Michael by the arm.

"We haven't received the signal." Says Walker. "You have to wait for the order to go!"

"I don't have to take order from anyone." Says Michael.

"Me too." Says Nivenna.

"Enough!" Shouts Letha. "Michael...Nivenna...Walker is right...We have to wait for the orders. I also want to go like any of you but we have to wait. We are a team now...We have to work together. If we can't then we can shot a bullet in our own head. We need to accept working together! It's not about us. It's about the town and maybe the world!"

"...Alright." Says Michael. "I'll listen to you."

Nivenna looks at Letha.

"You are telling the true...Michael...From now on...We have to respect the orders...I'm sure we'll have to fight." She adds with a smile.

Walker lets the arm of Michael go.

"You are not force to use so much strength." Says Michael.

"Sorry..." Says Walker.

They all watch the monitor and prepare themselves when it's their turn.

The alpha team enters in the building.

* * *

**Inside the abandon building**

The alpha team enters in it and they watch around. They see nothing for now and they raise their guard. They have doubts that they may be ambush by the enemy. They look around and they see nothing. They continue for a while and they see some of them ready to strike them. They see Takinom, Uro, Solvis, and Vidav.

They also see 2 new adversaries.

The first one is the overworlder Frafdo. Frafdo's body is covered in white feathers and his head is adorned with a great golden beak. His upper body is covered in a green tabard and he carries a longbow, surely stole from the human world, from which he shoots wood and iron arrows. He can cause trouble since he can fly in the air.

The other one is a danian. It's the danian Tabaal. He's a danian who walks on 2 feet and has 4 arms. He has a red exoskeleton except on his articulation. His flesh is yellow and seen where it isn't cover by the exoskeleton. His head is yellow with green eyes. He has strong mandible. His 2 antennas are at the top of his head and give the impression of being a demon. He has 6 transparent purple wings on his back and he can fly too.

Alex recognises him as a wind and water expert.

"They are 6." Whispered Myna.

"There are minimum 2 missing." Says Vinta quietly. "Tangath Toborn and their leader...or the master."

"Vinta and I will knock one of them out so we'll be at same number." Says Mudeenu.

"Let's finish Solvis...I have enough of fighting him." Says Vinta.

The 2 mipedians disappears and move closely to Solvis. When they were close enough they block his mouth and drag him in the shadow and Knock him out and they attack him with something they have found. None of the human can approach and send them back to Perim for now.

"Hum...Where's Solvis?" Asks Frafdo.

"...They are here." Says Takinom.

The team shows themselves.

"We are here!" Shouts Odu-Bathax. "This is the time to finish this...Here and now!"

"We have the average this time!" Shouts Intress.

"You want more right." Says Takinom.

Every creatures charge.

"What...Wait! We have to...Dammit." says Takinom when she loses control of the troop. Their multiple defeats must really piss them off.

"This is going to be total chaos." Says Guy. "CARD SLASH!" He then puts the card in the reading section of the card. "BATTLEGEAR TORWEGG ACTIVATE!"

"I take care of the air!" Says Vinta flying with his Torwegg. "**Tornado Tackle!**"

Vinta hits Frafdo and Tabaal. Vinta then is attack by Takinom with a flame orb at his chest but his chest armor protects him.

Intress jumps in the air and attack Takinom with Frost Blight and hits her. Immediately, Intress is attack by Uro by a Wind Slash.

Odu-Bathax charges at Tabaal on the ground.

"**Rock Wave!**" Shouts Odu-Bathax.

He hits Tabaal who counters with rust toxic and he hits Odu-Bathax who's immobilise.

"Again?!" Shouts Alex. "This is happening way too often."

"**Fire Orb!**" Shouts Agitos. He hits Uro but Vidav jumps in the air and hits Agitos face.

The battle continued that way for a while and it is soon too hard to notice who's fighting who. The partners of the creatures are at lost and can only watch the fight.

"Who's fighting who right now?" Asks Myna.

"I don't know...Odu-Bathax has freed himself twice of rust toxic...he's trap again...He's an unlucky danian when it comes to rust." Says Alex doing a face palm.

"Vinta's the only one fighting in the air against Frafdo and he's not exactly winning." Says Guy.

Vidav jumps in the air and charges at the humans. The wink and they try running away. Agitos suddenly appears over Vidav and hits him strongly with a punch on his head. He then takes his arm and he throws him against Frafdo who receives him in the face. They both fall on the ground.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? YOU FIGHT WITHOUT ANY COORDINATION!" Screams a voice.

All fighter breaks away and they look in the air. Vinta battlegear disappear and he lands on his feet. Tangath Toborn is there and he's looking at his soldiers with fury.

"I'm absent for one hour and you fight like brat. Now I understand why we lose so often!" Shouts the lion.

"I'm sorry." Says Takinom.

"I know it is not your fault. You will not please the master by your actions." Says Toborn.

The 5 humans notice that he has Solvis in his arm. They can't send him back to Perim.

"I'll deal with the 5 myself." Says Tangath Toborn.

He puts Solvis on the ground and jumps at their level. He takes out his sword.

"I want a piece of them!" Shouts a voice.

"Hum...Chaor?! Alright...you are the leader after all." Says Toborn.

Chaor appears and he walks at the direction of the 5 creatures.

The mighty Chaor is awesome to behold. His horned head, powerful fire-red body and lashing tail give him a frightening appearance. The only thing more dark and sinister than his looks is his voice, which is as deep as the UnderWorld itself. On his 2 blue horns he has a metal plate where it rotated. He wears a fur around his personal space with a metal belt around his waist. He also wears metal plate at his arms covered with a few spikes. He wears brown boots ending with metal plated where he can kick the enemy. He is the incarnation of strength and fire. He has brown spikes on his back, the 4 bigger are on his shoulders and on the high part of his back.

"This is bad." Says Agitos.

"I want some fun too...I haven't fight since I come her...The master will also be please by your demise...Than we'll capture the humans...Target this...Guy first...He's the one who's the purest." Says Chaor.

"It's the 2 of us against that so call warrior." Says Toborn. "You won't resist us long."

Odu-Bathax frees himself of the rust.

"I hate Rust Toxic and...Chaor...So you've lose too." Says Odu-Bathax.

"...I haven't lose...I'm even stronger than before...Prepare to die." Says Chaor.

The 2 charges at them; Chaor targets Mudeenu and attacks. He gives a powerful punch at his chest. He follows up with a punch at his nose and he breaks a few facial bones.

"ARGH! *Perim swear.*" Screams Mudeenu in pain.

Vinta charges and at the underworld king.

"**Flash Kick!**" Shouts Vinta.

He hits Chaor and he only appears a little hurt.

"That's all...Pathetic Stalker...The humans make you weaker." Says Chaor.

"CARD SLASH! Iron skin enhancement activates!" shouts Guy.

Chaor raises his hand.

"**Torrent of Flame!**" Shouts Chaor.

Flame appears from Chaor hand and he hits Vinta.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Screams Vinta in pain. His scales were burn at seconds and third degrees. He falls on the ground and only Agitos was standing against Chaor.

Tangath Toborn charges at Intress who jumps backward and evade the sword. Odu-Bathax appears at the side of Toborn but he rolls under the danian.

"**Lavalanche!**" Shouts Toborn.

He hits Odu-Bathax directly and he falls on the ground.

Odu-Bathax exoskeleton was burn and he shouts in pain when the blade of Toborn swords pierces his belly fragile by the fire. Odu-Bathax counters. He hardens his muscles and blocks the sword in his flesh. He turns around fast and Toborn lets it go and he hits the wall. Intress jumps in the air and uses Rip Tide to hit him and he has some injuries. The lion overworlder stands up and he shakes his head.

"You are not at my level." Says Toborn.

He runs at he uses a Viper Slash at Intress and hits her. He then takes out the sword of Odu-Bathax body and slashes against and a line appears on the flesh of Odu-Bathax. Transparent blood of Danian came out of his injuries in great quantity. Intress attacks Toborn with a kick on his face and follow up with a punch on his jaw.

"You will not kill him." says Intress furious.

Myna immediately takes out her com.

"We are in serious situation now...Come fast...2 of them are killing our friends." She says.

Alex runs at the side of Odu-Bathax and he takes out his clothes to cover the injuries.

Guy did the same with Vinta whose burn up. He looks at him and he stands near him if anyone tries to hurt him. He puts his hand and his side and for a second, the burned mipedian sees a gun.

Agitos has been beat up by Chaor and he falls on the ground. Even the card slashes didn't help him.

"You are pathetically weak." Says Chaor. "That's why you're still at the rank of apprentice." He adds about not being able to become a warrior.

"I got you." Says Agitos. He uses his tail to make Chaor falls on his back. Agitos opens his claw and slashes the chest of Chaor. "All or nothing! **Incinerate!**"

A powerful but control flame appears and burns Chaor with all the power of the flame. When the flame died...Agitos stands up and walks weakly at Samantha direction.

"I...I did the attack...I'm...a...Warrior." Says Agitos. He gives a thumb up.

**Pierces!**

Agitos opens his mouth and screams in pain. A larges injury appears on his lower portion of his belly. The hand of Chaor covers the hole he causes and he withdraws his hand. Agitos falls on the ground and blood came out.

"AGITOS!" Screams Samantha.

"You become dangerously powerful." Says Chaor partially burn.

He prepares to finish Agitos when Mudeenu jumps on Chaor back and he pierces Chaor shoulders and lots of blood came out. Chaor takes Mudeenu and throws him and the ground. He takes Mudeenu left horn of his head and pulls.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mudeenu screams in pain as he feels his horns being pulled out.

"STOP! PLEASE STOP!" Screams Myna.

The horns made the sound of a broken bone and also the sound of something tear apart. The horns detaches of Mudeenu with a part of his flesh and a part of his skull. Myna sees a part of Mudeenu pink brain unprotected.

Windows suddenly break and Chaor and Toborn receive strong attacks from the 4 creatures coming in reinforcements and booster by card slash. They weakened strongly the 2 creatures and they charge at the others and beat them up since they are fresh new and the others injured.

"I'll keep your horn as a souvenir Mudeenu." Says Chaor.

They all retreat in the lost fight and what's left is a bloody mess.

A long silence occurs and they play strong mugic to heal their injured comrades. The car of the chaotic base come and soldiers take the warrior to the medical house fast. The mugic wasn't enough and they receive immediate treatment. Odu-Bathax, Mudeenu and Agitos are in a coma.

* * *

**3 days later 15 December**

The creatures have received their treatment and they were force to not fight for a while. The beta squad must now deal with any fight for 3 weeks by themselves. Vinta and Intress are the only one completely heal but they were told to rest for a while unless extreme emergency.

In 5 days, Fivarth and Vinta will be absent at destination of New York for one week with their partner's.

Odu-Bathax, Mudeenu and Agitos are still on the coma because of their injury.

The situation made them forget about Alex birthday but he didn't mind...He didn't return to his home and stays by his partner side. He didn't mind worrying his parents; he'll them the true if it can calm their fear. He stays there during those 3 days like Samantha and Myna. The 3 of them are worried sick for them. Alex was asleep against his partner chest when he feels something that wakes him up. He looks at his partner and he sees him locking at him.

"Alex...What are you...What happen?" Asks Odu-Bathax.

Alex explains what happen during those 3 days.

"I see...I was not careful enough." Says Odu-Bathax. "Tangath Toborn is stronger than we anticipated...Chaor coming wasn't helping too."

"You're aright Odu...That's what important." Says Alex.

"I've been in the coma for 3 days?" Asks Odu-Bathax.

"Yes." Says Alex.

"...Happy 16th birthday." Says Odu-Bathax with a smile.

"! Thank you...Knowing you are alright is all I ask." Says Alex. He hugs Odu-Bathax.

"So...When can I get out of here?" Asks Odu-Bathax.

"You've been ordered to stay still for 3 weeks Odu." Says Alex. "I...I think I'll stay with you longer...I...I just don't want leave your side."

"Alright." Says Odu-Bathax.

Alex stays with him the rest of the day. Myna and Samantha eventually have no choice but to be absent a moment to take a shower. After a while Alex follows them. He will deal with his parents tomorrow.

* * *

AC: Here's the end of the chapter...I think I should raise the rate to M now...I'm not entirely sure...Next chapter is in New York and the next two will be the beta squad in action. Then there will be a cold down chapter before the final act.


	23. Chapter 22: Air battle in New York

AC: Here's the next chapter and an ally will be found in New York.

* * *

**Chaotic: Creatures in human world**

**Chapter 22: Air battle in New York**

**Guy home: 20 December**

Guy and Letha have finish preparing their suitcase for the time they'll spend in New York. Their suitcases are ready for the seven days they pass in New York. Vinta and Fivarth were waiting for them with their own suitcase and they see the humans coming.

"You take your time." Says Vinta with a smirk.

"We have to take more clothes than you...And we also put the gift in the suitcase." Says Letha.

"This is exciting." Says Fivarth. "I wonder what New York looks like."

"It's different than our home. The buildings are way bigger than here. We have like 50 000 habitants here...With the strange events with the creatures we are 50 700." Says Letha.

"I thought more people will run away from troubles." Says Vinta.

"Not humans...You should see how we react when there's fire." Says Letha. "It's not logical...but I won't give too much comment about this."

"I see...Anyway...It is time to take our plane." Says Vinta.

They got out of the house and they enter in the car.

"Hum...I shall follow them and they'll guide us to the base." Says a voice. "Then we can finish them once and for all." He jumps in the air and follow them.

* * *

**Airport of Chaotic base**

"I thought the plane will flies from the base." Comments Vinta.

"No...It needs speed to start flying." Says Letha. "The base is way too small for it."

"Where's Guy?" Asks Fivarth.

"He decides to check on the injured and he'll be back...There he is." Says Letha.

Guy comes back to them.

"How are they going?" Asks Vinta.

"Odu-Bathax is still on the bed to recover from the fight. Mudeenu and Agitos are still in the coma but their life isn't in danger. Mudeenu skull has been restored thanks to the mugic...But his horn isn't back to normal. We have to wait for it to restore to his normal self." Says Guy.

"...Can we really go to New York?" Asks Vinta.

"Do not worry." Says Walker joining them with Bierk. "We can handle this situation. We will only monitor them."

"Alright...Thanks for saving us back there." Says Guy.

"No problem...We are a team after all...Merry Christmas." Says Walker.

"You too." They reply.

The 4 enter in the plane while the pilot joins them.

"What is Christmas?" Asks Bierk.

"I'll explain to you inside...Planes are really powerful and I don't want to see a danian paper size." Says Walker.

"Alright." He says.

Frafdo lands near the airport and watches it.

"Is this going to send them to their base?" Asks Frafdo. He thinks for a few seconds. "I'll enter in the back of the thing and act discreetly."

Frafdo flies in the air and he hides himself in the back of the sections. He fells something shaking and suitcases crush him and he is K.O. for a while. Frafdo has been beaten by gravity.

* * *

**New York: Afternoon**

The 4 climbs down of the plane and they get out of the plane. During all the flight Letha and Guy have explain what is Christmas and they also watch them looking by the window and discover a part of the work from the sky. When they begin to land, they watch the big tower and the liberty statue. The 2 mipedians act like tourist...Which they are, but even more than a normal tourist. They are discovering a major city of the human world and they can't even compare it to Kiru city which is considerate the biggest city of Perim. The plane touches the ground and the 2 mipedians turn themselves invisible. They get out of the plane and they start walking at the direction of the hotel they decide to stay. The 2 mipedians look around them and watches the big building around them.

"Are they all houses?" Asks Vinta.

"No...Most of this is business building, hotel, etc." Says Letha. "Do not ask too much question in public...There will be people who think we are crazy."

"Alright." Says the 2 mipedians.

They walk for a while until they reach the hotel. They get inside and get their chamber and the go in their room...Floor 22.

When they were inside the 2 mipedians turn themselves visible and look by the window the big city. They watch it for a while and they discover the big city.

"We are so lucky to discover it!" Shouts Fivarth with a smile. "It's too bad the other isn't there."

"Let's observe the city for the rest of the day." Says Letha. "We can satisfy a part of your curiosity and you will be less tempted to ask question."

They did exalt that for the rest of the day and they discover a part of the city. The 2 mipedians say nothing but when the night comes and they are back in the hotel, they ask endless question about which they answer the best they can. The day was over and they all go to sleep.

* * *

**Inside the military plane: Night**

Frafdo regains consciousness and he gets out of the plane. He decides to be discreet and he flies in the air. He looks around and he sees nothing for a while. When he enters in New York City, he realises he's completely lost and they don't know where to go. He decides to search for the humans and find a way to return home. He knows he has no choice. He is in an unknown place.

* * *

**22 December New York City: Afternoon**

Letha stays with the family and they talk together for the long time. Guy decides to explore another part of the city with Vinta and Fivarth who are still invisible. They follow Guy and they walks around the city. They walk until they are at the liberation monument and they watch the Statue of Liberty.

"What is this statue?" Asks Vinta.

"The name of the statue is the Statue of Liberty. The statue is an icon of freedom and of the United States: a welcoming signal to immigrants arriving from abroad." Says Briefly Guy. "When the immigrants of other country come here, they see the statue as a welcome sigh that they enter in a free country. The statue is the symbol of liberty and it is important in the heart of the people. The statue was almost destroying 13 years ago but it didn't happen by luck. It was the twin tower which have been destroyed and 5 000 peoples die."

"Why did they want to destroy it?" Asks Fivarth.

"I cannot say anything and be certain of my words...The true is still yet to be fully known." Says Guy.

"Maybe Letha can put an end to this." Says Vinta.

"It is more complicate than anything...There's too many factor and even if she has the true...It can be cast aside because of Patriotism, hate, etc." Says Guy. "Emotions are too strong for this complex situation. Even these days it is the same."

"I see...So...What do we do now?" Asks Vinta. "Can we go to the Statue?"

"We can't for now...It's under renovation for a few months." Says Guy. "We can still go to the amusement part of New York City. There are people there that do thick to distract everyone with different spectacle, magic show, etc." Says Guy.

"Do you know where it is?" Asks Vinta.

Guy gets out his cell and he presses some button on the tactile screen.

"You just have to follow me." Says Guy with a smile.

The follow him until they reach the zone. It was an entertaining place where people distract everyone for money. They watch it for a while and they see this with interest. They see people juggling and also others maintaining numerous plates on wood stick. After a few minutes, they have finish and people applaud and put some money in the hat. Guy puts one too and they were about to go when the 2 mipedians see the next one. They only got a glimps but it was enough to wait.

"Wait Guy...He's...I think he's here..." says Vinta surprise.

"Who's here?" Asks Guy.

"Look at the new one who's coming to show a trick." Says Fivarth.

"Now! Prepare to encounter your favorite artist of the day! He's a master painter, the strongest man and also he can do some magic trick that even the scientist has fail to find out how he does that with camera! He's a blue lizard-man...The magnificent: THEB-SAAR!" Shouts the man who presents Theb-Saar.

Theb-Saar appears suddenly appears in front of everyone.

He was a tall and imposing mipedian. He appears powerful and dangerous but his red shining eyes don't help him at all...But the way he looks at everyone and especially children is calm and kind looks. He is a mipedian with blue scales covering his body. He wears a purple armor with golden lines around it. Under his armor appears to be a black cloth covering his muscular body since its winter. He also has a purple cape on his back that gives him prestige. He also has a black belt made of tissue around his heist. He has golden bracelet around his wrist. He also has gold plate on his knee. He wears a gold crown on his head with a pure blue sapphire on it. He has behind the crown black horn. He has blue vine scales on his head acts like hair with golden bracelet thing on each of those. His head appears to be blue. He has black teeth in his mouth. His ears appear to be like fin at each side of his head. He has a blue tail at his back which is wiping the ground like a false one.

Theb-Saar takes the mic and put it in front of his mouth.

"Welcome everyone and thank you for coming here! I'll present my first show of the day! I'll draw the portrait of one of you!" Says Theb-Saar. "Any volunteer?"

"I'll be one if there's no one else." Says Guy.

"Alright. Come here and I'll draw your portrait at unimaginable speed." Says Theb-Saar.

Guy walks to the chair and he sits. When Theb-Saar was near Guy, Guy whispered:

"When you'll finish...I need to talk to you...Mipedian king."

Theb-Saar looks at him and he nods. He appears to be worried and also not happy that he was named mipedian. Guy doesn't doubt that the time passing with those who capture him makes him less friendly.

Theb-Saar draws the portrait and after few minutes, he was done.

"You can come and see the results." Says Theb-Saar.

Guy comes and he looks at it. He did a perfect replica of him. Guy was impress but Guy wonder if he uses any mipedians ability to accelerate the procedure. Peoples applaud and Theb-Saar smiles at them. Guy puts some money in the hat and takes the portrait.

"For my next show will be to make one of you flying in the air!" Says Theb-Saar. "Any volunteer?"

"Me!" Says a young girl of around 4 years with her father.

"If your father agrees with you." Says Theb-Saar.

"You can go." Says the father of the little girl.

The little girl runs and she stops near the mipedian king who looks at her with a gentle smile.

"I shall now make her fly in the air!" Says Theb-Saar. "For her security...I will not make her fly high in the air. Are you ready?"

"Yes!" Says the little girl.

Theb-Saar places himself close to her. He moves his finger and she started flying in the air. She reaches high enough to for her face to meet Theb-Saar. Theb-Saar continues to move his fingers with talent and precision.

"I see what's he's doing." Says Vinta.

"What's he's doing?" Asks Guy.

"Our king is the master of the air. He has absolute control of this element and he can also use the earth element with dexterity." Says Vinta. "He uses the wind to make the little girl float in the air without any problem."

"Why would he participate in that kind of show?" Asks Guy.

"I can guess that he's doing this so he won't do thievery." Says Vinta. "He's a king of honor and he only does what he do best. He will not take a human job since he's "disguise" and he doesn't fully trust human...I think he also like doing this."

Theb-Saar finishes his show and he lets the kid reach the ground slowly. Theb-Saar smiles at the little girl when his eyes suddenly went serious and he dash closer to her. The father was about to charge at him when an arrow appears and pierce the legs of Theb-Saar.

"Are you alright?" Asks Theb-Saar.

The girl nod.

"Go see your father." Orders Theb-Saar.

The girl joint his father and people starts running away.

Orange blood came out of Theb-Saar injury.

"Everyone! Get out of here!" Shouts Theb-Saar. "This isn't a show!"

Everyone runs away except Guy, Theb-Saar and the 2 invisible mipedians.

"So this is where you have disappear king of the mipedian...You are now king of nothing." Says Frafdo flying in the air.

"Frafdo...What are you doing here?" Asks Vinta turning himself visible followed by Fivarth.

"I decide to follow and find you base...But it looks like you've bring me to another place." He says. "Anyway...I'll have to drag the king alive to the master and control him...Then we will need to control only one more leader."

"I see...But you cannot defeat me." Says Theb-Saar.

"Of course not...That is why I'll give you a reason to surrender...I have a question Vinta...What happen to Iflar?" Asks Frafdo.

"My son...What did you do to him?!" Shouts Theb-Saar.

"We reduce him to slavery...Such a pity for a prince...Like everyone else...Since you weren't there...The tribe is completely lost." Says Frafdo.

"You are lying." Says Fivarth. "There's still resistance in our tribe!"

"I've separate from them to come here and find something to help our tribe! Like the 3 others! Whatever Frafdo say he'll lie...He's a slave of another tribe too!" Shouts Vinta.

"Understood." Says Theb-Saar.

"I'll kill all of you and take Guy then..." Says Frafdo. "We can always replace you with Iflar."

He takes another arrow and he fires.

Theb-Saar dodges by the right and he counters with a unique attack never see before.

"**Lighting Blade!**" Shouts the mipedian king.

He throws from his hand a blade has the form of lighting. Frafdo dodges it.

"Guy!" Shouts Vinta.

"CARD SLASH!" Shouts Guy. "BATTLEGEAR TORWEGG ACTIVATE!"

Vinta flies in the air and charges after Frafdo who flies away. He was 3 against one too. On the ground Guy follows them with Theb-Saar and Fivarth. Only Fivarth turns invisible.

"**Iron Balls!**" Shouts Frafdo.

Vinta dodges them and he flies by the left. He then charges at Frafdo who charges at him. The 2 collides a few times before Vinta grabs him and attack with his own head at Frafdo one. Frafdo pushes Vinta away after receiving the attack.

People on the ground see the fight and they wonder what's going on.

"Calm down everyone! They are turning a sequence of a movie!" Shouts Theb-Saar. "You have to stay out of their way for your security!"

Peoples stay away but they watch that's going on.

"This is bad...It's getting public." Says Guy.

Letha appears and runs at their direction.

"What's that bird man doing here?" She asks.

"He follows us in the plane." Says Guy.

"Who's this mipedian?" She asks when they run after the 2 fighter.

"I'm the mipedian king Theb-Saar." He answers. He takes one second of pause to take out the arrow in his leg and he continues running and ignoring the pain.

In the air Vinta receives an arrow at his shoulder and grunts in pain. He pulls out the arrow and he charges at Frafdo. He stabs him with the arrow on his feet and it is his turn to grunt in pain. Frafdo kicks the stomach of Vinta and he flies higher.

"**Wind Slash!**" Shouts Frafdo.

He hits Vinta who falls lower. He did a fast recovery and he charges again at Frafdo.

Frafdo shoots 3 arrows and Vinta dodges them. On the ground Fivarth and Theb-Saar use their wind power to break the arrows before they touch the ground.

Vinta charges once again and he punches his enemy face and continue with a kick and finish with a tail wipe at Frafdo face. Frafdo counters by punching the nose of Vinta and follow up with a Flash kick at his chest. Vinta grunts furiously and he looks at Frafdo with fury. They were close to a big building and there is still 20 floors in the air before they pass over it.

"I have enough...I should take this time to relax in a big city but no! You have to come and threatened our king and almost kill a child!" Shouts Vinta.

He charges again and he kicks the stomach of Frafdo. He throws him in the air and he collides against the wall and continued getting higher.

"**Tornado Tackle!**" Shouts Vinta.

The 2 tornados appear and charges at Frafdo. He gets caught in the twin tornado and he flies all around and spins all around and he loses all orientation. He then gets hurt by the tornados, that force him to crashes head first against the wall before being send in the air and falling on the ground, unconscious. Vinta stops his fall by taking him by the cloth and he flies on the roof of a building where the 2 other mipedians and Guy join him. Guy takes out his scanner and he points it at Frafdo.

"It's time to send you back to Perim." Says Guy.

"**Sending Frafdo to Perim...**" A portal opens under the overworlder and he disappears in it. "**Complete!**"

"That was easy." Says Vinta. His battlegear disappear.

"What happen?" Asks Theb-Saar. "Why are you here? What is going on in Perim? How can we return in our world?...My son...He's in danger!"

The 2 humans and the 2 mipedians explain everything that happens recently.

"...Magna one...A creature create from my blood...I see...So you don't know how to return to Perim." Says Theb-Saar.

"No...What happen to you my king?" Asks Vinta.

"I...I don't really want to talk about it...But...When you return to your home...Take me with you...If what you say it's true then the answers can be found in your city." Says Theb-Saar. "I also want to meet this Cothica...I have some question for him."

"Sorry...We forgot something." Says Vinta.

Vinta and Fivarth knee in front of their king.

"We are so happy to find you...You're will be happy to see you again when everything will be back to normal in Perim." Says Fivarth.

"I'm happy to see others...I was the only one here for 2 years...It was hard surviving but I manage in this giant city." Says Theb-Saar.

"We will bring you home in 5 days." Says Letha. "We have a Christmas to celebrate with our family before."

"I understand...I'll give my last show the 26 and I'll come to you. I just need to know...You are staying in which hotel?" asks Theb-Saar.

Letha gives the address.

"I know where it is. Do not worry...I'll be there...Good-bye for now." Says Theb-Saar. He walks away to continue his show.

"Let's return to our hotel for now." Says Vinta. "It is very good news that we found him...And also healthy."

"It will greatly boost our moral too...He's as strong as Chaor...It might be the turn we need to survive the first ordeal." Says Fivarth.

"He needs a partner too...I wonder who the Cothica will choose." Says Letha.

"Anyway...Let's rest for now...The enemy as one less flyer warrior in their team." Says Guy.

"I hope everything is fine back home." Says Vinta.

* * *

AC: Here's the end of the chapter. Theb-Saar pass will come out in the second arc and he's very strong. I guess you didn't expect him to be there. I hope you like it and waiting for the next one.

Sorry if the fight is short but it isn't an epic one.


	24. Chapter 23: Unite and strike

I've put the status there and I'll update it each chapter so I won't forget anyone.

Team in battle:

Temporary leader: Walker and Bierk

Carlos and Intress

Michael and Nivenna

Jecome and Haizen (Join 22 December)

Yoshi and Kaya

Out of battle:

Myna and Mudeenu

Alex and Odu-Bathax

Samantha and Agitos

Outside of town:

Guy and Vinta

Letha and Fivarth

Theb-Saar

Not participating:

Sarah and Wamma

* * *

**Chaotic: Creatures in human world**

**Chapter 23: Unite and strike**

**Chaotic base: 23 December**

**Jeff room**

"Hello...Yes Letha? What?!" Shouts Jeff.

"-That's what I say...There's an enemy that follow us in the plane...I think we should be careful. They are searching where we are hiding because we are currently weaker. So we much be ready for anything. We also have some good news. We found a new creature in New York who's willing to come with us.-" Adds Letha.

"Who is it?" Asks Jeff.

"-The mipedian king...Theb-Saar. He is as strong as Chaor who's beat us. He can turn the table around for the first ordeal. How's it going in the base?-" Asks Letha.

"We have improvised with Walker as the temporary leader. Jecome and Haizen are here and officialise in helping us after searching for the creators of the replica scanner alone. They will both help us in our mission. They give up their search for now and let the military take care of it after the first ordeal." Says Jeff.

"-That's good. Jecome is a good spy and can follow anyone. That give you an ally to spy them.-" Says Letha.

"Mudeenu and Agitos are also still in the coma...Agitos may awake soon because he begins to react to the cold but not Mudeenu. He reacts to nothing." Says Jeff. "Myna parents try to contact her by her cell but she tells them to let her alone. She doesn't like them and she says that they are never here anyway. Samantha has no choice but to return home but she lets a gift on Agitos chest for when he wakes up. Also...We found out that the abandon house has been taken some of the blood of any creatures there...We can only guess that the enemy have taken the blood to create more DNA warrior."

"-This is sad for them...As for the DNA warrior...This is getting bad...But they cannot be stronger than the real creatures...Anything else?-" Asks Letha.

"That is all for now...Merry Christmas." Says Jeff.

"-You too.-" Says Letha.

"Alright..." says Jeff.

Walker enters in the room.

"What is it?" Asks Jeff.

"Yoshi and Kaya have gone to search for the enemy location...But they have found nothing so far." Says Walker.

"I see..." Then Jeff explains the message he receives from Letha.

"I understand. We will be careful from now on." Says Walker. "We will try to not get detect by the enemy."

"Our base must stay a secret...Until everyone is healed and at maximum battle capacity." Says Jeff.

"Understood chief." Says Walker.

"Walker...Be sure that Yoshi doesn't try anything...He is a little reckless." Says Jeff.

"I know...I ask Kaya to stop him from doing anything stupid." Says Walker.

"Alright...Just hope everything will be fine." Says Jeff.

* * *

**Near an abandon factory**

Yoshi and Kaya were searching for a while any trace of the presence of the enemy but they have found nothing so far. Kaya smells the ground but he only finds the smell of humans and they are not searching for them.

"This is a boring mission." Says Yoshi. "I understand it's important for later...But should Jecome and Haizen be a better choice?"

"I also have a good nose." Says Kaya. "I can easily find the enemy if I have a lead."

"Yeah...If you find anything...I want to fight...But you'll stop me." Says Yoshi.

"That's my order." Says Kaya. "! I find something...I think it's in this building...Yeah...They are here."

"Let's g-" But Yoshi was cut.

"Nononono! If they know we know they are there...They will escape and we'll have to search again. They best thing to do is to wait until we are ready." Says Kaya. "You do not want anyone else to finish like Mudeenu, Agitos and Odu-Bathax right?"

"B-...Yeah...Let's go...We'll be back later." Says Yoshi. "And when we will be...They will pay for what they have done."

"Good...And I'll be there." Says Kaya.

"I thought you didn't like fighting." Says Yoshi.

"This is now different...It's not about fighting or now...It's protecting the town and our friends or letting them die." Says Kaya.

They both walk away from the factory. Yoshi takes out his communicator.

"This is Yoshi...I've found out their spot...It's an abandon factory on the main street...We are walking away from there...But when the time come...I want a piece of them." Says Yoshi.

"-This is Walker...Good job...We are waiting for you to be back.-" Says Walker proud of him. "-We will obtain the plan of the factory and prepare the best plan we can...We have to strike their base before they found and strike ours...Yoshi...Ask Kaya to watch around...They will try to follow you and find our base.-" warns Walker.

"Kaya...Watch around...Look if any creatures follow us...If yes...Then we will have to fight them or Chaotic base may be over." Says Yoshi.

"Understood." Kaya raises his ears and listen carefully.

They continue walking for a while until Kaya hears something.

"I think they are following us." Says Kaya.

"Alright...This is Yoshi...Code P of M." Says Yoshi. (Code P of M: Pursuit of Me)

"-Alright...We are coming to kick their sorry ass.-" Says Walker. "-Act normally...Like you didn't detect them and stay around the shop of the Cothica...If we destroy something it will be his shop.-"

"Good." Says Yoshi. "He can repair it without any problem."

They both walk the most naturally as they can. Yoshi just ignore them so much he almost forgot about them. Kaya...It was harder...He isn't the best comedian and he can't believe how much good Yoshi was.

* * *

**Chaotic base**

The entire team who can fight are joining Walker. Bierk stand by the side of walker. They all put their armor and they are waiting for Walker to give the go. Carlos and Intress, Michael and Nivenna and Jecome and Haizen are present.

"Listen up! Creatures decide to follow Yoshi and Kaya! We have to join him and fight them back. We can't let them find our base...So I've think of a plan and I've talk to Jeff. We will wait for the creatures to attack the duo before passing to the offensive. We have to encircle them to have the upper hands. Target those who can fly in priority. If Chaor and/or Tangath Toborn are there...We must retreat fast by using the truck that wait for us at the escape zone. We will then use a secret passageway to join the base." Says Walker. "Any question?"

"I have one...If they are already attacking the 2...What do we do?" Asks Nivenna.

"Me and Bierk will attack while you will encircle them and use a surprise attack. We need coordination and I know we have it." Says Walker. "Remember the team work battle training we have done!"

"Ready?" Asks Bierk.

Everyone nod.

"Let's beat them down." Says Walker.

* * *

**Near the shop of the Cothica**

Yoshi and Kaya continued walking for a while until the enemies finally decide to show themselves.

"The allies are here...They are planning an attack." Whispered Kaya.

Yoshi nod and he looks at them. Takinom, Uro, Solvis, Vidav and Tabaal were there.

"What do you want?" Asks Yoshi to give them time to prepare the attack.

"We want to capture you and that dog...He's not of the 4 tribes." Says Tabaal.

"Dog!" Grunts Kaya.

"Sorry but you won't take us...Who is your master? Why did they want to do this?" Asks Yoshi.

The rescue team opens their ear and they listen to the conversation between Yoshi and the enemy.

"That is not of your business...Where is Frafdo? You capture him right?" Asks Takinom.

"He is back to Perim." Says Yoshi. "I guess you are getting low on number right?" Says Yoshi. "Only seven of you to fight."

"..." None of them answer and the Chaotic Warriors assume it's the true.

"It's time to finish this." Says Takinom.

"Yeah...Time to stop you and make you pay for hurting friend! I know it's the master fault...But I'll stop you!" Shouts Yoshi.

"Capture them!" Orders Takinom.

The 5 charge Yoshi and Kaya when the reinforcements attack the enemy except Vidav by surprise. Kaya attack Vidav by charging at his belly and he jumps away.

Bierk attacks Tabaal and he punches his chest with his four hands. They attack for a while until Tabaal pushes Bierk away.

"Time to take a bath. **Rip Tide!**" Shouts Bierk.

He hits Tabaal who falls on the ground.

Haizen sees this and he pushes away Solvis and he charges at Tabaal:

"**Wind Slash!**" Shouts Haizen.

He hits Tabaal chest and he falls on his back.

Bierk targets Solvis after exchanging opponents with Haizen.

Intress fights Takinom for a while and they both do not want to give in to their adversary she blocks all Takinom attacks with water one and she wait for the right moment to strike Takinom when she sees Nivenna giving her a nod. Intress charges and jumps at Takinom who dodges the attack. Intress passes besides Takinom who is surprise by the fact that she didn't attack her when Nivenna appears behind Takinom and attack her with Ember Swarm at her chest.

Intress lands on Uro, who was fighting Nivenna until she targets Takinom. She uses Vine Snare and she attaches him before using a flash kick at close range.

Kaya fight Vidav and he bites his leg.

"**Power Pulse!**" Shouts Vidav.

He hits Kaya at the face and he falls away. Bierk throws Solvis at Vidav and Vidav is hit. Bierk gives a sigh to Kaya and Kaya target Solvis while Bierk attacks Vidav. Vidav dodges the attack and attacks Bierk chest with a Power Pulse and follows up with a Viper Slash. Bierk hits the wall and the sigh of the shop where the Cothica work falls on Bierk.

Kaya charges at Solvis and he dodges his mouth and he counters.

"**Meteorip!**" Shouts Kaya. He shoots meteors into the air and they fall on Solvis while growing larger as they fall. He hits Solvis who's injured and he stands up barely.

Bierk sees Vidav walking closer and he is about to finish Bierk.

**BANG!**

A loud sound is made.

"ARGH! MY KNEE! MY *Perim swear* KNEE!" Screams Vidav on the ground. Bierk frees himself and looks at Walker.

The hands of Walker are shaking because it's the first time he shoots anyone. He looks at Vidav and he trembles.

"Walker..." Says Bierk.

"I...I just...shoot him...I...I did...this..." Walker wasn't afraid or furious about what he has done...He fears if he goes too far one day.

"Do not worry...You are not like him." Says Bierk.

"I know." Says Walker.

CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!

"You have progress...I've never see such level of team work." Says Toborn who clapping them. "Maybe you are all worth living after all."

"The master is not interest." Says Chaor sitting back. "I won't fight you this time...Too boring...Look what I still have." He shows the horn of Mudeenu.

Walker furies awake in him he was about to strike when.

"Don't...He's still under control...The real Chaor is a jerk...But he's not...That monster." Says Bierk.

That detail immediately calms down Walker.

Kaya walks in front.

"I'll take care of Toborn!" Shouts Kaya. "You finish the others!"

"...Alright." Says Walker.

"Yoshi...I'm counting on you!" Says Kaya.

"Of course my friend." Says Yoshi.

The battle continued around them but Yoshi and Kaya focus on Toborn who points his sword at Kaya.

"You wild beast want to fight me? Don't make me laugh!" Says Toborn.

"It's time to defeat you!" Shouts Yoshi. "This is for Odu-Bathax!"

"CARD SLASH! Speed enhancement activate!" Shouts Yoshi.

Kaya runs fast at Toborn and he dodges the blade.

"That's...I recognise it." Says Jecome. "It's the lion king sword."

"The lion king sword?" Asks Carlos.

"It's the sword that has been use by King Richard...Heart of lion in England." Says Jecome.

"This is where it as disappear." Says Michael.

Kaya jumps to the right and counter.

"**Smoke Curtain!**" kaya lets out a black, thick smoke from their nostrils to blind their Toborn.

Kaya hides in the smoke until he is behind Toborn.

"**Shooting Spark!**" Shouts Kaya. Kaya shoots various light balls that explode when touching the overworlder. Since he is close he didn't miss Toborn and his back is hurt.

"Go for it Kaya!" Encourages Yoshi.

Kaya dodges the blade and Kaya counters. Toborn moves away and takes him by the neck and he throws him on the ground. He slashes in the flesh of Kaya who manage to escape the attack.

"**Lavalanche!**" Shouts Toborn. He throws fire at Kaya.

"CARD SLASH! Iron skin enhancement activate!" Shouts Yoshi.

The flame burns Kaya a little.

"CARD SLASH!" Shouts Yoshi. "BATTLEGEAR HUNTER ARMOR ACTIVATE!"

The armor appears before the attack ends and the rest of the attack was nothing for Kaya.

"**Warning! Prey Drive activated: Wish to cancel Prey Drive?**" Says the voice of the scanner.

"...Kaya...I'll end when it is necessary." Says Yoshi.

Kaya charges at Toborn like a beast. Toborn uses his sword to slash by Kaya dodges by the right. He jumps in the air when Toborn tries to pierce him and Kaya bite the side of Toborn.

Kaya was about to attack again when Chaor appears and he punches violently Kaya and Kaya flies in the air.

"**Prey Drive aborts!**" Says the scanner. The attack was so violent that the Prey Drive has been broken.

Kaya stands up slowly. Chaor walks their direction but the other creatures are there to help Kaya.

"You are alone against us!" Shouts Walker. "You can beat our team!"

"You are fighting all of us!" says Yoshi.

"We may have different origin but when we united! You can't overcome us!" Shouts Jecome with a smile.

"We are different but you won't be lucky this time! The battle is in our favor!" Says Michael.

"You can't win! You are control by the master and you cannot use your true strength!" Shouts Carlos.

"No...We can't lose with the support of the master." Says Chaor.

"We beat lots of you without any support! You are weaker because of it." Says Michael.

"You are a proud warrior Chaor. No one can't control you...You can resist him!" Shouts Nivenna.

"What?! No way! I'm...Urgh!...I'm t...I..." Chaor puts his hands on his head. "ARGH! My head...I...Urgh! Retreat now!" Says Chaor recovering from the headache.

The enemies run away and they let him go.

"We...We win..." Says Yoshi.

"Let's return to base." Says Carlos.

* * *

**25 December**

Everyone is celebrating Christmas, except Myna. She didn't return home and stay by the side of Mudeenu. Everyone else was home to celebrate it during the day. They exchange gifts and pass wonderful time together.

Guy, Letha, Vinta and Fivarth celebrate Christmas in New York and they also exchange gift together.

* * *

**Alex home**

It was the morning of Christmas and Alex returns home quietly with Odu-Bathax who's heal enough to walk around, but he's still forbidden to fight. Odu-Bathax stays outside for a while because Alex decides to tell the true.

He enters when he hears a voice.

"Alex! You're here!" Says the voice of his mother relief.

She comes near him and hugs him. His sister Sarah also comes and she smiles at him. When his father comes down, he looks at him like usual; deception but there was also a hint of worry in his eyes.

"Why did you come home so late?" Asks his father. "You've call us to say you're not coming back for a while...Why were you absent? You sister seem to know but she didn't say anything."

"I was by the side of a friend who's been gravely injured. He just came out of the bed today and he can walk around." Says Alex.

"It doesn't matter...You are here for Christmas." Says his mother.

"Mom...I can't hide something from you...Also from dad...It was hard admitting I was gay but there's something else...You know the strange events going on around here." Says Alex.

"Of course..." Says his mother.

"You have something to do with this?" Asks his father.

"Yeah...I think a long explanation is need...But I'll jump to why I was absent before explaining the rest." Says Alex.

He walks at the door and opens it. Odu-Bathax enters and the parents look at him surprise and afraid.

"This is my friend who's been gravely injured...His name is Odu-Bathax and he's a danian warrior...I think I'll explain everything now." Says Alex.

Alex tells the true about what happen since the beginning of the school year. The parents listen to him and they ask some questions time to time. They watch Odu-Bathax as some sort of monster. Odu-Bathax just watches them without saying anything and being not dangerous at their eyes.

"Why do you enter in this mess?" Asks his mother. "It's dangerous and you can die!"

"Who else can do anything?" Asks Alex. "I know about the game and how to play it...No one else can and I've been chosen to do this."

"So this is where all you choice brought you?" Asks his father.

"Watch your mouth!" Warns Odu-Bathax. "He isn't the only one putting their life at risk. His boyfriend Carlos is in this and his best friend Guy too!"

"We are 10 fighting against them for now...We are protecting our city from them! Military can't do anything against them." Says Alex.

"Sarah knows about this too." Says Odu-Bathax.

"What?! How did she know?" Asks his father.

"She follows another danian named Wamma. They are friends now...But do not worry...She's not entering in this fight." Says Alex.

That reassures the parents.

"Wamma is only protecting her." Says Odu-Bathax.

"So that is why she must change school." Says Alex mother.

"It's for her protection. They might know Wamma is with her." Says Alex.

"Where is the base then?" Asks his mother.

"I cannot say it...They are trying to follow us...They did it 2 days ago...It takes some time for me because I wasn't sure if they were following us." Says Alex.

They continue to talk for a while and Wamma enters too with Sarah. It was very strange for their parents. Their conception of the world is collapsing and they check if it was only a bad joke...But it wasn't. After a while, it was easier but it will take some time for them to be alright with this. His mother is happy that Alex tells the true and his father was like is usual self and didn't give any sigh of approving. His mother too but she knows she can't stop Alex.

"Just promise to be safe." Asks his mother.

* * *

**Chaotic base: Medical room**

"...Hum?" Whines a voice. He sits on his bed and he looks around. He feels something on his chest and he sees a gift there. It was Agitos who regain consciousness. He takes the gift and he looks at it.

"To Agitos...From your friend Samantha..." Agitos smiles and he opens it. Inside the gift was a necklace. On it was paint with the symbol of the underworld warrior. "Thank you Samantha." Says Agitos with a smile.

Mudeenu was on another bed beside him and still unconscious. He sees that Myna is close to him and she looks at her partner with worries. She turns and looks at Agitos.

"You're awake too...Only Mudeenu needs to come back." Says Myna.

Agitos looks at Mudeenu. He sees that his left horn is broken and gives sigh of recovery...but it is still very short.

"He is strong...He'll be back." Says Agitos. He let himself fall on the bed.

"I know...I just want him to awake sooner." Says Myna.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the chapter. I hope you like it.


	25. Chapter 24: Recovery and challenge

I've put the status there and I'll update it each chapter so I won't forget anyone.

Team in battle:

Temporary leader: Walker and Bierk

Carlos and Intress

Michael and Nivenna

Jecome and Haizen (Join 22 December)

Yoshi and Kaya

Guy and Vinta

Letha and Fivarth

Theb-Saar with his partner (Mystery)

Out of battle:

Myna and Mudeenu

Alex and Odu-Bathax

Samantha and Agitos

Not participating:

Sarah and Wamma

* * *

**Chaotic: Creatures in human world**

**Chapter 24: Recovery and challenge**

**Chaotic base: 27 December**

Christmas has pass end everyone is starting to work again at their best. Myna was still by the side of Mudeenu who still haven't waked up yet. The doctor has watch him and they say that he gives sigh of recovering since his body react to the cold. Myna stays by his side and still waits for him to wake up.

Besides her, Samantha was talking to Agitos with a smile, happy that he's finally back into the waking world. They talk for a while about what happen during the time he was unconscious.

"Wait...So you say Chaor tries to resist the mind control...He is strong so I guess it is possible for him to resist...But could the distance with the master be possible...I'm not sure...Too many unknown." Says Agitos.

"Calm down...Here's a book if you want to read." Says Samantha calmly.

"Thanks...It's a blessing that these scanners let us do this." Says Agitos. He opens the book and start reading it. "I hope we can get Chaor free his mind...Anyway...When I can I'll become stronger...Things appear to be possibly worse soon."

"I know...I can feel it will end soon." Says Samantha.

* * *

**Jeff room**

Jeff was in his room alone and he was preparing a false report to the government about what's going on in the city. He also prepares for the return of the leader Letha, her son and their partner.

"What are you doing Jeff?" Asks a voice.

Jeff raises his head and he sees the shopkeeper Cothica.

"Is there anywhere you can't enter?" Asks Jeff.

"There are some pants that I can't enter because they are too small." Says Cothica. "That was the 70." He adds with a smile.

"...I didn't expect a joke from you." Says Jeff.

"I know...But I can be cheerful and smiling when I want." Says Cothica.

"I see...What are you doing here?" Asks Jeff.

"I'm here to give this gift for you." Says Cothica. He gets out of his pocket a scanner orange from the mipedian tribe. He then throws cards, attach, to Jeff. "You will be in the front line now if you want."

"...I think I know who I'll meet." Says Jeff.

"Good...The last fight will soon come...Try and buy more time so everyone will be ready...Don't be afraid of being a little ridiculous or lowly believable...You need to be at full strength to fight them." Says Cothica.

"Please wait...I think I should thank you for helping us." Says Jeff.

"There's no need...This is the future I've seen...This is what I'm supposed to do." Says Cothica with sadden and darker ton.

"Something bad will happen?" Asks Jeff.

"...Yeah...But do not let that affect you...I can see the future but I cannot see more than a month." Says the Cothica. He then disappears.

"...You act because you were told by time...I see." Says Jeff.

The door opens and Letha, Guy, Vinta, Fivarth and Theb-Saar enter in the room. Guy and Letha see the scanner.

"So he comes to you?" Asks Guy.

"Yeah...He disappears before you come." Says Jeff.

"The Cothica was here and he just walks away?" Asks Vinta.

"No...Disappear...Without turning invisible." Says Jeff.

"We miss him!" Says Fivarth.

"I think he dodges us." Replies Theb-Saar.

"I guess this is the new comer." Says Jeff.

"Yes...My name is Theb-Saar. I am the kind of the mipedian tribe." Says Theb-Saar. "I decide to come here since I think I can find the way to return to my world and rescue my son from the enemy that must have brainwashed him."

"I understand." Says Jeff. He raises the scanner and he looks at it a little. It was the first time he sees it this close.

He shows the scanner.

"Cothica wants our king to team up with you Jeff...I guess it's the only reason." Says Vinta.

"...I'll accept...If it helps me then I'll team up with you...How do we do that?" Asks Theb-Saar.

After a while, they made the pact and the king looks at Jeff.

"I'm counting on you to help me...I'll help you too of course...When we can return in our world...I'll rescue my son and I'll promise to help you. King honor." Says Theb-Saar putting his hand on his chest.

"I understand why you priories your son...I would have consider you a bastard if it wasn't the case." Replies Jeff. "I think I'll need some training to use the card efficiently like you."

"We'll help you and-" Guy was cut when the phone ring.

"Who can call you?" Asks Fivarth ready for action.

"Hello..." Says Jeff.

"-This is Chaor...A weird guy give us this number so we can call you.-" Says the voice of Chaor.

"What do you mean him?" Asks Jeff.

"-I won't answer that...Anyway...You are in my way for too long and the master has grown impatient...He decides that we should finish this once and for all...We challenge you into a final fight between you and us! I ask it is tomorrow.-" Says Chaor.

Jeff remembers the tip the Cothica says. He smirks...He has the upper hand in the negotiation.

"Let's see in my agenda...Hum...Tomorrow...Nope...We can't fight you...I need to go to the dentist." Says Jeff. "Maybe next year."

"-Do not take me for an idiot!-" Shouts Chaor. "-You better accept the challenge.-"

"Of course we accept...But tomorrow isn't a good day to talk to you...31 January." Says Jeff.

"-In 3 days!-" Counters Chaor.

"...Hum...Let's see...No...Myna has to cut her hair and you should know that woman's are over powerful when they have bad hair." Says Jeff.

"-...The worse is that you just tell is the true...In one week.-" Says Chaor.

"Hum...Nope...2 of us has a romantic data and one of us has a driving licence to obtain." Says Jeff with a smile.

The others look at each other's and wonder what this stupidity is about. They also know they need time if they want to survive and win. They need everyone in top shape.

"-Stop messing with me...I am the great Chaor!-" Shouts Chaor.

"I know...But let's be strait. You need us to accept the fight. So it will be the 31 January! If you are refusing...We will decide when we strike and you'll lose for sure. You can't hide forever from us." Says Jeff.

"-...The master agrees for the 31 January...We check your little human's calenderer. When the day comes...We will call you.-" Says Chaor. He hangs up.

Jeff hangs up too.

"Looks like the final battle have been decided to be the 31 January." Says Jeff. He takes the mic to explain it to everyone and they all hear it.

"Good...I think you should talk to Myna." Says Jeff. "She is still by Mudeenu side."

"My nephew is here?" Asks Theb-Saar.

"Yes...He is still in the coma and Myna never let him alone except when she has no choice." Says Jeff.

"Bring me to him!" Orders Theb-Saar.

"Alright." Says Guy. "See you later mom."

Guy, Theb-Saar and Vinta walks away.

...

"Did you know Cothica can't wear pants of the 70?" Says Jeff.

"Because they were too tight." Says Letha. "Why do you say this?"

"Cothica told me this." Answers Jeff.

"How did this information slip out?" Asks Letha.

"I ask him: Is there anywhere you can't enter?" Says Jeff.

"...I do not expect that kind of reply from him." Admits Letha.

* * *

**Chaotic base: Medical room**

Mudeenu was still in the coma and Myna was close to him. She has a thought about what to do but she hesitates. Normally, it is the prince who kisses the woman whose asleep...Now...It is the prince who's unconscious and not asleep. She's not a princess too. She thinks for it for a while.

"Here goes nothing." She says.

She moves her head closer to Mudeenu. Agitos and Samantha watches what Myna was doing. Myna face was close to Mudeenu and she gives him a kiss on his mouth. After a few seconds, she broke out the kiss and she looks at him. Mudeenu starts moving a little and he opens his eyes slowly and he looks at Myna. He looks at her and he smiles.

"What happen?" Asks Mudeenu.

Myna explains what happen and Mudeenu nod after this.

"So...I'm the last one to awake from this...Is there something else?" Asks Mudeenu.

"Yeah...You're left horn." Says Myna.

...

"Wait..." Mudeenu moves his hand to his left horn. "My horn...What happen to- Chaor!" He then grunts. He remembers what happen.

"It's alright...You need to rest...We will finish this in 35 days." Says Myna.

"So...How was the kiss?" Asks Agitos.

"I was out of hope alright!" Shouts Myna.

The door of the room opens. Guy, Vinta and a blue mipedian enters in the room.

"You're back." Says Myna. "Mudeenu just come back with us."

"...Uncle?" Says Mudeenu.

"Yeah...It's me Mudeenu." Says Theb-Saar. He walks closer of Mudeenu and gives him a gentle smile.

"Who is this mipedian?" Asks Samantha.

"You are here..." Says Agitos.

"Yes I am here. I am the king of the mipedian tribe, father of Iflar and uncle of Mudeenu. My name is Theb-Saar and I'll let you present me next time...I've done it twice today."

"So...We finally found you." Says Mudeenu.

"More like us." Says Vinta.

"That is good news." Says Myna.

"Yeah...He's the strongest mipedian...He can even rival Chaor strength." Says Mudeenu.

"Mudeenu...What happen to your horn?" Asks Theb-Saar.

"...Chaor pulls it off my head...entirely." Says Mudeenu.

"I see." Theb-Saar barely contains his rage.

"Do not worry...It will be back to normal one day." Says Mudeenu.

"You've explain to me that the 4 tribes in here are collaborating...But I wasn't sure it was true...But I can start to believe it now." Says the mipedian king.

"I know it's hard to believe something like this but it is true." Says Samantha.

"We are now 22 chaotic warriors." Says Vinta.

"? I think I need a full explanation of what's going on here." Says Theb-Saar.

"Do not worry about this." Says Agitos. "For now...We have to prepare ourselves when we can...The final fight is put for the 31 January."

"Uncle...You have to teach me how to use the wind power...I always lack it but I have to be able to call it now." Says Mudeenu.

"...Alright. But I'll be strict and severe." Says his uncle.

"Myna...Next time...I won't lose." Says Mudeenu.

"I know." Says Myna with a smile.

The day stays as ordinary. But the few weeks separating the final battle are ridiculous and efficient for the training.

* * *

AC: It is a short chapter but the next one will be longer with funny story for each character.

It will be follow up by 2 chapter for the final battle and the afterward chapter.

4 chapters before the end of the first act.


	26. Chapter 25: Before the final fight

AC: Takes some time because there are 10 short stories. I jump Theb-Saar because I haven't found any story.

* * *

**Chaotic: Creatures in human world**

**Chapter 25: Before the final fight**

**6 January: Chaotic base: Weaponry room**

Letha takes out her pistol and she train firing at the targets. She hits all targets at the middle and she didn't miss one shot.

"Hum...You're good." Comments Fivarth.

"I know...I'm born that good." Answers Letha with a smirk.

"Can you hit smaller target?" Asks Fivarth.

"Of course...Let's see...What's the smallest think I can aim?" Wonders Letha.

"There's...Nothing really you can aim smaller." Says Fivarth.

"Anyway...I'm out of target." Says Letha.

"Can I try it?" Asks Fivarth.

"Of course...But can you use it?" Asks Letha.

"I've seen you so I can try." Says Fivarth.

"Ok...I'll get at the other side of the room." Says Letha getting at the other side of the room.

...Thanks for your trust." Replies Fivarth.

He takes the pistol and he aims the target someone as put when he wasn't looking. He fires but nothing comes out.

"What the..." He tries again. "You got to be kidding me!" Shouts Fivarth.

"You have to reload." Says Letha.

"You mean your stuff have limited ammo...Yeah...I forgot." Adds Fivarth.

He tries to reload for 5 minutes before he gets it.

"This time...I'll get it." Says Fivarth. He aims and fires the 16 bullets.

...

...

...

"You completely miss the target." Comments Letha.

"I'll do it again." Says Fivarth.

**One hour later and 2 000 bullet fire**

"You aim is...0%." Says Letha.

"Screw this." Shouts Fivarth. He throws the gun and he hits the target. "Great...Now I hit it."

"You are the worse shooter of the world." Says Letha fighting to not laugh. "You aim behind you when the target was in front of you too. But you're a good thrower."

"Yeah...But I am better at other things...Never told this to anyone." Says Fivarth.

"Too late." Says Yoshi showing his camera. He then runs away.

"Come back here!" Shouts Fivarth running after Yoshi.

...

"He won't catch him." Says Letha.

The rest of the day was the sounds of laughing against Fivarth poor aim.

* * *

**8 January: On a small hill of snow**

Sarah was with Wamma on a big crazy carpet for the 2 of them and they were ready to slide down. Alex, Odu-Bathax, Carlos and Intress where at the bottom of the hill and they were talking together.

Sarah was sitting at the front and Wamma was sitting behind her. Sarah looks at the bottom with a big smile.

"Are you ready?" Asks Sarah.

"I'm ready when you are Sarah." Says Wamma.

"Go!" She shouts.

Wamma pushes the back and they start sliding from the hill at great speed, thanks to Wamma weight. When they reach the bottom Sarah laughs a lot from the fun time she has.

"Again!" She says.

Wamma takes the crazy carpet and put's Sarah on his shoulders and he climbs up the hill again.

The others watch them having fun.

"We were like that when we were young." Comments Carlos.

"We change when we grow up." Says Alex.

"It is not that hot today." Says Odu-Bathax. He was wearing heavy clothes to keep him warm, like everyone else.

"What else can you do during this season?" Asks Intress.

"Snowball fight, skate on the ice, snowman, etc. It all depends on the imagination you have." Says Carlos.

"They're going down again." Says Odu-Bathax.

Sarah and Wamma slide down again but a part of Wamma touch the snow and they lose their balance. Wamma starts rolling in the snow and a giant snowball roll down the hill. Luckily, Sarah wasn't trap in the snowball.

The 4 sees that coming but only Odu-Bathax fails to dodge it in time. He only has the time to say:

"Oh the *Perim swear.*"

And he was trap in the ball until it hits a tree.

"Argh!" Complains Odu-Bathax. "That hurt."

"You haven't fully healed yet." Says Alex running by his side.

The 3 takes off the snow while Sarah joins them and they see that Wamma was over Odu-Bathax.

"...Get off me." Asks Odu-Bathax.

"Euh...Of course." Says Wamma moving away.

Odu-Bathax stands up.

"We could really use that in the fight." Says Intress with a smirk.

"*Perim swear.*" Says Odu-Bathax.

Wamma just ignores her replies and he climbs back to the top with Sarah who has finish laughing at them.

* * *

**9 January: Training room**

Nivenna has begun training Michael so he can at least defend himself. They have nothing to do too.

"Alright...Show me what you've got." Says Nivenna.

"Alright...I'll try it now." Says Michael.

He charges at Nivenna and he fights with punch and kick that Nivenna blocks without any real problem. They continue like this for a while and Bierk and Walker enter in the room. They were finishing eating Chinese food then Bierk sees cookie with a paper in it.

"What is that?" Asks Bierk.

"A prediction of your future...I realise that in this city...They have the tendencies to become true." Says Walker.

"Alright." He opens the cookie. "You will be crush by something bigger than you. Prepare for pain...I don't like this prediction...and you."

"...Hum...You'll witness your friend being crush...They follow up each other's." Says Walker.

Nivenna blocks all Michael attack until he gives a punch that she fails to block and she does a backflip to evade it. Michael is trap in his attack and he hits a table. The table fall and make the heavy object fall which roll on the ground and hit a wood stick that make the rolling object curve and roll fast on a climbing wall which finally, falls and crushed Bierk who only have time to whine like a girl for one second.

"Bierk!" Shouts Walker.

Bierk gets out of the wood wall and he looks at Walker.

"I'm fine...Geez...This Chinese cookie was damn right." Says Bierk.

"Sorry." Says Michael. "It was an accident."

"...I'm going to get you!" Says Bierk. He stands up and he runs after him and Nivenna for the rest of the day. He never catches them but they are too exhausted to walk the next day.

* * *

**12 January: Training room: Near the swimming pool**

Guy and Vinta were near the swimming pool and they stare at the water.

"Ok Vinta...It is time to train in the water." Says Guy.

"This water isn't use to drink?" Asks Vinta.

"You can try...And be sick." Says Guy.

"Alright...I won't taste it...So...I'll have to swim." Says Vinta.

"Do you know how to swim?" Asks Guy.

"Of course! I'm a mipedian...I know a lot of things." Says Vinta.

"You live in a desert...I'm not sure if you know how." Says Guy.

"Trust me...It will be alright." Says Vinta.

"Ok...If you say so..." Says Guy very doubtful.

"I'm ready." Says Vinta.

Guy jumps in the water and start swimming while Vinta watches it for a few seconds.

Wamma enters in the room and he looks at what's going on.

Vinta jumps in the water and he...

...

...

Starts fighting with the water and stay over the water. He fights for a while to stay on the surface.

"I'm coming to help you!" Shouts Wamma.

He jumps in the water and sink like Odu-Bathax. He tries to get out but he fail. Now there are 2 creatures to save.

2 persons bring oxygen mask and they get out Vinta first. When it was Wamma turns...They need a rope and all creatures to pull the danian outside the water.

"...You are really good at swimming." Comments Guy with a smile when he was sure he's alright.

Vinta takes Guy and he throws him in the water.

* * *

**13 January: Chaotic base: Practice route**

Alex was in the car and start practicing driving. It was a car big enough for Odu-Bathax to enter without breaking anything because of his hard and heavy exoskeleton. He looks at Alex who's nervous.

"Why are you so nervous?" Asks Odu-Bathax.

"Because I'm not use to drive...And that the one with me isn't a driver but a danian." Replies Alex.

"It's alright. I've drive a vehicle before." Says Odu-Bathax.

"Yeah...Wamma explains how it ended." Says Alex.

(Free falling of the vehicle followed by a **BOUM!**)

"...I just take a wrong turn." Says Odu-Bathax.

"You fall half of Mount Pillar because of the wrong turn." Replies Alex.

"...I know...So...Calm down and start it up." Says his danian partner.

Alex starts the engine of the car and the engine made a big sound.

"Alright...Here we go." Says Alex.

He presses the accelerator and the car starts rolling. Odu-Bathax looks at him and he sees that everything is fine.

"You're doing very well. You are a natural good driver." Says Odu-Bathax with a smile.

"I'm not sure...Here's the curve." Says Alex.

He turns the wheel to the left and the vehicle roll to the left. He turns too hard and he loses control and the vehicle rolls on the ground and they feel the window crack up and they flies in the air. Odu-Bathax catches him and he hits the ground and he spins for a while before stop moving. Odu-Bathax was on his back. Alex was on Odu-Bathax thorax and they stay that way for a few seconds.

"Awkward." Says Alex.

"What do you...I see." Says Odu-Bathax. "Are you alright?"

"Of course. I was protected by you...I think I shall wait before trying that again."

"What happen?" Asks Odu-Bathax.

"I miss the turn...I was too rough and...What happen...happen..." Says Alex.

"I'll be there next time." Says Odu-Bathax.

"Next time...Let's put the belt." Says Alex.

* * *

**16 January: Guy home**

Guy was in his bed and he was sleeping quietly when his chest starts to burn. He feels something inside of him wanting to get out of his chest. The pain wakes him up and he opens his eyes. The feeling calms down and his scanner rings. He opens the scanner and he receives an audio message:

Warning...Energy beyond control awaken...Warning energy beyond control awaken...Cothica must be warn immediately. Warning...The power that once breaks the land awakes.

"What the hell is that?" Says Guy. "What this has to do with me?"

* * *

**17 January: Yoshi home**

Yoshi was playing on his video game while Kaya was sleeping peacefully when the door suddenly rings.

"Yoshi!" Says his mother. "My father is here."

"Granpa!" Says Yoshi running at the entrance with a smile. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." Says his grandfather. "I just have a little...infestation of insects. So I'll have to stay with you for a few weeks." He then suddenly sneezes. "Is there a dog here?"

"No." Says Yoshi mother.

"*Sneeze* I'm sure there's a dog here...Anyway...I'll go get my things." Says Yoshi grandfather.

Yoshi climbs in his room and argue with his Kaya to get out of the house for a few weeks because his grandfather is allergic to him. Kaya refuses and Yoshi has no choice but to get them out by using his weakness...Kaya stomach. The food drives him outside and Yoshi close the door. Kaya was outside and when he eats the steak...He realises he's outside.

"He got me!" Shouts Kaya.

Kaya makes a few attempts to return inside but they all fail.

"Why today? It's going to snow soon for 3 days!" He whines.

"Looks like you're in trouble." Says a voice.

"Hum?" Wonders Kaya.

"Up here!" Says the voice.

Kaya looks up and he sees a non-human talking to him. Kaya didn't really know and care but he can talk to all the animal of the human world. He just realises it when the cat talk to him. The cat was one with long fur of the color caramel. That makes the cat look cute.

"What are you?" Asks Kaya.

"Humans say that I'm a cat. The name is Kitty but my mother names me Ariel." Says the cat.

"Alright Ariel...Do you know how to return in the house? I try by the window but I almost trap myself because I'm too imposing." Says Kaya.

"Don't you mean fat?" Asks the Ariel.

"...No matter...Do you know how?" Asks Kaya.

"I think you better not...The moment you return inside and Yoshi will know it when Ken will sneeze." Says Ariel.

"It's going to snow soon!" Replies Kaya.

"Do not worry...You will not be sick. You have long fur and enough fat to survive." Says Ariel. "Yoshi also intent to give you something to warm up and to protect you from the snow...He really likes you."

Ariel jumps from the window on the tree and climb down.

"You are smaller than I thought." Says Kaya.

"I'm a cat...Not a tiger." Says Ariel.

"So...I'll have to stay outside." Says Kaya.

"I'm sorry...But if you stay inside...He'll be not able to sleep for the night...It's that bad." Says Ariel.

"Then...I understand...You better return inside." Says Kaya.

"And I'm supposed to leave you alone in the cold...Someone who I can talk too?" Asks Ariel.

"...Thanks." Says Kaya with a smile.

"It's nothing. *Yawn* I'll take a nap." Says Ariel.

Kaya rests on the ground and Ariel climbs on Kaya back and he makes himself good on the Chezaron.

"Do you know what's going on? I feel strange vibration here for a while...It's coming from an abandon factory." Says Ariel.

"...I think the creatures that mind control everyone is there too." Says Kaya.

"What is going on in our world?" Asks Ariel.

Kaya explains everything he knows. Ariel listens to him carefully.

"I see...So only human can protect this world...You know...We have to count on you too. Listen to what I say and remember...Humans can do bad and good things...But the majority of them are good...So...If one day they do something horrible to you...Never forgets what I just say." Says Ariel. "If you need animal's help you can ask them...Most of them are talkative."

"I won't." Says Kaya.

"Good nap." Says Ariel.

"Good idea." Says Kaya.

They both fall asleep for a while and Yoshi goes outside and he looks at both of them.

"You're so cute Kaya...Sorry for what I've done." Says Yoshi.

"It's alright." Says Kaya opening his eyes. "I know you haven't done it for a bad reason."

* * *

**19 January: Chaotic base: Practice route**

"Are you sure I can do it?" Asks Bierk to Walker. "I don't think I'm ready."

"You already have driven some vehicle in Perim right?" Asks Walker.

"If course...But this is different." Says Bierk.

"Listen...I'm not sure anyone can always drive and if we are being shot at the same time...I guess you can drive since your exoskeleton protect you...We are never sure when the DNA warrior come back." Says Walker.

"Alright...I'll do it slowly." Says Bierk after signing.

"Good...We've modified a vehicle for you since a while and today it's ready." Says Walker.

"You human sure can work fast when you want." Says Bierk.

"Of course...It depends on the motivation." Says Walker.

He sees the truck and he looks inside...Space has been made for him to sit down and also for his 4 legs...which was the biggest problem. Bierk enters in the truck and starts it. He then begins to roll and see that there's not much trouble. He stops next to Walker.

"It's even easier than ours!" Shouts Bierk.

Bierk continues practicing while Walker climbs on the motorcycle and he starts rolling for a while. Walker continues until he takes a jump and he passes over Bierk. Bierk, surprise, presses on the accelerator and he crushes against an object and he is ejected of the vehicle and his head pierce the wall to the corridor. Walker stops and he looks at Bierk.

"BIERK...ARE YOU-" Walker suddenly stops talking. He then runs to the door and he runs to the corridor until he sees Bierk face that pierce the wall. "-ALRIGHT?!"

"I'm fine." Says Bierk. "Why did you say only «alright»?"

"Because I say the rest earlier." Says Walker.

"...Alright...I'll just...Have to...Urgh...*POOP*" Bierk gets out of the wall.

They call the day out for practice.

* * *

**20 January: on the street**

Carlos and Intress were walking on the street for a while until there's a cat appearing in front of them. The cat looks at Intress and he makes an angry sound likes he wants to fight. To Carlos surprise, Intress acts the same way. After this, the cat runs away and Carlos looks at her.

"I'm never going to see you the same way again." Comments Carlos.

"Never tell this to anyone." Warns Intress.

"Sure...It's too weird anyway." Says Carlos taking some distance from her.

* * *

**20 January: Empty room**

Mudeenu and Theb-Saar are together in the room. Mudeenu was sitting and was listening to his uncle.

"Remember that meditation is the source of everything. You must make one with the wind if you want to use it." Says Theb-Saar. "The reason you can't do it is because you always your emotion get the best of you. You must always stay calm if you want to use the wind."

"Alright." Says Mudeenu.

"Try calling the power of the wind." Says Theb-Saar.

"Ok...Stay calm and listen to the air." Says Mudeenu.

Mudeenu starts calling the power of the wind element and a small wind appears. The wind becomes slowly stronger and stronger when it suddenly burst out of control and a loud crush sound is heard. Myna immediately enters in the room with Letha and Fivarth and sees the result. Mudeenu was still sitting but his eyes were wide open in surprise. Theb-Saar was stuck in the wall and he looks at Mudeenu.

"I think you are not going to be ready for the final fight...But at least...The cyclance will be stronger now...I think I need a painkiller." Says Theb-Saar.

Fivarth and Mudeenu help Theb-Saar walking to the infirmary while the 2 humans follow them.

* * *

**23 January Chaotic base: Training room**

Agitos was training his muscles with lifting heavy object for a while Samantha train her endurance. Agitos lifted one last time and he looks himself in a mirror. He sees the result of his intense training. He is more muscular now for his arms, legs and his chest is more prominent. He makes a few moves and watches himself.

"Oh yeah! I'm a real underworlder now!" Says Agitos with a smile.

"All...You miss was...Motivation." Says Samantha.

"Yeah...I'm ready to fight anyone." Says Agitos.

"Muscles...Isn't everything...Endurance too." Says Samantha.

"Yeah...Let me try one." Says Agitos.

He climbs on the running machine and start it up. He starts running but he realises he makes a mistake. His tail was too close on the machine and his tail is trap there. Agitos loses his balance and his tail is deep trap in the machine. Agitos screams in pain and Samantha runs getting help.

After an hour, they free him and his tail will not regain is original form for a week. They also have to use mugic to repair the broken bones.

* * *

**25 January: Chaotic base: Cafeteria**

Jecome and Haizen were there and were talking each other's about their stealing method.

"That's a good one! You steal Mudeenu cape without him noticing it." Says Jecome.

"Yup...Like...You humans say it...Stealing a candy from a baby." Says Haizen.

"Even so...I'm the best thief." Says Jecome.

"Sorry but me." Says Haizen.

They argue about it for a while and they decide to settle it in a competition.

"I know how we'll settle this...The first one who steals Theb-Saar crown will win." Says Haizen.

"Bring it on!" Says Jecome.

The rest of the day was multiple attempts to steal the crown and Theb-Saar begins to be really annoyed by this. He begins to grunt a little and the annoyance reach is top during the afternoon. Everyone looks at it and they want to see who this is going to end up.

Theb-Saar looks at everyone and he knows he's only a distraction. He then smirks and asks Jeff for help and give them a lesson.

Theb-Saar sits on his table and he lets himself be vulnerable for a thief to strike, while everyone else watch what's going to happen. Jecome was walking silently and appears behind Theb-Saar to steal his crown when he suddenly turns around and catch Jecome. The mipedian king then raises his tail and catch Haizen who was invisible.

"How did you get us?" Asks Haizen.

"I have a spy helping me." Smirks Theb-Saar.

Jeff arrives with heat vision and he looks at them.

"Dammit." Says Jecome.

"Play time with me is over...Time for the punishment." Says Theb-Saar.

A long shout of pain is heard in the base and followed by Mudeenu applauding the beating of Haizen.

* * *

**31 January: Chaotic base: Jeff room**

Jeff was in his room with Theb-Saar and is waiting for the call when the phone rings. Jeff answers and he listens.

"-Hello weak being.-" Says Chaor.

"Hi...So...Where do you want the final fight?" Asks Jeff.

"-The abandon factory of the 3 Streets.-" Says Chaor.

"Alright...We are coming." Says Jeff.

They both hung up.

"We are all ready." Says Theb-Saar.

"Alright...Time to end this ordeal!" Shouts Jeff.

Everyone goes to the room and climb in the 2 trucks and they start rolling to the destination for the final battle.

* * *

AC: The final fight will be a long one. I hope you'll like it when it comes.


	27. Chapter 26: Final fight of the ordeal

AC: I just have to warn you that I won't put all the different fight in here. I only put the 3 most important fight...I want 3 epics fight instead of getting a little boring and repetitive.

I also feel honored that another chaotic story is born by mine. I'm glad I've inspired someone to make one. **WrittenWithPencils** has made his own version of creatures if they appear in the human world. Living among monster, I can already tell, is an interesting one with a better start than mine. It's also different than mine.

If anyone else wants to make their own story they can. I've inspire myself from digimon tamers to make this one.

I can write epic story but the beginning is always harder for me.

On an irony, I start writing in Fanfiction and discovering it, because my province of Quebec has his boycott of the University. Bad things make me discover the entire wonderful story that exists in this site. The first one I've read was a chaotic one.

Final words, I want to thank everyone for your support and your review. I also thank everyone who gives me Oc to write and create. I'll also thank Ladyanaconda for giving me the authorisation and suggest, which I was surprise and happy at the same time, to put the Chezaron tribe in the story. I hope I've inspire you to write your own story with passion.

Let's get Chaotic...That will be used in the sequel often...But I want to write it.

Read, Enjoy and review...More importantly: Read and Enjoy...Because you can't enjoy it without reading. -_- I write this on purpose.

Team in battle:

Supreme Leader: Theb-Saar and Jeff

Leader: Myna and Mudeenu

Carlos and Intress

Walker and Bierk

Michael and Nivenna

Jecome and Haizen

Yoshi and Kaya

Guy and Vinta

Letha and Fivarth

Alex and Odu-Bathax

Samantha and Agitos

Not participating:

Sarah and Wamma

* * *

**Chaotic: Creatures in human world**

**Chapter 26: The final fight of the ordeal**

**31 January: Near the abandon factory**

The trucks roll until they reach the abandon factory. Everyone was gear up for the final fight and they look at the factory. They get out of the truck and they look at the factory for a few seconds before someone gives his opinion.

"I bet they have put some traps for us." Says Agitos.

"I'm sure too...We are more numerous than them...It is fair." Says Samantha.

"Alright...We have to enter in this and be careful." Says Jeff. "Stay close to your partner in case they are trying to separate us."

They all listen to Jeff. Most of them, except Theb-Saar and Mudeenu were that close to their partner like they are hugging them.

"Not that closes." Says Myna.

They stop fooling around and they walk inside the factory.

Someone was watching them from the roof of a nearby building and he watches them entering in the factory.

"This is it...The last fight of the ordeal...Guy...Vinta won't survive that fight. After all...I've already seen the outcome." Says the Cothica with a hint of sadness. "I'll be sad only for you...Whatever happen to any creatures...I...Just **don't** care at all."

He then changes into his real form and he enters in it to watch the final fight. He takes out his glasses and he jumps on the factory. When he is in the factory...He changes back into his human form...He doesn't want to surprise them now.

* * *

**Inside the factory**

The group enters in the factory and they walk slowly. Jeff and Guy were walking first with their partner followed by the rest. They walk for a while in the corridor leading to the main room.

"Based on the information we obtain about this place...There's a floor below us." Says Jeff.

"You mean we can have a hole somewhere as a-" **Clang! **"...Trap." Says Michael.

Everyone except Jeff, Theb-Saar, Guy and Vinta falls in the hole separated in different sections of the basement and they all are with their partner thanks for their cautiousness. The trap closes and the 2 duo can't help anyone.

"We have to keep going." Says Theb-Saar.

The 3 others agreed and keep walking. The 4 fear that they're adversary is the strongest among them.

Carlos, Intress, Samantha and Agitos were in a section of the basement.

Yoshi, Kaya, Myna and Mudeenu were in another one.

Michael, Nivenna, Jecome and Haizen are in another one.

Letha, Fivarth, Walker and Bierk are in the last one.

They all go their way and hope for the best.

* * *

**Basement: Carlos and Samantha team**

The team walk for a while and they look around.

"It is clearly prepared for our coming." Says Intress. "They wanted time so they let us win the argument."

"I think the master wanted this and not Chaor." Says Samantha.

"Chaor surely want to fight someone. He won't get bored by anything." Says Agitos.

"Even so...We have to keep going and reunite with the others." Says Carlos.

"We are not so lucky...We haven't one of the leader with us." Says Samantha.

"Do not worry; we can pull up something together." Says Intress.

"We may not have leadership but we have strategist." Says Agitos.

"Right...We can't lose." Says Carlos.

They continue until they reach a door. Intress and Agitos walk forward and stand at each side of the door. Intress opens the door and they both jump in and look around.

"You're finally here." Says Takinom voice.

"Takinom." Says Intress.

"You...Good...I'm happy we can settle our differences now." Says Takinom.

"After we beat you we'll get out of this trap!" Says Intress.

"Not so fast...This is a game zone." Says Takinom. "There's only one way to get out...You have to beat all of us. The others will explain but...Each of us has 2 keys. One that open the doors behind me and one that opens the trap...But...There's a catch."

"Like I haven't figured it out." Says Carlos.

"I know...You are not stupid...This was my greatest mistake." Says Takinom. "The trap can only open when you obtain all the keys!...Tangath Toborn has also one of the key...This isn't going to be an easy fight."

"Thanks for the explanation...But we are not here to lose this fight." Says Agitos.

"Come and get me." Says Takinom.

The 3 creatures charge and collide. The first fight has begun.

* * *

**Basement: Myna and Yoshi team**

"Fall into a trap...Are you sure you're alright Myna?" Asks Mudeenu.

"I am fine...Your butt stop my fall." Says Myna.

"I wonder what's at the end of the corridor." Says Yoshi.

"...A strong opponent...We have to be careful...I feel like there's an important fight for us soon." Says Kaya.

"Chaor? Or Toborn?" Asks Mudeenu.

"I hope it's not Chaor...Theb-Saar is the only one who can fight him." Says Yoshi.

"Whoever we meet...Is behind that door." Says Myna.

Mudeenu and Kaya walks closer of the door. Mudeenu opens it. When they enter in the room, they see Toborn sitting on a carpet and were waiting for them.

"So it is you who've made it." Comments Toborn. "You want a piece of me? Before fighting...We have a...rule for this game."

Toborn explains the same thing as Takinom.

"So we have to beat you to get out of here...And also the other." Says Yoshi.

"Yeah...But you cannot beat me...Remember last time." Says Toborn.

"This time we are ready overworlder!" Shouts Mudeenu.

"...Come and try." Says Toborn drawing out his sword.

* * *

**First floor: Jeff and Guy**

The 2 walks in the corridor for a while and they say nothing. Theb-Saar and Vinta walk forward for a while until they reach the door.

"I guess there's someone here." Says Guy.

The 2 mipedians stand forward and they open the door before entering in a big room. Chaor was standing on a big chair and he was smiling at them.

"It's good to see that some of you come here...The master will enjoy watching all our fight." Says Chaor.

"He is once again in complete control of the master." Says Guy.

"If he's watching...I don't think we can free him this time...Or reduce the influence of the mind control." Says Vinta.

"We have to beat him." Says Theb-Saar.

"But first...What happen to the others?" Asks Jeff.

"They are all...fighting your friends in a game...They must obtain the keys if they want to escape the trap...But it won't be easy...There is little chance that they succeed...Even so...I don't think they will be strong enough to help you...Speaking of you...What is the king of the mipedian doing here?...You disappear for a while...I think you were scare of us." Says Chaor.

"Say anything you want Chaor but you know it isn't the true...Where is your master? Cowering somewhere?" Asks Theb-Saar unfazed by the insult.

"Of course not...He's just entertaining himself...It is hard for him to plan everything and prepare everything." Says Chaor. "Anyway...It is time to fight...And I hope you'll pull up some resistance!"

"We are a team and you won't beat us this time!" Shouts Vinta. "We shall be victorious!"

"Like says my friend! We will win with teamwork!" Shouts Guy. For a second he feels a headache but he tries to ignore it...Now isn't the time for it to come.

"Let's do it!" Says Jeff.

The 3 creatures charge at each other and the battle of titan begins.

Unaware for the 5 beings in the room, The Cothica was sitting somewhere and is watching the fight with his golden eyes. He knows everything that will happen in this fight and he knows the outcome...He must be there to talk to each of them after the end of the fight.

**In the surveillance room**

The master was in the surveillance room, watching the fight between every creature. He looks at Guy more intensely and he sees a strange light aura around him for one second.

"Is this aura he wants about the human?...I think I see that little girl having too...I hope is for our survival and not a fatherly desire." Says the master. "I like her too...But I don't think this Guy will be that much...open minded...He has parents."

He takes out a piece of a pizza and put it in his mouth.

"At least, humans know how to make delicious food." Says the master. He takes another slice.

"Let's see how long they can resist." Chuckles the master.

* * *

**Basement: Carlos and Samantha team**

(Theme: Xenoblade Chronicle: Engaging the enemy)

Intress jumps in the air and trap Takinom with her arms. She then drags her to the ground, but Takinom free herself before Agitos can attack. Takinom traps Agitos in her hand around his throat and she punches his stomach. Intress jumps behind Takinom and she kicks her face.

"**Lavalanche!**" Shouts Agitos.

"**Power Pulse!**" Shouts Intress.

Both attack touch Takinom. She lands on the ground and she looks at both of them.

"Not bad." She says with a calm tone.

"...She's really upset." Says Agitos.

"**Flame Orb!**" Shouts Takinom.

She hits Intress at her chest and she punches Agitos chest and kick his nut.

"Holy *Perim Swear* That was...Urgh!" Complains Agitos in pain.

Intress stands up and she charges once again at Takinom. Carlos slashes his card and Intress runs faster. She moves behind Takinom and she smashes her. Agitos charges and he hits her at Takinom face. He then takes her and rolls around himself before throwing her at the other side of the room and she crushes there.

Agitos and Intress attack together and they defeat her.

"Alright...Time to grab the key." Says Intress.

She walks closer when Takinom takes Intress hand and she throws a Lavalanche at close range. Intress flies in the air and lands on the ground. Both Agitos and Takinom throws a Lavalanche and the flame collide at the middle of the room. The flame of Takinom is more powerful than Agitos and he's slowly getting overpowered by Takinom and he resists the best he can. He slowly moves backward and he starts to panic a little.

"CARD SLASH! Fire element enhancement activates!" Shouts Samantha.

Agitos flame becomes more powerful but it was still not enough to overcome Takinom power. Intress stands up and she looks at the situation. She runs at their direction and she jumps over Takinom.

"**Frost Blight!**" Shouts Intress.

She hits Takinom and the flame of Agitos suddenly hits her and she flies against the hard wall. Intress walks closer and she checks to be sure Takinom is defeat.

"Alright...Let's grab the 2 keys and send her back to Perim." Says Intress.

They did that and they hurry up to help them.

When they reach the trap door they see Walker, Bierk, Letha and Fivarth waiting for them. All they can do now is waiting.

* * *

**Surveillance room**

A bang is made on the table. The master looks at it.

"Dammit...They already beat 3 of them!" Shouts the master. "I just lose my appetite...I've waste too much time with this already...I'll have to make sure Chaor beats Theb-Saar...The battle is equal for now...But I won't take any risk."

* * *

**Basement: Myna and Yoshi team**

Mudeenu rolls to the left and he dodges the sword of Toborn. Kaya jumps at the direction of the overworlder but he jumps over Kaya and slashes a part of his back. Yoshi looks at his scanner and didn't indicate the Prey drive mode being activate. Both Myna and Yoshi has activated the card slash to enhance their speed but it isn't enough. Toborn was about to cut Mudeenu arm when the place of the arm armor of Mudeenu opens and he takes out a long knife and he blocks the sword with it.

"What!?" Shouts Toborn.

"That's a little surprise for you." Says Mudeenu. "I've personalise my armor."

He takes the knife and he fights the overworlder for a while. Kaya stands up and he looks at Yoshi.

"CARD SLASH! Fire element enhancement activates!" Shouts Yoshi.

"Let's finish this." Says Kaya. "**Fireblitz!**"

He charges at Toborn and he hits his back with the flame. Mudeenu takes his chance and he punches the jaw of Toborn.

"Looks like it's over for you." Says Mudeenu.

Toborn eyes focus once again.

"**Ash Torrent!**" Shouts Toborn. A dark smoke appears and it hits both Mudeenu and Kaya and they shout in pain.

Kaya and Mudeenu stand up and they look at Tangath Toborn.

"You can't beat me that easily." Says the overworlder.

Kaya jumps to bite him but Toborn evade the attack and counter with a powerful punch at the gut of Kaya who shouts in pain. He flies in the air and he crushes on the roof. He then lands on the ground and a rock wave hits him and he flies against the wall.

"KAYA!" Screams Yoshi.

"Urgh...I'm...Alright." Says Kaya standing up.

Mudeenu charges once again against Toborn.

* * *

**First floor: Jeff and Guy**

Vinta and Theb-Saar were boost by the card of Jeff and Guy thanks to the speed enhancement card. They both dodge a fire attack of Chaor. Theb-Saar counter with a wind slash and Vinta follows him and they both miss Chaor. Theb-Saar jumps at Chaor and a long fist fight start and Vinta joins him. After15 seconds of pure fist fight, Chaor kicks Theb-Saar and he flies away. He then blocks Vinta punch, takes his tail and he throws him against Theb-Saar.

"You cannot overpower me! I'm the strongest warrior of the underworld! Shouts Chaor with excrement."

Theb-Saar and Vinta quickly stand up.

"Do you have a plan?" Asks Jeff.

"I have one...It's simple but we have to encircle him...We have to really try now. He can't see behind him...Invisibility won't work here. Chaor has heat vision on him." Says Guy.

"Alright...Guy...Use the gun only in extreme necessity." Says Jeff.

"I know." Says Guy.

Vinta looks at Guy and he gives him a sign. Vinta understands and he whispers the plan in the ear of his king and he agrees. Vinta runs at Chaor and he suddenly jumps over the king of the underworld and he lands behind him. Chaor focus on Vinta and Theb-Saar takes his chance and he attacks.

"**Lighting Blade!**" Shouts the mipedian king.

He hits Chaor back and he turns around.

"You- Argh!" Shouts Chaor when he's been hit at his back once again by a power pulse of Vinta.

They both continue this plan for a while. The master observes this and he knows Chaor will not win. He raises his hands and decides to K.O. Theb-Saar and assures a victory.

"Time to use an attack they never know about. **Dead Mist!**" Shouts the master.

Smoke of water appears and charges like a beam and it hits the head of Theb-Saar. Theb-Saar flies in the air and he lands on his back and he loses consciousness.

"Theb-Saar!" Shouts Jeff.

"Dammit!" Says Vinta. "YOU ARE A COWARD MASTER!"

"It's useless to insult him...Guy...Vinta...You are on your own...I'm sorry." Says Jeff. He then runs at Theb-Saar sides and tries waking him up.

Vinta looks at Chaor who's appearing in front of him with all his size.

"...I'm so much dead." Says Vinta.

_You do not know how much you're right. _Thinks the Cothica observing the match. He decides to give a little help and he gives a small suggestion in the master mind so he won't intervene in the fight again.

Guy suddenly puts his hands on his head and he shouts in pain. He tries to move and focus on the fight but he has some problem.

"Guy! What's wrong?" Asks Jeff.

"My...Head...Hurt to...much." Shouts Guy.

"Guy! Argh!" Shouts Vinta receiving a kick on his face. He lands against a wall and he stands up. He knows Guy can't give him any support now.

_Soon...Vinta will die...No one can- Wait...That wasn't supposed to happen. _Thinks the Cothica. _This isn't the predicted future...How?_

* * *

AC: Stay tune for the next chapter to discover the conclusion of the fight. It will be follow up by the epilogue of the first arc.


	28. Chapter 27: Outside prediction

AC: When I've reread the previous chapter after posting it...I realise I forgot to include Odu-Bathax...They were too much character to put and named and I forgot him. Sorry for this.

* * *

**Chaotic: Creatures in human world**

**Chapter 27: Outside prediction**

**Basement: Close to the door that can free the group**

Everyone except Myna, Mudeenu, Yoshi and Kaya, have defeat their opponents. They have no choice but to want for the 2 duo to come because they can't open the door the other way. Walker and Bierk have tried before but the door and the wall is just too damn solid. They hope they can get out of there in time to help their friend. The creatures take this time to regain their strength and also rest a little before fighting Chaor and possibly the master. They hear a big sound over them and they all feel something bad is happening right now.

* * *

**Basement: Myna and Yoshi team**

Mudeenu attacks with his knife and he blocks all Toborn attack until Toborn decides to use his eyes.

"**Iron Balls!**" Shouts Toborn.

The iron balls hits Mudeenu several time and he has to back away to dodge them. Mudeenu cough blood out of his mouth and his armor has several hole and scratch by the attack of Toborn.

Kaya was once again ready to fight.

"This isn't going well." Comments Mudeenu. "The others must be waiting for us."

"Mudeenu?" Shouts Myna.

Mudeenu looks at her and look in his eyes. She was silently asking something and Mudeenu nods negatively. Myna then remembers something Theb-Saar says to Mudeenu.

"CARD SLASH!" She then puts the card in the reading section of her scanner and she smirks at Tangath Toborn. "BATTLEGEAR CYCLANCE ACTIVATES!"

A Cyclance appears in the hand of Mudeenu and he knows what to do.

"Hey!" Shouts Mudeenu. Tangath looks at him. "Your hair needs to dry!" He then points his Cyclance and throws the strongest wind he can and Toborn hits the wall and he can't move. He feels his body being crush by the power of the battlegear and Yoshi knows it is time to counter.

"Kaya! Let's finish this fight!" Says Yoshi. "CARD SLASH! Fire enhancement activate!"

"**Shooting Spark!**" Shouts Kaya.

Kaya shoots various light balls that explode when touching their Tangath Toborn. The overworlder shouts in pain and they continue attacking until he falls on his knee, coughing lots of blood and lose consciousness.

"We beat him!" Shouts Mudeenu.

"Great job Kaya!" Shouts Yoshi.

They take the 2 keys and they run to join the others.

* * *

**First floor: Jeff and Guy**

Guy is on his knee and he shouts in pain because of his very intense and sudden headache. Vinta dodges a powerful attack that makes the building shakes. Those below must have felt it.

"**Tornado Tackle!**" Shouts Vinta.

Chaor dodges the twin tornado and he charges at Vinta. "**Flame Orb!**" Shouts the king of the underworld.

Vinta jumps by the side and dodges it and he receives a punch at his chest. His armor reduces the impact but that didn't stop him to suffer a lot. He falls on his back and he sees Chaor running closer. Vinta moves on his shoulders and use his hands to jump over Chaor and counter with a Flash Kick and his neck. He hits Chaor and he fells face first on the floor.

Vinta looks at his partner one second and he sees him still in pain but he can't talk to him right now. He refocuses again on Chaor who stands up.

"You've gotten better Stalker but that will never be enough." Says Chaor cruelly.

Guy is still in pain but he manages to focus on the duel between Vinta and Chaor. Vinta passes under Chaor and he attacks with iron balls. Chaor grunts furious and he uses Skeletal Attack to counter. Chaor then charges and he jumps to be the higher possible. Vinta blocks the skeleton and he destroy it fast but Chaor was faster and he lands directly on Vinta chest and a loud sound can be hear. Luckily, it was only the armor that cracks and falls in piece and not the bones of Vinta. Vinta shouts in pain and he sees Chaor preparing to finish him.

"**Mega Roar!**" Shouts Vinta. He roars the stronger he can and Chaor flies away and lands on his feet at the other side of the room.

Vinta stands up but his legs are shaking. He has reach his limits and he will not be able to fight any longer.

Cothica continues watching it.

"Even if the headache isn't planned...The rest stays the same...The result will not change...Vinta will not survive the next attack." Comments the Cothica. He stays there and watches the future demise of Vinta.

The master watches too the fight and he chuckles. The victory is coming soon and he'll be able to proceed to the second phase of the plan. Even if he isn't sure about what he was told to do...He'll accomplish his mission for the survival of his tribe.

Chaor charges at Vinta and the mipedian hasn't enough strength to dodge it. Chaor raises his hand and prepare to pierce the heart of Vinta.

_It's over for me...Good-Bye everyone. _Thinks Vinta.

Guy sees this and he can see the result of the fight...He can't accept it to end that way, he can't. He almost lose him and he won't give up on his friend.

"You...You will not kill MY FRIEND!" Screams Guy.

(Tagiru Chikara theme)

Guy eyes suddenly begin to shrine a little. The light of his eyes appears around his body line a tattoo made of light. It has the form of a few lines like plants around an object and he goes to his feet.

Guy now acts on pure instinct and stop thinking. He raises his right hand and a ball of light appears. When the ball appears, the headache stops. He moves his left hand and he moves his scanner at the direction of the ground. He puts the ball of light on the scanner and it enters in it.

Absorbing high level of energy!

Then Guy raises his scanner and points it at the direction of Vinta. A beam of light gets out of the scanner and it hits Vinta back. The energy entering in Vinta pushes Chaor away and he lands against the wall and he pierces it.

The others manage to get out of the trap and they see what's happening. They all not move, impress and scare about what is going on. Chaor returns in the room and sees this.

Vinta screams when the flow of power enters in his body. It was just too much. Suddenly, a ring appears around his tail and the pain diminishes, the flow of light continues entering in a small portion like endless shooting star instead of a beam which is less painful and more controlable. The legs of Vinta covered itself of a golden armor, followed by his chest covering by a golden armor. Then, it's his face and he shouts the pleasure of feeling so much power. Vinta then raises his left hand and a left metallic golden wing appears. He then moves his arm to the left and the wing extend like the dragons. He raises his right hand and the right metallic golden wing appears. He moves his arm to the right and the right wing extends too.

Chaor sees his new form and he backs away for one second before regaining his composure.

The master looks at this and he tremble in fear. He can feel the power.

"That's...Why he wants the human." He says afraid. A weak mipedian becomes a very powerful warrior...So much that they can feel the wave of energy.

Cothica watches this completely stunt by it. He then smiles after a few seconds.

"It seems you have changed the future Guy." Comments the Cothica. He looks at the fight with a new interest in it. He is...For the first time since the moment he can see the future, discovering a surprise and something he can't predict.

"VINTA! BEAT HIM NOW!" Screams Guy with a stronger voice than usual. He also begins to sweat heavily for unknown reason.

His scanner continues emitting a strong light. Vinta nods and he jumps in the air. He then charges at Chaor by flying at his direction.

"**Iron Balls!**" Shouts Chaor.

Vinta dodges all attacks of Chaor and continue charging. He then traps Chaor with his golden gauntlet and he spins around before throwing Chaor and the other side of the room followed with a boom. Chaor falls on the ground and he stands up.

Theb-Saar regains consciousness and he sees Vinta shining like light in the golden armor and he doesn't say anything.

Guy begins shaking and feeling weaker...Like if the life itself is draining out of his body.

Vinta charges at Chaor and the underworlder decides to use his most powerful attack.

"**Incinerate!**" Shouts Chaor.

A powerful torrent of flame appears and it charges at Vinta. A big wall of flame appears and Vinta charges at it. When the fire collides with Vinta, the fire spread around him without being able to pass on Vinta. Vinta raises moves his hands to both side and he cuts the attack in half. Everyone watches this surprise. They just witness the impossible.

Vinta then raises his hands.

"**Holy Beam!**" Shouts Vinta.

He puts his hands in front of him and a big beam of light appears and it hits Chaor. A powerful blast is made and Chaor lands on the ground. He is too much injured to continue fighting against anyone.

Vinta then lands near Guy and he gives him a thumb up.

(Tagiru Chikara theme end.)

Guy gives him a weak smile and the scanner suddenly stops shining. Vinta then revert back to his normal self and the power disappears. Guy falls on the ground and he's breathing like he's exhausted and he's completely wet by the sweat. Vinta takes his and help him sit.

Everyone else walks by their side and they stand ready for the last one who hasn't come.

"You...You...HOW COULD YOU?!" Screams a voice with rage and fear.

They all luck up and they see the master.

"HOW DO YOU DEAR FIGHT AGAISNT THE M'ARRILLIAN?!" Screams the master.

"He just says the word we don't dare say it." Says Mudeenu.

"SILENCE! You do not know what you are doing! You are going to destroy Perim by stopping us!" Says the M'arrillian. He jumps and he lands in front of them. "I Phelphor...Will personally make sure we will survive the **Dark Dead**."

Phelphor is has the form of a biped being with some fish and water element. He has red-pink skin, except his underbelly that appears to be pink. He has one horn at the top of his head and some on his shoulders and back. His 2 muscular arms are at his side and vein can be see because of his fury. He wears metal plates on his shoulders, bracelet around his wrist, and another around his legs with golden color with a green emerald. He also wears a black-brown kilt. His face looks at them furiously with green eyes and his sharp teeth are visible.

"Surrender now Phelphor and we will spare you!" Shouts Jeff.

"You won't receive the support of the creatures for long!" Replies Phelphor. His eyes shrine and he tries to control to mind of their partner. The emerald on hit plates shrines and appears to reinforce his mind control.

...

Phelphor looks at them and he trembles in fear.

"How?...I already know humans cannot be control...But how...How?" Asks Phelphor.

"He's right...How?" Asks Theb-Saar.

Jeff knows why since the rules of the scanner are fresher in his head.

"Rules #2: This scanner is a pact maker. It can only make a pact with one creature of Perim. It gives to the creature's advantage and immunities which only human possess." Says Jeff. "If we humans are immune...Our partners are too."

"No...I...I can't fail." Says Phelphor. "I'll have to use brute force!"

He was about to attack when someone appears behind him.

"Sorry...But there's enough fight for today." Says the man. It was the shopkeeper: Cothica. He puts his hand on the head of Phelphor and the eyes of the M'arrilian shows great pain without injury and his pupil disappears as he falls on the ground. "Congratulation...You have survive and overcome without any victim the first ordeal. Send them back to Perim and I'll start talking a little."

They did as the Cothica says and they turn their attention to him. The humans notice that the Cothica gives them a gentle look. The creatures only see hate and resentment at their direction.

"Alright...First of all...Let me show you my real form...It's not that I hate to be a human but sometime...It's better to be honest when we give answers." Says Cothica.

A light blind everyone for a few seconds until they look at the Cothica in his real form.

He is a being completely gold and doesn't wear any clothes. He is a biped being of the size of Odu-Bathax. He has 3 toe at each his 2 golden foot. The position of his legs is similar to the birds and he stands still but the few steps he made are similar to the creatures and humans. He has a muscular golden body shining with strength. He also has 2 arms similar to human being in form and shape but muscular. His head doesn't have any mouth, nose and ears. But he has 5 eyes of the color of ruby, only thing not the same color of the rest of his body. He has hairs but it appears more like vine or very large air like of 5-10 cm. He has 10 hairs. He also has a long gold tail on his back and raises it high in the air. He appears to be genderless.

"Even if I don't have a gender...Treat me like a male...I have too much of resemblance with boys." Says the Cothica like he has read their mind. He calms talk normally, even if he doesn't have a mouth. He walks closer to Letha. "Hum...Let's see here...Interesting." Says Cothica looking at the boobs of Letha after moving her clothes to see it. **BANG! **Letha smashes him with a punch at his skull.

"You're a pervert!" Letha shouts furiously.

"I've seen you naked more often than you think." Says Cothica. That was the worse move or words anyone can say to a girl. **Louder BANG! **Letha hits him with a hammer this time at the same place.

"Where did she find the hammer?" Wonders Bierk.

"Now that I've prove that you have to consider me like a male...Let's go to the serious thing. As you can see, I am not a human and I am not your enemy." Says Cothica. He seems oblivious to the pain. "I have time for 2 questions. The rest will be tomorrow. You are exhausted too."

"What's happening to Guy?" Asks Vinta.

Cothica gives him quick glance.

"He is exhausted because he uses too much of his power, which is unite with his life force." Says the Cothica. "It is his first time using it so he doesn't have a lot of energy to be use in this process...If he had use all of it...He would end up dead. Do not worry; his body will cut out the flow against all will like it did now. A night of sleep and he'll be back to normal tomorrow."

"That's good." Says Vinta relieve.

"One more question." Says Cothica.

"Why did you give those scanners?" Asks Myna.

"...That will be hard to understand without the context of the creation...But I can say that I've built it so you can protect this world against the creatures coming here and for a later purpose." Says the Cothica. "That is all for now. I'll join you at the base tomorrow for all the answers you want. For now, I should get going."

He then walks away and revert into his human form. He puts his glasses and passes the back door.

"At least...Guy is alright." Says Vinta.

"My son always has to be at the spot light." Sighs Letha. "At least he's alright...It's over for now."

"The DNA warriors are still on the loose...But I guess we should all regain our strength for the revelation." Says Jeff.

Everyone returns to the truck and return home.

"Why is Odu-Bathax and Alex didn't come?" Asks Yoshi.

"He has a few incidents that retard his healing process and someone has to stay behind." Answers Jeff.

"With the DNA warrior...They can strike every time and Odu-Bathax is a good warrior when it comes to watching and protecting a place." Says Carlos.

"I'm good at that too." Says Bierk.

"We know." Says Walker.

* * *

**Perim: DeepMines**

Phelphor opens his eyes slowly and he sits on his butt. He looks around and wonders if he's in a human prison when he recognises where he is. He is back into the Deep Mine. He is back in his home town. But he isn't in his home and he's also in a dry zone of the M'arrilian territory...He is then afraid. He has failed his mission. He can be lucky to be alive of the Oligarch is in good mood. He hears someone coming and he knows he's in trouble. The Oligarch is there and he's looking at him with a neutral, yet furious expressions.

"What are you doing here?" Asks the Oligarch. His voice was strong and gives hints of his high ranks and also hints of cruelty lies within himself.

"I'm sorry Aa'une." Says Phelphor. "I have failed...I haven't brought any humans who have the potential." He knee down in front of the Oligarch

"...Then why are you back here?" Asks Aa'une.

"I'm back...Because the humans have a weapon that can send us back to Perim when we are defeat or too weak to fight or resist." Says Phelphor.

"Explain me everything that happen!" Orders Aa'une.

Phelphor looks at his leader and he explains everything that happen from the moment he goes to the human world with the few creatures at his mind control ability, thanks to the bracelet and how he was losing them against the human and the creatures. He then explains the final fight and also when he was trying to control the creatures but fail. The Oligarch stays silent all the time but his eyes show he isn't happy of the situation, frustrated or furious...Phelphor hopes he's only frustrated.

"...You have fail our tribe. You know we need more humans if we want to survive and also controlling all the 4 tribes so we can defeat the Dark Dead." Says Aa'une with a furious voice.

"I...I know...I'll accept any punishment for my failure." Says Phelphor afraid.

"I should kill you right now because we lose control of some vital creatures and we also miss the occasion of capturing humans. Who knows how long those doors will work?" Says Aa'une. He points to the big door covered with ancient symbol with an image of a land similar to the planet Earth, but a long time ago, when it was only one continent. "But...I've become softer since she comes into my life." He says with a...Paternal voice. "So you will live."

"Daddy?" Says a voice.

"I'm here." Says Aa'une with a sudden soft voice. He suddenly has a voice that is kind, calm and comforting.

A few light footsteps appear and a little human girl of 8 years appears. She sees Aa'une and she smiles at him. She then sees Phelphor.

"Uncle Phelphor...You're back!" She shouts with a smile. She runs at his direction and she hugs him.

"Yeah...I'm back." He says. _You do not know but you save my life._

"Alright Amethyst. It is late. Your uncle needs to sleep. You also need to sleep." Says Aa'une entering in her belief.

She let go of Phelphor and she climbs on the palm of Aa'une. He then walks away.

{Do now fail me another time.} Warns Aa'une in Phelphor mind.

{I won't!} Replies fast Phelphor.

{They will come here...I can feel it. We won't have to search for them.} Says Aa'une.

* * *

AC: Next...The conclusion of the first act. The next act will be bigger with longer chapter and with more cliffhanger. Everything is prepared.

As you can see, the M'arrillian is not entirely evil and Phelphor and Aa'une give one tip of the sequel of the series. I've made it more visible. If some of you miss it...I can't believe it...That is also if you read this comment. They are always evil in the show, the fanfiction and I'll try to bring them into a new light. The girl you've see is the one who disappear 2 years ago. You will have more information on her during the second act since there will be some scene with her and her daddy (Aa'une as her paternal. Weird but not impossible. They are story about child raises by wolf, some even real, but he can talk so it may be easier).

First Arc was too general for a title.

Not a lot of dead for the mains characters and some of them won't die because they appear on the show and it is canon with the TV series with a few modifications.

There will be dead and some will be violent and very sad in the Arc 2..

Arc 2: Liberation of Perim.


	29. Chapter 28: Revelation of Cothica

AC: Please remember that this is a fictional story. If anyone complains about this...It's not real and only come from my imagination...If there's really peoples who start praying the Cothica. I'm not responsible for this.

* * *

**Chaotic: Creatures in human world**

**Chapter 28: Revelation of Cothica**

**Chaotic base: Conference room**

Everyone was present in the conference room and only the Cothica must come. Sarah was the only one who wasn't there. They sit there and they wait for a moment, talking between them. Guy was feeling better after all the big fight they have yesterday. After one hour, the Cothica was clearly late. Kaya smells something and he moves to the side of the table no one has taken place or check. He sees the Cothica in his real form sleeping quietly on the ground.

"I've found Cothica...For such a strong being...Sleeping on the floor while everyone is waiting for him." Kaya then bites Cothica tail and he wakes up and screams by surprise.

...

"Sorry...I was sleeping on the ground. I didn't sleep that night by the excitement of talking to you." Says Cothica with a weird smile. He then went serious. "It is time to explain everything you need to know."

"What do you have to say?" Asks Jeff. "We will record everything you tell us."

"That's good...I won't have to repeat it myself." Says Cothica.

"What will you explain first?" Asks Letha.

"I'll explain and put an end to the legend of the Cothica. It all starts by this. I'll warn you that I am a being who can't lie...Only saying nothing when I don't want to give revelation. One question...How many type of Cothica exist in this universe?" Asks Cothica with a very serious voice.

"One! The land." Says Mudeenu.

All the creatures agreed.

"What am I then?" Asks Cothica.

"You have the name by coincidence." Says Theb-Saar. His voice wasn't sure and he has doubts when he says the second question.

"Wrong. 3 Cothicas exist in this universe and exist only on one planet." Says Cothica. "There's the Cothica who's the creature: Me. There's the Cothica who's the land. The land...You are walking on it right now. This planet...The planet Earth...Is the Cothica." Says the golden creatures.

Everyone gasps by that revelation. The human world was the legendary land of the Cothica and a creature of the same name live here.

"Humans often call me God...But I'll explain this detail later." Says Cothica. "The last Cothica is also a special one. It is Cothica: The power. The power is the source of endless energy so big that it can create and destroy everything without any discrimination."

"Where is the power?" Asks Guy.

"The power...I break it into small piece that shrine like shooting stars...I've put it in a place where no creatures can use it...Inside the human body and soul." Says the Cothica.

Another gasp occurs for everyone.

"You mean we have something extremely dangerous in us that can destroy anything!" Shouts Samantha and Alex.

"Not really...This power is very stable and always reduces inside the human body by reproduction. The human cannot use it so it is safe...But...Guy somehow...Manage to call the power of the Cothica out of his body and make Vinta a very powerful warrior." Says Cothica. "That power is extremely weak...but you see how much 1 / 8 billion of his original power is that powerful."

"Why was I weaker if it isn't a part of us?" Asks Guy.

"It wasn't...Until the evolution makes the power of the Cothica a part of your body and soul that depends on it to live...and become...Impossible to separate." Says the golden creatures. "You have it forever in your body...If it is taken out...You die."

"...Anything else about this?" Asks Jeff.

Everything he says destroy all religion of the origin.

"Let me tell you the story of this planet...From the origin to the Ultimate punishment and the afterwards when they humans appear." Says the Cothica. "Better go to the bathroom because it will take some time. I won't go too backward in time and stay in the essential. But I'll say that I don't know how the 3 Cothicas are created."

They did as he says.

(Fire Emblem Seisen no Keifu OST: 91- Levin Speaks theme)

"At the start, the Cothica was a beautiful land where life spread like the flower during spring. The balance of the world, the balance of life and dead was present on this land. I was the watcher and the guardian of this planet. I share the same name of this planet...Since it is another part of me. On the sky shrine the second sun of the planet; the power of the Cothica, the third part of me. The planet has animals, plants, etc. where creatures are born and die many ways like today. Even so...This planet is a very forgiving one for those who die. Nothing is put at waste...Your dead always mean the survival and the life of something else and most of the time, lots of living beings. One day...I was very lonely and being a watcher becomes too boring...I made my **worse mistake**...I become...A creator, which is the definition of a god for the humans. I create the **six** tribes. I create sentient...More than that...Sapience being to live on this planet, think and do many things the animals can't to change the world. The can judge, perceive the difference between good and evil, etc. The M'arrilians were the weakest tribe at that time and I give them the power to control minds...They can't use it with such efficiently as today but they can survive with it on this forgiving land. I also put the 10 rules that can be found out in the 10 commandments of the Bible. Note that I haven't done anything with humans...They do it themselves. During 10 000 years...Everything was fine. I've consider at that time the 6 tribes as my children...I **loved** them so much...That it **hurt** me so much when they **stab** me at the back."

The Cothica takes a small pause. It seems like he's crying inside of a pain that is never gone.

"This is when things starts go wrong and out of control. The overworlder becomes arrogant and desire to be the unique tribe. They start by attacking and killing the M'arrillians. The blood of this tribe tainted the water of the river of life of their green blood. They manage to survive and hide for a while, planning a vengeance for their own that dies without any reason. They judge that it is...justice and necessary. The overworlder then attack the Chezaron and massacre them. They hide in the forest and evade genocide. They then declare a war against the 3 other tribes who unite and resist them."

"Wait...We are acting like the underworlder in your story." Says Intress.

"Because you were acting like them at the time...The underworlders were the opposite." Says the Cothica. "In my heart...My love for them changes into **sadness**. They massacre continues for a while, **destroying and destroying everything on the sacred land of the Cothica**. I couldn't kill any of them...I couldn't stop them, considering me as a **stranger**...Me...Their own creator...I watch as the land slowly is broken. Then...The M'arrillian made a battlegear to reach the power of the Cothica and avenge their own who died by the overworlder. They only wanted to exterminate the overworlder...But they couldn't control that gigantic power. They destroy everything...Including themselves. When the endless war end...I was there...Watching the survivors...From the billion they were...Only a few hundred survive... Each tribe only has between 100 to 150 survivors. On this desolate planet where life...was no more...They destroy the sacred land...**YOU** DESTROY EVERYTHING I WAS SUPPOSED TO PROTECT! **YOU!** THE ACCURSE TRIBES!" Screams the Cothica with pure hate. "My sadness changes into **rage** and **hate**. The kind Cothica was long gone. I walk closer to the survivor. I put the entire survivors of the 6 tribes in front of me and I scream everything I have on my heart. What is worse? YOU'VE ALL **LAUGHS** AT ME! ASK MORE POWER! **EGOISM** TO THE ULTIMATE LIMIT! YOU DESTROY EVERYTHING AND YOU WANT MORE!" Tears fall from the eyes of the Cothica. A memory he wants to forget...A memory he cannot forget.

"We are not them." Says Agitos.

"LIAR! YOU HAVEN'T CHANGE! AND **NEVER** WILL!" Screams back the Cothica. He then breathes strongly and tries to calm down. "Then...I take my final decision about the six tribes...They weren't tribes anymore...They were...**The sinners**. I've open a gate...And I sent all of you to the Lands of Sin; which you name Perim later. I close the gate and the 6 doors of this planet appears at 6 different location...I case I change idea one day and forgive you...But it will **never** **ever** happen...This planet...Compare to the Cothica is unforgivable. It is extremely easy to die and it is cruel and an immortal planet. Anything you do is extremely risky...Even breathing. You have 95% of being exterminate...I **wish** you all be exterminate painfully...All of you. 0,5% of chance that all tribes survive...But you all survive. But I just **don't care** what happen to you. I decide to let you there and close my eyes on your prayer, pain, sadness, begging, **false** promise, and everything they try to be forgiven. I've even have to make them fear me and I **kill all the children** of **every** tribe leader! You may call me monsters...But you have done way worse even presently...About those children I kill...even today, I can still see the blood on my hands...I can hear their tears and their despair when I kill them...Their tear on my hands...Will forever hunt me...The body of the sacrifice child are buried in the sacred land...They are the only creatures who's been buried in the peaceful land. I then begin an intense training until I obtain the power to see the future, one month ahead. The land of Cothica was slowly but surely reborn. I decide to hide the power of the Cothica until I found out what to do with it. The life slowly return, dinosaur control the land for a while, then other being until the humans appear. This time...I didn't create anything. Humans appear themselves by the evolution and the benediction of the sacred land. After watching for a while...I decide to hide the Cothica inside their flesh so the power will never be use. I watch the land evolve and creating without knowing it the same rules I've given to the creatures. I never do anything with your kind except watching you. I see the world evolve until it reaches this day. Human never realises it but they call me god. They know...Without knowing it, that there's a superior being watching them and they start praying me...When in fact they pray me and the planet earth itself. Ironically...The name **earth** also means **Heart** when you move the H at the beginning of the word. They consider the planet like a heart...Vital and symbolising the life...Which is the Cothica. Also...The Bible gives some...Very indirect indication of the event of the tribe. The lost paradise is the Cothica land...It isn't the human who lost it...But the six tribes. There's also element like this in the Bible. Anyway...The tribes weren't supposed to come back and the doors activate and open by themselves. You haven't reach salvation...Never will you reach it." Says the Cothica. "Now...Let me explain why I create the scanner. When the door activates, Theb-Saar passes the door and a girl from out world...An orphan disappears. This city: Janua which means door. All creatures that use the door appear here."

"Why did you choose here?" Asks Letha.

"...There was no one at the time. No city...No one living here." Replies Cothica.

"Burned." Says her son.

"I can slap you." Warns Letha.

"Anyway...I know creatures might appear but I didn't want to give weapons...So I use the Chaotic game as a safer weapon. The name Chaotic...isn't choose without a real reason...But you have nothing to worry about that name...Without knowing it...You describe the world of Perim and his habitants. That's the power of the subconscious. I create the scanner so you can cooperate with creatures that will not be too bad or too dangerous to protect this world. I inspire myself from the show digimon tamers which the use of the card made me create the scanners that way. I use strong material made from a part of my own blood so it cannot be destroy...Guy...You use my blood as a catalysis for giving the Cothica power to Vinta. You wonder why I put the creatures on your way...Well, since I can see the future and I can modify the destination and I choose the partner you'll be with. As for the replica scanner...someone must have obtained one of the scanners and use it to create replica...Since it isn't theirs...They can't use it or use it to his full potential...I already know this will happen...But the future cannot change...That's what I was believing...And...That is all for now." Says the Cothica. "I have now one last question...What will you do now? Will you defend the Earth from the tribe and the DNA warrior...Or will those I've chosen will go to Perim to rescue the tribe from the M'arrillian invasion?" His voice seems to insist to let Perim perish.

A short silence occurs.

"We will rescue Perim of course." They all answer.

All creatures thank their partner.

"Alright...The 6 chosen are: Guy, Alexander, Myna, Samantha, Carlos and Yoshi." Says Cothica. "With your partner...You will go to Perim and put an end to this war."

"WHAT?! MY SON IS THERE! I HAVE TO GO HOME AND SAVE MY SON!" Screams Theb-Saar.

"Do not scream at me!" Replies violently Cothica. "You're partner isn't experience enough to survive in the desert and the 6 I've choose has the potential to call the power...I don't think Yoshi can but his partner is the only one they have from the sixth tribe."

"...But...My son." Says Theb-Saar with sadness.

"Even so...Only Guy can free his mind after a proper training with his power. He is the one who's Cothica power even become stronger that every humans." Says Cothica. "About Iflar...Do not worry...The M'arrillian won't hurt him...They can't."

"When we have rescued him...We will bring him back here." Says Guy.

"My son...We will be separate then..." Says Letha.

"I know you're his mother...But you raise him well...You do not have to worry about anything." Says the Cothica.

"I know." Says Letha.

"I need 2 months before starting this journey." Says Cothica. "I need to train Guy and create the program on the scanner to open the door from the land of Cothica to Perim."

"I shall also prepare the appropriate clothes for each sector you will go." Says Jeff.

"I'll have to check it...Not all can pass the door. The battlegear cannot change of planet...Some clothes can and some can't. It's a miracle that all creatures didn't come here naked." Says Cothica.

"I see." Says Vinta. He just imagines his first meeting with Guy if he appears naked.

"That will be really funny." Says Guy with a smile.

"Anyway...It is time for the preparation for everything." Says the Cothica. "From now on...I won't hide anymore. I'll stay here and provide some help...When I see you Guy changing the future...I think I'll have to be more...Proactive and maybe even change the future."

Everyone starts preparing for the hard journey and mission ahead. The chosens train harder to survive the harsh world of Perim while the other prepares to fight the DNA warrior.

* * *

AC: End of the first arc. Starting soon the second arc where they shall prepare the rescue for Perim. They will start by the Chezaron tribe.


	30. Chapter 29: Entering a new world

AC: And here starts the second Arc of the story. No one ever ask me what is the name of the town. I've officially name it Janua which means door in Latin...But I'll double check later to be sure. I've also put an opening for the story. The sequel will have one too. I give the translation too. This isn't the full song.

* * *

**Chaotic: Creatures in human world**

**Arc 2: Liberation of Perim**

* * *

**Opening: New World**

ROMANJI

sora wo koete  
umi wo koete  
chiisana fuan  
kibou ni kaete

arukidashita  
kono sekai de  
donna deai wo  
sagashi ni ikou

omoi kuzuresou demo zawameku kokoro osaeru  
kimi no koe ga tsutsumu saki shinjite

bokura no tabi wa mada hajimatta bakari  
doredake no yume wo kizuna wo tsunaide ikou  
atsumaru kokoro wa tatakau tsuyosa ni naru yo  
yami wo koeta  
asu no sono saki e

TRANSLATION

Beyond the skies  
Beyond the sea  
A bit of uneasiness  
Can become hope

As I walk  
On this earth  
What sort of encounters  
Am I here to find?

Although my thoughts are scattered, I hold back my stirring heart  
And believe in the future enveloped by your voice

Our journey has only just begun  
Connecting to unknown extent our bonds and dreams to each other  
The hearts who assemble as one will give us strength to fight  
And overcome the darkness  
To what lies beyond tomorrow

* * *

**Chapter 29: Entering a new world**

**Almost 2 months later: Chaotic base: Training room**

Guy was sitting on the ground and was meditating with Cothica. Guy has finished his training for a while but Cothica insist to continue training. From everyone in the base, Guy is the one who knows him the much. Guy already asks why he doesn't feel angry at the humans because of the pollution and the destruction of the planet. The Cothica simply answers that he has no expectation of the humans and they are not tainted by sins. Guy understood that Cothica must have put a distance between him and the humans and try to not develop too much affection. It is clearly a failure.

Cothica is a powerful being with 2 different personalities depending of his mood and who's he talking too. When he is with the humans, he is cheerful kind and sometime childish. He doesn't hesitate to make joke or ridicules someone...And end up being punch or kick by that person. When he is with creatures...He is the opposite: Resentful, angry, and mature. He tries to speak with them the less time he can. If the creatures insist too much with talking with him, Cothica end up punching the creatures. He can switch between those two moods very fast depending of which beings is talking and what's happening in the city. He has one time switch mood in the middle of a sentence when he feels that someone commit suicide at the middle of his sentence. It makes it clear that he isn't a being with who you can talk about life, dead or the afterlife, unless you want to make him depress.

"Remember to keep your eyes close." Says Cothica. "Try touching my mind. Remember last month when you go too deep, you lose consciousness."

"Of course...8 billion humans mind thinking at the same time...How do you deal with it?" Asks Guy.

"Can't answer that...Now focus." Says Cothica. "That's the same think I did with Phelphor if you haven't notice."

Guy closes his eyes and moves at the direction of Cothica mind with his Cothica power. He moves slowly and surely until he scratches the surface of Cothica mind. He hears his thought of throwing water at his face.

Guy immediately opens his eyes and he receives water at his face.

"You did it well this time." Says Cothica with a serious voice and a mocking one at the same time.

"Yeah...*Keuf* Glad the training is over today...Can't endure anymore joke." Says Guy.

"Life comes with the fun." Replies Cothica.

"Yeah...So...I can read mind now?" Asks Guy.

"No...Well...Not really...You can only hear immediate thought in the mind of a creature. It can be easily repel by any creatures if he concentrates enough. The reason you must reach the surface only is to intercept the mind connection between the M'arrillian and the creatures that are control by them." Says Cothica.

"Good...So...How do I free an entire tribe?" Asks Guy.

"For that...You must enter in the mind of the M'arrillian leader that controls the tribe. Their supreme leader cannot control all them from one point...So he must have put some of his strong soldiers use as antenna to reinforce the control of an entire tribe...Let's call them, satellite leader. The supreme leader is clearly strong mentally to control so much without feeling weak or dying." Comments the Cothica.

"So...The more I free...The stronger the leader will be." Says Guy.

"Of course...The less energy he uses to control the tribes." Says Cothica. "I think it's time for you to rest...Tomorrow is the D-day."

"Yeah...I'll say good-bye to mom when we are going away." Says Guy.

"I still don't understand why you want to go the 31 march...I would have prefer April first." Smirks Cothica.

* * *

**Resume of the almost 2 previous months**

The almost 2 months has been a long training for everyone. The long training has finally given them a more confidence and more strength. They have decided to start with the Chezaron tribe because they are free of the influence of the M'arrillian. They will then follow with the Mipedian so they can calm Theb-Saar fears for his son security.

For those who say behind, 2 new members as arrive to help them.

8 February: Esther, a young girl enters in the group. They all have time to know her a little. She's very short, has long bleach blond hair and blue eyes. She is very pale and likes to wear Gothic clothing and dresses. She likes vampires, dolls, horror, etc. She is mostly very serious but she can be really sweet sometimes.

Her partners are H'earring. He is the underworlder who can hear very well...This is where his name originally comes from. He will be useful for the track of the DNA warrior with his long ears, since Kaya will be in Perim. Esther sometimes scares H'earring with horror story but she is someone to never mock a person or a creatures. She is sweeter with him than anyone else.

22 February: Lizzie, a 16 years old girl joins the Chaotic warrior. Lizzie Mackenzie is a slightly pale skinned teenage girl with curly red hair that goes down to just about the bottom of her shoulders and has amber eyes. She wears a white and gray striped shirt under a slightly unzipped light blue jacket with ripped jeans and red sneakers.

Her partner is the mipedian Shimmark. When the group meets him, there was surprise by his resemblance with Vinta until Vinta explains that it is his brother. He is a fast warrior who's very agile and good for infiltration. He will be the invisible mipedian for the group when they'll fight the renegade creatures and the DNA warriors and every case of replica scanners. He has low manners but he is a nice mipedian when he wants to be. Lizzie, being a shy girl, has problem to talk with anyone and that includes Shimmark. Shimmark is more an active creatures than a reader while his human partner prefers the books. Even so they have a mutual respect for each other's...But they need a little help to develop a friendship and Vinta as try a few times helping them but his brother shouts at him and receiving a book on his left eye.

Those who have been choosing to go away have no choice but to tell the true to their parents. They will be absent for a long time and no one know when they shall return home...If they survive or isn't captured.

Samantha has told the true to her father with Agitos and she convinces him to let her go. He was very reluctant about this but Samantha knows how to convince him with arguments.

Carlos also told them the true and they forbid him to go away when he explains everything. Carlos then escapes from his house with Intress to accomplish his mission. He'll get the punishment after he has save Perim.

As for Yoshi, it was really hard for him to tell the true but Kaya pushes him forward by showing himself. His younger brother was happy to see a big dog and he wanted to pet him. Kaya give him the permission and his younger brother pets him for a while and love Kaya. His parents were surprise and also furious that he hides all this from them but they also understand why. After a long talk and the help of Jeff, Letha and the Cothica, they manage to convince the parents to let him go to Perim. But they are extremely reluctant about this like any good parents.

For Myna...It was completely different.

* * *

**Myna home**

Myna has finish preparing her for the long journey tomorrow when she hears the door opens. Mudeenu turns himself invisible and Myna goes see who comes. She then sees her parents who weren't even present for Christmas, since they haven't comment anything about her absence and her birthday the 19 March...And they didn't even call her. She decides to ignore them and she gets down the stairs and was about to walk away with Mudeenu invisible when she was stop by her mother.

"Where are you going?" Asks her mother.

"I'm going to be absent for a while. I don't know when I'll be back." Says Myna.

"Why are you going to be absent? And why did you buy some of chick clothes for boys?" Asks her father.

Myna didn't really hate her mother. She was a woman who doesn't have lots of emotion while her father only thinks about money.

"Because I'm needed somewhere else. As for the money...A friends of me needed clothes. He loses everything he got when he comes here." Answers Myna. She walks away when her father takes her by her arm.

"I am not finish with you!" Says her father angry. "10 000$ for a friend...And you don't tell me anything."

"Why do I need to tell you anything? You never tell anything to me!" Replies Myna. She frees herself and walks away. "Take my credit card! The place where I go doesn't have any of those."

"Myna...Please waits." Says her mother.

"Mom...You do not know what's going on...You don't deserve to know it anyway." Says Myna. She then walks away.

Her mother looks at her going away while her father walk at her direction to hit her when he trips on something and falls on the ground.

"Do not touch her." Says a voice. It was Mudeenu invisible who use his tail to make him fall.

Myna and Mudeenu walk away without turning their eyes back.

Her mother looks at Myna and she lets one tear before returning inside. Myna's father shouts that he'll find her one day and punish her for her disobedience.

Myna just doesn't care.

"Are you alright?" Asks Mudeenu.

"Yeah...I've waited long to tell this to them." Says Myna.

"You're mother let one tear." Says Mudeenu.

"She is never good with emotion...She is the only one in my entire family who has a soul." Says Myna.

* * *

**31 March: Chaotic base: Practice route**

Everyone was watching the chosen group who has finish the preparation for the Chezaron wood. Since it is a dangerous wood, they are wearing a long sweater than can offer some protection against predators, a pair of jeans, solid boots; each has black color and no camouflage because Kaya says it's useless. They also bring a pistol to use only in extreme emergency, dry food in case they fail to find some, water, vitamin in capsule.

"The rest will be needed to find out in Perim." Says Jeff.

"I've put all new updates in every scanners except the transporter for Perim that is only in the hands of the chosen one. The update is a map that can indicates where you are in Perim or in Earth. It gives a 3d map of 3 km. around you, the scanners of the others, the locations of the humans how uses the scanners and all creatures that are your partners including yours." Says Cothica. "For those who are going to Perim, the transport only works here and on Perim...You will have to use the door and I'll bring you back right in the conference room where I'll be waiting for you."

"Understood." Everyone says.

"Also...Remember to be careful." Warns the Cothica. "This is the lands of Sins you are going too."

"Mom...It is time for me to go." Says Guy.

"I know...You've grown up so much since Vinta come living with us." Says Letha.

"Yeah...It was nice meeting all of you." Says Vinta.

"Do not forget about me." Says Fivarth.

"Of course not." Says Guy.

"Son...Please be careful...I know Vinta will watch you and you'll watch him. But I do not want to lose you...It's hard for me to let you go...But I know I must too." Says his mother with tears on his eyes.

"We will be careful." Says Guy.

He then hugs his mother and she did it back. Vinta and Fivarth stay there until Letha gives them a sign to come. It becomes a group hug and they let everyone go.

"Little bro." Says Shimmark. "Be careful out there."

"I will." Says Vinta.

The gives a tail smack and they were ready.

After a while they were ready to go when:

"Wait!" Shouts a voice.

It was Sarah and her parents, Carlos parents, Yoshi parents and his big brother and his little brother and Samantha father that are coming at their direction.

"Sarah!...Mom!...Dad?" Says Alex surprise when he sees his father.

"We wanted to say good-bye before you go." Says his mother embracing him.

"You'll miss me big bro." Says Sarah sadly.

"I know...But I'll be back when everyone in Perim can be happy once again." Says Alex.

Alex father walks close of Odu-Bathax.

"Odu-Bathax...Watch my son...I don't want anything bad happening to him." Says his father.

"I will." Answers Odu-Bathax.

"Son." Says Alex father.

"What is it?" Asks Alex unsure.

"Come back alive." Says his father.

"I will." Says Alex. "Wamma...Watch them while I'm gone."

"I will protect them of course." Says Wamma with a smile.

"My little angel." Says Samantha father.

"What is it dad?" Asks Samantha.

"Promise me you'll be careful and come back...I already lost your mother and I don't want to lose you." Says her father with tear.

"Do not worry! I'll protect her from anything." Says Agitos.

"I know." Says her father. "I love you my little angel."

"I love you too dad." Says Samantha.

They hug each other's.

"We told you to not go there!" Says Carlos father. "We will always be worry about you."

"I don't want you to be hurt." Says Carlos mother.

"I know...I'm sorry I've disobey you...But I can't let anyone down." Replies Carlos.

...

"I know...My son...Promise me to be careful...I know we can't stop you for doing the...right thing. I want you to come back alive." Says his mother.

"I promise I'll be careful like always." Says Carlos.

"Intress...Protect our son...It's our only child and we are too old to have another one anyway...We refuse to lose him." Says his father.

"I will protect him with my honor as a soldier." Says Intress.

"Thank you." Says his father.

The son and his parents give a hugs.

"We wanted to tell you good-bye before you 2 are going to another world." Says Yoshi little brother.

"Do not make us worry about you." Says his big brother. "Try not to be reckless...It is a dangerous world you are going."

"Like I've said yesterday. I'll be careful." Says Yoshi.

"Kaya...Protect him...I love him and I don't want anything that can hurt my baby." Says his mother.

"Mom! I'm 15 years, not 2." Whines Yoshi.

Kaya manages to not laugh and replies: "Do not worry...I'll protect him. I'm may be a lazy chezaron but when it comes to protecting a friend...I'm the first on the line."

"Thank you." Says the parents.

"Kaya, be safe too." Says his younger brother.

"Good luck." Says every family, friends and college of the base.

"Wait...Where are your parents?" Asks Michael to Myna.

"They are surely at home. They don't care what happen to me anyway." Says Myna.

"Myna...You should at least tell them the true." Says Walker.

"You can go and tell them. They don't really care for me if they are not with me for Christmas, not here for my birthday...They only come home because I've brought too much thing for Mudeenu. That was long ago too." Says Myna.

"Wait." Says Theb-Saar.

"Uncle?" Asks Mudeenu.

"I want you two to be safe and leads everyone to security if any problem comes. Also...If you see my son and I want him being free...I want to embrace him once again...Please let him know I love him when you bring him here...He must know I love him. Explain too why I couldn't come back for him." Says Theb-Saar with tears on his eyes.

"Alright...It is time to go now." Says Cothica. "You know what to do?"

"Yes!" They answer.

The 6 humans raise their scanner and point it at the zone where no one is.

"GATE OPENING!" They shout.

3 whites line appears and they move the ground to form a blue door. The decoration is silver lines that give the form of the lands of Perim and the symbol of sins is present. They were also, lines like painting of the 6 tribes on the gate. It is close for now but soon, the door opens and behind...A large blue and gold energy flies away.

"BRING US TO THE CHEZARON GATE!" They shout.

They jump in the door with their partners and they pass in a blue corridor and flies like bird.

"DESTINATION! MY HOME!" Screams Kaya.

They fly for a minute until they can see the end of the corridor. They are soon in Perim. They are the first human to ever go in Perim since the beginning of this planet existence.

* * *

**Deep Mine**

Aa'une was looking to the map of Perim, with the little girl against his neck when he feels the strange energy. He then smirks at himself. He feels a strong one too.

"They are here." Says Aa'une.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the first chapter of the second arc. The next one will be a very long one.

I've decide to put an opening. They will now ask for the Chezaron help since they are not control by the M'arrillians.


	31. Chapter 30: Chezaron tribe part 1

AC: This is the first part to obtain help of the Chezaron tribe.

* * *

**Chaotic: Creatures in human world**

**Arc 2: Liberation of Perim**

**Opening: New World**

ROMANJI

sora wo koete  
umi wo koete  
chiisana fuan  
kibou ni kaete

arukidashita  
kono sekai de  
donna deai wo  
sagashi ni ikou

omoi kuzuresou demo zawameku kokoro osaeru  
kimi no koe ga tsutsumu saki shinjite

bokura no tabi wa mada hajimatta bakari  
doredake no yume wo kizuna wo tsunaide ikou  
atsumaru kokoro wa tatakau tsuyosa ni naru yo  
yami wo koeta  
asu no sono saki e

TRANSLATION

Beyond the skies  
Beyond the sea  
A bit of uneasiness  
Can become hope

As I walk  
On this earth  
What sort of encounters  
Am I here to find?

Although my thoughts are scattered, I hold back my stirring heart  
And believe in the future enveloped by your voice

Our journey has only just begun  
Connecting to unknown extent our bonds and dreams to each other  
The hearts who assemble as one will give us strength to fight  
And overcome the darkness  
To what lies beyond tomorrow

* * *

**Chapter 30: Chezaron tribe part 1: Discovering Underground Den**

**Mist Forest**

The door of the Mist Forest starts to open slowly and a blue light appears in front of it. The light shrine strongly and the team gets out of the door. When they get out...They realise they suddenly change position and when they fall, all humans fall on the belly of their partner. Only Yoshi bounces on Kaya big belly while then others just grunt in pain while Carlos finds it awkward to be on top of Intress.

They all get down and they all look at each other's.

"Ok...Does anyone think Cothica as done this on purpose or is it just me?" Asks Guy.

"He does it on purpose." Everyone else say.

"Alright...My first order is that we stay here until April 2 minimum! I don't want to get out April first and live with the thousand pranks of the Cothica." Says Myna.

"That's the best order we can have." Says Mudeenu with a smile.

"Home sweet home." Says Kaya. "I never thought that I'll work less here than in your world...But...I do not regret it." He adds.

"The danger was more immediate." Answers Yoshi.

"I know." Says Kaya.

"Odu...I just have a thought...Can you contact the hive?" Asks Alex.

"Oh! It's been soon long that I've forgot a little about it." Says Odu-Bathax.

He concentrates and he tries to contact the hive. His antenna moves a little. He obtains a contact with the hive and he was smiling.

"I can hear it...But...What's that?" Wonders Odu-Bathax.

{YoU MuSt ObEy ThE m'ArRiLlIaN.} Hears Odu-Bathax. He immediately loses his smile.

He immediately ends contact with the hive.

"This is not good." Says Odu-Bathax.

"What's happening?" Asks Alex.

"I've hear a non-Danian voice in the hive...It can only be the M'arrillians...That means they have captured the queen and put her under their control...The only way some danian can resist is that they cut out the hive contact...But it is something almost no danian except renegades have done." Says Odu-Bathax.

"This is really bad." Says Alex.

"We really need the help of the Chezaron then...They have 5 armies and we are just 12 warriors...We have no chance for now." Says Samantha.

"We have to find a plan...I'm sure we can convince them to help us." Says Agitos.

"Hum...Guess again." Says Kaya. "They do not want to make any contact with the outside world."

"Alright...We have to proceed with long negotiation...The good news is that we'll be away from Cothica pranks...Who knows the supreme being will be that way." Says Intress.

"That is surprising...But I love it...I mean...We do not have the...I am the all mighty and powerful god speech." Says Carlos with a smile.

"It's good news." Says Guy. "But he's going sometime overboard with his humor. Sometime he's really depressing too."

"Anyway...I think it's time to go." Says Mudeenu.

"Agreed...We do not have to lose more time." Says Myna.

"Follow me. I know where the Underworld Den is...But it will be risky to go there and we have high probability to be stop." Says Kaya.

"We have to take that risk. For Perim." Says Vinta with a smile.

The group starts walking at the direction they must go. They suddenly hear a big grunt.

"A Chamil! Quick...Hide!" Shouts Kaya.

Everyone hides behind the tree and they hear big sound of giant footsteps of a big predator. They hear another grunt and they hope it won't find them. After a while, they see a tail that is longer than every creature's height put it together. The beast walk away and after a while, they breath once again.

"What is that?" Asks Guy.

"That's a Chamil. It's a powerful and dangerous predator that eats Chezaron for breakfast." Says Kaya. "It as strong eyes and also a strong touching sense at his tail, but he can't almost hear everything and he doesn't have any smell ability. If we hide well, we are safe. That beast has eaten 1/3 of the pups. I almost die that way when I was a pup. Torimaku saves my life at the last moment. You know the door we were...The door that change worlds...It naturally repels any predators...So I sleep there when I can without worry about those kind of monster attacking me...I think Cothica doesn't want a monster coming to Earth."

"Kaya...How did you appear in our world anyway?" Asks Yoshi.

"Well...I was sleeping here. I was exhausted from the watch and the others didn't notice that...I then hear a sound and the door opens itself. He tried to back away but the door tries to grab me and I try to escape the attraction but it takes me and I find myself in the other world. I try to walk for a while and I find your house." Says Kaya.

"I can guess the Cothica takes you to our world for a later purpose." Says Yoshi.

"Yup." Says Kaya.

Kaya suddenly raises his ears when he hears very quiet sound. He knows there's something out there and it is close to them.

"Be careful. I think they are here." Warns Kaya.

"You mean the Chezaron?" Asks Mudeenu. "I didn't hear them."

The creatures decide to not take risk and they take formation around them in case of an attack.

"I guess they can be very quiet...I can be too." Says Vinta.

"If it's anything about pervert action then shut up." Says Guy.

"You'll never let go the moment I stalk your mother naked." Sighs Vinta.

A flash of fur passes around then. Vinta he pushes on the ground, Mudeenu, and Odu-Bathax is also pushes to the ground by 3 Chezarons.

"Jerome! Rocket! I'm glad to see you! Even you Shaoran!" Shouts Kaya. "You can let them go! Those are my friends!"

"What?" They shout.

They look at each other's for a while. After a short sign...They release the 3 creatures.

Shaoran is a Chezaron who has yellow eyes with black pupil. He has brown on his back, his head his tail, front legs and his back paw. He has white fur under his jaw, his underbelly and his back legs. He also has some purple line on his jaw, to how back of his side. His tail and his front paw also are purple.

Jerome is a Chezaron who as red eyes and black pupil. He has sharp brown fur at his head, his back, his tail and a part of every paw except his front right one. The pale brown is everywhere else, his face his side, underbelly, his paws and the end of his tail.

Rocket is a Chezaron who as silver eyes and also black pupil. He has 2 types of blue fur and also white fur. His pale blue fur is at his side and also at the first half of his legs. The top of his back is dark blue and also at the end of his tail. The end of his paws is also dark blue. His underbelly is while also part of his legs and also below his tail.

"What do you mean friends?" Asks Shaoran with suspicions.

"You've been absent for so long too...Kaya...Where were you? We thought you were eaten by a predator."

Kaya begins explaining his tale, which they don't completely believe. The humans were proof that he was on another world...They know they are not born in Perim.

"We have to be careful with them. They overpower us without any problem." Says Vinta.

"I am very strong and they put me down like a weak being." Says Odu-Bathax.

"Better now enrage them or activate they prey drive." Says Mudeenu.

"Warning taken." Says Alex.

"Wait...I think I hear something." Says Guy.

A grunt is heard. Kaya just finish his tale when he hears it to.

"A Chamil!" Shouts Kaya.

The Chamil appears in front of them and they know they can't escape it.

The Chamil is a gigantic fusion of a wolf and a crocodile. He has gray fur over all his body and his head. His head has the form and the shape of a crocodile except it has the gray fur. He walks on 6 reptilian's feet ending with sharp claws. His long tails his cover with spikes. One hit and it's immediate dead, even for a danian.

"Battle formation!" Shouts Jerome.

The 4 Chezaron starts forming a crescent moon. The 5 other creatures decide to participate into the fight and join the formation.

"What are you doing!?" Shouts Shaoran.

"Helping you." Says Mudeenu.

"Alright...First time we fight a being who doesn't rationally think." Says Guy.

"We just have to show that we are the best." Says Carlos.

"**Tornado Tackle!**" Shouts Vinta and Mudeenu. They both attack the big red eyes of the Chamil and hit shouts in pain. He then appears to be more aggressive.

It didn't seem to be working and they have to find something else.

"Where's his weak spot?!" Shouts Agitos.

"The inside of his mouth!" Shouts Shaoran.

The beast opens his mouth and they throw acids and everyone dodges it. The 6 humans take some safety distance.

"CARD SLASH! Speed enhancement activates." Shouts the human.

Their 6 partners accelerate and they attack.

"FORCE THEIR MOUTH TO OPEN!" Screams Guy.

"Then the Chezaron will fire in their mouth!" Shouts Myna.

"Why would we listen to her!?" Shouts Rocket.

"Euh...She's a human alpha!" Says Kaya. "And Mudeenu is the other Alpha...Explanations later!"

"Alright." Says Rocket.

Everyone listen to her. The 5 creatures attack together the 2 eyes of the Chamil who screams in pain. It shakes his head for a while and his mouth is wide open.

The 4 Chezarons then attacks the inside of the mouth of the beast in the soft part of his mouth. The beast screams of fear and he moves away. It turns around and it runs away because of the fear and blood falls on the ground.

"That was very easy." Says Vinta.

"We are lucky no one has been killer." Says Kaya.

"Alright...Why are you here?" Asks Shaoran.

"We are here because of the entire situation of Perim." Says Myna.

"There's a tribe that already conquered the 4 other tribes and my friends come here to ask help to the alpha." Says Kaya.

"Why should we help the other tribes?" Asks Rocket. "We have nothing to do with them!"

"Our Alpha wants to speak with your Alpha...She may be weak...But she is scarier than most of you." Says Guy.

"She doesn't appear to be dangerous." Says Shaoran.

Myna gives him the ice glare. Shaoran freeze in place for a few seconds.

"...Yeah...She's an Alpha." Says Jerome.

"That's...No Alpha can do...That with their eyes." Says Shaoran.

"So you are married with Mudeenu." Says Rocket.

Mudeenu and Myna face turn very very red.

...

...

"W-" Mudeenu was about to protest when Kaya runs to the side of Myna and Mudeenu.

"Listen...I have to make you pass for alpha...Our leader...You are dating anyway and they have to believe you 2 are married leader...You are always together too." Whispered Kaya very quietly.

The other Chezaron didn't hear it.

"Fine." They both say.

"You'll pay when we are back at the base before the first tribe rescue." Says Myna.

"Yes...We have united our life recently." Says Mudeenu with a smile.

"Alright...I...guess we'll bring you to the Underground Den...But we are watching you." Says Shaoran.

The group follows the Chezarons who are escorting them to the Underground Den. They have marches for an hour when the group takes out some dry meat and drink water. They offer some to the Chezarons too but they refuse. After a while, they continue marching and evading the predators that live in the Mist forest. The big woods were a little scary...Especially with the predators. Mudeenu and Myna have to stay close and appear in love...It wasn't hard but expressing it more openly than usual was a little weird for them. Myna trips one time and Mudeenu caught her and he helps her standing up.

They continue for a while when they finally reach the Underground Den. The group sees the entrance to a cavern...The entrance isn't very big so no big predator like Chamil can enter in their home. It is security base. There's also 2 Chezarons that guard the outside who immediately talk to the group. The Chezarons explain the reason of the Chaotic team presence and one of them enters to warn the Alpha. After a while, the guard comes back and they say they can enter.

"Of course...You will all stay together and the 3 of them will watch you." Says the guard.

The group enters in the cavern and they see it is a big place. The corridor leaning to a larger space is long so they can block any invaders before they can spread in their home. They continue for a while and they move to a corridor where they are isolate from the other Chezarons and also won't cause trouble inside. They all sit down and they talk between themselves while they think about their next move.

"So...What do we do now?" Asks Guy.

"We have reached the place so far and the M'arrillian hasn't reached here." Says Vinta.

"I think we should check what we have in our bag and put aside anything dangerous. I don't think it's a good idea to enrage or ask them for a fight." Says Myna.

"I agree with our Alpha." Says Yoshi smiling at her. "I think we should cast our weapon away and take out the charges so they will be not dangerous."

"Let's do this." Says Carlos.

They all take out their gun and they take the magazine out of the gun, they also put the gun into the security look and they put it bag.

"You were armed?" Asks Rocket.

"Of course. In case we are attack." Replies Myna.

"Yeah...True." Says Rocket feeling a little stupid.

"We have food...Water...Defibrillator...Batteries...Chest torchlight with sun batteries...More magazines...And we have all." They all say at different speed.

"You sure are ready to survive lots of things." Says Jerome.

"Of course...Better safe than sorry." Says Intress. "We can't help but wonder what we can do for now?"

"You better stay here. If you go anywhere else it can be trouble for you." Says Shaoran. "If you want to die...Suit yourself and go away."

"Alright...I've brought something if we want to wait...Card games." Says Yoshi. "Want to play poker with the token I've brought."

"Wait...You know how to play poker?" Asks Samantha.

"Of course...You too remember." Says Yoshi.

"I think we spend too much time with adult." Says Alex. "We all know how to play this game"

"Yeah...But it finally comes in handy." Says Carlos.

"Alright...Let's play it." Says Myna.

The starts playing poker game while waiting for anyone to come for them or ask them anything. During that time, nothing really happens after meeting a big and dangerous predator to the cavern.

After a while, a pup appears in the room and walks closer until a Chezaron appears and takes him back. He grunts at them before taking the pup away.

After an hour, some Chezaron appears to smell the new comers for a while and they then walk away.

"I wonder what we have around here." Says Carlos. He takes out his scanner and he makes a map appears around them.

The group sees that the cavern is a big place with multiple rooms for different direction.

"Are you sure you never come here?" Asks Rocket when he recognises some rooms.

"Of course...Remember what I explain earlier." Says Kaya before anyone answers.

"That is still hardly believable...You never tell us something...What is the being that help you giving those...power in those objects you name scanners." Says Shaoran.

One of the noble enters in the room but he decides to listen to this before giving his presence.

One of those was a large, black-furred Chezamon with fringes of silver on his folded, feathered wings, and the hair on the end of his long, more dragon-like tail. His ears were pointy, and the tips were of a dark gray color. He had a white underbelly and jaw, and his paws were of a bluish gray color. His face emanated authority and strength and he never loses his calm. His name is Baojia but he must be call lord Baojia for respect to his title.

"Well...It's very hard to tell the true...Even I have big problem accepting the true of what he says...Why we are even living in Perim...He calls it..." Kaya says nothing else. He closes his eyes and his ears point to the ground.

"Is the true that hard to tell?" Asks Rocket surprise.

The other member of the tribes also drops their head to the ground. The humans also appear to be silent. Baojia knows the true must be horrible to tell. He stays there when he sees them insisted for a while and they say nothing. Guy then appears to whisper something for a while and he says nothing for a while.

"Did you say something?" Asks Shaoran.

"Sometime...You better ignore some information." Says Guy.

"Alright..." says the Chezarons unsure.

Baojia then enters in the room.

"Lord Baojia!" Shouts Jerome.

They all bow to the noble Chezaron. The humans and their partner also do this.

"I come here to interrogate our...Invited." Says Baojia.

"What do you need from us?" Asks Myna.

"I first want to know the reason of your presence here." Says Baojia. "I want to know the true about it because it is clear you are not here without a good reason."

"You can ask your question." Says Mudeenu.

"Alright...I first want you to explain everything that happens here." Asks Baojia.

Everyone explains their journey in the human world and Baojia listens to it with curiosity. It is not often he hears story from another world. They continue listening to them for a while. After they finish giving their story, except the revelation of the Cothica about the reasons they are coming in Perim.

"You want to fight a tribe that can control mind? Sorry but I do not think anyone is crazy enough to accept such task." Says Baojia.

"I know." Says Myna. "But Cothica says that your tribe is immune against mind control."

"Why would he know this?" Asks Baojia.

"He creates you. So he knows the answers." Says Myna.

"What does the Cothica looks like?" Asks Baojia.

"From what I remember... He's a being completely gold and doesn't wear any clothes. He is a biped. He has 3 toe at each his 2 golden foot. The position of his legs is similar to the birds and he stands still but the few steps he made are similar to the creatures and humans. He has a muscular golden body shining with strength. He also has 2 arms similar to human being in form and shape but muscular. His head doesn't have any mouth, nose and ears. But he has 5 eyes of the color of ruby, only thing not the same color of the rest of his body. He has hairs but it appears more like vine or very large air like of 5-10 cm. He has 10 hairs. He also has a long gold tail on his back and raises it high in the air. He appears to be genderless. But he has a male voice and he was playing the perv with my mother until she hits him with a hammer." Explains Guy.

"I am surprise about this...In the ancient archives...I've found out an ancient description of the Cothica long ago and you've described it exactly like in the archives...No...The perv detail." Says Baojia.

"Then...Do you believe us?" Asks Samantha.

"I think you are honest...My instinct tells me you are telling the true and it also saying to me you are hiding something but you make it clear you do not want to speak about it." Says Baojia. "Hum...I'll accept your proposition. I will speak to the Alphas and we will see what they will answer."

"Thank you." Says Alex.

"It is a very beautiful story you tell me...It appears like a tale or a story we can give to the pup to keep them occupied." Says Baojia. "I'll be back later."

He walks away and they group watch him leaving.

They then resume the pokey game they were playing.

"I beat you once again!" Shouts Myna. "You have no more token."

"Dammit." They all shout.

Everyone sits for a while and they think of what to do now when another Chezaron enters in the room.

"Who are you?" Asks Myna.

"What are all those...Things doing here?" Asks that Chezaron furious.

"Hukaro!" Says Kaya. He wimps a little by the presence of him.

"Who is he?" Asks Mudeenu.

"He is the Beta of our tribe...He's powerful. He also has a...not that good temper and he hates stranger." Says Kaya.

Hukaro is a Chezaron who has pale brown fur in his back and over his head. His eyes are yellow with black pupil. He's underbelly, jaw, tail and the higher part of his legs are pale yellow. His paws and a part of his tails are brown.

"You better treat a woman with more respect." Says Mudeenu. "And all of us too." He adds.

"Like you can scare me." Says Hukaro with his nose in the air.

Myna gives him the cold glare and he froze in fear for a few seconds.

"How...How did you do that?" Asks Hukaro.

"She is their Alpha." Says Jerome. "Her name is Myna and the half horny mipedian is her husband."

The 2 of them are shy once again. Mudeenu also puts his hand on his half restored horn...He needs 2 or 3 more months before it's back to normal.

"I see...Anyway...I do not was to deal with-" But Hukaro is suddenly cut by a shout from a Chezaron is heard.

"What is that?" Asks Carlos.

"It's an attack from the Galliac!" Shouts Hukaro. "They must try to eat the pups!"

Hukaro immediately moves away to protect their home.

"We have to help them!" Shouts Guy.

"You've been order to stay here!" Says Shaoran.

"I think we should do it...The pups are in danger. Galliac will target them first and the pups who cannot protect themselves." Says Jerome.

"Grrr...Right...Let's go." Says Shaoran choosing his priority for the pups over his duty.

The group runs in the cavern for a while until they see one of the Galliac when Kaya says it.

A Galliac is a being that looks like the Chezaron but they are all black as night. They teeth are very sharp, murderous and color of the humans' blood. Their eyes are worse than the viral looks of the Chezaron. They are also a little bigger than the Chezaron but maybe more dangerous.

There's a big battle that occurs and more Galliacs appear to attack the Chezaron who are trying to enter deeper in the Underground Den.

"Alright everyone! Let's divide in 2 groups. Carlos, Alex and Samantha, you stay here and help them blocking this sector. I see a few of them moving to the right and there are a few others they are going to that direction." Says Myna.

"That's where the pups are!" Shouts Shaoran.

"We have to hurry then!" Shouts Myna.

Hukaro sees her taking commands and he is furious when the Chezarons obey to her. He starts feeling his authority is put in danger by a stranger who's even weaker than her and dominate her. He decides he'll give her a lesson of respect later. Hukaro decides to protect the pups so he has no choice but to follow them.

The group reaches the zone where the pups are. The guardians of the pups are fighting viciously the Galliac with all their strength but they are outnumbered. Vinta, Mudeenu and Kaya immediately jump to their help. When one of the Galliac is about to kill one of the pups, Mudeenu gives it a Flash kick and he makes his head explode.

"Stay back!" Orders Mudeenu to the pups.

The pups obey him and they move at the back of the room.

Hukaro joins the fight and he tears some of them apart.

The guardians didn't mind the stranger help for now and are more preoccupied by protecting the pups.

"CARD SLASH! Iron skin enhancement activates!" Shouts Myna.

"CARD SLASH! Fire element enhancement activates!" Shouts Yoshi.

Mudeenu takes a few bites of the predators but they fail to injure him and he throws them away before giving those Power Pulse attacks and pushes some away.

"**Metal Claw!**" Shouts Hukaro and he kill a few of them.

"**Shooting Stars!**" Shouts Kaya. His fire attacks are more powerful than normally and he burns a lot of them alive.

Guy takes out a card and he smirks.

"CARD SLASH! Wind element enhancement activates!" Shouts Guy.

"**Wind Slash!**" Shouts Vinta.

He breaks the bones of a few of them.

"There's no end to them...It's an entire army we are facing!" Shouts Rocket when he sees one of them killing one of the guardian.

"I have enough!" Shouts Guy. "Ready Vinta! We are going to be serious!"

"Ready to save those pups!" Answers Vinta with a thumb up.

"COTHICA POWER! GIVE VINTA ENDLESS POWER!" Screams Guy.

(Tagiru Chikara theme)

Guy eyes suddenly begin to shrine a little. The light of his eyes appears around his body line a tattoo made of light. It has the form of a few lines like plants around an object and he goes to his feet.

He raises his right hand and a ball of light appears. When the ball appears, the headache stops. He moves his left hand and he moves his scanner at the direction of the ground. He puts the ball of light on the scanner and it enters in it.

Absorbing high level of energy!

Then Guy raises his scanner and points it at the direction of Vinta. A beam of light gets out of the scanner and it hits Vinta back. The energy entering in Vinta and the Galliacs moves away by the fear.

The Chezaron watch something they never see before and the lose focus on the fight.

Vinta screams when the flow of power enters in his body. It was just too much. Suddenly, a ring appears around his tail and the pain diminishes, the flow of light continues entering in a small portion like endless shooting star instead of a beam which is less painful and more controllable. The legs of Vinta covered itself of a golden armor, followed by his chest covering by a golden armor. Then, it's his face and he shouts the pleasure of feeling so much power. Vinta then raises his left hand and a left metallic golden wing appears. He then moves his arm to the left and the wing extend like the dragons. He raises his right hand and the right metallic golden wing appears. He moves his arm to the right and the right wing extends too.

The Chezaron looks at Vinta new looks and their instinct feels like he's another being. They are a little afraid when Vinta says.

"Do not worry! I'll protect everyone." Says Vinta.

He charges and he kills at great speeds each Galliac with a few punches and kicks and he charges in the cavern and in a few seconds he kills a few of them.

"**Holy Beam!**" Shouts Vinta.

He shoots a beam and he kills the rest of the Galliac with the beams and every Chezaron sees this and are impressing.

Guy stops giving power and his scanner stops shining.

(Theme end)

Everyone join the Vinta.

"Is it over." Asks Guy exhausted. "I...I give too much power."

"Are the pups alright?" Asks a female voice.

"Hum...Lady Fen!" Shouts Hukaro.

Lady Fen is a female Chezaron. She has pink underbelly fur, face, jaw and her paws. A sharper pink fur is on her side and the top of her head. Her back is purple and the end of her tail. She has 4 wings on her back of purple color. There's a few decoration and a few of the have the form of a drawing heart. It makes her cute.

"You shouldn't be here princess Fen!" Says Kaya. "They may be still some Galliac here!"

"I'm sure it's alright." Says Fen.

A Galliac suddenly appears behind Fen. Mudeenu sees it before and he charges at the Galliac.

"**Wind Slash!**" Shouts Mudeenu.

He uses a perfect wind attack and he cuts the Galliac in 2.

"Yeah...All that training isn't for nothing!" Shouts Mudeenu.

"Princess Fen! You should stay behind!" Says another Chezaron running at their direction.

"Ryuu...I'm fine...This mipedian save me." Says Fen.

"Mister...You have my gratitude." Says Ryuu.

"I am only doing what is right." Says Mudeenu.

Ryuu is a Chezaron who has red eyes and black pupil. He has dark gray face to his side. He also has it at his flank and also at the top of his legs. His jaw and his underbelly is a pale gray, his tail and the 3 toes of his front paws. His back and his back paws are black and a part of his tail is black too.

"I do not need someone to always follow me." Says Len.

"Well excuuuse me Princess for doing my job." Says Ryuu.

"Wait...Where I heard that before?" Says Alex and Guy.

"Oh yeah. Link in the TV show...After hearing it 50 times in one day it is very...very annoying." Says Carlos. "If I hear it one more time I'll punch anyone who says it."

The Chezaron decides to ignore this and the creatures who don't know what he is talking about.

"You sure come to the rescue just in time." Says Hukaro.

"Sorry...But at least I'm not a douche like you." Replies Ryuu.

The 2 move closer and they look strait in the eyes. Lighting appears between their eyes and collides.

"I feel like there some rivalry here." Says Guy.

"Yeah. They've challenge themselves since a long time: the most annoying one the one who's the fastest, the most popular for the pups, the more attractive to female, etc." Says Lady Fen.

"So they are in competition for the one who pee the farthest away." Says Myna. "That's a bit immature."

"Shut up!" Shouts Hukaro.

"Alright...I never understand male." Myna says.

"They are another universe." Agreed Samantha.

"There can be such idiots that I'm glad to be a female." Says Intress.

"I agree too." Says Len.

"It's getting late. We shall escort you to your room and you can rest." Says Rocket.

"I'll make sure to report what you did for us today." Says Lady Fen. "Let's go."

"Right away." Says Ryuu. They check the scent of the new comers.

Ryu then follows Fen and they walk away.

"They are right...It's time to rest." Says Vinta.

They all follow the group of Chezaron.

"What did you do earlier mipedian?" Asks Jerome.

"Hum...Oh! Guy gives me a boost of power." Says Vinta. "You can call me Vinta."

"You shout Cothica power." Says Shaoran. "Does that mean that a part of the Cothica is in you?"

"A fragment of the power of Cothica...But...I'll...explain lat...er." Guy falls asleep. Vinta grabs him and transport him on his arms.

"What happen to him?" Asks Shaoran.

"He's exhausted...The power drain a part of his energy." Says Vinta.

"He'll be better tomorrow." Says Odu-Bathax.

"Alright." Says Jerome a little less worried. "Thanks for helping us...I guess we can trust you a little."

"It's still best than nothing." Says Agitos. "Alright...Nothing likes sleeping to be ready for another day...As long as tomorrow will be here and not at our base...I don't want to face his humour."

"Poor them." Says Samantha before laughing at them.

They prepare to sleep...On the ground. They decide to not comment on anything since they are visitor and they sleep on the ground. Myna sleeps on Mudeenu chest in case they watch during night since they are married; which is a little freaky to them.

Kaya insisted to sleep close to Yoshi because they are partner and they accept reluctantly.

* * *

**Night**

The group were sleeping on the ground. Myna was less sleepy and she wakes up and she walks around the cavern to find a place to the bathroom or someplace to be in peace. Something was lurking in the shadow and it walks closer to Myna.

"We'll see what you think when you become one of us." Says the voice very quietly.

He runs at fast speed and he bites the legs of Myna before running away. Myna shouts in pain and she looks around but she sees nothing. Mudeenu immediately runs to rescue her and he sees nothing. He looks around and he sees nothing. He takes out a flashlight and he points it at Myna. He uses it to check Myna and he sees an injury to the legs of Myna. The form is a bite of a wolf.

"You've been bite!" Shouts Mudeenu.

The others arrived and they see what happen.

"Myna! Are you alright?" Asks Carlos.

"I have something to treat her." Says Samantha. "I've train myself for those kinds of emergencies." Samantha treats the injuries of Myna. "I think we should rest for now...Tomorrow...We shall check for the one who could have done it."

"That bastard will pay!" Shouts Mudeenu.

"Uh...It's cold." Says Myna. She starts Shivering.

"It's alright." Says Mudeenu. He hugs her to keep her warm.

Samantha puts her hand over her front.

"She has fever! She must have caught something dangerous...Dammit...She can't stay here for long." Says Samantha.

"It's impossible to have fever after a few minutes." Says Guy.

"True...But we can't stay here if she has fever." Says Samantha.

"I'm fine...We have more...important business..." Says Myna.

"Oh no! We'll return home tomorrow...They can deal with this here." Says Mudeenu.

"No...It's the...Order." Says Myna.

"But-" Tries to protest Mudeenu.

"I say no!" Says Myna. "Urgh...My head."

"A headache now!" Says Samantha. "This is something only Chezaron can help...Mudeenu...Check her constantly...It may get worse."

"Of course." Says Mudeenu.

They return to sleep and Mudeenu watch her the rest of the night. He falls asleep but he protects her with his arms for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Deep Mines**

Aa'une put Amethyst on her bed. He then sings for her until she falls asleep. Aa'une isn't a good singer but Amethyst doesn't really care if he isn't a good singer. He then starts walking outside her room and he walks until he hears someone talking in his mind.

{Oligarch...We have found the mist forest.} Says a voice.

{Good...Wait for everyone before attacking the Chezaron...We cannot underestimate them.} Says Aa'une. {You must attack when the time comes...The full moon already pass 2 days ago...They are weaker when the moon is absent.}

{I'm sorry for asking this question or doubting you Oligarch Aa'une but...Are you sure?} Asks the voice.

{I understand your doubts...But I am sure it will be safe to attack then...In our secret archives...It explains that the full moon makes the Chezaron stronger than the new moon who makes them weaker...Also...Do not let them bite you...Or...You'll become one of them.} Warns Aa'une.

{The archives our ancestor who lives on the Cothica writes...They are reliable...Right?} Says the voice.

{Yes they are...We've been searching them for months and we finally found them...We'll make them join us with mind control and we'll be strong enough to survive the Dark Dead.} Says Aa'une.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the first part of the trilogy of to obtain an alliance with the Chezaron tribe.


	32. Chapter 31: Chezaron tribe part 2

AC: This is now the second part.

I have to warn everyone in advance that if you are suggestion for the story...I cannot take any on Perim. I have to follow a stricter scenario. When it happens on earth I can accept it. I've may say wrong thing to anyone if I refuse suggestion for Perim. I have to tell this.

I must thanks once again everyone who gives me Oc's, reviews and also Blitz 190 for all his suggestion that helps me advance on my story.

Even if I don't follow your suggestion, it still helps me develop the story and sees things I might have not seen.

* * *

**Chaotic: Creatures in human world**

**Arc 2: Liberation of Perim**

**Opening: New World**

ROMANJI

sora wo koete  
umi wo koete  
chiisana fuan  
kibou ni kaete

arukidashita  
kono sekai de  
donna deai wo  
sagashi ni ikou

omoi kuzuresou demo zawameku kokoro osaeru  
kimi no koe ga tsutsumu saki shinjite

bokura no tabi wa mada hajimatta bakari  
doredake no yume wo kizuna wo tsunaide ikou  
atsumaru kokoro wa tatakau tsuyosa ni naru yo  
yami wo koeta  
asu no sono saki e

TRANSLATION

Beyond the skies  
Beyond the sea  
A bit of uneasiness  
Can become hope

As I walk  
On this earth  
What sort of encounters  
Am I here to find?

Although my thoughts are scattered, I hold back my stirring heart  
And believe in the future enveloped by your voice

Our journey has only just begun  
Connecting to unknown extent our bonds and dreams to each other  
The hearts who assemble as one will give us strength to fight  
And overcome the darkness  
To what lies beyond tomorrow

* * *

**Chapter 31: Chezaron tribe part 2: Transformation and danger**

**Underground Den: The next day**

The morning as comes and Mudeenu checks Myna and he puts his hand over her forehead. He feels her front very hot and his heart beat faster with worries. The others wake up and the Chezarons Shaoran, Jerome and Rocket enter in the room and they see everyone around her.

"What is happening?" Asks Jerome.

"This!" Shouts Mudeenu furious.

He shows Myna feet and the Chezaron looks at themselves.

"Who could have done that?" Asks Rocket.

"I don't know...But she is sick...We need to meet one of your specialist now!" Says Samantha.

"Her life may be in danger." Says Kaya. "We cannot lose her."

"Alright. Come with us...One of the healers will check her." Says Shaoran.

They group follow Shaoran. Mudeenu takes Myna in her arms and he is clearly worried sick about her. He always calls her and speaks quietly to her and telling her that everything will be alright. He puts her head on his chest and he keeps her warm when she is shivering.

"We are here. I cannot be sure if they know the antidote but they can say she gets." Says Jerome.

"Myna...You're going to be alright." Says Mudeenu.

"I know...Urgh...My head...And we don't...Know when we'll...Meet the Alphas." Says Myna.

"Hello." Says a healer Chezaron.

"Listen...One of us has been infected by a strange virus and she needs to be treated against it." Says Samantha.

"Alright...I guess she is the one in the arm of..." The healer hesitates.

"Mudeenu...My name is Mudeenu. I'm one of the 2 Alphas of our group." Says Mudeenu. "Myna...Is the other one."

"Put her on the ground here." Says the healer.

Mudeenu walks and he puts her there.

"You can go please. We'll give you the prognostic later." Says the healer.

"I'll stay here with Agitos. You should start searching for the one who can be guilty." Says Samantha.

"She's right." Says Odu-Bathax. "With my antenna we can orient ourselves."

"We also have the map...But we'll need the Chezaron to...not go to unwanted place." Says Guy.

"I can." Says Kaya. "I think you've forget about me."

"Sorry...But with the situation...We are less thinking." Says Yoshi.

"Then I suggest we calm down before investigating." Says Kaya.

"We'll start searching soon." Says Alex. "Myna...Hang in there."

The others encourage her and Mudeenu and they walk away.

Mudeenu sits next to Myna and he watches her while the Chezaron checks on her.

"Hum...She has fever...She is shivering...She has headaches...Those symptoms are very clear about what she has...The bite marks is the final proof." Says the healer.

"What she has?!" Shouts Mudeenu.

"She has Venom Bites." Says the healer.

"What is that?" Asks Agitos.

"It is a conversion and not a sickness. She is starting to turn into a Chezaron." Says the healer.

"WHAT?!" Screams Mudeenu absolutely furious. "What's the antidote...I'll give anything for the antidote!"

"I do not know...Maybe the nobles, Beta or Alphas might now what's the cure...I'm sorry but I can't do anything for her...I can only say the she'll...pass over 5 phases before turning into a real Chezaron:

Phase 1: The bitten Creature has a high fever, shivers and constant migraines.  
Phase 2: The bitten Creature starts growing a thin layer of fur, his teeth turn to canine fangs and he grows claws.

Phase 3: The bitten Creature's eyes turn into slit pupils, and his ears grow slightly larger and pointy, like a wolf's ears. They also grow a bushy wolf tail.  
Phase 4: The bitten Creature is forced into a quadruped estate, and his hands and feet become paws.

Phase 5: The bitten Creature's migraines grow increasingly worse, and it started forgetting its life little by little.

Final Phase: The bitten Creatures have grown fur completely, and it completely forgets its life before being converted, believing itself to be a born-chezamon."

"What...She'll...She'll forget...About me...No...My love...I don't want to lose you." Says Mudeenu starting crying.

"I'm sorry Mudeenu...I should have been more careful." Says Myna. "It's...My fault."

"No...I shouldn't leave you and I fail to protect you." Says Mudeenu.

"No...I leave a moment...Mudeenu...Find that son of a bitch." Says Myna.

"I won't leave you." Says Mudeenu.

"I'll go and share the news." Says Samantha.

"Alright." Says Mudeenu. He puts Myna head on his laps and he looks at her sadly. "Myna...I...I'm sure there's a way to help you."

"The antidote exists...But it is time..." Says Myna.

"How many times does she has left?" Asks Mudeenu.

"Creatures takes 2 weeks before turning into a Chezaron...A humans...I...I guess it will take 1 week."

"One week! No..." Mudeenu takes her and he hugs Myna.

"I..." Myna then sob. "I won't miss my family...But...You...I do not want to forget you."

"I know." Says Mudeenu.

The group has search during the first day if anyone can be a suspect but they haven't found anything in the Underworld Den. They continue searching for a while but the night comes and they are still clueless about the situation. They have received the authorisation to wander around after saving the pups and also protecting their home and they were happy about it.

During the night, Kaya takes time to explain some of the rules of his tribe to evade diplomatic problem with the tribe in case of trouble. Yoshi also ask Kaya anything about the Alphas and Kaya doesn't now that much about them and he can't answer.

* * *

**Day 2 of Conversion: Morning.**

Mudeenu takes Myna back into the room since there's nothing that can be done and she can't contaminate anyone. They look at her and she is still in the first phase.

"Alright...It's time to search around...I guess it isn't a low class that has bite her." Says Carlos.

"Who do you suspect?" Asks Kaya.

"It isn't the hunter...It isn't the Alphas...There's still a lot of Chezaron who can be a suspect but we have a smaller samples. The bite isn't a pup too." Says Carlos.

Mudeenu starts thinking and he starts to have an idea of who it could be but he still has to search for now. But right now...Myna needs him. He takes her and he hugs her for a while.

"Myna...Everything is going to be alright." Says Mudeenu.

"You spell her name a lot." Says Intress.

"I agree." Says Vinta.

"Listen...I think we should search for the nobles...They have more knowledge." Says Agitos.

They start searching and asking questions to the nobles but it is harder to do. They have to find the princess and ask her for help when they'll see her but for now...It isn't the case and they have to deal by themselves. After half of the day, they haven't found anything.

"Myn- My love...What's happening to you?! No...Not the phase 2!" Shouts Mudeenu.

Myna starts growing a thin layer of fur, his teeth turn to canine fangs and he grows claws. The color of the fur is the color blond which is special for a Chezaron. Mudeenu looks at her and he is horrified from what's happening to her.

"Hello Mudeenu. We've come checking on her and- Oh my god! She's turning into a werewolf!" Shouts Alex.

"Where are the others?" Asks Mudeenu.

"They continue searching for nobles to ask or for help of the princess to make the noble talk." Says Odu-Bathax.

"I see...What's a werewolf?" Asks Mudeenu.

"It a human curse by the bite of a werewolf. At the next full moon, they turn into a werewolf and they start killing randomly. The only way to kill them is with a silver object." Says Alex.

"I'm starting to...Turn into a...Chezaron... Dammit." Says Myna feeling a little weaker.

"She needs to eat something. The transformation must call more energy than normally." Says Alex.

"I'm cold." Says Myna.

Mudeenu takes her on him and he puts his cape over her to keep her warm.

"Feeling better?" Asks Mudeenu.

"Yes...Way better." Says Myna. She gives a kiss on his mouth and Mudeenu looks at her.

"Dammit...I hope they will find anything soon or we you are doom." Whispered Mudeenu.

"...I hear ya." Says Myna.

"You never hear that before." Says Mudeenu. "I've whispered very quietly."

"I know...But I'm starting to hear anything better." Says Myna.

"...You are changing more than just physically." Says Mudeenu.

Mudeenu then turns around and he sees Alex and Odu-Bathax staying there awkwardly.

"What are you still doing here?" Asks Mudeenu.

"...We were...About to walk away." Says Alex.

"Right behind you." Says Odu-Bathax following Alex.

"Stalker." Says Myna.

Mudeenu smiles at her and he continued keeping her warm.

The rest of the group follow Kaya around the cavern and they try to find one of the noble who might want to talk to them. But no noble actually give them attention of even look at the stranger. Guy was starting to lose patience and he wants to smash one of them. He then stops and he breathes for a while and he calms down.

"I'm starting to really hate anything link to nobility." Says Guy.

"Do not give any piece of your mind." Says Carlos. "You cannot ask them to change and you shouldn't let them change you."

"I know...But it is frustrating to be royally ignored." Says Guy.

"I know but its best we do not stick out and give them any disrespect...Who knows how it will end?" Says Samantha.

"I suggest we stay calm and we search for Len if we want to talk with the nobility." Says Agitos.

They continue searching for any suspect and also for the princess when Alex and Odu-Bathax join them.

"How is she?" Asks Samantha.

"She's turning into a werewolf." Says Alex.

"What?!" They shout.

"She has wolf ears and she starts having fur over her." Says Alex.

"This is going to be bad...She's really turning into a Chezaron. We only have 5 days before it is too late." Says Odu-Bathax.

"We have to hurry and find princess Fen or we are going to be too late." Says Vinta.

"What's going on with you? I know you have been given permission to wander around after rescuing the pups but...What are you doing here?" They turn around and they see Ryuu.

"Hum...You're...Ryuu?" Asks Samantha.

"Yes...So...Why are you wondering everywhere?" Asks Ryuu.

"We are searching Lady Fen...We need to find a way to talk to the noble." Says Carlos.

"Why?" Asks Ryuu.

"Myna has been bitten by one Chezaron and she has the venom in her body." Says Intress.

"What!? No...This cannot happen...It is a collective decision and must be approved by the Alphas and there's nothing decide about this." Says Ryuu.

"We then need someone in high rank to help us." Says Carlos.

"I see...But...I do not know what I can do...I'll guide you to the princess but you must know something important. Chezamon royalty should never be spoken to directly, unless they speak to you first." Says Ryuu.

"We understand." Says the group.

"Do not worry about her. If you look at her she'll talk to you. You must respect the protocol or she'll smash you." Says Ryuu. "Follow me please."

They follow Ryuu for a while by different caverns.

"I do not know how or why you help us...We didn't give any real reason." Says Ryuu. "You do not have any guaranty to obtain an alliance."

"We know. We just fight for what we believe." Says Carlos.

"We've been raise well by our parents and we want to help you in any way." Says Guy.

"So...Is it natural for the humans to do this?" Asks Ryuu.

"Not exactly...Most of the people are peaceful but a part of them." Says Samantha.

"The atmosphere is a rather calm one and also calms our mind." Says Vinta. "It gives us less desire to fighting since the reasons are less present than in Perim."

"You're world is a strange one...But it is really interesting if I can visit it one day." Says Ryuu. "It may be a safe place for the pups."

"Yeah...But it can be dangerous too." Says Odu-Bathax. "They have their own beast but they are not that violent."

"What is the hierarchy of the humans?" Asks Ryuu.

"That is very complicated...Even we do not understand." Says Intress.

"Hum...Why?" Asks Ryuu.

"That is because they are numerous and different hierarchies in the human world. It depends of the location and the nation ruling the territory. " Says Guy.

"Our country, the one you will appear...If you come one day, is a place where the hierarchy is unstable and easily change if the person isn't careful. The rules are chosen by the lower rank and they can retire the power they give to him." Explains Samantha. "The power is given by the possession and they can lose it. But it's not happening often."

"It is complex...Difference in your tribe." Says Ryuu.

"It is how we are...That's all." Says Alex.

"Also...There were an hierarchy likes your before but it's been crush because they have abuse of their power. There's a difference between using and abusing the power. If someone abuses it...It's the first part of destruction of the hierarchy." Says Carlos. "It takes more than 100 years of abuse before the hierarchy falls and they are only weakling."

"I see." Says Ryuu. "Oh!...There's princess Fen."

The princess was with Clawders and they are moving in front of the princess.

"...Will you stop over protecting me? What am I a pups?" She asks.

"..." The Clawders didn't say anything.

"Oh! Sorry...Hello everyone...Do you wish to talk to me?" Asks Lady Fen.

"Can we talk to her now?" Asks Carlos.

"Yes." Answers Ryuu with a hint meaning: It's clear.

"Sorry for the slow respond...We just didn't want to be disrespectful...We need your help princess." Says Carlos.

"What's the matter?" Asks Fen passing in front of the Clawders.

Carlos explains everything that happens.

"...One of us did THAT!" She shouts furious. "It's forbidden without the authorisation of the Alphas! Of course I'll come with you asking the nobles and the Beta. I'm sure it can only be one of them. The others aren't the kind to do it."

"Thank you Princess Fen." Says Kaya.

"It's very nice for you to help us." Says Yoshi. "You are a cool princess."

"Cool...I'm hot blood." Says Fen.

"It's an expression that means you are a very nice person...More than that actually." Says Yoshi.

"Thank you." Says Fen with a smile.

With the help of Fen, they can finally ask questions to the nobles but the result remain the same. It isn't working very well and their answers are also not really helpful.

"Alright...We only have to ask Hukaro." Says Fen.

They then search for him during a while and they fail to find him during the rest of the day. Hukaro was absent during that day and he was outside the Underground Den.

* * *

**Day 3 of Conversion: Morning.**

Myna has reached the phase 3 of her conversion. Her eyes turn into slit pupils, and his ears grow slightly larger and pointy, like a wolf's ears. They also grow a bushy wolf tail. The good news is that her fever as go down when she eats more and drinks more. She is less weakened but her transformation isn't a good sigh.

"Holy Shit...She is really turning into a werewolf!" Shouts Yoshi.

"Will you shut up?" Says Myna. "I've hear it yesterday and now today...How do you even live with a tail on your back...It's just frustrating to have that moving around...I want to cut it with a sword."

"Myna...The real question is how do you live without a tail?" Asks Kaya.

"I'm not sure. We are just use to it so we don't ask any questions about what we look like. Without a tail...There's less thing to pull us with." Says Myna.

"Anyway...Let's agreed that we are fine the way we are." Says Mudeenu.

"Sure." They all say.

"I can come with you to search for the guilty one." Says Myna.

"You must rest." Says Mudeenu.

"It won't slow the conversion anyway...I can't just sit here and do nothing." Says Myna.

"She's right...Our Alpha with give us the answers we need." Says Yoshi.

They walk out and they start searching for Fen who was waiting for them outside their room and they start searching for Hukaro.

Myna follows them in her half-wolf form and she is in a bad mood against the one who bite her and she's going to kill him horribly.

"I look in your eyes Myna and this isn't good." Says Fen.

"Why?" Asks Myna.

"We can't have 2 group of Alphas...You will become one and they there'll be a fight between you and the actual Alpha...My father...You may even beat him and my mother...It's not going to be pretty once you become one of us...If it happen." Says Fen.

"Then...If they ask to meet us...Myna can't come with us until she's back to normal." Says Yoshi.

"There will be almost automatically a fight between everyone." Says Kaya.

"That's Myna...So...Where's Hukaro?" Wonders Guy.

They continue searching for him until they find the beta wandering around when he sees the group. He sees Myna eyes of dominance and he gulps inside of himself. She will become a real Alpha and even more than the actual they have.

"Hukaro...We were wondering something...Do you know what happen to Myna?" Asks Fen.

"No. I do not know what happen to her...Of course I can guess one of us have bitten her and she's becoming one of us." Says Hukaro.

"I want to know if you have any suspect about who could have bitten her." Says Carlos.

"I do not have any suspect...I just learn for it. I just can't believe no one could have done this." Says Hukaro.

"What about you?" Asks Myna. "You may have a reason to bite me! After all you have some reason too and I you are the Beta. You know a lot...So...Do you know what the antidote for the venom is?"

"...E-no. I do not know what the anti-venom is." Says Hukaro.

Mudeenu looks at him and his eyes shows sigh of suspicion. He knows he's hiding something and he knows he may be dangerous and the guilty one. But he can't say anything for now.

"How can you ignore the anti-venom? The Beta is the successor of the tribe. You must know way more in your own tribe." Says Vinta.

"We do not know everything! Leave me alone now and go pestering anyone else!" Says Hukaro. He walks away after talking suspiciously and also in the defensive.

Everyone looks at him and couldn't help but thinking that he hide something.

"What is he hiding?" Wonders Myna.

"He knows the antidote that's for sure." Says Mudeenu. "We have to make him talk."

"We can't do a mess now." Says Myna. "We have to be careful and...M...My head." She puts her hand around her head.

"Your headache must have return." Says Mudeenu.

"Myna must lay down...Mudeenu...We will continue searching for the one who bite her and the antidote." Says Guy.

"Princess Fen...Do you know about the anti-venom?" Asks Kaya.

"No...I do not know. I should have read the archives but I was trying to...escape the over protection I have." Says Lady Fen.

They separate and they continue searching. Sadly...Everything doesn't have anything good happening and 3 days have passed without anything happening.

* * *

**Day 6 of Conversion: Morning.**

Myna conditions have gotten worse again. Myna is forced into a quadruped estate, and her hands and feet become paws. She has each the phase 4 since yesterday and she is now close to become a Chezaron.

Ryuu enters in the room and he walks to the group.

"The Alphas have summoned you. They want to talk with you. They want to hear the reason of your presence from your own mouth and also want to confirm something. That element will be in secret with you." Says Ryuu. "You must come immediately."

"What about Myna?" Asks Alex.

"They may have the answer. You can ask them when you have finish talking with them. It will not take the whole day." Says Ryuu.

"Alright...We are going. See you later Myna." Says Guy.

"Yeah...Who are you?" Asks Myna.

!

"It's me! Guy!" Shouts Guy.

"I...I don't know you." Replies Myna.

"And me?" Asks Mudeenu.

"You are my love one Mudeenu of course. Prince of the mipedian and the royal guard too." Says Myna.

Mudeenu calms down a little.

"She has reach Phase 5. She is losing her memories slowly now." Says Samantha. "We have no more time to lose. Let's go to the meeting and find the answers now."

Myna suffers more and more because her migraines grow increasingly worse, and it started forgetting her life little by little.

The group walks away and Mudeenu watches for a while. He then sees that no one is there.

"Hukaro...I know it's you who bite her...I don't care anymore...You'll pay the bite with blood." Says Mudeenu. "I will obtain the antidote for Myna...At any price!"

He takes Myna and he searches for Hukaro.

* * *

**Royal room**

The group enters in the royal room and they meet the 2 Alphas Chezaron.

They recognise Baojia who's looking at them with a small smile.

"Welcome again...I have got you last time." He says with a smile.

"Wait...You are the Alpha?" Asks Alex.

"Yes. You just didn't know at that time. The reason I've taken time is because I needed to return to the old archives. I've ask everyone to let me pass as a noble and not the Alpha when I've meet you the first time." He says with a smirk. "When you are not with a leader, you have a tendency to speak more openly."

...

"You really got us." Says Yoshi.

"Of course. Now...I have to tell you why I've take so much time to answer you. It's because the ancient archives is hard to find the information. Those archives are very fragile. Let's me present you my wife. She is Drila. She's beautiful and strong right?"

She appears to be smiling. They all know they are in a dangerous situation with woman. When you ask about beauty...Things are always messy. They stay silent for a while and Drila smiles.

"You must know about female to think carefully." She says.

Drila has the same shape than her husband Baojia, but she was much smaller and her body had more curves. Her fur was fiery red, like Kaya's, and she had white legs and face. She had feathered wings as well, but she had them wrapped around her body, as if trying to hide her body from the other present Chezamon, showing their orange and gold color. She had dark red markings on her face and legs, and her tail had dark red fringes.

"Yup...When 2 of them can beat you to dead...you have to be careful." Says Vinta nervously.

"Alright...What do you want to talk about?" Asks Carlos.

"We want first to know about the reason you want an alliance to fight back the M'arrillian." Says Baojia.

"We need your help because...We are only 12 together vs their army and the 4 other tribes against us." Says Carlos.

"I'm glad you are honest. We know a bit of the situation outside but not that much." Says Baojia. "We do not have any real reason to help them. The M'arrillian cannot attack us here. The Mist forest is safe from their attack."

"I am not sure...They appear to know more than the other tribes." Says Samantha. "They were talking about...The Dark Dead."

"Did you say Dark Dead? I...do not know what it is...But it is true all Chezaron are feeling uneasy for a while." Says Drila. "The words are strange but it isn't a good sign if you name it that way...Maybe he's just justifying something."

"I never heard of this in the archives." Says Baojia.

"Is it all?" Asks Intress.

"No...We are just starting. You should learn to be patient." Says Baojia by looking harder at them.

"Sorry...We will be." Says Alex looking at Intress.

"Alright...Do you know what the situation in all Perim is?" Asks Baojia.

The 4 creatures start explaining what is going on in Perim with their knowledge. They know more than the humans anyway. Kaya doesn't know that much so he cannot really help them.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Mudeenu walks around and he finally finds Hukaro. He walks behind him and he turns around. Mudeenu looks at him with dark and furious looks.

"What do you want mipedian?" Asks Hukaro.

He puts Myna on the ground and he pulls Hukaro tail strongly and he flies against a wall.

"Do you know what that means?!" Shouts Hukaro.

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!" Screams Mudeenu.

Hukaro then pulls Mudeenu tail and he also throws him against a wall.

"I ACCEPT!" Screams back Hukaro.

They move, with Mudeenu Transporting Myna, to the fighting room. Mudeenu puts Myna on the ground again and he prepares to fight Hukaro. Only the 3 of them are present.

"Ready?" Asks Hukaro.

"Yeah...If I win...You give Myna the anti-venom and you admit you've bitten her to the Alphas." Says Mudeenu.

"Alright. I don't know how you figure it out but I'm a Chezaron with one words. Prepare to lose Mudeenu." Says Hukaro.

"It's simple. You do not like her...You also give sigh of jealousy I haven't miss...She is more dominant than you! You are the only one who as the most reason to do this." Says Mudeenu.

"Fine...Let's fight now." Says Hukaro. "You can give up any time."

"Never!" Shouts Mudeenu.

They prepare to fight and the first attack cause an explosion.

* * *

**Royal room**

After the explanations, the humans and their partners were clearly giving sigh of being in a hurry. It was clear for the Alphas that something is happening right now.

"You appear to be in a hurry...Can I know why?" Asks Drila.

"...It's because...Well...Myna has been bitten by one of your subject and she has reach phase 5." Says Odu-Bathax.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner!?" Shouts Baojia furious. "One of us has broken the law and he must be punished! Let's go and give her the anti-venom!"

"So you know what it is?" Asks Guy.

"Of course!" Says Drila.

She then explains it to the group. They all get out of the room and search for Myna.

* * *

**Fighting room**

Mudeenu charges at Hukaro and he tries punching him. Hukaro jumps to the left and it counters with a slashes with his claw. Mudeenu rolls to the left and he evades the attack.

"Not bad...But you are not a Chezaron!" Shouts Hukaro.

"I do not care for this! I'm here to defeat you!" Replies Mudeenu.

Mudeenu charges again at Hukaro but he dodges without any problem the attack of Mudeenu. He then slashes the chest of Mudeenu who takes Hukaro tail and he throws him on the ground with strength. Hukaro shakes his head and feel the pain but Mudeenu is completely ignoring it like he hasn't even been hit. He is too much furious about his love to consider the security of himself.

"Hurry up and fight me!" Shouts Mudeenu.

Hukaro charges at Mudeenu and he bites the tail of Mudeenu. He then makes him roll around for a while until he opens his mouth and he throws him against a wall.

Chezarons start appearing to watch the duel. The duel was clearly in a level they never see anymore.

Mudeenu charges at Hukaro who opens his mouth: "**Mega Roar!**"

The sound wave hits Mudeenu and he flies in the air and he hits the wall again. Blood appears on his back a little.

"**Power Pulse!**" Shouts Mudeenu.

He hits Hukaro a few times and he is thrown away. He then falls on his feet.

"**Iron tail!**" Shouts Hukaro. Hukaro makes his tail harder and he hits Mudeenu at his face. Mudeenu falls on the ground and he looks at Hukaro.

"**Wind Slash!**" Shouts Mudeenu. The wind hits Hukaro and Mudeenu didn't lose his chance. "**Squeeze Play!**" Mudeenu moves his arm and be longer and he traps Hukaro in it and he throws him at the roof and he pulls him closer and he kicks the stomach of Hukaro. Hukaro flies in the air and he lands on the ground.

"Dammit...You cannot win this way Mudeenu. I am stronger than you! Admit it! You cannot win!" Says Hukaro.

"Give the anti-venom to Myna then!" Replies Mudeenu.

"You have to beat me." Says Hukaro.

"I'LL DIE BEFORE GIVING UP!" Screams Mudeenu.

He charges again and he kicks the face of Hukaro. He then punches the face of the Chezaron once again.

"**Shockwave!**" Hukaro releases a giant whirlpool which traps Mudeenu. He tries to free himself and Hukaro takes his chance. "**Hydro Cannon!**" He spits a pressurized water spout from his mouth.

Mudeenu is hit and he lands against the wall behind him, after the Chezaron moves out of his way. Hukaro charges at the chest of Mudeenu. Mudeenu counters by taking him in his arms and he throws him against the wall. Mudeenu jumps away and throws a beam with his tail and he hits Hukaro.

They both looks at each other's and they pant in exhaustion.

"You...Surrender now?" Asks Hukaro.

"N...Never!" Says Mudeenu.

They both wait a few seconds before charging again.

* * *

**In the resting room of the group**

The group and the 2 Alphas enter in the room. They see Princess Fen and Ryuu there and they look around.

"Where's Myna and Mudeenu?!" Shouts Carlos when they see they weren't there.

"I come here to talk to them but they are not here." Says Ryuu.

"Dammit! Myna starts to lose her memories and Mudeenu must be absolutely furious about this! He mustn't rationalise anymore and only think of beating the one he thinks he's the guilty one." Says Guy.

"This isn't good...We have to hurry." Says Agitos.

"Dammit...What does he think right now?" Wonders Vinta.

"He's in love. It's his heart talking right now." Says Intress.

"We have to find him right now before he fights anyone!" Shouts Samantha.

They hear a loud sound.

"I...Think it's too late." Says Agitos.

"That...idiot." Says Odu-Bathax.

Everyone looks at him.

"What? I was sure one of you will say it with me." Says Odu-Bathax.

"It's alright." Says Alex.

"Do not worry...I won't take that badly." Says Baojia.

"We forgot that we can find them with the scanner." Says Samantha.

The scanner activated and it gives the indication. The point indicating Myna isn't moving while the one of Mudeenu moves fast time to time, jumps in the air and flies around.

"He is fighting." Says Alex.

"They are fighting at the fighting room now. It's not going to be well." Says Baojia.

"Let's go now!" Says Carlos.

They all run to the source of the sound and the indication of the scanner.

* * *

**Fighting room**

Blood were scattered everywhere in the room. Mudeenu was covered with blood and injuries. He is still panting by the exhaustion of the fight while Hukaro has lost a part of his fur. His fur is now also red by the blood he lost during the fight. He smirks because he is in better shape than Mudeenu.

The armor of Mudeenu is completely broken over his chest. His lacerate and burned flesh is present with blood over it. He is in a pitiful state right now.

"It is time to surrender Mudeenu. You realise that you can't win." Says Hukaro.

"N...Never...Not until Myna is safe." Says Mudeenu with exhaustion.

"Then you'll die if you continue." Says Hukaro.

"I'VE SAID IT!" Screams Mudeenu.

He charges at Hukaro and he punches the face of the Chezaron once again. Hukaro bites the shoulder of Mudeenu and lacerate it. Mudeenu takes the mouth of the Chezaron and force it to open. He then opens it too much and breaks the jaw of Hukaro and throws him on the ground.

"**Tornado Tackle!**" Shouts Mudeenu.

He hits Hukaro who flies against a wall and he stands up.

Mudeenu charges again but Hukaro jumps by the side and he charges at the stomach of Mudeenu and he crushes him against the wall and his stomach is crushed. Mudeenu pukes the content of his stomach and he stands on the ground. He then receives an Iron tail attack at his head and he falls on the ground. Mudeenu stands up barely and he looks at him.

He charges again at Hukaro and he gives a powerful punch at the broken jaw of the Chezaron.

The battle was becoming a vicious battle between 2 beasts. They fight by instincts and neither of them gives up. It was clear by now that Hukaro is in prey drive but he manages to activate the prey drive mode fast and deactivate it fast too. Hukaro charges once again and bites the left arm of Mudeenu and Mudeenu can't ignore it anymore and he screams in pain. Blood comes out of his mouth. The biting wasn't that strong since Hukaro mouth is broken but the teeth are still strong. Mudeenu punches the head of Hukaro and blood came out of the ears of the Chezaron. The Chezaron back away while Mudeenu slips on the blood and he falls on his butt.

Hukaro takes his chance to strike.

"**Meteorip!**" Shouts Hukaro. Mudeenu is hit by the meteor and is pushed away his back hits the wall next to Myna.

"Myna...Are...You...Alright?" Asks Mudeenu.

Myna looks at Mudeenu and she moves her painful head.

"Myna? It's me." Says Mudeenu.

Then, the 3 more horrible word came out of Myna mouth.

"Who are you?" Asks Myna.

Mudeenu mouth is completely open. Tears come out of the eyes of Mudeenu and pass over the blood.

"No...No! NO! MYNA! DON'T FORGET ME! PLEASE! REMEMBER ME!"

* * *

**To be continued**

AC: I hope you like cliffhanger.


	33. Chapter 32: Chezaron tribe part 3

AC: To answer one Guest. The Werewolf is more a small humor moments. In the story, Legend of the Chezaron, when a human or a creature is bite, they turn into a Chezaron and not a werewolf. The humans see Werewolf because it's the first think they think about.

* * *

**Chaotic: Creatures in human world**

**Arc 2: Liberation of Perim**

**Opening: New World**

ROMANJI

sora wo koete  
umi wo koete  
chiisana fuan  
kibou ni kaete

arukidashita  
kono sekai de  
donna deai wo  
sagashi ni ikou

omoi kuzuresou demo zawameku kokoro osaeru  
kimi no koe ga tsutsumu saki shinjite

bokura no tabi wa mada hajimatta bakari  
doredake no yume wo kizuna wo tsunaide ikou  
atsumaru kokoro wa tatakau tsuyosa ni naru yo  
yami wo koeta  
asu no sono saki e

TRANSLATION

Beyond the skies  
Beyond the sea  
A bit of uneasiness  
Can become hope

As I walk  
On this earth  
What sort of encounters  
Am I here to find?

Although my thoughts are scattered, I hold back my stirring heart  
And believe in the future enveloped by your voice

Our journey has only just begun  
Connecting to unknown extent our bonds and dreams to each other  
The hearts who assemble as one will give us strength to fight  
And overcome the darkness  
To what lies beyond tomorrow

* * *

**Chapter 31: Chezaron tribe part 3: First result**

**Fighting room**

"...Sorry...But I...I really can't remember you." Says Myna.

Mudeenu scales turn red. He turns around and he faces Hukaro.

"You...GIVE HER THE ANTI-VENOM!" Orders Mudeenu. He charges at the Chezaron he traps him against a wall. He punches him at the face of Hukaro. "GIVE"" He punches Hukaron. "HER!" He punches Hukaron. "THE!" He punches Hukaron. "ANTI-VENOM!" He punches Hukaron. "NOW!" He punches Hukaron. "GIVE" He punches Hukaron. "IT!" He punches Hukaron. "NOW!" He punches Hukaron.

Mudeenu continues screaming and punching for a while until Haruko counters with a Mega Roar and Mudeenu hits the wall and he falls on the ground. Mudeenu lays on the ground and he tries to get up. He can't anymore...He's without any strength now.

"Myna...I'm sorry...I...I...I fail...you." Says Mudeenu. He can only sob and cry now.

Hukaro moves closer and hits Mudeenu.

"Give up!" Says Hukaro.

Myna looks at the now stranger. She doesn't even remember her own name anymore. Her mind becomes more painful but her hearts is more.

* * *

***Flashback***

A girl was walking in the forest. She then hits something at the back. It was the same lizard man than the one who's being beaten and crying in front of her. He turns around and he looks at her being all mighty and powerful. He even tries to intimidate her.

"Watch were you are going?!" Shouts the lizard man.

"Why should I?" She asks. "You are the one appearing in front of me M******"

"You're a little rascal! If you weren't a girl I'll-" He suddenly stops talking and frozen in place.

"You better learn to respect me." Says the girl.

"You better listen to m-" He is frozen again. After a while, he stops arguing with her...To afraid to replies anymore.

* * *

***Flashback***

It was a Halloween party and the lizard caught up the girl who is disguised this time.

"Myna...What's the matter?" Asks the Lizard.

"Nothing...Just you're all mighty and powerful prince Mu***** stuff angers me a little." Says the girl. "I just guess...By your actions...There was something more than this competition...I was wrong." _I thought you like me? _She says in her mind

"There was...I just...blew it." Says the lizard.

"And what was it?" Asks girl.

"...Well...Forget it..." Says lizard looking elsewhere than the girl direction.

* * *

***Flashback***

In a room, a boy, a girl and 2 lizards were talking each other's.

"We know...We can't escape." Says the lizard. "Our fate...Is seal."

"No...Don't say this...We will escape." Says the girl.

Lizard raises his arms and the girl walks closer to him. The lizard drops his arms and she rests her head oh his chest and tears fall on the ground.

"Calm down Myna...I'm...sorry...Our journey together has to end...like this." Says the lizard.

The lizard looks at the girl and he says nothing for a while. He then grasps his courage.

"Myna...There's something I want to say for a long time." Says the lizard. "Every time I try to talk to you...There's always something stopping me and cut me in middle of a sentence. It may be cruel what I'm going to say at our current situation...but I want to say it before it is too late...Myna...I... want to tell you...That...It's been a while but...I've develop...A crush on you...I...I think I love you." The lizard is clearly nervous about it but he says it and he doesn't regret it.

The girl looks at him in his eyes. She stays silent for a while and she puts her hands at his cheek.

"I was wondering why you were acting so strange...Mudee**...That's a little weird...I've throws you so much cold glare and...You love me?" She asks uncertain.

"Yeah...You are strong, courageous, a real leader...You are like a real and strong princess in my eyes." Says the lizard.

"Mudee**...I'm flattered. I...I never expect it...Mudeen*...This is a very strange relationship...I mean...A mi**dian and a human...from 2 different worlds...Our age is surely different...Weird and seems impossible...Even so...I...I have only one answer for this." Says the girl.

She takes the lizard head and she makes it drop until it reaches her level and she kisses him his mouth. The lizard was surprise by the positive reaction of the girl and he kisses her back for a while. The other lizard and the boy watch this for a while and they say nothing.

They break the kiss the girl rests her head against his chest once again after the kiss and the lizard pat the head of his love. He also passes his fingers in her hairs and they stay that way.

* * *

**Fighting room**

She looks at the lizard. Her memories suddenly awake in her. She sees him in danger and her eyes start shining.

"Leave him alone...Beast." Says Myna. She begins to revert back until she is once again to the phase 3 of the Chezaron conversion.

Hukaro ignores her.

"Leave him alone! LEAVE MUDEENU ALONE!" She screams with all her strength. "LEAVE MY LOVE ALONE!"

(Tagiru Chikara theme)

Myna eyes suddenly begin to shrine a little. The light of her eyes appears around her body line a tattoo made of light. It has the form of a few lines like plants around an object and it goes to her feet.

"COTHICA POWER!" She shouts.

The energy appears in her hand. She does a movement and the energy follows after her hand in the form of a line. She then moves it to the scanner and she touches it. The line of energy enters in the scanner and charges it up.

Absorbing high level of energy!

The group who wants to stop the fight enters and they see what's going on. They didn't do anything since they cannot know what's happening and impress by it.

Then Myna raises her scanner and points it at the direction of Mudeenu. A beam of light gets out of the scanner and it hits Mudeenu back. The energy entering in his body gives him the strength to get up and turns his direction at Hukaro. Hukaro is afraid of this power and his instinct tells him that he will die and only that.

Mudeenu screams when the flow of power enters in his body just like Vinta. Suddenly, a ring appears around his neck and the pain diminishes. The flow of light continues entering in a small portion like endless shooting star.

Mudeenu closes his eyes and when he opens it. An emerald helm appears around his head and his horns. He raises his chest and the emerald armor covers his chest. He raises his arms and emerald gauntlet appears around his arms. His tails is suddenly covered with emerald plates. His legs and feet then are also covered with emerald armor plates. His hands suddenly covered with long and sharp blade over his hands.

"Myna! You remember me!" Shouts Mudeenu.

"I can't let you down. I...I can't abandon you my love. Go and beat him!" She shouts. "Make him give us the antidote!" Says Myna, raising her scanner shining at the screen sections.

Mudeenu runs at high speed at the direction of Hukaro and he punches him. He flies at the wall but before he hits it, Mudeenu appears behind him and kicks him in the air and he smashes the roof. Hukaro falls on the ground and he stands up. His legs tremble in fear by the strength of Mudeenu. He moves slowly away from the emerald mipedian.

"**Light Sphere!**" Shouts Mudeenu.

He makes the form of a sphere with his hands and a ball of emerald light appears. He makes it grow bigger until he can expand it twice the side of his head. He raises his hands and he throws it at him. He hits just beside the Chezaron.

(Theme end)

"Surrender now!" Shouts Mudeenu.

"I GIVE UP! PLEASE...SPARE ME!" Screams Hukaro in fear and in a submissive position.

"WHAT'S THE ANTI-VENOM!?" Screams Mudeenu.

"ANOTHER...Bite of a Chezaron with the venom!" Says Hukaro.

"YOU ARE LYING!" Shouts Mudeenu.

"NO!" Shouts Baojia. "He's telling the true. The anti-venom is another dose of the venom."

Kaya immediately bites Myna and she shouts in pain.

"That should do it!" Shouts Kaya.

Mudeenu turns back to normal and his injuries are partially close by the power. He looks at Myna who's slowly returning to normal.

"What happen here?" Screams Baojia.

Hukaro trembles in fear and he knows this is over. He thinks for a while and he prefers being punished and still being still honorable. Hukaro then tell the whole true to the Alphas and is ready to face the consequence. He is sure he'll lose his status.

"This is what happens." Says Hukaro weakly by the injuries. "I've disobey you for egoism purpose."

"...Miss Myna...What do you intend to do to punish him?" Asks Baojia.

"...Nothing...Mudeenu victory is enough...Also...I'm partially the cause by hurting his pride and also is authority like he was nothing." Says Myna back to normal. Mudeenu wanted to say something but he looks at Hukaro...And she was right.

"Alright...Then so be it." Says Baojia. "You need to heal now." He turns his attention to the group. "About our meeting...We'll continue it in 3 days."

Hukaro walks away with his injuries and he looks at Myna.

"Why did you say this?" Asks Hukaro.

"I have no grudge against you...But next time...Better not made me angry." Says Myna. He eyes were scary enough to show the danger is real. His instinct tells...No...Scream him to never do something against her.

"I understand...Thank you...And...Sorry." Says Hukaro. He walks away, eyes on the ground and his pride has been completely broken by Mudeenu.

When they go away, Mudeenu runs at Myna and he hugs her with joy.

"Myna! You are alright...You are fine!" Shouts Mudeenu. He puts her against his chest and he doesn't let her go. Some tears of joy appear and fall on the shoulders of Myna.

"Yeah and...I'm covered with your blood now." Says Myna.

"Let's go...You need to rest...We all need to rest." Says Mudeenu.

Everyone returns to the room and they all sleep for the night. The 3 next days were calm and normal. Mudeenu and Myna were closer than before. Mudeenu was walking with hit almost no clothe because of the fight but he didn't care. Myna was heal and alright and that's all what's important.

* * *

**3 days later: Near the Underground Den**

An army of M'arrillian were moving closer to the cavern. They overcome the predators of the Mist forest and they were soon to the Underground Den. They look at it and they see the destination.

"We are here." Says one of the M'arrillian. "This is the destination."

"Be careful...They are known to be strong." Says another one.

"The new moon is now...Prepare to strike." Says the M'arrillian.

"Understood Rath'Tab." Says one of them.

Rath'Tab is an M'arrillian made of something like water with armor at his water chest his shoulders, his wrist and his belly. His color is blue except his blue and purple armor. He has a few tentacles on his back. He has 2 arms finishing with hands with 3 claws. He doesn't have legs but some water bodies that touch the ground and spread a little. When he moves, the bottom part more forward and the rest follow.

"Prepare for the attack. We'll brainwash them and we can rest assure that we'll survive with their...help." Says Rath'Tab.

The troop prepares to move forward.

"Remember! Let's capture their mind with minimal dead." Says Rath'Tab.

* * *

**In the Royal room of the Underground Den**

After everything that happen it was good to be able to enter in negotiation instead of fighting. The group talks with the Alphas and the Chezarons are still not interest with an alliance or helping the other tribe for now.

"I'm sorry but we have no reason to help the others." Says Baojia.

"...I understand...I'm sorry for having wasting your time." Says Myna.

"It's alright...You have save us and we will be grateful...Kaya...You can go with them." Says Baojia. "Before we finish I have a qu-"

"Alpha! Bad news! There's the creatures naming themselves M'arrillian at our door and they are threatening us." Says one Chezaron.

"Interrupt again." Says Drila.

"! Let's go." Says Myna.

Everyone decides to go outside and to prepare and help them.

* * *

**Outside Underground Den**

Everyone gets out of the cavern. An army of Chezaron were present to fight the enemy coming to their home. Outside, it was raining right now and the wind was a little weak. The Chezaron appears to be weaker a little from the point of view of the humans.

"Hello there." Says one of the M'arrillians. He appears to be the leader. "The name is Rath'Tab."

"My name is Baojia...What are you doing here?" Asks the Alpha.

"You want to be direct." Says Rath'Tab. "As you wish. We come here for a good reason." His eyes suddenly shrine. Nothing can be seen but the 6 humans can feel a mental wave suddenly throw at them. It enters in every creatures mind and the 12 members of the Chaotic warrior fear that this is over and they have lost.

...

...

"Why did you suddenly stop talking?" Asks Drila.

"What? How? You are supposed to be under our control!" Says Rath'Tab losing his calm. He realises he made a mistake for a possible plan B.

"What do you mean by that?" Asks Baojia.

"He has tried to control your mind." Says Myna. "Just like we told you. They cannot control it! Your mind is more...Sorry if I have no other to say it...animal than the other tribes and the mental control cannot work on you."

"That means you are immune against their most dangerous attack." Says Mudeenu.

"No...It...Can't be. Only the humans can resist it because of their energy that reflects the mind control...It is impossible for your tribe..." Says Rath'Tab. "Dammit...You're going to bring our doom!"

"What?!" Everyone shouts.

"We'll no matter...You have 2 choices then! Join us...Or be eliminated! We cannot have anyone in our way when the Dark Dead come!" Says Rath'Tab.

"After what you've try...Do you really think we'll join you? Go away from our territory or you'll be destroying without mercy!" Says Baojia.

"..." Rath'Tab says nothing for a while. "Sorry. But our Oligarch orders us to destroy you."

All the M'arrillians prepares to fight.

"Wait!" Shouts Myna.

"Can there be any other way to stop a useless fight?" She asks.

"Who are you?" Asks Rath'Tab.

"I am the leader of the Chaotic team. My name is Myna and I'm also one of the Alphas of our team." She says.

"I am sorry but there is no way we can go there. If they are not under our control...Then we have to kill them or we will die. The lives and survival of all Perim depends on the control of the tribes by a forceful union since an alliance is impossible!" Replies Rath'Tab.

"What do you mean by that?" Asks Mudeenu. "You better release my cousin too!"

"There is nothing else to say." Replies Rath'Tab. "Prepare to meet your doom. Everyone...ATTACK! IT'S THE NEW MOON AND THEY CAN'T WIN!"

The M'arrillians charge at the Chezarons they charge too in a massive battle.

Baojia stands backward a few seconds.

"So...They know about the new moon effect." He says before charging too.

The humans and their partner stand away a little before attacking too. Yoshi sees that Rath'Tab stands away and one thing appear in his mind.

_Listen to me Yoshi and listen carefully. You are going in a dangerous world. Since it is a war...There will be armies. When 2 armies collide...You always need to defeat the leader...The army will fall apart by itself and they will run away. You can reduce the number of dead and spare numerous lives that way. _It was a tip the Cothica gives him the day before they go there.

"Kaya! We'll deal with Rath." Says Yoshi.

"Alright...It's best that way." Says Kaya.

The 2 move around the battlefield and they face Rath'Tab who's watching the fight and giving strategy with mind communication. Rath'Tab wants to enter the fight but it is move efficient and more of his troop will survive that way. Rath'Tab hears something and he turns around to face Kaya and Yoshi.

"So...You decide to take me down." Says Rath'Tab.

"If I take you down...There will be way less dead during the fight." Says Yoshi. "Why don't you surrender and spare life."

"...You are clearly too young to understand it." Says Rath'Tab. "This is real life here...There are some needed sacrifice for the survival of the majority."

"Why does sacrifice is needed?" Asks Kaya.

"Because we do not have enough time." Says Rath'Tab. He puts himself in battle position.

"I see." Says Yoshi. "Ready Kaya!"

"Ready!" Says Kaya.

"Show me what you've got." Says Rath'Tab.

Kaya runs at Rath'Tab and he tries biting him. The water body of Rath'Tab gives him an average to dodge with his flexibility. He stands behind Kaya.

"**Rust Toxic!**" Shouts Rath'Tab.

He hits Kaya who is trap in the Rust.

Yoshi watches this and he realises that Kaya is slower and also weaker than usual. The new moon causes this.

"It's over for you!" Shouts Rath'Tab. He charges to finish Kaya but Rath'Tab receives a kick at his face by Agitos.

"Need help Yoshi." Says Samantha.

"Yeah! Kaya isn't in his best shape today." Says Yoshi.

Agitos frees Kaya of the rust and they are both ready to fight Rath'Tab.

"Prepare for round 2." Says Kaya.

"CARD SLASH! Speed enhancements activate!" Shouts Yoshi.

"CARD SLASH! Fire element enhancements activate!" Shouts Samantha.

Kaya runs faster and attack Rath'Tab once again with Agitos but the M'arrillian uses his flexibility to dodge it.

He then throws a powerful wave of water and he hits Agitos and he flies against a tree.

"At least I already take my bath." Says Agitos. "**Flame Orb!**"

He throws a fireball and he hits Rath'Tab. Smoke goes out of his water body and he looks at them. He slashes the chest of Agitos and Rath'Tab is bite by Kaya when he wasn't looking at him. Kaya uses Rath'Tab arms to jumps higher in the air.

"**Razor Stone!**" Shouts Kaya. He throws stones that have the form of a knife at Rath'Tab who's been pierce at multiple places.

"**Frost Blight!**" Shouts Rath'Tab. He throws ice and the 2 creatures dodge it at the last second. Kaya hasn't been fully lucky and an ice needles at one leg.

The battle continues that way and the 2 creature's strength is equal to Rath'Tab who uses his flexibility.

The battlefield continues that way and he 2 armies strength were equivalent but it was clear that the Chezarons are getting the upper hands from the moment Rath'Tab starts fighting Kaya and Agitos.

Lots of blood touches the ground. The M'arrillians and the Chezarons are in pain or among the dead body in the fight. One of the M'arrillians manage to pass the defense of the Chezarons and he pushes Mudeenu away and was about to attack Myna who is a leader.

"No!" Shouts Mudeenu.

When the M'arrillian was close to hit Myna when a brown fur passes over Myna and kills the M'arrillian.

"You!" Says Myna.

"Yeah." Says Hukaro.

"Thanks." Says Myna watching the fight.

"It's nothing...Really nothing compare to what I did to you." Replies Hukaro before charging at the M'arrillians.

Myna takes her card and she boosts Mudeenu strength and his speed and the battle continued for a long 15 minutes. That is from the humans view.

Kaya and Agitos were panting in exhaustion and Rath'Tab is also exhausted. A part of his water body falls on the ground like blood and he looks at them. Agitos jumps in the air and Rath'Tab traps him with his tentacle. He then throws him away.

Kaya takes his chance and he charges at Rath'Tab. Yoshi boosts the strength of Kaya. When the Chezaron hits the chest of the M'arrillian, the M'arrillian falls on the ground.

"**Mega Roar!**" Shouts Kaya. He uses the roar strait at the face of Rath'Tab and the M'arrillian screams in pain because of the attack.

Rath'Tab has spasm and he moves a little before and he is stuck on the ground. He caught strongly, which is show he's alive. Yoshi and Samantha walks closer.

"Put an end to the fight...You know you've lost the fight." Says Yoshi.

Rath'Tab caught and he didn't respond. Suddenly, all the M'arrillians starts walking away and they are clearly retreating, they take the injured and they run away, 3 of them takes Rath'Tab and they escape. The Chezaron let them go when the Alphas have spoken.

{You are right...We have lose...But we will meet another time...And we will be ready.} Says Rath'Tab in Yoshi mind.

They have won the fight...But the war is only beginning.

The 6 humans look around and they see lots of dead body of the Chezarons and the M'arrillians. Luckily there weren't that much dead...Only a hundred of brave warrior of the 2 sides who die. They were resistant so not that much die in this short fight.

They buried the dead warrior and they return inside the cavern. The humans didn't sleep well for the first half night and they were hunted by nightmares of the dead. It was something they weren't used too. After the first half, their partner talks to them and they reassure them and calm their fear. After this, the rest of the night was calmer for the humans.

* * *

**2 days later: Banquet**

The Chezarons have prepared a big banquet of meat and vegetables. There were lots of meat but it wasn't cooked. The Chezarons eats it strait what they have in front of them while the others who weren't Chezarons hesitate for a while and they didn't eat anything.

They didn't have much of a big appetite and their stomach is on the ground and they weren't hungry when they see flesh food that seems...That are intestine of an animal. They eat the vegetables but the meat was more unappealing.

"Agitos...Can you cook the food?" Asks Samantha.

Agitos didn't need anything to say and he cooks the meat. After it was ready, they eat the meat and after a while, their stomach was full.

"I do not want to know what that is." Comments Alex.

"Yeah...Better to stay in the dark." Agreed Carlos.

They watch the Chezarons eating until they have finish. Only Kaya is still eating for a while and his stomach wasn't full yet.

"When he'll finish eating...I need to talk to you...Alphas to visitors...I wish I can finally finish my sentence." Says Baojia.

After 10 more minutes, Kaya stomach was finally full and they join the Alphas and they move to the royal room.

Hukaro and Princess Fen decide to follow them and see what this is all about.

* * *

**Royal room**

The group follows the Alphas in the room and Baojia moves at the end of the room. He then releases his claws and he looks at the wall. He closes his eyes and another claw appears. It was more transparent and seems like a spiritual one than a real one. He puts it in a hole and he moves it around. A sound can be heard in the wall and a mechanic is starting to work and a secret door is opening in front of Baojia.

"Follow us to the Archives of the Truth." Says Drila.

(Xenogears OST - Pray for the People's Joy)

Kaya enters with the others and they discover the secret archive. It was completely different than the one they have visited once. They were old documents and paper inside some strange square box with green strange thing covering it so it will not degenerate by the time. There were so much information contain in this room that it will be a paradise for any scholar. They continue walking until they reach a giant globe representing the earth in the ancient time. It has only one continent on it but the proportion of the repartition of earth and water was correct.

The Alphas move to the left and they follow them. They start wondering who they even build all this but it is something they may not find the answers. At the end of the room, there was a painting real size of Cothica, the creatures and over him is the Cothica power that shrine over a part of the land. On the ground, Chezarons were paying in front of the Cothica with the other tribes. They weren't numerous...Maybe they were just a little after their creations or after 50 years of existence. It was paint with precious stone and color; gold, ruby, sapphire, onyx, etc. It is beautiful scenery of a moment of the past history of the Chezaron.

Hukaro and Lady Fen follow them discreetly and they are impressed by the paint and the existence of all secret documents found there.

"This is the archives of the True. Any secret we may have here are the entire true about our past...There is only one thing here that I...No...The tribe really need to confirm here." Says Baojia. "Why are we now living in Perim? We are not originated from here...So...Why are we here?"

...

"You know the true...Please tell us...We have to know why." Says Drila.

"Alright." Says Kaya. He looks at the others who nod. "Perim original name is...The lands of Sins. We are here because of the sins we have committed when we were living on the sacred land of Cothica. We destroy the sacred land and we refuse salvation from the creature name Cothica...He then punishes us for eternity by making us live on this planet...The lands of Sins."

...

Hukaro and Fen were surprise by this and they almost gasp but Baojia and Drila didn't react by this.

"So the document was also true...We are the cause of our own demises on this land." Says Drila. "It is our entire fault if we are suffering now...Can we be forgiven by him one day?"

"No...He refuses giving us salvation...He says strongly that he'll never forgive us and he doesn't care what is happening to us." Says Kaya.

"Understand...Alright...As for the alliance you've propose...We are accepting it. It is clear the M'arrillians will not leave us alone and we have no choice but to fight and go...Outside the Mist forest...But...We do not know where we can go outside the forest." Says Baojia.

"It is clear that we cannot go help the Mipedians because our forest only guides us to the Overworld." Says Drila.

"We will focus our help with the Mipedians first since Mudeenu wants to save his cousin and his father wants to rescue him too." Says Guy.

"Good. Because we need lots of preparation if we want to be ready. It will take some time." Says Baojia. "Thank you for helping us protecting our tribe once again. You can meet our generals before going away to your home."

"So...How will we proceed the moment you need help to free the Overworld?" Asks Drila.

"Yoshi, Kaya, Carlos and Intress will guide you. Intress lives on the Overworld and she knows lots of things." Says Guy.

"I agree with this. For now, we will focus on the liberation of the Mipedians while you focus on the preparation." Suggest Myna.

"Alright...Good-Bye." Says the 2 Alphas.

"Thank you for your help. We really appreciate it. We need to return to our world before continuing our mission...We are much occupied." Says Yoshi. They bow in front of the Alphas.

Everyone says good-bye. They then all walk away. The 2 spying Chezarons have already run away after making their presence disappear. They decide to keep it silence for now and talk to the humans when they are alone one day.

* * *

**Exit of the Underground Den**

The groups are exiting the Underground Den after this journey. They have taken their time to say good-bye to Shaoran, Jerome and Rocket for their help before walking away. Suddenly, a Chezaron appears in front of them and he is smiling at them.

"Sorry for blocking your way but I've wanted to meet you before you go away. Let me present myself please. I am a general of the Chezaron army; Fangror." Present himself the Chezaron.

Fangror is a Chezaron who as pale gray fur over his belly and his last half of his legs. The rest of it is a sharp and darker gray on his back and his tail. He looks at them with calm eyes. He has yellow eyes with black pupil. He has a strange green color over his darker gray fur showing his importance. He also has some short dark fur over his eyes and also behind his ears which are long enough to touch the ground. He has a brown cape over his back with a few decorating holes on it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Fangror." Replies Kaya and Yoshi.

"It's a good thing to meet you before we need your help." Says Myna.

"I've hear everything you have done for us even when we refuse to help us. You sure have kind hear but you need to lose a part of it in the future. War isn't something pretty and I don't want you to lose your mind when the true war will begin. You have to know that there will be lots of dead in this war...But you must never forgot why you do all of this." Warns Fangror. "I do not want to make you lose hope or give up...But you have to know the true meaning of war...You are clearly too young for this...But fate as choose you to fight in it. Please remain safe on your journey. We will meet again one day."

"Thank you for your advice. We will not forget it." Says Alex.

"I hope I'll learn all names next time." Says Fangror. "I do not want to say hey you after all." He adds with a smile. "Small resume: War isn't pretty...But you must fight for what you believe and try to protect the innocent who doesn't fight...This way you will fight without regret." He then nods and he walks away.

The group walks away to the door and they encounter a few predators that they manage to dodge and one big run away when they see them. It must be the one they injure and hasn't forgotten. They open the door and they return to their home. One mission accomplishes and 4 more to go before fighting the M'arrillians and rescuing the mipedians.

* * *

**Deep mine**

Aa'une has received a report of his general Rath'Tab and his battle. It was a disastrous one and lots of the troops are afraid of returning there. He listens to everything when he stops to a detail.

{You've seen 6 humans in the fight!} Says Aa'une.

{Yes Oligarch! They were participating in the battle by the side of the Chezaron.} Replies Rath'Tab. {They do not appear to be used to such violent and they wanted to keep dead at minimum so that is why we have lose faster and with not that much dead.}

{I see...I have an important message to pass.} Says Aa'une.

{M'arrillians and Soldier! The being we are searching for are here! They may not be here for now but listen to my new order. When you meet one of the creatures of the human tribes, you have the order to capture them and bring them to me! They are the key to defeating the danger that appears all over us! We need them for our survival!} Says Aa'une. He then gives them a few mental images Phelphor have obtain during his journey on Earth.

{You're words are absolute Oligarch.} Answers all the M'arrillian.

Aa'une, after a while, looks outside the temple and he looks at the M'arrillians living in the city. All adult were preparing for the war. The young children were oblivious to everything and were just playing around with their toy. Aa'une closes his eyes for a moment and he opens it. This is for who he fights for...And will always fight; the young.

* * *

**On a cliff of a desert place**

Foot were made by exhausted being marching to reach the top of the cliff. The weak and small crescents light of the moon were their only guide through the night. They pant heavily by the effort. Their foot touches the ground made of sand and rock. A simple wind make it disappears. They are not very numerous and they are a little paranoid. They are afraid...All of them...They are not sure if the M'arrillians are chasing them or not.

"I...I can't believe...You've...*pant* make us climb all this...too...just meet one...old conjurer." Complains one of them.

"The Wise is more than...an old conjurer...He is...also...someone who...have great knowledge about the mystery...Of our tribe." Replies another one.

Their tail touches the cold ground.

"Sobtjeck...It's...useless anyway..." says another one. "Iflar has...been...control...by them...And the...royal councillor too. What can...we do? We can't hide...*pant pant* forever."

"Listen to me recruit...We cannot give up...*Pant* We have to fight for our tribe...Even if we are alone." Says the one who complains.

"...Sorry Ario." Says the other one.

"We are here." Says Sobtjeck.

They see an old conjuror sitting on the top of the cliff and looking at the stars.

"The Wise...We have come to seek your aid." Says Sobtjeck.

"Please...Do not be possessed by the M'arrillians." Says the recruit.

"I am not." Says the Wise calmly. "They have try but my mind is too solid for them to control me. Why are you here?"

"We need your help...Do you know a way to fight back the M'arrillians and free our tribe of their control." Says Sobtjeck.

"There is a way to fight back the M'arrillians who invade our lands...And defeat almost all of us." Says the Wise.

"How many are left?" Asks the recruit.

"Only all of you and me." Says the Wise.

"Dammit!" Grunts Ario. "We have no home then!"

"Nothing is over...They are 2 things that must be done to save our tribe." Says the Wise.

"What must we do?" Asks Sobtjeck.

"First, you need to walk to the door where our king disappears 2 years ago." Says the Wise.

"Have you lost your mind?" Shouts Ario. "This door is curse! We already lose the king that way and prince Mudeenu!"

"Ario!" Snaps Sobtjeck. "This is not the time to shout or complain!"

"..." Ario didn't replies and stay quiet. The recruit hides behind Ario when Sobtjeck snaps.

"I am sorry Wise one...Why do we need to stay at the door?" Asks Sobtjeck.

"I have seen the future in the stars that guide our tribe during the night for generations and generations. Help is on the way. Prince Mudeenu will come back with creatures that have received the benediction of the Cothica." Says the Wise one.

"That's it! I cannot believe any of this *Perim Swear.* There is no way anything behind the door will come." Shouts Ario.

"ARIO! This is our only hope now! We have nothing else to do or can do!" Says Sobtjeck with a ton that shut Ario mouth.

"Then...You will have to search for the help of...The warriors of Owayki." Says the Wise.

"What!" They all shout.

"You mean this isn't only a legend?" Asks the recruit.

"It is real...Only they can resist the power of the M'arrillians." Says the Wise.

"How can they do that?" Asks Ario.

"It's by the inabilities of being control that they can resist...No...Ignore the mind control of the M'arrillians." Says the Wise one.

"So...We have to wait for help...and they search for those warriors?" Asks Sobtjeck.

"Yes...For this journey...You need their help...One of them...Can protect and free you from the control of the M'arrillians." Says the Wise one. He then stands up and gives a bag to Sobtjeck. "This contains what you need to awake the Warrior of Owayki."

"Thank you for your help." Says Sobtjeck.

The others bow to him but are uncertain of this.

They start walking down the cliff.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Asks Ario.

"Yes...It is our last hope of saving the tribe...There is no other way." Says Sobtjeck. He closes his eyes for a second. "If it fails...Our tribe will be completely under control of the M'arrillians."

* * *

AC: This is the end of the chapter. Next: Discover what is happening in the human world during the time they were in Perim.


	34. Chapter 33: First fight of recruit

To stay a little logic: There will be only once chapter in the human world. Next time will be longer and with multiple chapters I promise. I just don't have enough idea and I have to stay logic about...The creation of the DNA warriors...and Mipedian is my favourite tribe.

* * *

**Chaotic: Creatures in human world**

**Arc 2: Liberation of Perim**

**Opening: New World**

ROMANJI

sora wo koete  
umi wo koete  
chiisana fuan  
kibou ni kaete

arukidashita  
kono sekai de  
donna deai wo  
sagashi ni ikou

omoi kuzuresou demo zawameku kokoro osaeru  
kimi no koe ga tsutsumu saki shinjite

bokura no tabi wa mada hajimatta bakari  
doredake no yume wo kizuna wo tsunaide ikou  
atsumaru kokoro wa tatakau tsuyosa ni naru yo  
yami wo koeta  
asu no sono saki e

TRANSLATION

Beyond the skies  
Beyond the sea  
A bit of uneasiness  
Can become hope

As I walk  
On this earth  
What sort of encounters  
Am I here to find?

Although my thoughts are scattered, I hold back my stirring heart  
And believe in the future enveloped by your voice

Our journey has only just begun  
Connecting to unknown extent our bonds and dreams to each other  
The hearts who assemble as one will give us strength to fight  
And overcome the darkness  
To what lies beyond tomorrow

* * *

**Chapter 33: ****First fight of recruit**

**2 days ago: Near Janua**

A motorcycle stops near Jasua city. Someone gets down of it and he gets out his cellphone and taps a number.

"-Hello.-" Says a voice on the phone.

"I'm here." Says the person calmly with his man voice.

"-Good. Do you remember what you have to do?-"

"Of course. Who do you think I am? Anyway...my mission is to find out where is the terrorist hiding in the city. That is clear enough." Says the man.

"-The special unit sent there hasn't given real report for a while. You'll have to consider them as potential enemy. You have to watch them and also search for the terrorism of the city before they decide to laugh a massive attack...You also have to search for the 2 lizards-man. The blue one and the red one...They are surely enemy so capture them for information.-"

"Understood. I'll proceed with caution." Says the man.

"When you have any information calls us."

They man closes his phone. He opens us the file and he sees the picture of Theb-Saar and Vinta.

"Those terrorist think they are smarter than us by using such disguise. Those are surely idiot." Says the man.

He then enters in the town and starts his mission.

* * *

**Present time: Chaotic Base: 2 hours after the group, enters in Perim**

Letha enters in a room where the Cothica resides when a sudden fear appears in her. The detail has slip her mind but it is now back.

"What is it?" Asks the Cothica.

"You surely know why...Anyway...I just realise that when they go to the other world...They might get any virus and bacteria and be sick...and maybe die from it." Says Letha.

Cothica looks at her calmly.

"Relax...Do you think I'll have forget such detail?" Asks the Cothica.

"Yes." Answers Letha.

"...So much for trust." Says Cothica. "Of course I have thought of that. Remember last week when everyone who's going to Perim complains to have woken up with pain on their butt."

"Of course. They all have a small red mark on their butt and...You have injected the vaccine." Says Letha.

"Yes...A universal vaccine against anything they can get. They are immune in Perim like any creatures." Says Cothica.

"Yes and- Odu-Bathax was sick once...Why didn't Alex catch it?" Asks Letha.

"It wasn't contagious. This is flu only danian can have and Odu-Bathax is a danian." Says Cothica. "If it was contagious I would have do a little something to separate them for a while."

"Good...What are you doing now?" Asks Letha.

"With all that can be used here...I decide to build an assistant. Everything will go way faster. He will be able to help me in anything." Says Cothica.

"A robot...The face looks like a Geth." Says Letha.

"I did it on purpose. I mean...That's a cool design...Anyway...I'm busy right now unless you have something important than my project." Says Cothica.

"No...I'll be absent tomorrow." Says Letha.

"Because it's April fool day?" Asks Cothica.

"Yes." Says Letha.

She then walks away.

"...Ok...I'll put my assistant aside for now...I have pink paint...false blood...Paper with the words: Kick my butt...And...I'm ready for tomorrow." Says Cothica with an evil laugh. "No one will escape me...Even those in Perim have escape me."

Everyone in the base hear it and his evil laugh. They all know tomorrow is going to be a bad day.

* * *

**April 1**

Everyone in the base has been catch by the different prank of Cothica. They are so much different prank that they can't be named. Wamma was walking in the base with his pink thorax and he wasn't happy about it. He even can't take it off with all existing methods.

Another major victim was Nivenna who has on her back a message saying that Overworlder are the best. She tries to take it off but she can't and that really pisses her off.

Another one was Theb-Saar. When the day come, he wakes up naked at the middle of the conference room when the reunion was about to start and everyone sees him when they enter. Theb-Saar tries to turn invisible but he couldn't during all the day. He also searches for clothes but he can't find anything so he wandered naked all the day. The worst part was when Lizzie sees him and especially his reproductive part of his body. She screams in fear and run away and Theb-Saar has been beaten by Bierk, H'earring, Nivenna and Esther for his Exhibitionism. They stop when Theb-Saar explains why he's naked.

The last major one who's been prank was Letha who thought that Walker has been killed with all the blood on the floor and his body near the blood near her home. She shouts in fear when Walker wakes up and receives a kick at his face by Letha. After an explanation, Letha goes to the base and found the Cothica and beat him with a chair. That wasn't over, every victim also punches, kicks or use their power on him and his body wasn't golden anymore at the end of the day.

That was how prank day end.

* * *

**April 3th: In the main street**

The man who as a mission in the city gets out of the hotel where he sleep during the night and he continued searching for anyone who can be a suspect or link to the terrorism.

After half of the day, he hasn't found any sigh of them yet.

"Excuse me...What are you still doing here?" Asks someone behind him.

He turns around and sees a man with glasses over his eyes, even if it is a cloudy day. He also has mark of injuries on his body that hasn't completely healed up yet. He didn't that the Cothica was the one talking to him.

"What do you want?" Asks the man.

Cothica looks at the man. He is a man wearing a dark blue pants and luftwaffe pilot boots. He looks higher and he sees that he wears a white collar shirt+ red tie, a "hartmann" style flight jacket. He also wears a green/grey M43 cap over his brown hair. His eyes are brown like his hair and he has dark peach skin.

"I am here to warn you...You cannot stay here or something bad will happen to you." Says Cothica.

"Are you threatening me?" Asks the man.

"It depends on the point of view...I'm only warning you...Stay here and you're going to become one of the terrorism." Says Cothica. "Anyway...Stay out of the town. I have to go."

Cothica then walks away. The man takes out his gun.

"Stay right here!" Orders the man.

"I have no reason to obey a man of the CIA and also...You must take me seriously Grant." Says Cothica ignoring the orders.

The man blink one second and Cothica isn't there anymore.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?...Something abnormal is happening here...I have to find out what." Grant is a little afraid. The strange person knows him and is allegiance too. He hasn't made any mistakes for now...He knows when he made one. He puts his gun back and he searches for something.

* * *

**April 10****th****: Abandon building**

6 members of the Cothica warrior were in an abandon building for a small investigation; Walker with Bierk, Esther with H'earring and Lizzie with Shimmark. They are searching for something suspicious there.

H'earring is bigger than a normal rabbit. He has green skin and blue eyes and a big mouth. He has big ears that can hear anything. He wears a brown jacket and refuses to wear armor so he stays that way. He has also red hairs over his head, red fur on his arms and his chest.

Shimmark has the same body type of Vinta. The difference is that his scales are paler than Vinta. He also has yellow eyes. He wears an old loincloth and also armor plates over both of his shoulders. He is also more muscular than Vinta, a little.

"What are we searching for?" Asks Ester darkly.

"They're maybe presence of something that can give us an indication of where the creator of the replica scanner can be." Says Walker. "The others are in another suspect building."

"From what I can say..." Lizzie says nothing else.

"Spit it out Lizzie." Says Shimmark.

"...Well...I can say there's nothing here...See...It way too much dusty." Says Lizzie hesitantly.

"Yeah...This place is way too dead." Says Esther.

"Again with that." Says H'earring. "Anyway- Shut...I hear something."

They all stops moving and they listen carefully.

"Where?" Asks Walker.

"It's over us...Maybe it's coming here." Says H'earring.

They hide somewhere for a while and they do nothing.

They see the 2 DNA warriors their group encounter: Magna 1 and Magna 3.

"Come out! We know you are here." Says Magna 3.

"We want to test our new fighting skill with you." Says Magna 1.

The 6 separates and they try to be quiet.

The 2 DNA warriors take out their weapon.

"Let the hunt begin." Smirks Magna 1.

The 2 separates themselves and they start searching for the Chaotic warrior.

H'earring raises his ears and he realises something is wrong.

"He's very close...We are supposed to see them." Says H'earring.

!

"They are invisible." Says Esther.

"Yeah...And after us." Says H'earring.

"Let's trap him or wait for our dead." Says Esther.

"Trap! Trap!" Chooses H'earring.

"Alright..." She takes out her lighter and she puts a liquid on the ground from a bottle she has with her. She puts the bottle near a door. "Warns me when we are close of the door."

"Alright." Says H'earring.

...

...

"Now." Says H'earring.

Esther puts the light and the flame moves to the bottle. It touches it and it explodes strongly.

"ARGH!" Shouts Magna 1.

Walker and Bierk hear this and he runs at the source of the explosions.

"That seems to work." Says Esther.

"You could have ask me to light this. I can use fire element." Says H'earring.

"You...Little bastard." Says Magna 1 furious.

"Little!" Shouts Esther. "You've been an idiot!"

"I shall kill both of you." Says Magna one taking out his katana. "Blood shall be spread on the ground."

He charges at Esther when H'earring throws a fire orb at the face of Magna 1. Magna one backs away and shakes his head.

"**Wind Slash!**" Shouts Magna one. He hits H'earring and he hits the wall.

"What?! You can use those attacks?" Shouts Esther surprise.

"Yeah..." Says Magna one.

H'earring stands up fast.

"But it is still very weak." Says Magna one.

He raises his katana and charges again when Bierk suddenly appears and he tackles Magna one against a wall.

"Are you alright?" Asks Bierk.

"Of course." Says Esther.

"What was the explosion? What did Magna one do?" Asks Walker entering too.

"...That was me." Says Esther.

"She really hits him hard." Says H'earring.

"Guah!" Shouts Bierk when he is throw in the air.

"Finally some real actions." Says Magna one.

H'earring raises his ears and he hears a girl shouting.

"Looks like Lizzie needs help too." Says H'earring.

"Go! We'll deal with him." Says Walker.

Walker takes out a card.

"CARD SLASH! Iron skin enhancement activates!" Shouts Walker.

Magna one charges at Bierk and slashes with his katana and it fail.

"No those damn cards again!" Shouts Magna one. He rolls to the left to evade Bierk.

"**Vine snare!**" Shouts Bierk.

Magna one cuts the plant and he punches the eyes of Bierk and he slashes the thorax and he still fails to pierce it. Bierk takes the katana and throws it in a wall and is completely stuck.

"Again!?" Shouts Magna one. "No matter."

"Come on and fight me." Says Bierk.

Magna one disappears from his sight.

"What?! Dammit." Shouts Bierk. "I always hate when they do that!"

He searches around but he sees nothing.

"CARD SLASH! SPECTRAL VIEWER BATTLEGEAR ACTIVATE!" Shouts Walker.

Bierk takes the Spectral Viewer and he looks around with it. He then sees, to his horror, that he is right behind Walker.

"Behind you!" Shouts Bierk.

Walker dashes away and he tries to escape Magna one but his arms is caught and he is drag near Magna one who turn himself visible and puts a gun on Walker head. The gun Walker has with him.

"You!" Says Bierk furious.

"Do not moves or I'll kill him." Says Magna one.

Walker tries to escape his grasp but he is too strong for him.

* * *

**Elsewhere in the abandon building**

Lizzie and Shimmark were walking quietly when they eat steps that try to be quiet. They both know it wasn't friendly so they hide. Shimmark turns invisible and Lizzie hide behind a wall. Lizzie prepares 2 cards in case the enemy is ready to fight them; an enhancement card for wisdom and a battlegear; Liquilizer. She doesn't want to put this place on fire. Shimmark is strong, fast and courageous, but he lacks wisdom. This is a place where they must use their head.

The stops are coming closer and closer. Lizzie breathes strongly.

_If only the card can boost my courage. _She couldn't help but thought.

This wasn't something she wanted to do...But she has been chosen, why...She doesn't know but she has to do it. Shimmark looks at her and he is a little worried for her. They do not know well each other's but, as a soldier, it's his duty to protect everyone.

"It's going to be alright." Whispered very quietly Shimmark to Lizzie. She immediately calm down and she focus more.

Shimmark moves slowly and he looks at the one making sound. He sees a human with mipedian resemblance...His brother resemblance: Magna 3. He sees that he wears nothing over his eyes and he can attack him by surprise. He moves slowly and walks behind Magna 3. When he was about to does a surprise attack: Magna 3 attacks Shimmark stomach with his elbow, Shimmark turns visible, and follows up with a punch on his nose. Shimmark walks backward with his hands over his nose and stomach.

"You cannot hide from an expert hunter." Says Magna 3 with a smirk.

Lizzie slashes the card and the Liquilizer appears in the left hand of Shimmark who immediately fire at Magna 3 who flies until he hits the wall.

"You underestimate me." Says Shimmark.

"I needed a shower anyway." Replies Magna 3. He then takes out a strange gun.

"What's that?" Shouts Shimmark.

It looks like a M4-Carabine but the loader seems different.

"Let's have fun." Smirks Magna 3.

He fires twice and one bullet passes over Lizzie and she shouts in fear. Shimmark shouts in pain when he receives a bullet on his left foot and he falls on the ground.

"Dammit!" Shouts Shimmark. Orange blood falls on the ground.

Magna 3 aims Shimmark hearts.

"CARD SLASH! Steel skin enhancement activates!" Shouts Lizzie who regains enough calm to think.

Magna 3 fires but his bullet fails to pierce his body. Shimmark scales suddenly turn silver and his body his much harder than Iron skin enhancement. He is also a little slow down.

"How are you going to beat me?" Asks Magna 3.

"CARD SLASH! Wisdom enhancement activates!" Shouts Lizzie.

Shimmark becomes more aware of what's surrounding him and also of the information he can uses against him. He usually focuses on the enemy, he now sees H'earring and Esther hiding and preparing to attack. Shimmark gives a small nod and he charges at Magna 3. He takes his hands around the gun and lifts it in the air. They both fight for the gun and Shimmark forces him to fire all the ammo in the gun. Magna 3 kicks him away, but H'earring takes the ammo around Magna 3 hip and he throws them outside the building by a broken window.

"2 against me...A little rabbit as reinforcement...Don't make me laugh." Smirks Magna 3.

"Rabbit! Come and fight me." Shouts H'earring.

"You want to die?" Asks Esther. "I'm sure not so we'll fight him our way. CARD SLASH! Strength and Courage enhancement activates!"

H'earring charges at Magna 3 and he smashes the left foot of Magna 3 who shouts and dance in pain. He then takes the tail of Magna 3 and throws him at Shimmark direction.

"CARD SLASH! Wind element enhancement activates!" Shouts Lizzie.

"**Tornado Tackles!**" Shouts Shimmark. He hits Magna 3 who's hit by the 2 tornados and he is thrown in the air. H'earring jumps in the air and kicks Magna 3 throat and he falls on the ground. He turns around himself and dodges Shimmark kicks just in time.

"Want more!" Shout H'earring and Shimmark. Shimmark also crush the gun Magna 3 loses.

The 2 girls take out one more card.

"I think I have enough for one day." Says Magna 3. **Bang! **"Urgh!" He then runs away after he receives the Liquilizer of Shimmark strait at his eyes. He then runs away and grunt furious about the last attack.

"One problem down." Says Shimmark. "Urgh...My foot." Whines Shimmark.

"Are you alright?" Asks Lizzie.

"I'll be fine..." Says Shimmark. He puts his claws in the hole of his feet. "Better turn around." Lizzie turns around while Esther looks at him pulling out a bullet out of his feet. "Better. Alright...I think Walker and Bierk need help."

They return to the place where Bierk and Walker where but...They weren't there anymore. Lizzie thinks fast and put her scanner on. They see that they are on the roof and they go there.

* * *

**On the roof of the abandon building**

"I say...Free him now!" Orders Bierk.

"Why should I?" Asks Magna one. "I have no reason to release him...Maybe I'll do the **Shinju**."

"Shinju?" Says Walker.

"You do not know that...That comes from Japan...My home country...Double suicide it means." Says Magna One.

"Where not lovers!" Protests Walker.

"So you do know a little about it." Says Magna One. "Let's do it...I won't fail to kill you and I'll hurt you by that way." He adds to Bierk.

"..." Walker waits for a while and when Magna One drops his guard; he pushes the gun in the air and taps the bottom. The charge falls one the ground and Bierk charges. He attacks with an explosive attack and Magna One it throws before and he can do anything, he falls from the roof and 5 floors later, he hits the ground and blood appears on the ground. The blood was orange-red. He then stands up and starts running away.

"He's way harder than I thought." Comments Bierk.

"You save me." Says Walker. "Thanks."

"No big deal." Says Bierk. He then walks away and follows Magna one when he escapes while Walker looks at the charge.

"Looks like I don't have a gun anymore." Says Walker.

"Raises your hand!" Shouts a voice.

Walker raises his hands and he turns around. He sees a man pointing 2 guns at him. The man didn't see Bierk who was out of sign.

"What is it?" Asks Walker.

"Show your paper!" Orders the man.

"...Alright." Says Walker.

The man looks at the paper.

"You work under Jeff command...And what are you doing here? Testing explosive for terrorism attack?" Asks the man.

"No...It was the terrorism who tested explosive weapon and we were sent to stop them." Lies Walker. It was Esther but it was to fight one of them.

"Lies! You...And this entire military squadron is working against the government!" Shouts the man. He didn't trust Walker and all lies or true is useless.

"You got it all wrong." Says Walker.

"I should kill you right now and-" But the man was interrupt.

"YOU WON'T KILL WALKER!" Screams Bierk.

He throws a Power Pulse and the man was send in the air and he falls of the building with a splash and red blood scattered on the ground with small pink portion of his brain.

"Are you alright?" Asks Bierk.

"I'm fine..." Walker raises his cellphone and he takes a picture of the man. He looks around and he sees the one of the 2 guns in on the ground. He takes it and looks at it. It's a Mauser C96. He takes it and put it back at the place where his lost pistol was.

"Let's...Let's just get out of here." He wanted to get out before the 2 girls see the dead body if they try looking down.

The group join together and walk out of the abandon building. They give their report to Jeff and Theb-Saar.

* * *

**The next day: Chaotic base: Jeff room**

Walker and Bierk enter in the room of Jeff and he was waiting for them. Jeff and Theb-Saar was there.

"You wanted to meet us." Says Walker.

"Yes...We identify the man on the picture." Says Jeff.

"Who was it?" Asks Walker.

"It was Grant Share...He is an agent of the CIA...Cothica enters in the secret file...He was on a mission to watch and find terrorism in Jasua town. They wanted to find proof that we are traitor so they can deal with the situation themselves...They do not trust me...I'm for them a stranger and someone who gets in their way...After all...They have put Stephen in charge of the military here." Says Jeff.

"From what I remember...He didn't listen to Cothica warning and he walks to his own dead." Says Theb-Saar. "I also know that he is a man who doesn't care about the power struggle in the different agency of the USA. He only does his job and...He dies because of it."

"He was about to kill Walker...I hit him to protect Walker." Says Bierk.

"He was talking too much and that cause his demise." Says Theb-Saar. "It is a misunderstanding."

Bierk looks down.

"I...I was only protecting you Walker." Says Bierk a little sadly.

"I know...I'm not angry...You act fast and without thinking." Says Walker.

"I thought he was one of the enemies." Says Bierk.

"He could have been a threat to us but not an enemy...Also...I send some soldier to search for his body yesterday...But...The corpse is gone." Says Jeff.

"What?!" Walker and Bierk shout.

"We've seen orange-red blood poll near the place where the blood of Grant was...The DNA warriors must have took his corpse for something. The blood color correspond to it." Says Jeff.

"Things are not that good...The soldier also erase any trace of blood after this so no one will find anything or trying to create DNA warrior." Says Theb-Saar.

"About the other team?" Asks Walker.

"They have found nothing...Our town is definitely not the base of this...organisation...And...All the chaos here and the pressure of the CIA will...To say it directly and frankly...The president will come himself in one week to check the situation with the CIA chief of the USA...The twin brother of Stephen." Says Jeff.

"They are coming in the base?" Asks Walker.

"Yes...The team will be exposed no matter what...So well have to pray that Obama listen and understand us." Says Jeff.

"I hope so." Says Bierk.

* * *

**Chaotic base: Cafeteria**

Lizzie and Shimmark were eating with Michael, Nivenna, Jecome and Haizen. The 4 were talking together on one table while Lizzie was eating silently and Shimmark eating loudly with his hands on another one. Lizzie takes some distance when he eats too loudly and continues eating. She was a little uneasy but she didn't comment on it and let him do what he wants. After he finish, he belches very loudly and it resonates in the cafeteria. The others look at him before continuing eating and talking between themselves.

"Why do you stay there?" Asks Shimmark to Lizzie.

"Because I prefer it that way." She answers.

"If it is what you want." Say Shimmark. "...I wonder how my brother is doing? I can't help but be worry about him."

"Hum...Why are you worried for him?" Asks Lizzie.

"He is my little brother...I cannot help but be worry...He's fighting the M'arrillian while I'm here and fighting those...DNA warrior...That one we fight...He has the DNA of my brother...right?" Asks Shimmark.

"Yeah...He obtains at the place where he almost dies." Says Lizzie.

"! What happen?" Asks Shimmark surprise.

Lizzie resumes what she learns with Esther when they talk with Alex and Carlos once a while ago.

"His human partner kisses him!" Shouts Shimmark.

"Not really...It's call RCR use to reanimate someone in danger of dead." Says Lizzie.

"I was lucky I've found a defibrillator. We reanimate his heart and his life was saved...And very soon...His life was threatened again." Says Michael. He then explains the capture and the almost vivisection.

"!They could have done it?" Shouts Shimmark.

"Yeah...But it is their leader fault...But he is dead now." Says Nivenna. "He is too much dangerous to live anyway...Even Chaor would kill his enemy in a fight and...Not that way."

"For that I believe you." Says Shimmark.

"So...That's all." Says Lizzie.

"Thanks...I think I'll wait a little before training...I need to stay in good shape if I want to protect you." Says Shimmark with a smile.

"Of course." Says Lizzie.

"How was the first fight?" Asks Jecome.

"She uses her card well...A little scare sometime but never without a good reason." Says Shimmark.

"Do not worry...You'll get stronger and braver over time...Remember that we fight to protect everyone." Says Haizen. "From the elite warrior to the simple student like you and thief like I and Jecome."

"I doesn't matter what we have done in the past...It's what we are doing now that counts." Says Jecome. "So you'll have to forgive Mudeenu one day." He adds to Haizen.

"...Yeah...Right." Says Haizen who is sure he will never.

* * *

**Chaotic Base: Cothica special lab**

Cothica is finishing a program for the scanner that will be very helpful for their journey on the human world and Perim when a voice starts annoying him.

"When will you finish building my body?" Asks a mechanical voice.

It was the robot and assistant Cothica is building. He has finish the head and the I.A. but he has stopped to complete the program since the team in Perim is preparing themselves.

"Hello...I'm alive...Technically of course...But I'm here!" Shouts the robot. He also put the I.A. in the head of the robot and he activates it...A mistake when Cothica thinks again.

The head of the robot is the form of the head of a geth in the video game Mass Effect. Cothica also give him one optic on his metal face and also different plate movement to show his emotions. He is paint of pure red color with white lines and gold one that give him beauty and some prestige. Cothica cannot create being that aren't sentient and sapiens so the robot is alive. Cothica starts to regret giving him the I.A. too soon.

"Shut up or you'll end up as an ordinary butler instead of the assistant of a god!" Warns Cothica.

"...Alright...But why am I put aside like that?" Asks the I.A.

"Nothing against you...But the humans sent to save Perim will need this program...They won't and can't wait for a week or two...They will only do an up and down tomorrow." Says Cothica.

"Alright..." He then looks at Cothica work. He wasn't put in a place where he can't see anything. "Is it an image communicator?"

"Yes...I'm almost done...I just need to calibrate the wave that emitter and...Done...The radio zone of emission of the scanner will be increased by 100 km." Says the Cothica.

"Good...I want a body." Says the I.A.

"I call you F*** big mouth from now on." Says Cothica.

"..." The I.A. says nothing.

"The name might change...If you stop acting like a baby." Says Cothica.

He takes the program out and starts working on the body of F*** big mouth.

* * *

**The next day: Chaotic Base: Conference room**

The door coming from Perim opens and the group who was send come back in one piece on their chair. They look around and they see the team waiting for them.

"Didn't expect that." Says Alex. "Everyone is already ready for our return."

"Cothica sure knows how to control everything." Comments Odu-Bathax.

"Yup." Says Cothica. "I've bring you here to listen to your report and the welcome back from everyone."

"Alright...We are glad you are back but it seems you won't stay long here." Says Jeff.

"Yeah...We'll go to the mipedian desert to rescue Iflar and the tribe." Says Mudeenu.

"You should at least take a night of sleep here." Says Theb-Saar.

"It will be alright...We sleep well with the Chezaron." Says Carlos.

"How was your mission?" Asks Jeff.

They explain everything that happens, they hesitate when Myna was infected but Myna jumps strait and she says she almost convert into one of the Chezaron by their venom.

"Mudeenu rescue me and he almost die...Beaten to blood, bones broken, almost out of blood, fighting for one hour injure after injure against a stronger opponent." Says Myna. "He has a big heart."

"Yeah...Nothing that can break my reputation." Says Mudeenu a little orange.

"We obtain the support of the Chezaron when we will rescue the overworld." Says Guy.

"We also encounter the M'arrillians and they sure now know we are there. We'll have to be more careful from now on." Says Agitos.

"What happen here?" Asks Samantha. "Seems like there was something."

Walker and Bierk explain what happen and Jeff says what will soon happen.

"The president of the USA is coming here!" Shout the 6 absent human's surprise.

"Yes...Obama will come here and we have to make a good impression if we don't want to end into a secret organisation that protects the world." Says Jeff.

"What's a president?" Asks Agitos.

"He is the leader of the country. He is the one of the most important person in the USA. Obama is also one of the most popular among the world." Says Carlos. "He also wants to create equality among heterosexual and homosexual people...I keep inform about our conditions."

"Yeah...But this is another thing outside the normality...Can we really convince him?" Asks Letha. "We are on unknown and delicate ground."

"Everything is possible." Says Cothica. "I can see the future...But it isn't absolute...I am sure you can convince him. He's a great human and he will understand."

"Alright...Now that we have finished this...That was very dangerous!" Shouts Letha. "Cothica has vaccine you...How can you be infected by the venom?"

"That is because Kaya didn't produce venom...Second...2 doses of venom cancel each other's." Says Cothica. "Didn't see that happening in the future...Everything is now different from the moment Vinta survive when he was supposed to die." Cothica opens wide his eyes when he realises he let escape a big information and revelation.

...

Everything is silent in the conference room.

"What do you mean...My brother was supposed to die?" Asks Shimmark.

"Vinta...His future was...dead." Says Guy.

(Fire Emblem Seisen no Keifu OST: 88- Decision 1)

"Yes...The original vision...Was that Vinta die burn alive...Guy...furious and sad by his dead...Take the gun he has on him...And shoot a bullet in Chaor's heart...And kill him...Putting an end to the lineage of Chaor family. Of course...One of the immediate effect of the after war will be to put Lord Van Blot to power...Unless Takinom or/and Agitos take power. That future is too far to be seen. Another element is that Guy would need a new partner that he'll only obtain hardly in the mipedian desert...I'm sure you will still befriend him but he will not become a partner...He was supposed to be the pillar to help your heart heal from the loss of Vinta...You'll become powerful...But merciless against the M'arrillians...But now...I'm not sure...When the climax is near...I'll see what is was supposed to happen...Everything change the moment you awake the power of the Cothica...So much life spare...Cothica...The symbol of life...Just saving Vinta...Saving so much Chezaron." Says Cothica.

"Who was I supposed to have as a partner?" Asks Guy.

"You'll see who will become your friend." Says Cothica.

"So...Guy changes Vinta...Destiny...I'm glad you did this." Says Shimmark. "You save my little bro life 3 times now."

"You are welcome." Says Guy.

(Theme end)

"Alright...I have some good news for you...I have invented a new program that will let all of you to communicate in distance...You can now divide into 2 teams or more if you want and maintain contact." Says Cothica.

"What about me?!" Shouts a voice.

"Who's that?" Asks Jeff.

Cothica takes something, it was F*** big mouth head. He puts it on the table.

"This is what I'm working on...And assistant to help me in programing and watching everything...I activate him too soon and I've name him F*** big mouth until he stops being immature." Says Cothica.

"You're also immature." Replies Guy.

...

"...Shut up." Replies Cothica. The true hurts. "Anyway...I'll give the program now." Says Cothica.

The program enters in the scanners and they all try it. They test it and it works without any problem.

"I've create it because you cannot bring any communication devices with you."

"It's like a cellphone with an image use for communication." Says Guy.

"A free cellphone." Says Lizzie.

"You are paying it with working here." Smirks Cothica. "I'll finish F*** big mouth since I'm not needed."

"Stop calling me that way."

"Thank you." Says Guy.

"Hum?" Asks Cothica.

"Thank you for your help." Says Guy.

"It's true...You really are helping us." Says Myna.

"Euh...You...Well...You're welcome." Says Cothica surprise.

"Mom...It's time we return to Perim." Says Guy. "Our stuck is ready."

"Good luck." Says Letha.

The 12 stands up and they prepare to open the door once again while the others follow them. They first change clothes for the desert one. They all puts robes that is use to protect them from the extreme hot and at the same time of the extreme cold.

Then the 12 return to Perim, the others look at themselves.

"We'll...We have a president to greet." Says Letha.

"Who do we proceed?" Asks Michael.

"I think we should give a 101 democracy class for the creatures of Perim in case they ask something...We cannot fail the visit of the president." Says Jeff.

"We will have class like the humans?" Asks Theb-Saar.

"Yeah...One week to put at least the basis in your head." Says Jeff.

"Alright." Says Nivenna. "If it means to maintain all we have here."

"Manner class for Shimmark wouldn't be bad too." Says Haizen with a smirk.

"That is not really relevant." Says Jeff.

"Let's get prepare then." Says Esther.

* * *

AC: Oh yeah. The president will visit them. I only have one chapter because...I'm overexcited for the Perim part. Next time will have more chapters since the DNA warrior will be more numerous and ready. It was another test after all.


	35. Chapter 34: Mipedian Tribe part 1

AC: It's time to continue with our heroes back in Perim. They are traveling in the hard and dangerous territories of the Mipedians. If you have to watch chapter 32 at the end...You might suspect what will happen when they arrive or try guessing.

2 important notes:-You will decide if the recruit of the Mipedian will live or die. Please take not of his age and situation before saying anything bad about him or choosing dead because he pisses you off. Take note of the context.

-2 Try guessing on the list of character which should have been Guy new partners. Guy will find out fast but I'll make sure he doesn't express anything until the moment they are leaving.

It takes more time but here it is.

* * *

**Chaotic: Creatures in human world**

**Arc 2: Liberation of Perim**

**Near the door**

In front of the door that leads to Earth, the mipedians are waiting for the door to open. They do not know what will come out, when it will come out of if the Wise is joking or wishing that they die but they have no other choice but to wait.

They were also 3 Kozorrs near them. The Kozorr are like horse for mipedians. The remaining Mipedians use them to transport their supplies and also injured being. They can survive in the desert without any problem since their scales can be used to obtain the water in the air like the stones use in drew farm. Kozorrs are blue scaled, somewhat squat, and the male they have as a frill on his head like the male has. Kozorr are one of the few animals of Perim that can be domesticated. They live by eating small insects under the sand and the cactus that are around them with the solid plate in their mouth.

One of the mipedians of the group is Ario. Ario is of a somewhat thicker build than the average Mipedian. A striking yellow belly accents this difference in contract to the green scales covering the rest of his body. Like most mipedians he wears a loincloth and little else. A large blue emblem is easily seen painted across the center of his chest. Ario resembles a lizard walking upright. His skin is green and his face and tail are reminiscent of the features of a crocodile, with his reptilian heritage underlined by his slithering tongue. He is a muscular mipedian will a big belly compare to other mipedian. He has red eyes with yellow pupil. He also has silver plate over his knee, around his head like a helmet and he also have metal black plate around his shoulders. Everyone and his cards history in the human world says that he hates leaving him home. He is small for an adult mipedian: 5 ft.

Another one who acts like the leader of the group is Sobtjek. Sobtjek can normally be recognized by his purple cloak, which has several holes in the back to accommodate the spikes along his spine. He also carries a staff which looks like a pair of bat wings with a small sharp blade on top of it. He has orange skin covering his body. He has yellow eyes and brown pupil. He is 7 ft.

Dakkamal and 3 of his soldiers are also camping with them. Dakkamal has leathery yellow skin. He wears a breastplate that looks mildly like samurai armor. He has a red scar over one eye, and usually wears a red scarf and carries a spear-like weapon. He is tall and brave. His eyes are yellow with black pupil. He is 7,2 ft.

His 5 soldiers look the same. They have brown skin, orange eyes with black pupil, they have also spear-like weapon on them. They wear silver spike bracelet around their wrist, metal plate around their shoulders and loincloth.

The last one who is named the rookie is Nile. His parents never realize his name come from a river of the land of Cothica. He is a young mipedian who just starts entering in his teenage time. Compare to a human he has 12 years old. He has black scales covering all his body. His eyes are brown while his pupils are red. He wears a blue robe around him with a symbol of merchant coming from his family. He also has a hood when he needs to put it over his face but not now. He also wears around his neck a precious necklace that he keeps with him no matter what. He is sitting next to Ario. He is 3,6 ft. tall.

"Are you even sure they will come?" Asks Ario getting impatient. "It's been 2 days an nothing happen!"

"I watch around and I've seen that the predators doesn't come near the door...At least they are leaving us alone." Says Dakkamal.

"We will wait until they come. How can they know we are here for 2 days anyway?" Asks Sobtjek.

"He is right." Says Nile. Ario glare at him and he starts stuttering. "Well...hum...I...I...mean that...Who...Well...Who knows..." He stops talking an look in the ground.

"You should let Ario glare stuttering you. You just get him off guard." Says one of the soldiers.

"He may be a royal guard but he isn't one who'll mess with his title." Says Sobtjek.

"I'm only the son of a merchant...I do not have the same value." Says Nile.

"Don't talk about it..." Says Ario. "You're fine so don't bring it up again."

They stay silent for a while and say nothing.

"You know what? We should screw this and go away!" Shouts Ario. "We are losing time to save our tribe!"

"Calm down Ario...We have to trust the wise...We do not know what to do anyway." Says Sobtjek.

"Half of the day already has passed! They will not c-" A loud sound cut Akio justified complaints and they turn around.

The door is opening and the blue light shrine in the desert. They stand up and back away when they hear a shout and they see creatures of different tribes and also strange creatures. Sadly, no one stands up when the rescue falls from the door. Everyone is over someone or 2 or 3 else's and the heavier of all creatures, Odu-Bathax, is at the top with Alex over his solid back.

"That's our rescue?...Too heavy!" Shouts Ario.

"Get...off...me." Whine Guy in pain. He is directly below Odu-Bathax.

"My head...I land directly on Odu." Says Alex. "Your back is way too hard...Your thorax evens more."

"I have Kaya on my back." Says Agitos.

"My stomach is being squish by some spiky thing." Grunts Kaya.

"That my spike!" Shouts Ario.

"And my back spike." Adds Sobtjek.

"I have you butt on my face!" Shouts Intress at Mudeenu.

"You are kissing them!" replies Mudeenu.

The rescue has arrived and they already leave a mark.

* * *

**Opening: New World**

ROMANJI

sora wo koete  
umi wo koete  
chiisana fuan  
kibou ni kaete

arukidashita  
kono sekai de  
donna deai wo  
sagashi ni ikou

omoi kuzuresou demo zawameku kokoro osaeru  
kimi no koe ga tsutsumu saki shinjite

bokura no tabi wa mada hajimatta bakari  
doredake no yume wo kizuna wo tsunaide ikou  
atsumaru kokoro wa tatakau tsuyosa ni naru yo  
yami wo koeta  
asu no sono saki e

TRANSLATION

Beyond the skies  
Beyond the sea  
A bit of uneasiness  
Can become hope

As I walk  
On this earth  
What sort of encounters  
Am I here to find?

Although my thoughts are scattered, I hold back my stirring heart  
And believe in the future enveloped by your voice

Our journey has only just begun  
Connecting to unknown extent our bonds and dreams to each other  
The hearts who assemble as one will give us strength to fight  
And overcome the darkness  
To what lies beyond tomorrow

* * *

**Chapter 34: Mipedian Tribe part 1: No choice but split up**

**Near the door**

Everyone gets off one each other's and they look at the stranger.

"Sobtjek...Ario...Dakkamal...What is going on here?" Asks Mudeenu when he sees them.

"Prince Mudeenu." Says Sobtjek surprise but glad at the same time.

"Vinta...You're back." Says Ario with a smile.

"Yes." Both answers Mudeenu and Vinta.

"What?! What is an Underworlder, a Overworlder a Danian and...I do not know what it is but...What are they doing here with you?" Asks Dakkamal.

"That'll be too long to answer...But I can resume by telling that we are teaming our force together...At the beginning it was by fear of...mother wrath. They it becomes natural when they pressure of war isn't always on our shoulder." Says Mudeenu.

"Mother wrath?" Asks Nile hiding behind Ario.

"My mom is very dangerous when she is furious...She almost kill Vinta because he was stalking her naked...And Myna too against Fivarth for the same reason." Says Guy.

"Myna? Who's that crazy and dangerous woman?" Asks Ario.

"You are saying I'm crazy." Says Myna giving him a dangerous look.

"Sorry...I choose wrong words..." Says Ario backing away when he sees her eyes.

"She is my human partner." Says Mudeenu.

"Partner? What is this? You're not making any sense...There's too much we don't know about what you're talking about." Says Dakkamal.

Samantha sighs and she explains in a short resume what the partnership is. They were surprise by the fact that Mudeenu even accept being in such situation. Yoshi explains what Kaya is and about the tribe of Chezaron who accept to help in fighting the M'arrillians.

"I see." Says Sobtjek.

"What are you all doing here anyway?" Asks Vinta. "You are close to the door."

"That doesn't really make sense...Unless you are with the M'arrillian who wants to kidnap humans!" Shouts Odu-Bathax putting himself in front of Alex protectively and pointing a finger of accusation at them.

"It's simple...We meet with the Wise and we ask for help in rescuing our tribe. He told us that the stars say that help will come from the door with Mudeenu leading them...Which is not entirely the case to be honest...Anyway...He wanted us to meet your group because you are our only hope...We are the last member of the tribe who still has the control of our mind." Says Sobtjek still calm.

"You ask for him!" Shouts Mudeenu. "I never...thought I leave this place...With almost no hope...I need to rescue Iflar from the M'arrillian control."

"How do you know that?" Asks Ario.

"When you were leaving Iflar wasn't an M'arrillian slave." Says Dakkamal.

"Phelphor...The M'arrillian who was in our world tells us...Indirectly." Says Guy.

"I have great news...WE HAVE FOUND OUR KING!" Screams Vinta.

"WHAT?!" The mipedians scream.

"Why isn't the king here?" Asks one of the soldiers.

"He was forbidden to come here by... Cothica." Says Mudeenu.

"COTHICA!" They scream.

"You meet the legendary land! Wait...He forbid you...He's a creatures!" Shouts Nile.

"Both are correct answers." Says Intress. "Cothica is a creature, a land and a source of power. The creatures forbid him to come back here because his human partner isn't strong enough yet to survive here...He also do not have develop enough power to help here like Guy and Myna."

"I'm here for the help of the alliance since my kind is immune against mind control." Says Kaya.

"That's good news." Says Nile.

"You've got to explain everything...Beside it is too late to move today...Re goes down already." Says Sobtjek.

The sun (Re) is already going down. The night will soon come.

"It is always dangerous to move during night." Says Dakkamal.

"We'll make the camp here and you'll explain everything that happens." Says Sobtjek.

They prepare the camp for the night and the humans and their partner explain everything that happens in the human world and their long journey they are starting. The mipedians listen to this carefully and Nile is the most interested. After they have finish, a moment of silence was given for the mipedians to understand everything. The only thing the group hasn't told is the reason they are now living in Perim. Guy is looking at Ario for a while.

"It is...Unbelievable but...I know it is true." Says Sobtjek.

"This is...so much like a tale...I...I can't believe you have such a journey there." Says Ario.

"You must really have passed some good time there!" Says Nile with a smile.

"Yeah...It was very epic." Says Mudeenu.

"Ario...Can you stand up?" Asks Guy.

Ario stands up and do not understand what he means. Guy passes looks at Ario and he smiles.

"Oh Yeah!" Shouts Guy.

"What?!" Asks Ario.

"First time I'm taller than an adult mipedian." Says Guy.

...

"You ask me...to stand up...Only for that." Asks Ario.

"Yup...It's not annoying but it is good not to be the smallest compare to your tribe." Says Guy.

"I should punch you...But it's not a good idea." Says Ario a little angry.

Nile laughs at this and Ario gives him a small glare but Nile doesn't stop for a while until he meets the glare.

"It is time to get some rest." Says one of the soldiers.

"The night is getting here and we need to be ready for tomorrow." Says another one.

"You two will watch for lunar to pass and Khonsu rises, you change of guard with him and me." Says Dakkamal.

The soldiers nod and the 2 start watching around them. The group prepare themselves to sleep for the night. Strange sound can be heard and they are scary. Nile tremble is fear and he moves closer to Ario. Ario grunts about his fear but didn't comment it. Nile is young and isn't made to be a soldier. He is a recruit by fate and not choice so the soldiers are less judgemental. Nile put his head on Ario chest searching for comfort and Ario puts his hand on the young mipedian back. Nile calm down and he falls asleep fast while Ario sigh and smiles at Nile, patting his back to calm him even more.

The others sleep on the ground, but the humans aren't use to it and most follow Nile example. Carlos sleeps alone, those sound left him unfazed and Intress is next to him. Yoshi puts his head against Kaya big and fat belly and the fur protect both of them of the cold desert night. Myna puts her head against Mudeenu chest. Since his armor is lost, her head is directly against his warms scale. Samantha did the same as Myna with Agitos. Agitos puts his arms around her and he falls asleep. Alex was sleeping himself on the ground but after a while, Odu-Bathax takes his sleeping partner and put his head on his belly and his arm around him to be sure he's fine. With Odu-Bathax, he's a fierce enemy but as a protector, the only think you'll fear is Odu-Bathax health and nothing about you.

Guy was sleeping by himself and Vinta was still awake. He looks in the sky and sees the star of his home. He hasn't seen them for such a long time...Somewhere...The Cothica (Earth) must be there...Shining somewhere with his brother there.

"Shimmark...I hope you are alright...And didn't frighten Lizzie too much." Says Vinta quietly.

He looks at Guy...He could have been absent to protect him. Cothica says that he should have died...But he survives...Thanks to his friend. He sees Guy moving a little closer to him in his sleep. He moves closer and puts Guy head against him so he can sleep with more comfort. The journey only begins...And the desert is a very dangerous place. He already warns them...That is why Odu-Bathax is more protective of Alex. A sound is made and an animal shining in the sky passes like a shooting star.

"A Magus...You gives me luck." Says Vinta. He remembers the Magus was there when he takes the door. He closes his eyes...And sleeps in his home: The mipedian desert.

* * *

**Morning**

The group wakes up and they all take their breakfast. Ario appears to eat less than the others.

"Ario...You can't give me that much." Says Nile in protest.

"You need to eat more than me. You are young and you need to eat more to grown up." Replies Ario.

"It is very nice of you Ario." Says Guy.

"Of course...He's young and needs to be protected." Says Ario.

"Why do you protect him?" Asks Guy.

"That is not something I'll share with stranger." Says Ario.

Guy takes one dry meat and gives it to Ario. "Eat it. You need to be strong to protect him."

"...Thanks." Says Ario taking it and eating it.

When they finish eating, they enter directly to business.

"Alright...We have to find the Warriors of Owayki." Says Sobtjek.

"Them?" Shouts Vinta.

"Of course...He says you'll come here and you are." Replies Sobtjek.

"Sorry but I can't." Says Mudeenu.

"Why?" Asks Dakkamal.

"I need to find my cousin and save him...It's more important." Says Mudeenu.

"But we can't do this now. We are outnumbered and he will be protected by every mipedians and the M'arrillians present too." Says Kaya.

"I agree...It's taking too much risk." Says Yoshi.

"It is the worse idea you ever have." Says Vinta.

"You should think this one more time." Says Agitos.

"You can't save him if you are captured...You'll put Myna at risk." Says Odu-Bathax.

"...Stop!" Orders Myna. "Mudeenu..."

"I won't change idea...He needs me now...I abandon him here and I won't go call help some disappearing soldiers!" Shouts Mudeenu.

"Ok! We'll split up." Says Myna. "We can now too."

"How do you want to split up?" Asks Guy.

The mipedians are watching this and wonder what will happen.

"Mudeenu and I will go rescuing the crown prince Iflar with Kaya and Yoshi because you can detect any enemy...And...Agitos and Samantha since we need to use strategy to rescue him. Guy, Vinta, Alex, Odu-Bathax, Carlos and Intress will accompany Sobtjek and the others to find the warriors." Says Myna.

"Alright." They say.

"Owayki can be found by the south." Says Sobtjek.

"And Al Mipedim is to the West." Says Mudeenu. "My orders are that your work with the Danian and the Overworlder without complains or protest!"

The mipedians look at each other's and know it isn't a good idea. But they also know that Mudeenu will never change his mind. They split up and they walk on their own path. They haven't realised it yet...But the team repartition contain a small but very vital mistake.

* * *

**Walking to the south**

The group walks calmly and also carefully in case some predator might appears to attack them. The Kozorrs appear to be calm and walk by their side. The mipedians have explained a little about what they are searching.

"So...Anything dangerous Vinta?" Asks Guy.

"Of course...There's the Diserr...They are big, scary and powerful. The one I fear the most is the Quick Kill. They are small and they have spike that pick your legs and poison you for 1 day of paralysis. They generally do not attack us but it is dangerous. They can be anywhere on the ground." Explains Vinta.

Odu-Bathax hears this and he takes Alex and put it on his shoulders.

"Odu! I'm not a kid!" Shouts Alex using Odu-Bathax head to keep his balance.

"You need to be protected from danger of the desert." Says Odu-Bathax.

"You're getting paranoid sometime...And now you are." Says Alex.

"I'm not paranoid...I'm careful." Says Odu-Bathax.

Intress and Carlos laughs at the situation and the mipedians can't help but smirk at it. They walk for a while and one of the Quick Kill appears and tries to attack Odu-Bathax but it can't pass his exoskeleton.

"And who's right now?" Asks Odu-Bathax.

"...Shut up." Says Alex with a smile that means he isn't really asking for him to stop talking. "Never say information's to Odu that can kill me or warn him that my life is in danger...It's annoying when he's put into overprotective mode."

"It is clearly a dangerous zone here." Comments Intress. "There is no place to hide...And the Diserr can be seen in the distance at least...Unless it hides in the sand."

"I think he can hide there. The mipedians are looking at the ground in case they see something like...A sigh of his presence." Says Carlos.

"It must be a hole or something like that so they can breathe." Says Intress.

They continue walking for all the morning and they are sweating water out of their body. After a while, they all drink some water and try to not waste it while walking under the hot Re in the sky. The humans, Odu-Bathax, Kaya and Intress aren't use to the hot day of the desert and are getting more exhausted than the mipedians who lived there for many many and so many generations.

The mipedians aren't suffering from Re because their scales are made to reflect a part of Re light. By reflecting it, a part of the hot light doesn't enter in their body white the others fully absorb it. During the cold night, their scales do the opposite and maintain the warm inside the body of the mipedians. All thanks to evolution in this hot lands under Re and cold lands under the 2 moons.

"We are reaching the moment the more hot of the day...Let's search for come shadow to hide in." Says Dakkamal.

They all nod and they start searching for a big rock or something. Alex found it, since he higher than the other's and they hide there.

"Why do we stay here?" Asks Intress.

"You know nothing of the desert Overworlder." Says Ario.

"Of course not! I don't live here." Replies Intress.

"Calm down." Says Carlos. "I guess the sun reach his full expense during the middle of the day."

"Re can be really cruel...During this hour." Says Sobtjek.

"His light is merciless to the young and weak." Says Dakkamal.

"So I guess we have to stay here for a while." Says Carlos.

"You can put me on the ground Odu." Says Alex.

"Alright." Says the danian. He puts Alex on the ground and he sits near Odu-Bathax.

Bipbipbip...The scanner of Guy starts ringing.

Guy takes out the scanner and opens it.

"-Hi.-" Says Myna. "-Mudeenu warns us that we must stay in shadow for a while...So...How's it going for you?-"

"Everything is going fine for now...Odu-Bathax being overprotective...But it's fine. You?" Asks Guy.

"-We encounter a minor problem but that all.-" Says Myna.

The mipedians listen to the little talk they have. Everyone reacts a little surprise by what she just said.

"Definite...Minor problem." Says Vinta near Guy. He sees Myna having a little hesitation.

"-Nothing we can't deal with.-" Says Myna. She was honest in this.

"-The...Minor problem is already under control.-" Says Agitos.

"-If that's a minor problem...I don't want to see a major problem.-" Says Kaya panting by the heat.

"-I think Kaya need a cut.-" Says Yoshi.

"It is very hot for Kaya...I think his fur is too big for this climax." Says Intress. She has an agreed ton in her voice. "I feel it too but I'm not panting like you."

"-No way I'll cut it.-" Protests Kaya.

"Playing tough?" Asks Odu-Bathax with a teasing face.

"-Shut up.-" Says Kaya.

"You are more ready for the night than the day." Comments Nile looking at the scanner with a serious look.

"-He knows.-" Says Yoshi.

"That's all?" Asks Guy.

"-For now yeah...We will find some water soon. We have enough supplies but never be too careful in this lands.-" Says Mudeenu.

"Us too. Good luck." Says Alex smiling.

"-You too.-" The contact is ended.

"A small problem...I think one of the desert beast attack them." Says Carlos.

"That is probably right." Says Sobtjek.

"We are lucky we haven't met any of them for now. But we can't let our guard down." Says Ario.

"There's a small drew farm close. We'll take the water we need there and be ready for the rest of our journey to the canyon. We'll need to be careful because there's only 2 small drew farm we will pass...That is why we have the 3 Kozorrs with us." Says Dakkamal.

* * *

**At the direction of Al Mipedim**

The group looks at the back one more time and they see that the others are already out of sigh. They then start walking on the hot sands of the desert.

"Mudeenu...What should we be careful in the desert?" Asks Samantha.

"Diserr and the Quick Kill are the 2 we have to be the most careful. I request you have boots so the Quick Kill can't inject their poison and paralyse you for one day. The Diserr is a very big predator...Lurking under the sand and ready to attack at any time if you are not careful." Says Mudeenu.

"That's not really an easy trip there." Says Agitos.

"So...hot." Says Kaya.

"You're fur is way too big." Says Samantha. "You shout have listened to me."

"You've say nothing." Says Kaya.

...

"Yeah...I kinda forgot." Says Samantha.

"I think they have guess it...There's scissor there to cut the fur." Says Yoshi.

"Don't touch my fur...I'm strong enough to resist this." Says Kaya.

"Stop talking...We are wasting energy and time." Says Mudeenu.

"Mudeenu...We shouldn't haste too much to rescue Iflar. You need to slow down a little." Says Myna.

"..." Mudeenu stays quiet. "Alright...But we have to keep a good pace...I don't want to let Iflar that way much longer."

"I know." Says Myna giving him a little punch on his shoulder.

"Alright...There's a hole there." Says Yoshi noticing it.

"! Stay away from it...It's one of the Diserr." Says Mudeenu.

"I can smell something too." Says Kaya.

"Walk away but don't run." Says Mudeenu.

They walk away from the hole but the ground tremble a little.

"Humans! Get behind us!" Shouts Mudeenu.

The 3 obeys and they see the Diserr.

It has the form of a big dinosaur being. It has the scales of the sand color to hide himself from his prey. It has sharp silver eyes with black pupil looking at them with the predator looks. He has a big mouth with large and sharp teeth that can cut and crush anything. He has a long body with a usual big stomach which contain water to be consumed when he is hiding and not searching for it. His chest isn't that big and his lungs aren't made for long run. He has 2 arms that aren't that look but agile enough to grab something. It also has 2 long and muscular legs for pursuit of his prey. He has a long tail to keep his balance stable. It is 38 ft. high.

"It's big, run fast but not for long...Not very smart too." Says Mudeenu quickly. "It can also throw some...saliva glue to immobilise us. His weakness is his stomach...It we hit it strong enough, he'll run away...Especially when it is full of water. It will crush his intern body."

The 3 humans look at each other's and nod.

"CARD SLASH! Speed enhancement activates!" Shouts the 3 humans.

The 3 creatures run fast at each side of the dinosaur predator and they all use their own attack to hit him. Diserr walks 2 steps backward.

"NOW!" Shouts Mudeenu.

"CARD SLASH! Strength enhancement activates!" Shouts the 3 humans.

The 3 creatures jump in the air and hit the stomach violently. They dig inside his belly and they hear the sound of the internal body being squished by the water.

The Diserr grunts in pain and he looks at them furious. It didn't seem to desire running away from them and choose to endure the pain.

"That one must really want to eat us." Says Mudeenu.

"CARD SLASH! Earth element enhancement activates!" Shouts Yoshi who's got an idea.

Kaya looks at Yoshi. He wonders why the earth element when he remembers an attack he can do.

"**Quick Sand!**" Shouts Kaya.

The ground under the feet of the Diserr becomes quick sand and the Diserr is trap in it. He didn't go deep but it was enough to unbalance it. Mudeenu and Agitos charges at the stomach once again and smashes it. The Diserr walls on his back. The mipedian and the Underworlder use the stomach to jump higher in the air while the beast grunts strongly in pain. In mid-air, Agitos takes Mudeenu tail with a nod and he throws Mudeenu at the direction of the beast will all his boost strength. Mudeenu charges at the beast belly fast and he kicks it violently and deep in the big stomach but he did more than a kick.

"**Flash Kick!**" Shouts Mudeenu. A direct contact beam at the Diserr.

A loud sound is made from the beast when Mudeenu jumps away with Agitos who lands on the ground near Mudeenu. Kaya joins them and looks at the beast.

The Diserr has some spasm and the grunts are now a weird sound. He then opens his mouth and he pukes a combination of stomach acid, red blood and also water he contains within himself. It then weakly stands up and run away from them.

"Well...That wasn't one that gives up fast." Comments Mudeenu.

"They are the type to give up?" Asks Myna.

"Yeah...When they are full of water in their body...They stop hunting a strong prey...The exception are when they have child or are tamed one." Says Mudeenu.

"Some of them are actually tamed?" Asks Yoshi.

"Yeah...A few of them with luck and the great talent of the few mipedians who are crazy enough to even try taming them." Says Mudeenu.

"Even so...Well have to move now." Says Samantha. "It's really starting to get hot here."

"Re is moving to his zenith. When it'll reach it...We need some place in shadow to keep us a little fresh for the hottest moment of the day." Says Mudeenu.

With those words, they continue walking for a while until Re was close to his zenith. The group looks around and Agitos find a rock creating a shadow. They move there and stay there for a while.

"I think I'll call the others and let them know we are alright." Says Myna.

Bipbipbip...The scanner of Myna starts ringing when she starts to contact them.

Guy face appears on the scanner and opens it.

"Hi." Says Myna. "Mudeenu warns us that we must stay in shadow for a while...So...How's it going for you?"

"-Everything is going fine for now...Odu-Bathax being overprotective...But it's fine. You?-" Asks Guy.

The group smirk at the comment of the overprotective danian mode.

"We encounter a minor problem but that all." Says Myna.

The rest of the group looks at her. They don't really believe it's a minor problem...They defeat it without real trouble but that's only because there was only one of them.

"-Definite...Minor problem.-" Says Vinta near Guy.

"Nothing we can't deal with." Says Myna. She was honest in this.

"The...Minor problem is already under control." Says Agitos looking in the air by the way she says the problem wasn't that big.

"If that's a minor problem...I don't want to see a major problem." Says Kaya panting by the heat. His tongue was outside his mouth. Yoshi gives him some water.

"I think Kaya need a cut." Says Yoshi. Kaya looks at him with a (Never) look.

"-It is very hot for Kaya...I think his fur is too big for this climax.-" Says Intress. "-I feel it too but I'm not panting like you.-"

"No way I'll cut it." Protests Kaya. He doesn't want to think about him without his fur.

"-Playing tough?-" Asks Odu-Bathax with a teasing face.

"Shut up." Says Kaya angry.

"-You are more ready for the night than the day.-" Comments Nile his face appears in the screen of the scanners and show Nile serious look.

Kaya gives a look that means: Well of course! It's made for that!

Yoshi looks at him.

"He knows." Says Yoshi.

"-That's all?-" Asks Guy.

"For now yeah...We will find some water soon. We have enough supplies but never be too careful in this lands." Says Mudeenu.

"-Us too. Good luck.-" Says Alex.

"You too." The contact is ended.

"It is really working." Says Myna.

"When we will be really far away...I'm not sure it will work." Says Samantha. "We do not have a satellite in space to maintain the connection."

"...Forgot about that." Says Myna.

"We are way to use to our cellphone." Says Yoshi.

"Our world is a different one." Says Agitos. "You'll get used to it faster thanks to all preparation and us has guide in this dangerous world."

"Re is starting to get out of his zenith. We will soon be able to find one drew farm to obtain some water and hydrated ourselves." Says Mudeenu. "I know there is one close here."

"So...What do you think of the Land of Sins so far?" Asks Agitos.

"To be honest...It is a very dangerous place...But with all your knowledge you've acquire over the time...You made this place a land where you can live without too much trouble. It is beautiful too for a land made for sinner." Comments Samantha.

"I wonder...Why did he send you here?" Says Myna. "I mean, it is harsh and cruel...But you have a chance to survive."

"He says he wanted you dead...He could just have let you on a planet where your ancestor would have die by privatisation of food, water or even air." Says Yoshi.

"Now that you think about it...If he really wanted to never let us return to the sacred land Cothica...Why then he didn't destroy all doors that connect Perim with Earth." Thinks Mudeenu.

"I guess deep inside him he can't let you alone and die...Very deep in his heart." Guesses Yoshi.

"Could that be true?" Asks Kaya.

"I'm not sure...Maybe he still hopes we can change." Says Agitos.

"Even so...We won't find answers unless we are in his mind. It is time to continue." Says Mudeenu.

The group stands up and start walking in the hot desert.

* * *

**Walking to the south**

Alex was once again on Odu-Bathax shoulders but he didn't complain this time. He realises that Odu-Bathax do this for 2 reasons: To protect him and to annoy him by protecting him. He will not give him satisfaction this time. The mipedians look at Odu-Bathax and they do not really recognise his behavior.

"I never though I'll see this." Comments Sobtjek.

"What do you mean?" Asks Vinta.

"He means that a danian protects a being that isn't coming from his own tribe. The danian always are protective but only for their tribe. How did this happen?" Asks Ario.

"He was there when I need him...Even if it wasn't his mission he always help me...Even when I was sick...It was disgusting." Adds Odu-Bathax.

"I nurse him even if...In his head; I'm not supposed to do that." Says Alex.

"How did you work all together?" Asks Dakkamal.

"For me and Vinta...It was by force...Guy mother throw us in a forest to learn to work together because Alex and Guy almost die because of our tribes hate...Almost a horrible dead." Says Odu-Bathax.

"We survive and learn that way. Mudeenu was by the fear of his partner Myna and her ice glare look she gives him in repetition until he finally calms down and listens to her." Says Vinta.

"When you see them working together...I realise I have to tag along." Says Intress. "Mipedians and danians tribe are those who hate the worse but it happens. I follow their example and it is very interesting to work together."

"By uniting themselves, tall their strength is reinforced and the weakness of the tribe is cover by the strength of the other tribe." Says Carlos.

"It create a polyvalent team with specialise member." Says Guy.

"And in the human lands...What have you found out?" Asks Nile.

"We haven't see everything...There is war like us but between them. It seems like most of the people doesn't want it while here it's the opposite." Says Vinta.

"I've learn that there is more than just duty to accomplish. There is the moment we can just have fun and...As Alex told me one time...Chill out...Also that there is the will to do what we want and that my duty can be what I want. When...You follow the path you want...You always put more effort and strength in it." Says Odu-Bathax.

"What we learn more is the cooperation over our origins." Says Intress. "Working together...Whoever we are...It starts with our human partners...And then it is distributed with the other tribes."

"A utopia in a way...For Perim I mean." Says Sobtjek.

"There's the Drew farm." Says Ario putting an end to the conversation.

The Drew farm they are seeing is a big stone which has around it a big poll of water that can be used for consumption. This potable water is create by the stone that absorb humidity in the air and it fall in the poll made of a special stone that stop it from vaporise and stay liquid. The group takes out their flask of water and the all takes it until it's full. They then drink the water before letting the Kozorr drinking large quantity of water. Even if they absorb water in the air with their scales they will still drink water for extra water.

After being ready to continue they march to the south. After a while, Nile starts giving sign of exhaustion by all the efforts he gives for his age and Ario sees him getting over exhausted.

"That's enough for you Nile." Ario takes the young mipedian and put it on the back of the Kozorr he's guiding. You need to rest a little.

"Thanks Ario." Says Nile.

"For a grunt mipedian you are a nice guy." Says Guy.

"For a human you are an annoying one." Replies Ario.

They continue that and come insults come out of the endless replies of small insults.

In the end, they both give a glare and electricity comes out of their eyes.

"It's starting to turn into an electric atmosphere behind us." Says Alex.

"I guess they do not like the other that much." Says Odu-Bathax.

"Ario can be really hard on everyone but he has a soft spot in his heart." Says Sobtjek.

"I can see." Says Intress with a little sarcasm.

They continue walking for a while without any trouble except another Quick Kill trying to attack Odu-Bathax a few times.

"It seems like they target you Odu-Bathax...What perfume do you have to attract all of them?" Asks Vinta with a smile.

Nile laughs at the words. The others smirk too.

"I'm starting to think I'll be safer away of you Odu." Says Alex.

"Nonsense!" Shouts Odu-Bathax.

"I'm just teasing you Odu." Says Alex.

They continue walking until they reach the beginning of the canyon.

"That's the canyon." Says Sobtjek.

They watch for a while when suddenly, the light blind them for a second.

"What...is that?" Asks Guy.

"That's...A...ghost." Says Alex starting to freak out. "A...f-f-f-f-f-frea-k-k-k-k-king...GHOST!"

Alex starts panicking and he loses his calm. Odu-Bathax uses 2 of his arms to maintain Alex balance.

"That is...new." Says Carlos.

The humans, Vinta, Odu-Bathax and Intress never knew Alex could react that way. The ghost see them and raises his hand.

* * *

**At the direction of Al Mipedim**

The group continues walking for a while and they are now near Al Mipedim.

"We are getting close." Says Mudeenu.

"Finally...I'm tired of this entire walk and...Supporting the heavy sun on my shoulders." Whines Kaya.

"I...hate desert." Agrees Yoshi.

"Don't complain too much. It's a very nice place." Says Samantha. "Mipedians are used to it and live in this harsh environment. No wonder they are tough."

"You haven't seen the Underworld yet Samantha. When you'll see it...You will think this desert is a paradise." Says Agitos.

"So...How does Al Mipedim look like?" Asks Myna.

"You can ask your eyes." Says Mudeenu with a smile.

Myna then looks where Mudeenu is currently looking and she sees Al Mipedim with all the majesty it possesses. The others also look and they see the city. It is a city with orange stone serving has a wall around the city to protect it from any intruders. It also has building made of some kind of rock but they can't identify or guess anything since they are still away from the city.

"It's beautiful." Comments Myna.

"Yeah..." Says Mudeenu. He sees something he does not like.

"Is there something wrong Mudeenu?" Asks Intress.

"Look at the entrance." Says Mudeenu.

They look there and they see an M'arrillian protected by mipedians guard and M'arrillians soldiers walking outside. He sees to talk to another one and that M'arrillian moves away to somewhere else.

They do not know but they have spot the Vitar'zu, the target they must defeat. By his side was a mipedian with white scales. Mudeenu can recognise him even that far away.

"It's him." Says Mudeenu.

"Who?" Asks Kaya and Yoshi. The others know whose Mudeenu is talking about.

"My cousin...Iflar." Says Mudeenu with a sad voice when he sees the state of his cousin.

* * *

**To be continued**

AC: I hope you like it. The next part will take some time too. From now on...Should Nile live his journey or not?


	36. Chapter 35: Mipedian Tribe part 2

AC: I hope you like this chapter...There's 2 more parts before the end of the desert journey.

* * *

**Chaotic: Creatures in human world**

**Arc 2: Liberation of Perim**

**Opening: New World**

ROMANJI

sora wo koete  
umi wo koete  
chiisana fuan  
kibou ni kaete

arukidashita  
kono sekai de  
donna deai wo  
sagashi ni ikou

omoi kuzuresou demo zawameku kokoro osaeru  
kimi no koe ga tsutsumu saki shinjite

bokura no tabi wa mada hajimatta bakari  
doredake no yume wo kizuna wo tsunaide ikou  
atsumaru kokoro wa tatakau tsuyosa ni naru yo  
yami wo koeta  
asu no sono saki e

TRANSLATION

Beyond the skies  
Beyond the sea  
A bit of uneasiness  
Can become hope

As I walk  
On this earth  
What sort of encounters  
Am I here to find?

Although my thoughts are scattered, I hold back my stirring heart  
And believe in the future enveloped by your voice

Our journey has only just begun  
Connecting to unknown extent our bonds and dreams to each other  
The hearts who assemble as one will give us strength to fight  
And overcome the darkness  
To what lies beyond tomorrow

* * *

**Chapter 34: Mipedian Tribe part 2: The quest to Owayki**

**Near the Canyon**

The creatures put themselves in position. The humans stand beside their partner except Alex is has lost all his calm.

The mipedian ghost raises his hands and points them to the sky. The mipedian scales are a light green color and has yellowish eyes. Wears shoulder pauldrons and a rusted red scarf followed by a traditional mipedian cloth down to his waist. He emits ghostly aura.

Nothing happens...Then the 3 scanners starts making a noise sound and they look at it. A message is slowly written on it. Guy read the message.

I am the royal general Owayki. I am not here to hurt you or trying to scare you. Says the message.

"He's the general!" Shouts Nile.

"He comes to us." Says Sobtjek.

"He's just a f-f-f-freaking ghost! If we listen...He'll...D-d-d-drag us to hell!" Shouts Alex.

"I never knew you were superstitious." Comments Carlos surprise.

"You were always calm...Not anymore." Says Intress.

"It's a ghost!" Shouts Alex.

I am sorry for frittering you...But I am only here to talk to you. The message says.

Owayki ghost appears to be sad by the reaction of Alex. Alex sees this and he calms down.

"Calm down my friend...I'm sure he's not dangerous." Says Odu-Bathax.

"What happen to you?" Asks Guy politely. "We humans are always scare of the unknown...It is normal that dead and ghost freak us out."

I do not know exactly what happen...My soldier and I only know that we are cursed by something...My loyal soldiers turn into stone...70 years ago...And I...As I am today...Leaving our family alone...Not dead and neither alive...Thinking about what happen to them...Thinking about what happen to our child...My son...Sobek...I've leave him alone when he was recently born.

Owayki closes his eyes and he would cry if he can.

"Did...He say...Sobek?" Asks Vinta.

"Do you know him?" Asks Guy.

"Yeah...It's...never mind that." Says Vinta.

"Alright." Says Guy.

"Where should we search for you Owayki?" Asks Sobtjek.

You have to pass the Canyon...I shall wait you there. Owayki then disappears from their eyes.

Alex is now calmer and he stops freaking out. Odu-Bathax is a little surprise by him. He never loses his cool but when the ghost appears...Another part of Alex appears.

Guy looks at Vinta who is now the one to be perturbed by the text on the scanners.

"That was the legendary warrior!" Shouts Nile.

"Yeah." Says Ario.

"We have to go now." Says Sobtjek. "You have to remember that this place is dangerous. We have to proceed with caution when we enter in the canyon. Strange events occur...It is also..." He looks at Alex and he could help but smirks. "Hunted."

Alex shouts a little in fear and the group laugh but a more nervous laugh. The mipedians know about the danger but Alex was currently more afraid than Nile who's trembling a little on the Kozorr. He is afraid of what will happen now...But he tries to be brave for the tribe...which he fails of course.

The group starts walking in the canyon...The danger is now around them...Waiting for the victims to come...And calm their lust of blood...With their flesh.

* * *

**Near Al Mipedim**

"You're...Cousin..." Says Myna.

"Yes...He is right here...We have to free his mind...But how?" Asks Mudeenu.

"Did you forget already?" Asks Samantha. "We need to defeat the M'arrillian leader so all mipedians can be free of the M'arrillians control...We can also free Iflar alone but he can be possessed again. We just need Guy to-" Samantha stops talking. "We have a major problem."

Only Kaya and Yoshi didn't gasp when they realise something is wrong.

"What is it?" Asks Yoshi.

"We...completely forgot...That only Guy can free everyone." Says Myna. "He can break the mind control."

"Without him...We can't do anything." Says Kaya when he realises what they think.

"Even so we can't stop right now!" Shouts Mudeenu.

"Alright...We have to think of a plan that will get us inside the city." Says Agitos. "We can still kidnap Iflar and drag him all the way to our world and ask the Cothica to free his control...Or be free by coming to our world."

"That is true." Agreed Samantha. "We just need a plan to enter in."

"I think I know how." Says Mudeenu. "I've live here since my childhood. I know some secret entrance in the city I use when I was young...I use them to get out of course...I was almost eaten by a Diserr. Father saved me at the very last second."

"Alright. We will follow you...But...How do we enter in the city without being spot? They know we are not control...They are not dump." Says Samantha.

"We enter...Secret agent style." Says Yoshi.

"...Not the way I'll put it but it's the good plan." Says Agitos.

"We just need to wait for the night." Says Mudeenu.

"They are returning inside." Says Myna.

They look at the M'arrillians and the mipedians returning in the city.

"Where did the M'arrillian go?" Asks Kaya.

"Who?" The others ask.

"The one that get out of the city." Says Kaya.

"He was going...Dammit!" Shouts Myna.

* * *

**In the Canyon**

_Old legend says that the Canyon was once a peaceful place. The Canyon was known as the Peace Soul. The soul of every being that goes there were in peace and calm. All aggressively disappears...It was like entering in the heart of the Cothica. But one day...Some dark corrupted the Canyon...The place becomes unstable...The energy disrupted by the dark and hurricane, lighting, even tidal wave can appears out of nowhere. It becomes the cursed Canyon. The dark is still there...Alive...Lurking in the shadow and watching his prey. When the night comes...The Dark venture outside and eats the fools who dare stays in the darkness...Only the light of the flame or the light of your soul can protect you from the danger. If you are not careful...Dead will come...No...More than Dead...Eternal pain and suffering...The dark will delight of it and will never stop. The Dark knows no mercy...The Dark...is the opposite of the Cothica. No salvation for those who are weak and have a dark heart._

Sobtjek then grunts and he look at the others who have listened to him.

"That is the story of the Canyon?" Asks Alex visibly afraid.

"Yes...But it is only known has legend...But...They always have a little part of true in it." Says Sobtjek.

"I wonder why they were there." Says Carlos.

"I don't think the troop of Owayki was there without a reason." Says Intress.

"I feel better...I can walk now." Says Nile.

He gets down of the Kozorr and he starts walking by the side of Ario, a little in the middle of the group in case of an attack.

The group continues for a while until they reach a part of the canyon where there were holes on the wall. They look at it and they see nothing. Alex him...Looks closer and he sees a pair of eyes looking at him before disappearing. He breathes strongly and he thinks he sees a ghost.

"There's something looking at us." Says Alex.

The group looks and they see nothing.

"Must be your imagination." Says Guy.

"This place isn't completely safe...We may see things that aren't real." Says Dakkamal.

"We may be hallucinating?" Asks Odu-Bathax.

"Maybe." Says Ario. "We have to be sure to see the same thing."

"Alright." Says Intress.

The group continues walking for a while and nothing troublesome seems to appear on their way. Nile was walking the best he can and tries to be brave for everyone but it is very difficult for him. He isn't use to any of this. He then sees some red eyes looking at him...Maybe it is something Alex has seen.

"Ario...I...I see something." Says Nile.

Ario looks at him and Nile points the direction. Ario checks and he sees nothing.

"There's nothing there." Says Ario.

Nile looks once again and he sees nothing.

"Maybe I've hallucinate too." Says Nile.

"It is possible." Says Ario.

"Sorry for wasting time." Says Nile.

"...It's alright...It's better to confirm if something is real or not." Says Ario with a small smile.

Ario smile gives some courage to Nile and he continues walking. The red eyes appear once again and it looks at them.

They continue through the canyon and nothing seems to be existing in this place. Guy looks around and he isn't sure...He has a bad feeling something bad is walking around them. Vinta also feels something wrong around them but he didn't see anything. He uses all his talent of stalker and he checks every details but he finds nothing suspicious. They continue that way for a while and the Re starts to be low in the sky. They find a place protect them for the night. When they see one, they found and old and abandon city. They enter in it and watch around. Dakkamal and his 3 soldiers see nothing suspicious and they put a small camp. Everyone sits on the ground and they say nothing for a while.

"...I just realise something." Says Intress.

"What is it?" Asks Carlos.

"How can Mudeenu frees Iflar from the M'arrillian influence?" Asks Intress.

"Guy has received the training for that." Says Carlos.

Intress looks at Carlos and he realises the problem.

The others hear this and Guy did a face palm at his face.

"How could I forget about this?" Shouts Guy.

"We all forgot about that detail!" Shouts Alex.

"What do you mean he can free the control?" Asks Ario.

"I receive the training to free the creatures from the control of the M'arrillians...I can free them individually and also the entire tribe if he manages to attack the control of the M'arrillian who's the satellite leader." Says Vinta.

"He...can do that?" Asks Sobtjek.

"Yes." Says Vinta proud of his partner.

"Then he can rescue our tribe and accomplish a miracle...We can...Really hope." Says Nile. "My parents can be saved."

Ario looks at Nile for a while, for one second his eyes look at the ground.

"The problem is that we are far away." Says Odu-Bathax.

"We have a long distance to make when we have found them." Says Alex.

"Do not worry." Says Sobtjek. "We have a...fast way to return to Al Mipedim."

"Yes." Says Dakkamal with a smile.

"Good." Says Guy.

A very quick sound has been made. Vinta, who's be train for this notice the detail.

"Quiet." Says Vinta. "I've hear something."

They stop making any sound and they look around. They hear nothing. Ario knows Vinta well...He knows there's something around them.

"Something is...watching us?" Asks Nile afraid.

Ario puts his hand on the young mipedian shoulder.

"Do not worry...We will protect you." Says Ario with a smile.

"Alright...I'll...be careful." Says Nile.

They look around for a while when Vinta spots the red eyes. Guy looks at his gaze and he sees it too.

"Something with red eyes is looking at us." Says Vinta.

"Me too." Says Guy.

"Red...Red eyes." Says Nile.

"Yes." Says Vinta.

"The thing I've seen has red eyes." Says Nile.

The light disappears and the darkness is now covering the canyon.

A loud sound has been made and the red eyes jump at their direction.

"That...That must be...T...t...t-t-t the Dark." Says Nile.

Nile hides behind Ario who takes battle position. Everyone does like him and they are ready to fight the Dark. It lands close and Nile shouts in fear when he sees the creatures.

"What...is that?" Says Nile.

"Don't know but stay behind me." Says Ario.

The Dark is not alone. 3 others identical being is with him. They have a dark appearance. Their body seem to be like petrol falling on the ground. They have red eyes shining on their face. They have 5 legs they use to walk. They have 3 horns on their head that seems sharp and also melting on the ground.

"That's...An insult to life." Comments Guy. They are the source of his fear.

"Wha-What do we do?!" Shouts Nile afraid.

"The story!" Shouts Alex.

"! On it!" Shouts Dakkamal. He raises his hands and he throws fire.

The 3 Dark move away from the flame and they charge at Guy and Vinta who are away from the flame. When they are close to Guy, they wimp of fear and they move away from him and they take a distance.

"Why are they afraid of you?" Asks Intress.

"The light of the soul...I have that light?" Says Guy unsure.

"Good." Says Vinta.

The 3 Dark moves around and tries encircling the others. Dakkamal throws fire and they back away except one who jumps over the mipedian. He charges at Ario. Nile shouts in fear and he moves out of the Dark way. Ario throws a Wind Slash and he hits the Dark but he falls on his legs and he charges at Nile. Nile shouts in fear when the Dark is close when Ario tackles the Dark before he reaches Nile. Guy and Vinta moves closer to Nile.

"Stay close to me! They won't attack me." Says Guy.

Odu-Bathax uses his earth abilities to create a wall around them and offers protection. Alex stays close to him and he already has boosted his partner power. Intress uses her water abilities to pushes the enemy away. After a while, the 3 Dark give up and they walk away.

"They...give up." Says Sobjek.

Dakkamal order his troop puts wood and he lights it up. The flame creates a strong light and it will make the Dark stay away from them.

"Ario...Thank you for saving me." Says Nile.

"It's my duty." Says Ario.

"I'm just a weight for you...I...I can't fight." Says Nile. He looks at the ground.

"You are not a weight." Says Ario.

"It's true. You never try to cause trouble." Says Dakkamal.

"Give yourself some time and you will be a great mipedian." Says Ario.

"For real?" Asks Nile.

"Of course." Says Ario.

"You are very nice with Nile." Says Guy. "I never thought you'll be that way."

"You do not really know me." Says Ario.

"I know." Says Guy.

"So...do you think those thing may attack us again?" Asks Nile.

"Maybe...But we know how to counter them." Says Sobtjek.

"Those thing...They are not the predators." Says Alex.

"I think like you...They are vicious...But there's something...Not normal...I fear they are something even worse...Maybe it has a link with the Dark Dead?" Wonders Carlos.

"If it's true...But They only seems to guard this place." Says Sobtjek. "Maybe they have cursed the soldiers of Owayki."

"...Turning into...Statues..." Says Nile. "Hum...I...I can see...It is worse than dead itself...They will suffer for long."

...

A long silence occurs.

"I think it is a good answer." Says Sobtjek. "But it can still be only a legend."

"I think we should rest now." Says Odu-Bathax.

"True...We must be ready for tomorrow." Says Sobtjek.

"I shall stay awake for the first part of the night." Says one of the soldiers of Dakkamal.

The soldier stands for guard duty while everyone else falls asleep. Nile is the only one who can't fall asleep. Ario opens his eyes and he looks at the young mipedian.

"What is it?" Asks Nile guardian.

"I...I don't want to sleep." Says Nile nervously.

"Why?" Asks Ario.

"They...They might come back." Says Nile.

"You do not have to fear anything. I've promise I'll protect you." Says Ario.

"But...He almost gets me." Says Nile.

"I...Well-" But Nile cuts him.

"Sorry...It's not what I mean...You can't always protect me...I...I don't know what I can do...If I am by myself." Says Nile.

"You shall learn everything as you grown up." Says Ario. "I wasn't that strong too at your age. You need first to believe in yourself."

"Believe...In...Myself." Says Nile.

"Yeah...You can become a great mipedian...I know you can." Says Ario.

"Thank you...But I'm still too afraid to sleep." Says Nile.

"Come closer." Says Ario.

Nile moves closer to his guardian. Ario taps his big belly and Nile puts his head on Ario soft gut. Ario then pats the young mipedian and it succeeds in comforting the teenager mipedian who falls asleep. Ario looks at him.

"Sleep well." Says Ario.

The guard puts some wood on the fire and the flame grows a little bigger for a while. He looks around and he sees the red eyes keeping a safe distance from it.

"I hope the night end soon." Says the soldier.

* * *

**Night: M'arrillian territory DeepMines**

Aa'une is now waiting for the results. His soldiers have found out that the humans he seeks are in the mipedian territory. He closes his eyes for a few seconds and he opens them again. He puts a hand on his chest. He can feel the fear again in him. He then shakes his head. He's overthinking about this once again.

"Daddy?" Asks a voice.

Aa'une turns at the direction of the young girl and he takes her on his palm. He then raises her at the level of his chest.

"What is it?" Asks Aa'une gently.

"Are you alright?" She asks.

"Of course I'm fine...You have nothing to worry about." Says Aa'une.

"You are not telling the true." Says Amethyst.

"..." Aa'une doesn't replies to this.

Amethyst walks on his palm and she hugs the chest of her father. Aa'une closes his eyes and feels the love she is giving to him. For a moment, all his worry disappears...Every time he is with her...He feels like everything will be fine.

"I'm feeling better." Says Aa'une with a small smile. "As a leader...I tend to worry a lot for nothing really important."

She keeps hugging the chest of Aa'une for a while and Aa'une decides it is time to sleep. She stays on his chest for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Night: Al Mipedim**

The group decides that it is time to infiltrate the capital. Mudeenu was first followed by myna, Agitos, Samantha, Yoshi and Kaya. They enter in the town and they look around. Myna and Samantha slashes their card for the Skeletal Specter to see the mipedian if they are invisible. Mudeenu and Agitos look around and they check to be sure there's no mipedians present. They see nothing and they walk behind the building. Mudeenu checks around and he sees nothing. He gives a sign and the others nod. They follow him until they are behind another building. They continue that way for a while and are moving closer to the castle. After a while, they see a group of soldiers, M'arrillians, that are looking inside a building. They get out and they return with food and water.

"There's too much food and water for all the soldiers." Says Kaya.

"There must be...prisoners there." Supposed Samantha.

"It's not a prison." Says Mudeenu.

"Then...What is there that needs guard?" Wonders Agitos.

"We have to investigate." Says Myna.

The agreed and they walk closer to the building. They look at a high window. The 3 creatures give a boost to their human partner with their shoulders and back. They then join them in the air except Kaya who can't really do that. Kaya then opens his ears and he listens to what's going on.

"It's..." Says Myna when she sees what's inside.

"Civilians." Completes Mudeenu.

They look inside the building and they see mipedians in there. They appear to be under the control of the M'arrillians. They weren't badly threat. They were not all here, but only some of them. The group sees the soldiers giving them food and water to assure that they do not miss anything. The children were check by some of the mipedians doctor to be sure they are alright. It also seems that the children are with their parents.

"That's what happens to the civilians." Says Mudeenu surprise. He didn't expect that from the invaders.

"They are well threated...That's not something you can expect." Says Samantha. "I'm starting to question their real motive."

"I can see that the place where the civilians are is behind walls...But also out of the way if an attack happens...They are really planning to be attack...But...Who can that be when all tribe are under their control?" Asks Agitos.

"Maybe something else is here?" Says Yoshi.

"Maybe it's about the Dark Dead...If they are acting that way...Maybe Phelphor wasn't lying like I first thought...I was believing it was just...justification." Says Myna.

"We do not have time for this anyway. We have to find a way to rescue my cousin." Says Mudeenu.

"Alright...But we have to reach the castle first." Says Myna.

The moves away from the building and they walk until they reach the castle. They start walking inside when a mipedian appears behind them. Kaya smells him and he turns around. The Chezaron shoes his teeth and the mipedian makes a chut. They others turn around and they see the mipedian waving them silently to follow him. The group looks at each other's and aren't sure about what to do. They decide to follow him and they walk behind him. After a while, they see a house and he walks beside it. The mipedian presses a few switches and a secret passage open. They group enter in it and they climb down the stairs. After a while, they reach a corridor and they pass it after the mipedian light a torch. They walk in the corridor and they reach a room where one more mipedian is looking at them. When the 2 looks at the group; the light of the torch reveal their face.

"Marquis Darini...Brathe." Says Mudeenu.

The Marquis is a wise Mipedian and remains strong – even though age has taken its toll on the commander. One will often be able to recognize the Marquis by his beautiful blue cape and his traditional Mipedian sabre. He has whiskers or a moustache and eyebrows. He has also a blue loincloth. He has a long tail raising his from his authority that also shrine in his yellow eyes. He has a very pale green scales on all his body. He also has a dewlap over his head. He smiles at the sight of Mudeenu. When he sees Agitos and Kaya he was surprise and a little curious about their presence. He also looks at the humans and he is completely taken by surprise since he has never seen them.

Brathe is an agile and robust Mipedian. He seldom wears any real armor and relies on his Speed and thick, leathery skin to provide any defense he needs – that is, when he is not invisible. He has red gauntlet that doesn't cover his fingers. He has pale orange skin covering his body. He has light fur over his eyes like the humans. He has spikes from the top of his head to the end of his long tail. The tail end like an arrow.

"Mudeenu...It's good to see you here." Says Brathe with a smile.

"Prince Mudeenu...You're back...I didn't expect you to come back with creatures of other tribe." Says Darini.

"I now...I'm just full of surprise." Replies Mudeenu with a smile.

"You...with humor." Says Brathe. "I must have lost my mind...Or you."

"I've change a little." Replies Mudeenu with a small smile.

"There's other mipedians who aren't control by the M'arrillian." Says Agitos surprise. "I thought Sobtjek and the others were the last one."

"There's...Others who are free of their control!" Shouts Darini.

"Yeah...I come back here with my friends to rescue all the tribes." Says Mudeenu. "If you are here...That explains the patrol we see outside...They are searching for you."

"That is true." Says Darini.

"Anyway...What happen when you were absent?" Asks Brathe.

The group gives their name to the mipedians and they also explain their journey in the human world. They listen to their story.

"So we are here to rescue my cousin and the mipedian tribe." Concludes Mudeenu.

"I think you should rest for today." Says Darini. "You are sleepy. You should rest for the night and do this tomorrow."

"I think Darini is right." Says Myna. "We are not at top shape right now."

"I need my night of sleep too." Says Kaya.

"Alright...From what I can see...Iflar isn't in danger of death anyway." Says Mudeenu.

"What happen to your armor?" Asks Darini.

"A very violent fight." Says Mudeenu about the duel against a Chezaron.

"You horn is almost complete once again." Says Brathe. "You may also return to normal psychologically...Even if I prefer the new Mudeenu." He adds with a smile.

"I change because of fear...Myna can be really...Really scary when you upset her." Warns Mudeenu.

Myna looks at them for a while with a small and scary smile.

"I do not want to see it then. Nothing really scares you anyway...Except Chaor but you can hide it well." Says Darini.

"Anyway...Let's sleep." Yoshi then yawn. "We have a big mission tomorrow and Guy isn't here to help us."

"We can only count on ourselves." Says Myna. She takes out her scanner and tries to talk with the others but nothing happen. "I guess we are out of range...100% by ourselves."

"Anyway...Let's sleep for now." Says Samantha. "I'm sure they will come here...I think they might have a way to come back here fast...Guy also have a flux card."

The group then sleep on the ground for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Al Mipedim Palace**

Vitar'zu was walking in the palace and his brain was working hard. He knows the humans are in the mipedian territory and he couldn't help but feel himself threatened. The creatures with them and the humans are a dangerous combination. Aa'une warns them about all M'arrillians about the danger the humans represent. He also orders them to be brought alive. They are dangerous but very important; except the little girl. He says to look up for one of them who seem to shrine more than the other humans.

Vitar'zu continues walking for a while before going to bed. It is his second night he can't sleep. He fears the humans but he also hope to obtain them. It's the only way they can survive. He closes his eyes but he can't fall asleep. He decides to try to think about something else but even that can't help him.

Vitar'zu is one of the few who knows the real danger. He shakes his head and he changes his thought for something else. When he knows about the danger, he was unable to sleep for a while. When Aa'une gives the plan, he feels a sense of security that calms him and he was able to sleep again...But...The humans stand in their way and he has lose this security. He is once again afraid by it. He closes his eyes and another thought calms him... Amethyst...Everything he thinks of her...Like most of the M'arrillians, they feel like there's nothing to fear. Her innocent smile makes them believe it.

"I sure want to see you right now." Says Vitar'zu. He closes his eyes and he falls asleep.

* * *

**In the Canyon**

The group in the canyon wakes up and they eat a fast breakfast before they continue walking. They advance in their journey in the canyon...They do not know something is coming closer to them. He is lurking after them.

They continue walking the track for a while when the weather suddenly starts changing. The Kozorrs start panicking and their instinct tells them that something bad is about to happen. The group knows something is about to happen. The clouds in the sky appear very fast and the sound of lighting can be heard. The group follows the Kozorrs there they run but Nile falls on the ground. Ario sees him and he turns away. He takes Nile on his arms and he runs the faster he can. A lighting strikes from the sky:

"AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" One of the soldiers of Dakkamal screams in pain.

The cloud then suddenly disappears. They look at the dead soldier. Blood came out of his nose and mouth. The humans see this and they tremble in fear and sadness. They are still not use to see dead and it hurts them a lot.

"NO!" Screams Nile.

(Shin Megami Tensei II – Neutral theme)

The young mipedian runs at the side of the dead soldier.

"Come on! This is not the time to take a nap! Wake up!...This is not funny!...Wake up...Wake up!...WAKE UP!" Screams Nile at the dead soldier.

"...It's useless." Says Ario. "He...won't come back." Ario closes his eyes. He is use to see dead...But he isn't use to comfort someone who lives such situation the first time...And without a military training. Nile isn't ready to witness this.

"No...No...NO!" Screams Nile.

"We...have to...continue." Says Dakkamal hardly.

"How can you say that?!" Shouts Nile.

"We have a mission...We...Do not have time to mourn his dead." Says Dakkamal looking down.

"That's...MONSTRUFUL!" Screams Nile. He closes his eyes and he cries over the dead mipedian. Tears fall on the dead body of the dead mipedian.

Ario walks closer to him and he puts his green hand over the young mipedian shoulders.

"Nile...I'm sorry to say it but...We do not have much time." Says Ario with great difficulty.

"You too!" Shouts Nile. "Why aren't you crying for him?!"

"Because it isn't the time for this." Says Ario. "This is the life of a soldier."

"We can at least bury him!" Shouts Nile.

The humans are still sad about their dead. There let some tears falling over their eyes. They didn't say anything. They are like Nile...They do not understand their way of thinking.

"We...do not have time." Says Ario.

Nile turns at the direction of Ario and he tries punching the chest of Ario. Ario chest is too hard to hurt the green mipedian. After a few tries he just stays there and he burst into tears on the chest of Ario. Ario then gives a hug to the young mipedian and he lets him cry.

Odu-Bathax decides to arrange this and he digs a hole. Dakkamal puts the dead soldier into the hole and they bury him. Sobtjek then gives a few words to give him his honor.

"Rest in peace." Says the humans with courage. Nile says it too.

(Theme end)

Nile wasn't really in shape to walk. Ario puts him on the Kozorr. Nile doesn't look at Ario after this. They continue like this for a while until they hear a song behind them. The group turn around. It was one M'arrillian. He was moving closer to them. His name was Ihun'kalin.

Ihun'kalin is a powerful M'arrillian. He is floating in the air. He has green color over all his body and some blue part armor on him. His legs are tentacles that don't touch the ground. His arms are 2 long tentacles. Higher from his chest seems to have a big black hole where a purple eye looking at the group.

Behind them a sound is made and a light appears. Owayki appears once again. Alex would have shouted in fear but the M'arrillian is scarier for Alex. He charges at the M'arrillian and he uses a slash beam attack on Ihun'kalin. He hits the M'arrillian who flies until he hits the wall. Owayki then calls a fire ball and he throws it at Ihun'kalin who blocks it with a wall of water. He then counters with a beam attack and he hits Owayki. Ihun'kalin then throws a white beam at the ghost mipedian.

"The M'arrillian is trying to take control of Owayki's mind!" Shouts Sobtjek.

"This isn't good." Says Intress.

Owayki disperse the beam and he looks at the M'arrillian.

"The wise one is right! They can't control them!" Shouts Sobtjek.

Owayki throws a wind slash at him. He hits the M'arrillian who partially blocks it. He then counters with another attack that seems to be dispersing.

"What is that?" Asks Odu-Bathax.

Dakkamal, his soldiers and Nile have a headache for a few seconds until their eyes shine with a red color.

"...This isn't good." Says Alex.

Dakkamal, the soldiers and Nile turns around and they attack the group. Dakkamal attacks Vinta while the 4 remaining soldiers charge at Odu-Bathax, Intress and Sobtjek. Nile is the last one and he walks at the direction of Ario. Ario walks away from Nile. He doesn't want to fight the young mipedian.

The battle is chaotic around and they fight the best they can. They have problem fighting those who are in control and they have a little bound with them. Vinta was hesitant to hit one of his fellow soldiers and brother in arm...Especially after one of them died and Nile and the human were sad...and are still sad about it.

Ario doesn't have any will fighting Nile. Nile charges at Ario and he punches Ario gut. Nile then tries to kick Ario but he blocks it with his arm. Nile then attacks Ario with a low kick and Ario jumps over it.

"Nile...Wake up! You don't want to fight me!" Shouts Ario. He dodges another punch from the teenager mipedian.

"Destroy the enemy." Says Nile under control.

"Stop! Remember me! You have to! What about your parents?!" Asks Ario.

Nile ignores Ario plea and he charges at Ario who falls on the ground. Nile jumps on Ario stomach and he then starts strangling Ario with his hands. Ario tries to free himself but he doesn't want to use brute force.

"N...Nile." Says Ario weakly.

Alex and Carlos appear behind Nile and they force him to get off Ario and they throw him away. Guy runs next to Ario.

"Are you alright?!" Shouts Guy.

"I'm...fine." Says Ario.

Sobtjek sees that the fight is going bad and he takes out one of his mugic.

"Melody of Mirage!" Shouts Sobtjek.

The song can be heard playing and a giant beast appears in front of the mipedians and the M'arrillian. They walk away and try to fight back.

"What is that?" Asks Odu-Bathax.

"It's a mirage! We have to run before it disappears." Says Sobtjek.

"We can't leave Nile behind!" Protests Ario.

"No time my friend! We have to run." Says Vinta. He takes his friend arm and they run away from the M'arrillian and the brainwash M'arrillian. Sobtjek takes one of the Kozorr and he runs too.

The group runs away until they reach something that looks like a river with white fog.

"Let's go!" Says Carlos.

He was about to pass over the fog when Sobtjek stops him.

"No! If we try passing it...The fog might kill us!" Warns Sobtjek.

"With what we see! I think he's right." Says Alex.

"Let's pass over that rock bridge." Says Odu-Bathax when he sees it.

The group runs at the direction of the bridge when they see enemy after them. One of them throws a beam but he hits Alex.

"Argh! Dammit!" Shouts Alex in pain.

"ALEX!" Shouts Odu-Bathax. He takes him and he joins the other. He puts one of his hands over the part where Alex is bleeding.

They pass the bridge and they see the enemy getting close.

"CARD SLASH! Pyroblaster battlegear activates!" Shouts Guy.

Vinta takes the Pyroblaster that appears in his hands and he fires at the bridge. Ario takes his own Pyroblaster he puts on the Kozorr they have bring. The bridge cracks and it falls into small pieces.

The enemies stop and they wait for a while. They look around and they move to another bridge.

"Let's go." Says Sobtjek.

They walk away. Owayki who has given time disappears after giving them a sad look. Their morale is now low...Especially Ario who starts mourning one small sentence time to time...Like a whispering.

"I've fail my promise." Ario says sadly.

They continue until the night comes back once again. They light up a camp and they sit there. Guy sees Ario very depress and he sits next to him and he talks to him.

"Ario...Do you want to say what's on your mind? I've hear you saying that you fail your promise...Is it about Nile?" Asks Guy with a calm voice.

"...Yeah...I've promise I'll protect Nile." Says Ario. He closes his eyes for a moment. "I...don't want to talk about it."

"Are you sure?" Asks Guy. "Maybe it isn't too late to fulfil it. I can free his mind."

"Alright...Listen well." Says Ario. Ario opens his mouth and he starts talking.

_It was a few months ago. The city was under attack by the M'arrillians. The town has suffered some destruction. I was with Dakkamal and we were fighting back the enemy in the merchant section of the town. We were losing the fight of course but we refuse to give up. Iflar was at the center part of the town, fighting back the M'arrillians. It was a violent fight of course and we fight with all our strength until we hear a sound. I was ask to check it out and I go to the place where the sound has been made...I've see a crushed building and I run in case someone needs help...I've see 2 mipedians there with black scales. I run next to them and I've seen that they are agonising...They will not survive more than a few minutes. They are Nile's parents...I move closer to them when the father opens his mouth weakly._

"_My...son...place...save him...*Keuf Keuf*!" He coughs a few times._

_I listen to his last words which are slowly grave forever in my memories._

"_Nile...Please...Promise you'll...P...protect him." Says the mother of Nile. "He's somewhere...else." She closes her eyes for a few seconds before opening them. "Tell him...We...love him."_

"_Nile...I...I...don't want...to...to...die...Nile...be...sad...please... protect him." Says Nile father. He drops his head and he falls into his pool of blood and dies._

"_Take...this necklace...Give him my...necklace." Says Nile's mother._

_Nile mother also dies the same way in her own blood of pool._

_I decide to respect their last wish and I search around in the battlefield. After a while...I've found Nile who was hiding under some broken building. I knew it was him because he has the color of the dark scales. He was trembling and crying in fear. He sees me and he tries hiding deeper. I walk closer and I look at him._

"_Do not be afraid...You parents have ask me to help you." I say._

"_No...I do not know you." Says Nile._

"_You're name is Nile...Right?" I Ask._

"_...Yes..." Says Nile._

"_You parents ask me to protect you." I say._

"_You are lying." Replies Nile afraid._

"_Look." I check on me and I show Nile the necklace his mother gives to me. "Do you recognise it?"_

"_Mom necklace!" Shouts Nile. Nile starts to trust me and he moves closer to me. He takes the necklace and he looks at it. He decides to wear it. "Thank you!...What happen to mom...and dad?"_

"_Well...euh..." I hesitate for a while...I didn't know what to say. "I've lost them when we were searching for you...I...I do not know what happen to them." I lie. "We will be back...But we have to get out of here for now."_

"_Al...Alright." Says Nile looking at my eyes with little doubts._

_I think he was too afraid to ask question to me._

"That's how I meet him...I never tell him that his parents are...dead." Says Ario.

"It's alright...You did it because you thought it was best for him...But one day...You'll have to tell him the true." Says Guy.

"I know...Thanks for listening to me." Says Ario with a smile.

"You are welcome...We can rescue him...I have the power to free him mind...When we can...I'll do it." Says Guy.

"Thank you for this." Says Ario.

The group then starts sleeping except Odu-Bathax who is watching Alex. He has use the mugic to heal him but he is still watching him.

* * *

**Al Mipedim: Night**

The group who's in Al Mipedim have finish preparing the plan to infiltrate the castle. They follow Mudeenu to reach the castle.

"Alright...It is time to rescue my cousin." Says Mudeenu.

Everyone is ready to enter in the castle. They are in front of it and they enter. When they reach the inside, Samantha and Agitos think that something is wrong...It was too easy. Darini and Brathe are also more careful. They also feel that they are not in a good position.

"Welcome to my castle!" Says Iflar appearing behind them, turning visible. The royal guard also appears and they point their spears at their direction. "My dear cousin...I was wondering when you'll come visit me...I guess it's now."

"This isn't good." Comments Kaya.

The M'arrillian leader also appears and he walks at their direction.

"That's right...You are in a very bad situation." Says Vitar'zu. "We cannot let you free the mipedians...We need them...Now...Surrender and we will bring you to a nice prison." He says with a small smirk.

**To be continued**

* * *

AC: Cliffhanger...I'm sure you already want to discover the next chapter but you'll have to wait. Until next time, have fun!


	37. Chapter 36: Mipedian Tribe part 3

AC: I hope you like it.

* * *

**Al Mipedim: Night**

The group who's in Al Mipedim have finish preparing the plan to infiltrate the castle. They follow Mudeenu to reach the castle.

"Alright...It is time to rescue my cousin." Says Mudeenu.

Everyone is ready to enter in the castle. They are in front of it and they enter. When they reach the inside, Samantha and Agitos think that something is wrong...It was too easy. Darini and Brathe are also more careful. They also feel that they are not in a good position for victory.

"Welcome to my castle!" Says Iflar appearing behind them, turning visible. The royal guard also appears and they point their spears at their direction. "My dear cousin...I was wondering when you'll come visit me...I guess it's now."

"This isn't good." Comments Kaya.

The M'arrillian leader also appears and he walks at their direction.

"That's right...You are in a very bad situation." Says Vitar'zu. "We cannot let you free the mipedians...We need them...Now...Surrender and we will bring you to a nice prison." He says with a small smirk.

"What do we do?" Asks Yoshi.

"We have no chance." Says Darini looking at the ground.

"Iflar...It's me...Mudeenu...You're cousin. You have to resist the M'arrillian! You are not someone who acts that way." Says Mudeenu.

...

Iflar only looks at him. He walks closer to his cousin.

"What makes you think you know me well?" Asks Iflar. "Give me one reason to resist them? You have none anyway."

"...We have found your father...He's waiting for you." Says Mudeenu.

"...I do not care." Says Iflar.

Mudeenu looks at his cousin. He then looks at Vitar'zu.

"You are a *Perim swear* bastard...Release Iflar now!" Orders Mudeenu.

"Let me remind you that you are not in average...You can't order me anything." Says Vitar'zu.

"Iflar...You love your father...I know you are in there!" Shouts Mudeenu to his cousin.

Iflar closes his hand and turn it into a fist. He then puts it violently on the stomach of his cousin. Mudeenu wasn't prepared for it and he feels the pain. Mudeenu puts his hand over his belly and he falls on his knee and loses his air.

"Iflar..." Says Mudeenu sadly.

"MUDEENU!" Screams Myna. She runs next to her lover and she looks at Iflar. She gives him the cold glare and Iflar trembles in fear and he back away. "Who are you?" She asks to Iflar.

"I'm the crown prince Iflar." Says Iflar.

"No...You are not him...If you were...You would never have done this!" Shouts Myna.

"You better surrender now! Let me remind you that you can't win!" Says Vitar'zu.

"What do we do?" Asks Yoshi.

"I say we refuse your offer...The payment for your nice prison is big." Says Brathe with a smirk.

"I agree." Says Samantha. "Even if we resist you're going to put us in prison."

"True..." Says Vitar'zu. "But I do not want to take the risk and injure a human.

"Mudeenu...Are you ready?" Asks Myna.

"I...I have no choice...But to fight." Says Mudeenu.

The creatures prepare themselves to fight Vitar'zu and his troops of M'arrillians and mipedians. They charge at each other's and a big fight occurs.

* * *

**Chaotic: Creatures in human world**

**Arc 2: Liberation of Perim**

**Opening: New World**

ROMANJI

sora wo koete  
umi wo koete  
chiisana fuan  
kibou ni kaete

arukidashita  
kono sekai de  
donna deai wo  
sagashi ni ikou

omoi kuzuresou demo zawameku kokoro osaeru  
kimi no koe ga tsutsumu saki shinjite

bokura no tabi wa mada hajimatta bakari  
doredake no yume wo kizuna wo tsunaide ikou  
atsumaru kokoro wa tatakau tsuyosa ni naru yo  
yami wo koeta  
asu no sono saki e

TRANSLATION

Beyond the skies  
Beyond the sea  
A bit of uneasiness  
Can become hope

As I walk  
On this earth  
What sort of encounters  
Am I here to find?

Although my thoughts are scattered, I hold back my stirring heart  
And believe in the future enveloped by your voice

Our journey has only just begun  
Connecting to unknown extent our bonds and dreams to each other  
The hearts who assemble as one will give us strength to fight  
And overcome the darkness  
To what lies beyond tomorrow

* * *

**Chapter 36: Mipedian Tribe part 3: Before the final fight**

**Night : All Mipedim : Castle Prison**

The group is wining in pain. They were put in separate prison since they have resisted. Only Yoshi and Kaya have been put together since it was not a good idea to separate them. When they try, Kaya reacts strongly and they have no choice but to do it that way. They have lose the fight like they thought but it was worse for Mudeenu. Mudeenu has been beaten personally by his cousin. He punches his face, stomach and he even kicks Mudeenu nuts once. That breaks a part of Mudeenu heart and Myna is trying to comfort him.

"My cousin has beaten me...He...He'll never do that...Can...Can they know...what they do...under the control of the M'arrillians?" Asks Mudeenu.

"I don't know." Says Myna. "But it isn't him who did this...You know it."

"Yeah...But...I couldn't defend or even try hurting him." Says Mudeenu.

"At least Darini and Brathe manage to escape." Says Yoshi.

"I ask them to run away...They will not let us go since they want us...I hope they'll find a way to save us." Says Samantha.

"Yeah...We have to find something to do." Says Agitos.

"Are you alright?" Asks Samantha. "You have been hit hard."

"I'm better since I puke everything." Says Agitos. "Too bad we don't have our scanner anymore."

"Kaya...Are you alright?" Asks Yoshi petting Kaya.

"I'm fine." Says Kaya. "It was very painful."

"I'm sorry we have tried fighting them." Says Yoshi.

"There was no other way than trying." Says Kaya with a small smile.

Vitar'zu appears in the prison and he walks in front of them. He looks at the prisoner.

"Comfy?" Asks Vitar'zu.

"Still better than seeing your face." Replies Yoshi.

"..."Vitar'zu says nothing but he gives him a glare.

Vitar'zu is an M'arrillian who is good at finding the invisible mipedians. He walks on his 4 sharps feet. His left arm is a hand while his right one is a pincer. He wears a black armor covering his chest. He also wears a metallic helmet and mask that hides his red face coming out in the hole of the mask.

He looks at each cage and he smiles when he looks at Samantha.

"I'm taking you...Say good-bye to the other...In two days...I shall send you to the Oligarch. The other's will be another time...You can say adios to her Agitos...You will never see her again." Says Vitar'zu.

"Release her...RELEASE MY FRIEND!" Screams Agitos furious.

Vitar'zu takes Samantha who tries escaping him but he is too powerful. Samantha disappears from their sigh.

"SAMANTHAAAA!" Screams Agitos. He tries shaking the bars but they resist him and his fury. After a while...He stops for a while and tries regaining his breath. "Dammit! I'm supposed to protect her...COME HERE AND BRING SAMANTHA BACK!"

"Stop it...It's useless to escape...Those bars are made to resist Chaor fury." Says Mudeenu.

"But...They have her...I have to save her! I give my Underworlder honor to protect her!" Shouts Agitos.

"Then calm down!" Shouts Myna. "If we have a clear mind. We can rescue her."

"But...Yeah...I have to calm down." Says Agitos. He closes his eyes and he calms down. "Sorry...I've panic..."

"It's fine...It shows that you care for her." Says Yoshi.

"Mudeenu...Is there anything you know about this prison that can free us?" Asks Agitos when he calms down.

"Well...Nothing for now...I do not know the structure of this place that much." Says Mudeenu after thinking for a while.

"We have to sleep for now." Says Myna. "Maybe we'll have a plan with a clear mind."

The all nods and they fall asleep on the ground. Only Agitos has more problem sleeping since he's thinking about Samantha.

"Hey...I just realise...When do the 2 moons be full?" Asks Kaya.

"Well...7 days." Says Mudeenu.

"Alright...It will be the moment I'll be the strongest...I can break free when the 2 moons are full." Says Kaya.

"But it will be too late for Samantha!" Protests Agitos.

"We will save her when we can...Let's also try to find another and faster way." Says Myna.

"Let's sleep for now." Says Yoshi. "I'm tire."

Yoshi puts his head against the fur of Kaya. The others lay on the ground.

* * *

**Dining room**

Vitar'zu and Iflar are eating at the table when something disturbs them.

"Why am I even here?" Says a voice.

Samantha was there on the chair with food in front of her. She looks at Vitar'zu suspiciously. 3 guards are behind Samantha.

"I thought you would like a high quality feast...Because you won't have any during the time you are in Deep Mine since we do not have this high quality of food." Says Vitar'zu.

"You will meet our master Aa'une and you'll join our cause." Says Iflar.

"...You think he will succeed?" Asks Samantha.

"Of course...He'll find a way to control your mind." Says Vitar'zu. "He can go around your mind...When you'll meet him...It will only be a matter of time before you can't resist him."

"..." Samantha says nothing else. She looks at Vitar'zu.

"Something the matter?" Asks Vitar'zu when he sees her serious eyes.

"I have an important question...Why did you ask Iflar to beat his cousin? How can you ask him to do that?" Says Samantha.

"I didn't ask it...I am not even sure why he did this." Says Vitar'zu.

"..." Samantha didn't believe him. "Is he conscious...Does he know what he has done...Even in mind control?"

"Of course not." Says Vitar'zu with a convince look.

Samantha looks at Iflar and there was a small tear on the check...outside of Vitar'zu view. It appears when she talks about the beating. Samantha didn't say anything but she knows Vitar'zu doesn't know the true. She knows he really believe what he has said.

"Anyway...You shall be brought to our home soon...We just have to prepare the flux Bauble." Says Vitar'zu.

"I am so not interest in this travel." Warns Samantha. _I'll have to sabotage the flux Bauble. _Thinks Samantha.

They talk for a while. Samantha tries to obtain information...but Vitar'zu isn't dump and speaks without giving information. He finds the human interesting but he doesn't think she best the daughter of Aa'une.

* * *

**Later**

Samantha has been brought to a bed and guard by mipedian but she has a plan to get out of the room. She uses the method when teenager does the wall. She puts some object to make her look like she's still in bed. She decides to get out of the room by the window and she opens it. She knows where is the flux by the game and talking to Mudeenu during a while. She sees she pretty high in the air. She slowly walks, her back against the wall, and she walks slowly against the wall for a while. An hour pass before she reaches the window closes to the room. She gets out in the room silently and she reaches the door. She knows the password and how to dodge the trap. After composing the password, she walks away and sharp spike comes out of the door. It then returns in the door and the door slowly opens. She smiles and she enters in the room. She then sees all...All the small places where the flux can be.

"...They should really organise all this...They need more female." Says Samantha.

She starts searching for it. She knows there's only one in there. When the day starts showing sigh of coming, she found the Flux Bauble and she breaks it into small pieces.

"And here's the end of the shortcut." Says Samantha with a smile. "I have won some time."

"Who's there?!" Shouts a voice.

She turns around and she sees a mipedian looking at her with his red eye.

He wears blue and gold armor, a red cape with a silver lining, a red loincloth, and a red eye patch. He carries two gold and black swords. He is green and has a fin on the top of his head. It was Rasbma Darini; brother of the Marquis Darini.

"Checkmate." Says Samantha.

"You...I'm sure Vitar'zu will make you regret it." Says Rasbma.

"He can come. I've won the first round." Says Samantha. "I've done all I have to do. I'll do to my room now."

She then walks in front of Rasbma who doesn't know what to say or do. He has his mouth open for a while before following her and escorting her to his bed. He then walks out of the way and gives his report to Vitar'zu.

* * *

**Day: In the Canyon**

The day shrine and the group immediately start walking. They know they don't have time to do anything. The group walks in the Canyon. Ario was a little behind so Guy and Vinta walks next to him. Odu-Bathax transports Alex who's feeling better. Alex caught and Carlos says that he has some fever. He may have caught something they have brought from their world. Carlos looks very worry at his lover but Odu-Bathax is overprotecting him and he can't move closer to him. Sobtjek is looking a little depress and having the moral low. He has done this journey to find hope and saving his tribe member but...He isn't sure if he can succeed.

They finally reach the end and they don't see anything.

"Did we reach a dead end?" Asks Carlos.

"I don't think so." Says Intress.

The group look around and try finding something when Vinta sees something behind them.

"They are getting closer!" Shouts Vinta.

"Dammit!" Shouts Ario.

Intress looks in the air.

"There's something up there! Maybe they are on the hill!" She shouts.

The Kozorr can't climb it so they leave him at the bottom. Ario takes a rope and his battle gear. Vinta also takes another one so he won't depend on a card since Guy will be busy trying to free the mind of the poor brainwash mipedians.

They all nods and they start climbing. Alex hand on his partner back and Odu-Bathax climbs faster than anyone else. The mipedians were second with Intress but Guy and Carlos were slower, even with their training. They Alex and Odu-Bathax reach the summit, they see that there were only statues there with hole on their chest.

"That's it!" Says Odu-Bathax surprise.

"Maybe there's something to do?" Suggest Alex.

"Even so...We have to deal with them." Says Odu-Bathax. "They overpower us before...We hesitated too much to fight."

"We have to help Guy reach the M'arrillian and break the mind control." Says Alex.

The 3 mipedians reach the summit too and they look at the statues.

"Those are the soldiers of Owayki...Owayki is there." Says Sobtjek.

Vinta moves closer to Owayki statue and he looks in the eyes of rock. He says nothing but he remembers that his son is Sobek.

"Is something the matter?" Asks Sobtjek.

"No...Nothing." Says Vinta looking at the ground.

Intress was there too and she looks around.

"Great...What do we do not?" She asks.

The 2 humans join them and are exhausted.

"I hate this hill." Comments Guy.

"Yeah..." Says Carlos.

They both look at the statues and they say nothing else. They wonder what to do now. Vinta walks at the cliff and he sees the enemy coming closer.

"They are soon here!" Shouts Vinta.

"We must do our last stand here." Says Guy.

"What are those holes for?" Asks Carlos who looks at it closer.

Sobtjek joins him and he looks at it. He takes out the bag the wise gives to him and looks inside.

"Mugic stone?" Says Carlos surprise.

"Put it in the holes!" Shouts Alex who recognises the form.

Sobtjek tries it and the statue starts shining. The statue then turns into one soldier who is armed with a truncheon or something similar that the police has in the human world. Vinta jumps away and the enemy are just in front of them. Sobtjek looks at the soldier who immediately attacks with his weapon and knocks Dakkamal on his butt.

"Human! Hurry and put the stones. We'll give you time." Says Sobtjek.

"Understood." Says Guy.

The humans take the bag and they put the stone for the mugic in the hole and they awake all soldiers of Owayki. They then awake Owayki and the now breeding mipedians fight the enemy.

"Alright...I need to pass them and reach the M'arrillian!" Says Guy.

"It won't be easy." Says Carlos.

"Hey!" Shouts Guy.

Vinta looks at him and nods. The battle was intense and Guy moves slowly closer to Ihun'kalin.

Ario looks around and he sees Nile charging at Sobtjek and Ario charges at Nile and he forces him to be on the ground. Nile tries to free himself but Ario is too strong to let him go.

"Stop it Nile!" Says Ario.

Nile then kicks Ario on his nut and Ario is on the ground in pain. He rolls to the left when Nile tries to attack him. Ario knows Ihun'kalin is using him because no mipedian will fight back at him. Ario blocks him for a while until he pushes Nile away.

"**Sleep Sting!**" Shouts Ario. He hits Nile with is and Nile appears to be sleepy. He moves to the left and to the right and he yawns. Ario the runs at Nile and takes the rope he has and he attaches Nile with it. He then puts him close to the human and return to the fight.

Guy was close of Ihun'kalin and he waits for the M'arrillian to drop his attention and strike when the right moment comes. The M'arrillian looks away for a few seconds and Guy charges. He runs at him and he jumps at Ihun'kalin. He hangs on his chest while the M'arrillian tries to throw the human away. Guy climbs the chest until he reaches the face.

"You have done enough trouble for today!" Shouts Guy before putting his hand on the eyes of Ihun'kalin since it's the thing that is the front too. It was sticky and Guy can't help but feel a little sick.

Guy concentrates and he enters in the mind of Ihun'kalin. He then searches for the way he controls the mipedians and he finds it. He uses his power to break the link and Ihun'kalin shouts in pain before falling unconscious. While falling unconscious, Guy sees something else. He enters in link with the Oligarch by mistake.

{Who are you?} Says a voice.

{I am Guy...} Was all Guy can answer to him.

{A human...Hum...It seems you have free some of the mipedians...It's no matter...You cannot resist us forever.} Says Aa'une.

{Why are you doing all this? Why are you enslaving the tribes?} Asks Guy.

{I have no reason to explain it to you...But you are taking the wrong decision in helping them...You are condemning to a horrible every tribe this way...You have to stop before it is too late.} Says Aa'une.

{No...I won't stop when you are the one making the wrong choice. You are enslaving them...This is wrong! I just want to know why!} Shouts Guy.

The connection is cut when a hand draw him backward.

"My friend...Are you alright?" Asks Vinta.

Guy looks at him and he sees that he is still on Ihun'kalin chest and was there for a moment. He looks around and he sees the enslave mipedians are now unconscious. Ario was watching Nile while Guy friend and Sobtjek are looking at the once again, statues of the soldiers of Owayki. Alex was looking at his friend Odu-Bathax with a smile. Odu-Bathax has a few injured on his chest but nothing really big. Carlos was talking to Intress and takes some rope.

"We will attach the M'arrillian." Says Carlos. "Unless someone wants to finish him."

"No...Just attach him...Killing him won't do any good. We are better than him." Says Guy.

They attach Ihun'kalin so he won't cause trouble.

Sobtjek appears to have been hurt at his side but the small bag he has, which no one has notice, has been cut and seems a little crushed.

"What do we do now?" Asks Guy.

"We shall now rest for today. We have to wait for our friend to wake up. We cannot return to Al Mipedim while they are in this state." Says Sobtjek.

"Alright." Says Guy.

The ghost of Owayki appears once again. He looks at them with a small smile and a message appears on the scanner.

It's good to be once again serving my tribe...Please...Take us with you...We want to save our tribe...Me and my soldier. Says Owayki.

"That was our intention...We shall also find a way to break the curse once and for all." Says Sobtjek.

Owayki nods. He bows and he disappears once again.

Everyone goes down at the bottom of the hill with, slowly and surely, thanks to Odu-Bathax, the statues. They then prepare a fire in case those dark creatures appear once again. The Kozorr were sleeping near the group. Ihun'kalin was close to the fire and Guy decides to make sure he won't control any mind. So he seals his power like he has learn and they have to wait. A sound is made and Dakkamal wakes up.

"Urgh...What...What happen?" Asks Dakkamal.

"You have been control by the M'arrillian." Says Sobtjek.

"I...I know...I...remember what I did." Says Dakkamal closing his eyes. "I remember I try to kill you."

"It's alright." Says Alex with a small smile. "It's not your fault."

"No...But If I remember...Every creature will too...What if they have killed someone they love?" Suddenly says Dakkamal.

Ario looks at Nile and he understands what he means. He takes Nile and already gives him a comfort hug for when he wakes up and remembers what happen.

The other soldier's then wake up and the group calm then. They then excuse themselves for what they have done but no one hold a grudge against them. Nile then wakes up and he sees yellow scares of Ario chest. He looks higher and he sees his face.

"How are you feeling?" Asks Ario.

Nile looks at him and he remembers he tries to kill him. He then sobs and he looks in his eyes. He suddenly hugs strongly Ario.

"I'm sorry...*Sob* I...I didn't want to hurt you." Says Nile very sad.

"I know...I know it." Says Ario.

After a while, Nile stops crying and he falls asleep on Ario chest.

"He needs to sleep physically and emotionally as well." Says Carlos.

"Yeah." Says Ario.

"Ario...You'll be a good father." Says Guy.

Ario hears this and he gives a small smile. Guy was completely right.

A sound is made and the group sees Ihun'kalin regaining consciousness. Ihun'kalin opens his eye and he looks at the group. He tries to move but he can't.

"It's useless to escape." Says Sobtjek.

Ihun'kalin continues trying for a while and he then stops. He looks at the group.

"What are you going to do with me? I will not talk anyway." Says Ihun'kalin. His throat open some holes that is use to speak.

"We are taking you as a prisoner...None of us wants to kill you...Even after what you did." Says Guy.

"What do you mean?" Asks Ihun'kalin.

"You use Nile to kill me...You know that he can see what he has done when you control his mind. He can remember what happen after you release him of your control." Says Ario.

"No...That's not true...You are trying to confuse me!" Shouts Ihun'kalin.

"Don't try this." Says Dakkamal. "I know that you order us to kill the mipedians without mercy. You also made us camp when the night comes...Why you put Nile closer to the flame anyway? You do not care for our tribe."

Ihun'kalin eye shrinks when he says that Nile was more protected. He does remember what happen. Ihun'kalin then looks on the ground.

"So...You do remember." Says Ihun'kalin.

"I think he really don't know what happen." Says Alex. "I just know it...The way he acts give all tips of real ignorance."

"Are you sure? He may try to trick us." Says Odu-Bathax.

"I think he's right too." Says Carlos. "Look at him...He appears a little miserable."

"It's not because they have the power that they know everything about it." Says Sobtjek.

"I believe him too...You better do nothing wrong." Warns Guy.

"So...How do we return to Al Mipedim?" Asks Intress.

"We use my Flux Bauble I have with me." Says Sobtjek. He opens the bad and they see the battlegear broken.

...

...

...

"We are stuck here." Says Sobtjek. "We cannot bring the statue all the way back!"

"We have done everything for nothing!" Shouts Ario. He then remembers that Nile is asleep and he pats the back of the young mipedian.

"I think I can use my Flux Bauble card." Says Guy. He slashes the card on his scanner.

Please slash the card location. Says the scanner.

Guy then loses his smile and he checks on him...He doesn't have the card for localization.

He tries to say nothing but the pressure is too high.

Ario sees he's going to blow and he puts his hands to cover Nile ears.

"FU*********************************************** ************************************************** ******************************************" Screams Guy very strongly.

* * *

**Deep Mine**

Aa'une was playing with Amethyst with a game she likes. They were close to the lake and they throw shining stone on the lake and they count the number of times it bounces on the water. Amethyst throws the stone and after 3 times, it sinks in the water.

"You are getting better." Says Aa'une.

"Thank you daddy." Says Amethyst.

Aa'une was about to throw his rock when...

"FU*********************************************** ************************************************** ******************************************" says a big voice.

...

"What was that?" Says Aa'une who didn't understand anything.

"Evil words." Says Aa'une daughter.

"Then do not repeat it again." Says Aa'une.

The return to the city was the M'arrillian panics over the voice. Aa'une immediately calms them down and he says that it is only a scream of a creature that is very far away.

* * *

**In the canyon: Bottom of the hill**

Guy regains his breath and everyone looks at him.

"That is a so much stupid mistake!" Shouts Guy. "How...How can I forget something like that will be needed?"

Guy looks at the others that look at him with eyes wide open. They all back away from him.

"...Sorry...Didn't mean to be...that..." Says Guy.

They still look at him that way. Luckily for Nile, he hasn't wake up from the outburst and is still sleeping.

"He is lucky to be asleep." Comments Ario.

"Anyway...What do we do now?" Asks Vinta.

"I think I'll try to repair it...I will take some time but I guess I can manage to bring us to Al Mipedim or around it...I guess it make take a few days." Says Sobtjek.

"Good...We shall wait for now." Says Carlos.

* * *

**3 days later**

Ario has drag Nile alone and they are in a small distance from the camp. Sobtjek is half way done with repairing the Flux Bauble.

"What do you want to talk about?" Asks Nile.

"Nile...I need to tell you something very important." Says Ario.

"What is it?" Asks Nile.

"Listen...I...I have to say it now...Or...I'll never tell it to you...I...I know what...happen to your...parents." Says Ario.

"Really? Where are they?" Asks Nile.

"Well...It's so...hard." Says Ario quietly. "Let me be honest."

"You can tell me anything." Says Nile.

"Nile...I...I need to tell you that...You're parents...They...are..." Ario stays quiet for a while. He hugs Nile against his chest. Nile seems confuse by this. "They...are not alive...They are...in another world...Where the soldier we bury is gone."

Nile eyes show he's surprise...He starts sobbing and after a while, tears fall from his eyes.

"N...No...Mom...Dad...No...*sob.*" Nile puts his head against Ario chest. He cries for a while loudly and Ario stays by his side and he pats the back of the young mipedian.

After a while, he stops crying and find the courage to speak again.

"I'm...sorry I couldn't...tell you sooner." Says Ario.

"Why...didn't you tell me sooner?" asks Nile.

"Because...I...didn't want...to make you...cry." Says Ario.

Nile says nothing for minutes.

"I...understand." Says Nile.

(Fire Emblem Seisen no Keifu OST: 95- Yuria's Theme)

"Nile...When...everything is over? Do you...want me to...adopt you?" Asks Ario.

"...What?...You want...to take care of me?" Asks Nile surprise.

"Yes..." Says Ario. "After passing so much time with you...I've...really like you. I see as my own son now."

"...I..." Says Nile hesitantly. "I want...it to be that way...I'm sure my parents will agree. I...can't even think of living without you...Can...Can I call you daddy?"

"Of course." Says Ario.

"Daddy...I love you." Says Nile closing his eyes.

They stay that way for a while before returning to camp.

(Theme end. P.S: Listen to it seriously)

* * *

**Al Mipedim: 4 days later**

Samantha has managed to sabotage anyway for her to be brought to the Deep Mine. In the end, she always gets caught when she doesn't need any more and that royally piss Vitar'zu. He doesn't want her to get in her way.

"For a weak being you sure cause me a lot of trouble Samantha." Says Vitar'zu. He has learned to remember her name. "I can't stand it anymore! Tonight, you sleep in my chamber! I'll make sure you won't escape and I don't care if you think I'm a pervert. Tomorrow, it's good-bye!"

Samantha looks in his eyes and she doesn't even seem too affected by his threat. She smiles at him.

"...I don't like what's in your mind girl...But I know I shall prevail whatever your mind has prepare." Says Vitar'zu.

"Alright...I'm tired of causing you trouble anyway...I'm going to sleep for now." Says Samantha.

"..." Vitar'zu looks at her and he already fear what might come next. If she is doing anything...Something bad might happen to the M'arrillian and he doesn't want to let it happen. Tomorrow...He'll send the girl even with the risk and without a proper escort...He might want to kill her.

"Bye." Says Samantha.

The soldiers take her in the room and the night starts.

* * *

**Al Mipedim: Night**

Marquis Darini and Brathe were outside the castle and they prepare to infiltrate the castle.

"Remember the plan Samantha give to us?" Asks Darini.

"Yes...Enter invisible...She has sabotage all Skeletal Specter the enemy possess." Says Brathe.

"I still wonder how she has done that?" Wonders Darini.

"Don't know, don't care." Says Brathe.

"Let's go." Says Darini.

They enter in the castle invisible and they move quietly. They move to the prison to rescue the group and they proceed to phase 2 of the plan. They move to the prison and K.O. the guard. They then enter in the prison and they have the key. When they enter, the others look at the door. They see the 2 mipedians looking at them with a smile. They show the key and they free everyone.

"Alright...It is time for phase 3 of Samantha plan." Says Agitos.

"You know it too?" Asks Darini.

"Of course. Samantha gives us the plan message." Says Myna.

"Why do you think we haven't tried to escape?" Asks Mudeenu.

"Oh...Right." Says Brathe.

"Let's go." Says Darini.

The group gets out of the prison and they move closer to the room where the scanner has been hidden by Samantha. The M'arrillians hasn't notice they are gone so they have the upper hand.

"We have now the scanner." Says Myna.

"It's time to fight back." Says Yoshi.

"Proceed has the plan. We rescue Samantha...She has her scanner hidden." Says Myna.

The group moves in the castle quietly and they try to not be spotted by the enemy. They continue for a while and they open the chamber where she is.

They didn't expect to see Samantha sleeping in the same bed than their M'arrillian target. They were mute by surprise and they are lucky it is their reaction. Samantha looks at them and she quietly gets out of the bed and the group walks away when they see Vitar'zu wake up and looking at them. He was still in his armor. He looks at them and he opens his pincer.

"Looks like we have someone who's trying to escape...I'll call the guard." Says Vitar'zu.

"Does he call the guard...Because I don't hear anything?" Says Brathe.

"He's using his mind!" Shouts Agitos.

"Run!" Shouts Myna.

The plan was to escape but they've been spot. The group runs away from Vitar'zu who's after them. They run to the west when they see Iflar with soldiers...The turn to the north and they run while more and more guards are after them. After a while, they reach the big hall and the army of enemy circle them.

Iflar was in front of Mudeenu.

"Looks like it's over for you." Says Iflar.

"No...I won't fight you...Remember who I am!" Shouts Mudeenu.

"Why should I remember a weak being like you?! I hate you Mudeenu! Why did you think I've send you elsewhere? It's just to get rid of you!" Says Iflar with cruel eyes.

Mudeenu says nothing and his eyes open over his usual limit by the surprise look.

"You are stronger than me, Courageous and you have the heart of a warrior! I hate you because of this and way before I first meet you!" Shouts Iflar.

Mudeenu opens his mouth, lips trembling.

"I...didn't know." Says Mudeenu.

"Of course not! You are obsessed with the Cothica! You are not even noticing anything about me." Replies Iflar. Tears appear from his eyes.

Mudeenu sees this. He doesn't know where the true begins and where the mind control starts.

Vitar'zu eyes grow stronger and see to regain full control of Iflar.

"Iflar...I'm sorry...It is true...But I am here to save you." Says Mudeenu.

"But...It's over for us." Says Yoshi and Kaya.

"It's not over!" Shouts the voice of Guy.

They look in the air and they see Guy and his group with the mipedians and also the soldiers of Owayki.

"We are here to kick their ass and free the mipedians!" Shouts Odu-Bathax.

"For the mipedians!" Shouts Nile by the side of Ario.

"FOR THE MIPEDIANS!" Screams everyone who's ready to fight.

They all jump, except the humans and Nile and they watch the epic final show down for the mipedians liberation.

* * *

**Kiru City**

"So...This is what Ihun'kalin realizes about mind control...It's...too cruel." I say to myself walking in the city.

I was alone and lost in my mind. I don't know what to do anymore. I am loyal to Aa'une because I know what's going on and the danger around us...lurking in the shadow...But the problem is that they are making the tribe suffering...My mind cannot endure what we are doing.

"I...I have to find the overworld leader and...help him finding a way to defeat my own tribe...There is another way...I know it...Now...I need to find where he is hiding...I do not want to use mind control...It's wrong."

I then walk around and search for Maxxor. I knows I has to find him if I want to make things right. We aren't evil. We are doing this to save the tribes life...Every tribe.

I am walking in the street of the city. I am Gal'Drad...I am an M'arrillian warrior. I want to save the tribes from us...Because I believe I am doing the right thing.

**To be continued.**

* * *

AC: I hope you like it.

Fire Emblem Seisen no Keifu OST: 95- Yuria's Theme: This theme makes me think that everything will be alright. I really like it and I find it appropriate.

For Kiru city part: Is an M'arrillian going to help them...Or is it a trap?


	38. Chapter 37: Mipedian Tribe part 4

AC: I take some time, but I hope you like it and review it.

* * *

**Chaotic: Creatures in human world**

**Arc 2: Liberation of Perim**

**Opening: New World**

ROMANJI

sora wo koete  
umi wo koete  
chiisana fuan  
kibou ni kaete

arukidashita  
kono sekai de  
donna deai wo  
sagashi ni ikou

omoi kuzuresou demo zawameku kokoro osaeru  
kimi no koe ga tsutsumu saki shinjite

bokura no tabi wa mada hajimatta bakari  
doredake no yume wo kizuna wo tsunaide ikou  
atsumaru kokoro wa tatakau tsuyosa ni naru yo  
yami wo koeta  
asu no sono saki e

TRANSLATION

Beyond the skies  
Beyond the sea  
A bit of uneasiness  
Can become hope

As I walk  
On this earth  
What sort of encounters  
Am I here to find?

Although my thoughts are scattered, I hold back my stirring heart  
And believe in the future enveloped by your voice

Our journey has only just begun  
Connecting to unknown extent our bonds and dreams to each other  
The hearts who assemble as one will give us strength to fight  
And overcome the darkness  
To what lies beyond tomorrow

* * *

**Chapter 37: Mipedian Tribe part 4: A taste of Freedom**

**Al Mipedim Inside the castle: The Hall: Night**

A big battle begins and every creature is fighting. The humans who are in the battlefield decide to run and join the others so nothing bad will happen to them. Down at the hall the battle was a long and difficult one…Blood appears everywhere, but none of the creatures are trying to kill those possesses by the M'arrillians...But for the M'arrillians...It was another story. They were beat up hardly and with a small hint of cruel revenge but they were disciplined enough to not kill them. The humans and Nile are watching it and they do not want to kill every one of them. The M'arrillians were also managing to incapacitate the enemies and the possess creatures too. The battle was long and hard and it was hard to know who's going to win.

"Dammit...I have to get closer to..." But Guy doesn't know his name.

"Vitar'zu." Says Samantha.

"Vitar'zu...If I can knock him out...I can stop this fight faster and stop the fight without too much dead." Says Guy.

"We need a plan to move closer." Says Myna.

"Looks like Muddenu might need you soon." Says Yoshi.

"Mudeenu...I'll go help him...Watch if you see an opportunity." Says Myna running at the direction of Mudeenu.

"We have also to make sure that our friend won't escape." Says Alex pointing at Ihun'kalin, who was still standing on the ground but he didn't give any will to move for a while. Nile just looks at him and he can't help but feel a little sad by it...He will not move closer but he cannot have an M'arrillian who do something wrong without really not knowing it.

"Looks like Agitos and Intress are challenging Vitar'zu." Says Yoshi seeing them.

"We will give them support." Says Samantha. Carlos nods and they move downstairs to be closer to their partner.

"Looks like this time Vinta is out of the important fight." Says Alex.

"Yeah...At least I won't see him too much injured...I hope." Says Guy.

"Me too." Says Yoshi.

The battle continued everywhere but the 2 major fight are about to start.

* * *

**Mudeenu vs Iflar**

Myna has slashed her card and Mudeenu has his sword in his hands. Iflar do the same and he points it at his cousin.

"It is time for you to be at my mercy." Says Iflar. "I will show you my strength and I'll make sure you lose more than a small portion of your horn."

"I've already completely lost it to my skull." Replies Mudeenu.

"Well...Anyway..." Iflar was taken by surprise. "I shall still show you my superiority over you."

"Stop...I do not want to fight you!" Shouts Mudeenu.

"You will if you want to live." Says Iflar.

"..." Mudeenu hesitate once again.

"Mudeenu! If you like him you have to beat him!" Shouts Myna.

It is weird but it is the only way to show it.

"..." Mudeenu must find the courage to fight him.

Iflar charges and he punches his cousin stomach which is unprotected since he doesn't have his armor, still in pieces in the Chezaron territory. Mudeenu moves backward and he looks at his cousin and he receives another blow at his face. Mudeenu falls on the ground and he looks at his cousin. He wants to bring him to his father.

"Cousin...I have to say it again...Your father wants to see you...He loves you." Says Mudeenu.

"Don't try talking back to me...Fight me like a mipedian!" Shouts Iflar.

"Mudeenu! You have no choice! I don't want to see you being beat up!" Shouts Myna.

Mudeenu blocks the punches of his cousin and he looks in the eyes of the crown prince.

"...Iflar...I'm sorry." Says Mudeenu. He then punches his cousin at his chest and he flies until he hits the wall.

"Finally...It is time for the real fight!" Shouts Iflar. "**WindSlash!**"

"**WindSlash!**" Shouts Mudeenu and the 2 winds hit each other's.

The 2 winds blow both of them away and Mudeenu lands faster on his feet because he is heavier than his cousin. He then charges at his cousin and he does a flash kick and he hits his cousin.

"I'm sorry." Says Mudeenu sadly.

"Mudeenu! Don't let your guard down!" Shouts Myna.

Mudeenu blocks the attack of Iflar with his sword. Their fight turn into a sword fights and for a while...They continue fighting for a while and Mudeenu starts having trouble. He is strong while his cousin is more agile and dodges all the attack of Mudeenu. Myna looks at the fight and she knows she has something to do to fight against Iflar.

"CARD SLASH! Speed enhancement activates!" Shouts Myna.

Mudeenu attacks at faster speed and he tries to force him to let go of the sword and after a while, Iflar has some problem hanging the sword and Mudeenu attacks 3 more times and he drops the sword. He then runs at the direction of his cousin but his cousin acts fast and he kicks the jaw. Mudeenu is unfocused for a few seconds and Iflar follows his attack.

"**Lighting Burst!**" Shouts Iflar.

He hits Mudeenu and he shouts in pain for a few seconds before smokes come out of his ears and he looks at his cousin. Iflar charges and he gives another blow to Mudeenu's stomach and he punches the throat of him and finishes by powerful punches at the snout of his cousin. Myna sees his noses being squishes and his snout must be broken and Mudeenu falls on the ground and he shouts in pain. He has a nose bleed. He looks at his cousin. He stands up and he blocks the next attack of his cousin.

"Iflar...The fight is over for you...I have something very important to say." He dodges the neck attack of Iflar he punches him and he throws him to the ground.

"Let me go!" Shouts Iflar.

"No...Listen! I'm sorry cousin...I...I didn't want to hurt you...I am strong because I want to protect you...I am a royal guard so I can protect you. I am stronger to protect you. I'm especially sorry that I haven't given enough attention to you...You are my cousin...And a member of my family...I was too much occupied by searching the Cothica...Always and always...I've put our tribe at risk...and...I'm sorry for everything...I...I mean it." Says Mudeenu sadly. "When this fight is over...I'll bring you to your father."

"..." Iflar tries to attack Mudeenu for Mudeenu just left a tear on the face of Iflar. He knows now Mudeenu is telling the true. "Mudeenu...Cousin...I...Free...us..."

"I will...No...Everyone will...Just resist him for now...I know you can." Says Mudeenu. He then stands up and he focus on the other fight.

* * *

**Agitos and Intress vs Vitar'zu**

Vitar'zu looks at the 2 adversary he has in front of him before giving them a smirk.

"2 against me...I guess you do not underestimate me." Says Vitar'zu.

"I'll make you pay for taking Samantha!" Shouts Agitos still very angry about it.

"That was my mistake...She is really a girl who gets in the way...An army is here because I've choose her...I'm not sure the 2 others could have done this." Says Vitar'zu.

"Well...That is true...But we cannot let you win! We will free the Mipedians!" Shouts Intress.

"Why would both of you do that?" Asks Vitar'zu. "They are not your tribe...You have no reason to save them." He finishes with confidence.

"...You want to know why..." Says Intress. "Because we are not fighting for the tribes...It is more than that!"

"We are fighting for the freedom you have stolen!" Shouts Agitos pointing at him. "This is something all tribes deserve! Enemy or not! Besides...We cannot beat you if we are not united!"

"He is telling the true...This whole mess you create manage to put us into team work." Says Intress. "Something none of us expected...It is all thanks to the humans...Our friends...Now...It is time to free the mipedians...Free all the tribes...It begins by them!"

Agitos and Intress charge at Vitar'zu who looks at them with a smile.

"A weak underworlder who shouldn't be underestimating and a girl who's one of the strongest warrior of the Overworld...Those I can still beat easily." Says Vitar'zu. He jumps to the left and he dodges both of their attack of fire and earth against him. "I am a strong veteran in a fight after all...You were babies when I was already a warrior...I am not chosen to be here for nothing."

"**Viperslash!**" Shouts Intress.

Vitar'zu dodges it without any problem and he counters by using his pincer and takes her. He then starts crushing her when Agitos come to her rescue. He tries to force the pincer to open while Samantha acts fast.

"CARD SLASH! Strength enhancement activates!" Shouts Samantha using her card.

Agitos strength boosted and he frees Intress from the pincers and he gives a kick to his face before jumping away. He looks at Vitar'zu who appears to not be damage by the attack.

"How?" Shouts Agitos.

"I have an armor made of Imperious crystal...It is a very rare metal that can only be found in the deep mine...Deep in the underwater mine." Says Vitar'zu.

"You mean it is called Deeper mine?" Says Carlos.

Samantha starts laughing when Vitar'zu makes the funny face when he realises he was trick by a joke. Even in the middle of the battle field...She still manages to laugh.

"Shut up! It takes a long time to build our home so don't insult any of it!" Shouts Vitar'zu furious that all his tribe ancestor effort to make a home for the tribe is being insulted.

"We weren't talking about you home right now...You miss the point." Says Samantha regaining her calm fast.

"*Major Perim swear* and all your *Major Perim swear* family." Says Vitar'zu.

"You dear insult her that way!" Shouts Agitos before charging once again. He opens his hands and shouts: "**Flame Orb!**" The balls of fire form in his hands and he closes his hands. The fire is now around his hands and he punches the face of Vitar'zu but the helmet block the impact.

"...You're still a child compare to me." He then uses his big hands and he gives a very powerful blow against Agitos who wasn't hit because Intress takes him out of Vitar'zu range.

"Dammit!" Shouts Agitos.

"His armor is too strong." Says Intress.

"Aim the holes!" Shouts Samantha.

"Alright...This might work." Says Agitos.

Intress gives him a nod and they both jump to the side of Vitar'zu. The M'arrillian is just looking at them. He has heard Samantha well and he knows they'll aim there.

Intress charges at Vitar'zu and she aims the eyes of Vitar'zu with her frost blight and the enemy only blocks it with his pincer and he smirks under his mask. Agitos jumps behind him and he charges at him and he throws a powerful fire ball that the M'arrillian blocks. After one second, he sees Agitos smirking and the M'arrillian realises that the attack was lower than his eyes; he has drop his pincer. Intress then puts her claw in his face and he shouts in pain and throws random attack at them. He loses his calm and he aims everywhere and every warriors concentrate on dodging those. One of them flies at the human's direction of the upper floor and it was targeting Guy and Alex.

Nile knows what to do and he pushes the humans away from the attack, but he gets hit by a scout strike and he flies in the air. His chest has been lacerate by the attack since his body isn't strong enough like the adults. He starts falling on the ground and Ihun'kalin decides to catch him with his legs tentacles, since he was falling very close to him. He doesn't care if it is an enemy, it is a children.

Most of the warriors didn't notice that, but one of them notices it. Ario notices it clearly, Nile has been gravely injured. He looks at Vitar'zu who throws Intress away and looks at her furious. His sight is reducing because of the blood over his eyes, but he wasn't hit at his eyes.

Vitar'zu didn't notice he gravely injured a child since the claws of Intress where blocking the view.

Ario moves out of the fight and he lands on the upper floor. He then runs to Nile and he knee down and he looks at him. His chest was bleeding a lot and it has fall on the tentacles of the M'arrillian who saves him.

"...Thanks." Says Ario before focusing on Nile. He puts his hands on the injuries and he tries to make it stop. Nile opens his eyes and the pain was intense. He starts shouting in pain and he is panicking. He was never in this pain before. Ario puts his hands on the chest to stop the bleeding while comforting Nile. "Nile...Calm down...It's going to be alright...Nile...Please calm down...I...I know it hurts...I...I..." But Ario can't do anything at all. He stays there and he hears a sound. Vinta is by his side with Guy.

CARD SLASH! Mugic Song of Recovery activates!" Shouts Guy. The scanner of Walker throws a beam at Vinta who takes out a mugician and play the mugic.

"Song of Recovery!" Shouts Vinta.

The seven notes are heard and the purple and gentle wakes hits Nile and the injuries close by itself.

"You see...Everything is fine." Says Ario.

But Nile face shows that he is still in pain...The mugic heal the injuries but something else must be affecting him and he loses consciousness.

"Stay with him." Says Guy. "We'll deal with them."

"Alright." Says Ario giving focus on Nile.

Myna sees Ario exiting the fight and she has a guess of what happen. Nile must have been injured. She thinks for a while and she looks at him to his eye.

"Mudeenu...Let's finish this fight right now!" Says Myna. "Mudeenu...You have to incapacitate him!"

"Alright!" Shouts Mudeenu.

(Tagiru Chikara theme)

Myna eyes suddenly begin to shrine a little. The light of her eyes appears around her body line a tattoo made of light. It has the form of a few lines like plants around an object and it goes to her feet.

"COTHICA POWER!" She shouts.

The energy appears in her hand. She does a movement and the energy follows after her hand in the form of a line. She then moves it to the scanner and she touches it. The line of energy enters in the scanner and charges it up.

Absorbing high level of energy!

The group who wants to stop the fight enters and they see what's going on. They didn't do anything since they cannot know what's happening and impress by it.

Then Myna raises her scanner and points it at the direction of Mudeenu. A beam of light gets out of the scanner and it hits Mudeenu back. The energy entering in his body gives him the strength to get up and turns his direction at Hukaro. Hukaro is afraid of this power and his instinct tells him that he will die and only that.

Mudeenu screams when the flow of power enters in his body. Suddenly, a ring appears around his neck and the pain diminishes. The flow of light continues entering in a small portion like endless shooting star.

Mudeenu closes his eyes and when he opens it. An emerald helm appears around his head and his horns. He raises his chest and the emerald armor covers his chest. He raises his arms and emerald gauntlet appears around his arms. His tails is suddenly covered with emerald plates. His legs and feet then are also covered with emerald armor plates. His hands suddenly covered with long and sharp blade over his hands.

Vitar'zu looks at this and he cannot believe the information his eyes are giving to him. He sees Mudeenu and he can feel the power.

"By the Cothica!" He shouts surprise. His body shakes for a second and he immediately supresses the second of weakness he has. "Even so...You won't beat me!"

"Let's finish this." Says Mudeenu. He charges at Vitar'zu who didn't see him well and he receives a powerful blow and he is thrown in the air and he hits the roof.

Mudeenu jumps at the roof and he catches Vitar'zu neck in midair. He spins around himself and he throws Vitar'zu on the ground and a loud bam is heard. The M'arrillian stands up and he looks at him.

"Even with that...You cannot break my armor! You will never defeat me! None of you! I can't lose too anyway!" Shouts Vitar'zu. He opens his hand and he throws a powerful water attack.

Mudeenu jumps down and he pierces the water like there was nothing on his way and he crushes the M'arrillian on the ground. Mudeenu jumps away and he looks at him. Mudeenu decides to end this more roughly.

Vitar'zu stands up and the armor is still intact. Mudeenu charges once again but Vitar'zu traps him in his pincer and he throws him against the wall behind him. Mudeenu crushes against the wall and he falls on the ground. He immediately stands up and he charges once again. Vitar'zu prepares the same counter but this time, Mudeenu slips under him and he takes one of the legs of the M'arrillian and he throws him in the air.

"It's over! I cannot lose! For my tribe!" Shouts Mudeenu. "**Light Sphere!**"

He makes the form of a sphere with his hands and a ball of emerald light appears. He makes it grow bigger until he can expand it twice the side of his head. He raises his hands and he throws it at his enemy.

Vitar'zu sees the ball of light and he is hit by it. The ball explodes and smokes appear.

_No...I...I cannot...Lose...I can't...I'm...Sorry...Oligarch. I've...fail you. _Though Vitar'zu.

Vitar'zu falls on the ground and his armor is cracked and seems it can break anytime now.

Myna falls on her knee by the exhaustion and Mudeenu revert back to normal when her scanner stops shining.

(Theme end)

Vitar'zu sees this and also before the mipedian prince change too...He has make the connection and he immediately sent the information he has discover.

_At least the others know how to fight them. _Thinks Vitar'zu. He has no strength to stand up and he can only stay on the ground and wait for his life to end. Around him, the battle has stopped the moment he was on the ground.

Guy stands up and he walks closer to the M'arrillian who controls the tribe...The satellite leader.

"It is time for you to free the Mipedian." Says Guy, hoping for some hint of redeem in him.

"I...will not." Replies Vitar'zu looking in the eyes of Guy.

"Then...I'll have to force you." Says Guy putting his hands on the forehead of Vitar'zu.

Guy enters in the mind of the M'arrillian and he quickly finds the control link. It was way more elaborate than Ihun'kalin since he controls all the mipedians. He moves closer to the link when a more spiritual form of Vitar'zu appears in front of him.

{I cannot let you compromise my mission!} Shouts Vitar'zu.

{Give up! You cannot force the creatures to obey your will because you want it!} Shouts Guy.

{You do not understand anything at all! It is something bad we are doing! We all know it! But...It is necessary!} Shouts Vitar'zu looking at him. There were hints of fear and sadness in his voice. {It is that! Or sacrifice my daughter! She is the only one I have left! I will not fail!}

{What?! What are you talking about?} Asks Guy. He then feels something...Aa'une presence is coming. Vitar'zu is winning some time. {Out of my way!} Guy calls his Cothica power and he pushes Vitar'zu away. He then puts his hands on the center of the mental control...Breaks...And seals the power from Vitar'zu.

{NOOOOO!} Screams Vitar'zu when the failure appears in front of him.

Guy was exhausted by the overtime he has pass inside the mind of Vitar'zu. The M'arrillian was still conscious and he is looking at Guy furiously.

"Curse you...Curse all of you! You want our dead!" Shouts Vitar'zu furiously.

"No...Only their...freedom." Says Guy in the name of the creatures. Vinta takes Guy shoulders and he helps him standing up.

All mipedians are on the ground from the sudden broken link and the other M'arrillians look at them in fear...They are numerous but they know they do not stand a chance, especially after Guy intervention and Mudeenu super power; They all drop weapons and surrender, morals to zero.

The group attaches them with ropes while the soldiers of Owayki turn back into statues. The Mipedians slowly regain consciousness and they see what is going on. They help the group to immobilise them...Then the question is ask...For all M'arrillians.

"What do we do with them?" Asks Carlos.

"We cannot let them leave...They will attack again." Says Mudeenu.

"We do not have the resource to put all of them in prison." Says Iflar. He looks at the group who saved them. "The decision is up to you...The victors."

Iflar send the group to check the city while some mipedians healer goes checking on Nile conditions.

The M'arrillians listen to them...They fate will soon be sealed and they can only think that dead awaits them. Some of them cowered and imagine a verdict of dead while others try to act strong for their proud tribe. The others just wait for their fate silently.

(Fire Emblem Seisen no Keifu OST: 90- Decision 3)

"I think we should kill them." Says Odu-Bathax. "They will come back one day and we might not be able to fight them next time."

"What?!" Shouts Alex. "You...You cannot be serious!"

"I am Alex...It is my opinion." The danian wasn't proud of his suggestion but it has to be say. "You see what he did to Nile...You see what they did to our tribe...What will they do with humans?"

"Even so...It's just wrong to just kill them!" Protests Alex.

"I agree with Odu-Bathax." Says Samantha. "I know it's wrong...But we are in a war...It isn't time to be acting like teenagers...We have to harden our heart." She appears to be sick by deciding that.

"I agree with my partner too." Says Agitos.

"I think so too." Says Mudeenu and Vinta.

"I...do not think it's the right thing." Says Intress. "I think we should let them go."

Myna, Alex, Yoshi, Kaya agrees too.

Carlos looks at both of the group and he doesn't have anything to say. For him, both options are not acceptable.

"I refuse to make such choice...I can't accept both options." Says Carlos.

"Guy...It's up to you...What do you think it's best?" Asks Iflar looking at him.

"Well...Hum..." Guy thinks about everything that happens. The weight of so many lives rest on his shoulders.

The M'arrilians has attack the human world...They almost kill Vinta twice...But his own species has done that too and even crueler than this tribe...He thinks about Vitar'zu who says that they know all their actions are wrong...Like a necessary evil...But why? He then thinks of Ihun'kalin. He has use Nile to attack then and he hurts his heart...But the M'arrillian was shaken and crush by the guilt when he learns that they remember it. He also catches Nile when he didn't need to do so. They have a heart...They are kind too...They are no monsters...Neither is he. Those who choose to kill them were for necessary evil too...Just like them...They are also sick by the thought.

Guy looks at each M'arrillians. They look at him with fear and apprehension; their fate rest on him. Guy then finds the answer.

"I choose to let them live...They will return to their home...We are no monster or killer." Says Guy.

(Theme end)

The tension suddenly drops on the shoulders of the M'arrillians who are all feeling relief by it.

"We will let them return now...There isn't any problem now...They cannot control your tribe anymore." Says Guy.

Those who have chosen the opposite of Guy accept it...But they are not sure it is the best one. Those who agree with Guy are happy about how it ends up.

The group then focused on Nile while Iflar prepares the M'arrillians to go outside the desert. Iflar agrees with Guy decisions. He doesn't believe killing them will do any good.

Nile is then taken to another room followed the humans and their partner while everything is prepared.

A sound is starting to be heard. Everyone looks outside and they see water falling from the sky. It's raining in the desert and not a small rain. For the humans...The rain symbolize something sad or bad moods...Mipedians...It symbolize the life and joy...Water is need to live...More for them than the humans. It is after all, a moment of joy for the tribe who has regained their freedom.

The M'arrillians has been release and they are walking through the desert. They bring Ihun'kalin and Vitar'zu. The 2 look behind and they let themselves being transport until they are strong enough to be able to walk. The M'arrillians were walking to their home with a bad taste in their mouth...They are also glad they are alive and it was very a close call to.

"Next time...I'll defeat them!" Says Vitar'zu.

Ihun'kalin looks at Vitar'zu and he isn't sure about his desire of vengeance and he decides to close his eye for now.

* * *

**Al Mipedim: Castle: day**

Iflar has reunited with all the people during the day and he explains to them everything that happens until now. After his long speech, he has called all of his councillor and also the heroes who saved their tribe and they talk a lot about any plan. With everything that happens, they can't, sadly, immediately prepare to rescue the other tribes. Marquis Darini gives the strong remark that the M'arrillians will be able to control them once again if they try to do anything. The humans and their partner understand it and they leave the rescue for now on their shoulders and the support of the Chezaron...If they are ready. Iflar explains how much he is sorry and he also warns them that he will meet his father in the human world and obtain news of him. The tribe understand it and they will prepare for their mission. They need to do some research to create something to protect their mind...But they have nothing to use or to create has a protection. After a while, it was over and Guy decides to see Ario. He walks until he reaches the medical room with Vinta by his side and he enters.

Guy sees Ario by the side of Nile who breathe slowly and it is not certain what's going to happen now.

"Hi Ario." Says Guy.

"Hi old friend." Says Vinta with a smile.

"Hi to you too." Says Ario in a sad mood.

"How he's holding up?" Asks Vinta.

"Not very good...They say that...He might die during the night...The mugic isn't enough...Inside his chest...It is not...well." Says Ario.

"Then he needs a surgery." Says Guy.

"What is that?" Asks Ario.

"You do not know what that is?" Asks Guy.

"Not really." Answers Ario.

"It is a human method to heal people by opening their body to the right place and repairs it." Resume Vinta. "I've watched one of those shows that show it...Nasty...And incredible to see what's under your skin...The expression being beautiful inside is soo wrong." Jokes Vinta.

"Then...There is hope...For him to be better?" Asks Ario.

"Of course...We are returning to our world tomorrow...Maybe you can both come back with us." Says Guy.

"If...he survives the night." Says Ario.

"He will." Says Vinta. He then points the bag.

Guy opens it and he puts on a table the defibrillator.

"That must be something useful...Right?" Asks Ario.

"Yes...That thing saved my life and makes my heart beat once again when it stops." Says Vinta.

"What happen in the human world?" Asks Ario when he knows they will not go away and stay with him.

Guy and Vinta explain with more details their journey in the human world, the good, the sad and the horrible time.

"Tomorrow...We will find someone who can cure him." Says Ario.

After a while, Guy looks at his partner and he decides to bring it up.

"Vinta...In the canyon...I want to know...Who's Sobek?" Asks Guy.

"...Well..." Vinta looks at Ario who might answer that question if Guy asks. "Sobek is...My father." Admits Vinta.

Guy looks at him surprise.

"That means your grandfather is Owayki." Says Guy very surprise.

"Yeah...Dad never tell me anything about him...I thought he hated him...When in fact...He never know him...And he has been turn into stone..." Says Vinta.

"So...Will you speak to Owayki about this one day?" Asks Guy.

"What?!...To tell him that his son is dead for 28 years and that I'm one of his grandsons! Sorry...But he'll never believe me...I am too different...Sobek was already different and both my brother and I gain more from out mother side and...The part of Sobek mother side...We have nothing from him."

"I understand." Says Guy.

"Maybe one day...So he won't be sad...When he will not believe I'll tell him a cruel joke to him." Says Vinta.

"I think we need to rest." Says Guy. "We have a long day and haven't sleep during the night."

"True." Says Vinta with a small smile.

"I'll wake you up if anything happen." Says Ario.

"Good." Says Vinta.

"Ario..." Says Guy.

"Yes?" He asks.

"Well...From what I've learn in the human worlds...I think...If things were bad for me and different...You would have been my new partner." Says Guy.

"I see...Well...I guess it could have been...I want to say...It is great to meet all of you." Says Ario.

"Yes." Says Vinta.

The quiet of the room puts them into the sleeping world. They didn't know but the ghostly form of Owayki was present. He has heard everything and he looks at Vinta closely. It is true he hasn't any of his physiognomy but he has something more important. He has the heart of a true mipedian. He looks at him and he want to say something...But, he cannot until the curse him and his troops has doesn't end. He can just look at him and be proud of him.

* * *

**Deep mine: Day**

Phelphor was having some time with Amethyst since Aa'une is currently occupied with the bad news. He has still some problem to digest the loss of an entire tribe from his control and he is feeling in a too bad mood for his daughter to see him.

"You can hide but I'm going to find you." Says Phelphor who was playing hide and seek with Amethyst.

He searches for Amethyst while thinking about the situation right now. He has learnt that the mipedian tribe has been free...And that Vitar'zu armor has been broken by prince Mudeenu alone. He even defeats him by himself thanks to a mysterious power...The same one he has witness before. But Vitar'zu has seen something he has fail to notice...A time limit for that power. The M'arrillians know now how to deal with them...They only have to win time to reverse the fight and regain the average.

"They are still far away from victory...This is only a small nail on our feet." Says Phelphor.

He is too focused in his mind and he passes in from of Amethyst without seeing her. After a while, he notices that he misses her and he turns around. He moves closer and he sees Amethyst hiding behind a case and he smirks. He walks closer and he catches Amethyst.

"You got me!" She says with a smile. "I'm getting better!"

"I know...I took more time this time." Says Phelphor with a smile. He then lets her go. "This time...I'm hiding."

"I'll find you." Says Amethyst with a small smile.

"Try it." Says Phelphor. He waits for Amethyst to start counting and he immediately hides somewhere close to her in case she is in trouble and also so he can be easily found by her.

"29...30! Ready or not...Here I go." She says.

She starts searching for Phelphor who watches her from his hiding post. He looks at her and he waits for her to come closer.

He then sits on the ground and he listens to her little footsteps and he smirks about it. He may play a childish game but he never gets bored with her. He waits for her and he sees her.

"Found you." She says with a smile. She runs and she catches Phelphor chest and he hugs her. "Got you now!"

They continue like this for a while and he decides to bring her home when it was getting later. Phelphor guesses it was starting to get late. He enters in the house of Aa'une and he wait for him to come. Aa'une enters in the room and he looks at Phelphor.

"Hi Amethyst." Says Aa'une with a smile. "You have fun with him?"

"Of course." Says his daughter.

{Phelphor...If Vitar'zu has lost against them...I can understand now how you can lose too...My threat is now useless to be given to you...I may have to enter in the fight myself.} Says Aa'une while taking his daughter in his hands.

{Oligarch...You shouldn't fight them now! They are still too far away and they might return to their world soon!} Protests Phelphor.

{You are right...I shall wait...For now.} Says the Oligarch. {I will not accept another defeat...We can't let it pass.}

{I know...I'll let you two alone now.} Says Phelphor. "I have to go Amethyst. See you tomorrow."

"Bye uncle Phelphor." Says Amethyst with a smile.

Phelphor waves a good-bye and he walks away.

"Time for you to rest." Says Aa'une. He smiles at his daughter and he brings her to her chamber.

* * *

**Al Mipedim: Castle: Night**

Mudeenu followed his cousin in the cold night. Most of the mipedians and Mudeenu team are asleep when Iflar wants him to follow him.

"So...When did you decide to change so much that you are now hanging out with a creatures of another world?" Asks Iflar.

Mudeenu just says random stuff and his cheeks turn red.

"Have to say that brutally." Says Mudeenu.

"Of course...It's just too much enjoying to tease you." Says Iflar.

"It's been for a while...She is strong, tough...She's even scarier than Chaor." Says Mudeenu.

"...I cannot really believe it...But if you say it...Must be true." Says Iflar.

"Yeah...She is one of a kind." Says Mudeenu.

"True...I am glad you have found her...Even if she's a little too young." Comments his cousin. "Anyway...What happen to your horn...And your armor?"

"My armor has been destroy when I fight a member of the sixth tribe to save Myna...In the end...I end up losing until she releases her power...She loves me that she overcome the venom poisoning her for me...As for my horn...Chaor pull it from my head to my skull...Painful isn't a good description." Comments Mudeenu with the bad memories.

"I understand and I won't speak about it again." Says Iflar. "I think you deserve something since you have lost your previous armor."

"Hum...What do you mean?" Asks Mudeenu.

They enter in the armory of the castle and they walk for a while. Iflar doesn't say anything until they reach the end of the room.

Mudeenu sees an armor adapt to his side. The armor is black and it can cover most of the body of the wielder. It has a few golden lights that give the armor more beauty and prestige to it. He then sees the mipedian symbol at the center of the chest.

"It is your armor that you were supposed to receive from me...But everything changes when the M'arrillians attack and I've sent you through the door." Says Iflar. "About what I've say during our fight...It was...true...All my feelings."

"I've already apologies...I am very self centered." Says Mudeenu looking down.

"You've change a lot when you go to the other world...I barely recognise your personality...But...I am not surprise. The other world...Make you feel what you have deep inside of you...You were always hiding it...You change to who you really are...Or what I perceive you." Says Iflar.

"Maybe...But...I have learnt one thing...Sometime...You have to trust those around you...That's what I did...I trust the other tribe in the other world...I...I wonder if our endless war will end...I...can finally want it...Even...Thinking of it has a possibility." Says Mudeenu.

"You know what...I believe it too...From the first time we were here...It was always war and war against another tribe...I thought I'll be born ruling our tribe and fighting against the other...Spreading blood everywhere...But...It is not what I want." Admits Iflar. "If you start to believe it...I can I can believe it even more."

"Yeah...A new world maybe." Says Mudeenu.

"So...are you going to wear it?" Asks Iflar.

"Well...Euh...Right." Says Mudeenu.

He walks closer and he takes the armor. He puts each piece at their respectful places and after he has finish. He looks himself in front of a mirror. He sees him in the armor and he looks even more fierce and powerful. The armor gives the impression he has bigger muscles.

"I think I look great in it." Says Mudeenu. _Hope it stays on me on planet Earth._

"You look like a real warrior." Comments Iflar.

"That is true." Says Mudeenu with a smile. "I admit I look very incredible in it."

"Don't let it go over your head." Warns Iflar.

"Do not worry...I guess I should sleep...Tomorrow...We are going to the other world." Says Mudeenu.

"True...And I'll finally see my father again." Says Iflar.

* * *

**The next morning Al Mipedim**

The group where preparing to return to their world and they prepare anything they need. Everyone where cheering those who have save their tribe; Sobtjek, Dakkamal, Ario, Marquis Darini, Brathe and the others. The group are ready to go with Iflar, Ario and Nile who is still in a bad state. Nile has, thankfully, nothing bad happening to him during the night. Ario has Nile on his arms and they start walking in the desert while the population shouts happily to them and also happy about the fact they regain freedom. The Darini then calls everyone and they prepare everyone for the upcoming battle and also restoring their home. It was not the biggest mission since the M'arrillians has started it before for an obscure reason.

While they are walking away, Vinta turns his head one last time and he looks at his home. He knows he'll be back one day...And he'll talk to his grandfather. He then walks away, under the eyes of Owayki who looks at his grandson. He is so proud of him.

* * *

**Kiru city**

"We got him." Says a voice.

"What do you mean Aivenna?" Asks another one.

"We have him Maxxor." Says Aivenna throwing him on the ground.

"Urgh!" Whines the one thrown on the ground.

"A M'arrillian." Says Maxxor.

"What do you want me to do with him?" Asks someone else.

"Tangath...I think we should interrogate him and find any-" But Maxxor was cut.

"Wait! I was searching for you Overworld leader!" Shouts the M'arrillian.

"Do not listen to him! He must have planned something." Warns Aivenna.

"No! I have nothing plan! I...My name Gal'Drad...I am a M'arrillian working in the city and I want to help you!" Shouts Gal'Drad.

"He's lying." Says Toborn.

"No! I swear I am telling the true!" Shouts Gal'Drad.

"Maxxor...What do you want to do?" Asks Toborn.

"Hum..." He looks at the M'arrillian.

"I want to help you freeing your tribe!" Shouts Gal'Drad. "I promise I won't betray you!"

"You are just saying an empty promise M'arrillian!" Replies Aivenna.

"No! I...I want to help you since the moment I learned that those under M'arrillian controls remembers what they are doing!" Shouts Gal'Drad. "I do not want to fight you."

"What are your loyalties?" Says Maxxor.

"Maxxor?!" Shouts both Toborn and Aivenna.

"I..." Gal'Drad thinks about what to say; A lie or the true...He thinks and after a moment: He decides to tell the true. "The true is...I am still loyal to the Oligarch of my tribe...But...I just can't agree with all of this...I want to help you because I believe there is another way to survive the Dark Dead." Says Gal'Drad a little afraid that they won't believe him and kill him. He has search for them for a few weeks and he finally find them. He is now afraid that they will kill him heartlessly. "I have nothing else to say."

"..." Maxxor thinks for a while. He looks into the eyes of the M'arrillian and he knows he's telling the true. Someone who might to try to stab their back will try to gain confidence...But the M'arrillian didn't try. "I trust your words."

"What?!" Toborn and Aivenna shouts.

"Thank you! I'll do anything that can help you!...Except fighting the Oligarch but I'll obey anything you say!" Says Gal'Drad happy about Maxxor trusting him.

"You cannot do that!" Shouts Aivenna.

"We can't trust them...You must think again." Says Toborn.

"...I know I can trust him...He has say things that may not ask us to trust him and this is the proof that he is telling the true. I hope you can help us." Says Maxxor.

"I will not disappoint you and your tribe." Says Gal'Drad.

The 2 others decide to over Maxxor but they will keep a close eye on the M'arrillian.

* * *

AC: The end of the mipedian mini arc...We will know discover what happens to Earth during that time. I hope you are impatient to see what will happen with the overworlder.


End file.
